


Тьма в крови

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Guest character death, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин попытаются разобраться с загадочным посланием Джеммы. Кто такой Кольт и зачем Джемма привела их в Ред Лодж? Дина ждет встреча со старым приятелем по колледжу, Джимом Мастерсом, и, конечно, он этому только обрадуется. А вот Сэм – не очень. Он решит доказать Дину, что обаятельный рубаха-парень Джимми – не тот, за кого себя выдает. Ну а то, что произойдет потом, всколыхнет в Сэме такие горькие и болезненные воспоминания из недавнего прошлого, которые он бы с радостью забыл навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог и глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936905) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



> **Разрешение на перевод:** получено
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, кровь, слезы и боль в количестве, достойном сериала.
> 
>  **Дисклеймер автора:** Безграничная благодарность моей верной единомышленнице и бете, и, как всегда, приношу извинения создателям «Сверхъестественного» за использование в личных целях материалов шоу. Я пишу лишь из любви к самому процессу, «Сверхъестественное» же принадлежит Эрику Крипке и каналу CW. Этим эпизодом я отдаю дань уважения своему самому любимому персонажу из всех, созданных Джоссом Уэдоном, и собственно Джеймсу Марстерсу. Но это не кроссовер с «Баффи», история целиком относится к миру СПН и руководствуется его правилами. Сходство с реальным актером ограничивается только именем. Мои извинения Джоссу и его команде. Пожалуйста, считайте это за комплимент. :)
> 
>  **Дисклеймер переводчика:** мой тут только перевод :)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**ПРОЙДЕННЫЙ ПУТЬ:**

Сэм Кемпбелл, осиротевший, когда ему исполнилось полгода, и никогда не знавший отца, вырос в семье своего деда по матери Сэмюеля. Он стал охотником на нечисть, как и все члены клана Кемпбеллов. Но после одной из охот, которая закончилась гибелью его двоюродной сестры Гвен, Сэм уходит из дома деда куда глаза глядят в попытке обрести нормальную жизнь, в которой не будет места сверхъестественным тварям. Судьба приводит его в небольшой городок, каких в Штатах тысячи, и здесь он нанимается механиком в автомастерскую Джона Винчестера. Но уйти от охоты не так-то просто, тем более что у Сэма есть экстрасенсорный дар – вещие видения. И однажды парню снится, как гибнут страшной смертью жена и сын его нанимателя. Точно так же умерла когда-то и его мать Мэри – в огне, пригвожденная к потолку неведомой силой. Сэм делает все возможное, чтобы жуткий сон не стал явью, но ему удается спасти лишь Дина, сына Джона, вытащив его из пылающего дома. Аманда Винчестер сгорает заживо, в Джона Винчестера вселяется желтоглазый демон.  
Дин бросает музыкальный колледж, оставляет позади свою прежнюю жизнь, рвет все связи и отправляется вместе с Сэмом искать отца и мстить за мать. Сэм открывает перед Дином целый новый мир – мир охоты на призраков, големов, тульп и прочих тварей. Дину приходится учиться прямо на ходу, порой на собственных ошибках, вызванных упрямством и импульсивностью. Отношения между парнями постепенно перерастают в нечто большее, чем просто дружба. На этом фронте у них тоже не все безоблачно, в основном потому, что Сэм не привык подпускать к себе людей настолько близко, а физический контакт ассоциируется у него далеко не с лаской. Но Дин поступает мудро и чутко – не торопит события, потихоньку «приручая» Сэма. А тем временем охота продолжается: демон, присвоивший тело Джеммы Паркер, ведет свою игру и с непонятной целью приводит парней в городок Ред Лодж, где оставляет им послание с одним лишь именем – Сэмюель Кольт.

**Пролог**

****  
_Санрайз, Вайоминг  
1 мая 1856 г._

Поначалу даже самое чуткое ухо не уловило бы ни одного постороннего звука – только шум ветра в деревьях и пение птиц. Поначалу. Затем сквозь шелест донесся далекий стук копыт, приблизился, стал громче, еще громче, и вот на поляну перед посеревшей от времени бревенчатой хижиной вылетел конь. Его верховой, человек с лицом юноши и глазами старика, а волосами столь светлыми, что те могли показаться седыми, спрыгнул с седла, взрыв каблуками сапог мягкую землю. Словно темные крылья, взметнулись и опали полы длинного, до икр, суконного пальто. Чуть слышно звякнули шпоры. Привязывать скакуна к коновязи всадник не стал, оставив свободно бродить, – знал, что далеко тот не уйдет. Остановился, раскурил сигару и огляделся по сторонам. Губы искривила сардоническая усмешка.

\- Дом, милый дом? – поинтересовался он, переступая порог хижины. Едва заметный тягучий акцент выдавал в нем южанина.

Пожилой охотник с задубелым лицом бросил на него короткий взгляд исподлобья и снова склонился над толстой тетрадью, которую заполнял быстрым, четким почерком.

\- На данный момент, - угрюмо подтвердил он.

\- Далековато же ты забрался от Коннектикута, - заметил новоприбывший. – Слыхал, ты тут железную дорогу строишь. Что, в военном деле барыш маловат оказался? – никакого ответа, только равномерный скрип пера по бумаге, и молодой человек перешел на серьезный тон. – Дьявольская ловушка его не остановит, Кольт. Лишь одна вещь сможет. _Он_ у тебя или нет?

Охотник наконец поднял голову и откинул полу камзола, демонстрируя пистолет в кобуре.

\- Его еще найти надо, - хмыкнул он.

\- О, я его найду, - вкрадчиво мурлыкнул гость, опасно щуря глаза. – Но сработает ли твое… изобретение?

Губы Кольта тронула безрадостная улыбка. Он вытащил пистолет и протянул его светловолосому.

\- Этот револьвер убьет любую тварь, которая поганит наш мир.

\- И даже Зверя?

Уверенности на лице Кольта поубавилось, но он все же кивнул.

\- Убьет и дьявола, и его отродье, если дойдет до этого, - сказал он. – Но лучше бы не доходило.

Молодой человек внимательно осмотрел оружие. Ювелирно сделанная вещь, в которой каждая деталь продумана и выверена. Вороненую сталь украшал затейливый орнамент, в ореховую рукоятку была глубоко врезана пентаграмма, на дуле значилась гордая фраза на латыни « _NON TIMEBO MALA_ ». В барабане – пять пуль.

\- Остальные здесь, - Кольт указал на плоский ящик на столе. – Зря не трать. Без них от револьвера нет проку, - он проследил, как светловолосый бережно кладет туда пистолет и закрывает крышку, но едва тот хотел поднять ящик, охотник жестом остановил его и сурово произнес: – Я доверяю тебе смертоносное оружие. Не пользуйся им абы как.

\- Обзавелся к старости моралью, Кольт? - усмехнулся гость.

\- Дети из головы не идут, - поджал губы тот. – Они же не чудовища. Лишь невинные жертвы.

Светловолосый вскинул на него пронзительный взгляд и мрачно усмехнулся, нарочито широко, обнажая перед охотником второй ряд зубов, куда длиннее и острее человеческих.

\- Все мы ими были, - подчеркнуто сказал он. – Когда-то, давным-давно.

Кольт хмуро и понимающе кивнул.

\- Когда-то, давным-давно, - негромко согласился он.

**Глава 1**

**  
_Ред Лодж, ровно 150 лет спустя_  
**

Сэм с Дином много о чем не сходились во мнениях. Вот, к примеру, насчет багажника. Правда, Сэм не знал, что тот тоже является предметом спора, пока не открыл крышку оружейного отсека, чтобы положить на место бухту просоленной веревки. Сделав это, он обнаружил, что упомянутое место теперь совсем не там, где было раньше. Опять. Дин вечно сваливал амуницию в хаотическом беспорядке, и Сэм поначалу относил это к неорганизованности друга в целом, ничего по этому поводу не говорил, а молча перекладывал все должным образом. Он делал это снова и снова. И снова. И снова. Пока, наконец, не уяснил, что беспорядок у Дина вполне _упорядоченный_ – тот клал вещи пусть и вперемешку, но всегда одинаково. Сэм вздохнул и уставился в отсек, безуспешно пытаясь найти логику в Диновой системе. Ведь должна же она там быть, раз парень так упорствует? Логики не прослеживалось, хоть тресни, и Сэм решил не ломать больше голову, а просто запомнить, что и где должно лежать по мнению напарника. А то им только очередного предмета для разногласий не хватало. Багажник однозначно не стоил того, чтобы из-за него собачиться. Тут Сэму было проще пойти у Дина на поводу. Как и во многом другом, впрочем.

Пока Сэм приходил к такому выводу, Дин с разочарованным видом вышел из магазинчика, на ходу складывая листок с распечатанной на нем фотографией Джеммы, добытой ими из некролога.

\- Глухо, - бросил он, качая головой. – Давай вон там попробуем.

Сэм пожал плечами и поплелся следом за ним в бар на другой стороне улицы. Все чаще и чаще он ловил себя на том, что позволяет Дину рулить процессом, даже если сильно сомневается в мудрости предпринимаемых тем шагов, а иногда и в элементарном здравом смысле. Путь наименьшего сопротивления оказался таким завлекающим. Да и не в том положении сейчас Сэм, чтобы что-то там вякать. Под его руководством поиски Джона растянулись на полгода и не принесли абсолютно ничего, а Дину необходимо увидеть хоть какие-то подвижки. И кто такой Сэм, чтобы вставлять ему палки в колеса при разработке единственной имеющейся ниточки? Даже если считает ее саму липой, а идти по ней – делом крайне опасным. Дин прав – время прятаться по углам прошло. Хоть это и означает, что Сэму теперь приходится постоянно быть начеку и сторожко оглядываться через плечо, сжимая в кармане фляжку со святой водой.

\- Как жизнь? – поприветствовал Дин бармена, когда они протолкались к стойке.

\- Не жизнь, а сказка, - буркнул тот. – Что будете заказывать?

\- Два пива, пожалуйста.

А может, Сэм просто перестал верить в свою способность вести за собой кого бы то ни было и потому тушуется, стоит Дину начать сомневаться в его суждениях.

\- Мы тут кое-кого ищем, - не откладывая, приступил к делу Дин.

Бармен, передавая им пару запотевших бутылок, насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- Понятно. Одиночество - тоска зеленая.

\- Это да, - легко согласился Дин. – Но речь о другом. Скажите, в последние дни вы не видели в городе кого-нибудь из этих людей? – он положил на стойку фотографии Джеммы и Джона, наряду с пятьюдесятью баксами, дабы приподнять бармену настроение.

Мужчина вгляделся в фото, вытирая стакан отработанными до автоматизма движениями, и покачал головой.

\- Забери деньги назад, - сказал он.- Я их не видел. Но поспрашиваю народ, если хочешь.

\- А парня с синими глазами? – не отставал Дин. – Замечали тут такого?

\- Да где-то с дюжину только за сегодня, - ответил бармен не сразу, пару-тройку секунд поизучав Дина.

\- Ну и ладно, забей, - поспешно вмешался Сэм и, глянув в меню, заказал себе куриный салат.

Раз уж они все равно здесь, поесть не помешает. Дин взял себе неизменный бургер, они сгребли свое пиво, мирно устроились за столиком у дартса и даже сыграли несколько партий.

\- Дин, мы зря тратим тут время, - снова принялся гнуть свое Сэм. – Тянем пустышку и только подставляемся, как ходячие мишени. Надо отсюда валить.

\- А _куда_ валить? – вскинулся Дин. – Разве что ты жаждешь тащиться через всю страну в Коннектикут.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Дин, каждый охотник, едва прослышав про Кольта, считает своим долгом прочесать Коннектикут. Ничего там нет. И доказательств, что такой револьвер действительно существовал, тоже нет. Это просто охотничья легенда, одна из многих. Ну, сам подумай. Револьвер, убивающий любую тварь, созданный в год прохождения кометы Галлея, в день гибели защитников форта Аламо? Уже звучит как состряпанная под градусом небылица.

\- И это все, что говорит предание, больше ничего? – продолжал выпытывать Дин. – Куда он потом делся, к примеру?

\- Еще сказано, что Сэмюель Кольт сделал этот револьвер для охотника вроде нас, только на коне, и отлил к нему тринадцать пуль. Тот охотник использовал лишь с полдюжины, а потом исчез, и пистолет вместе с ним. Детали разнятся, но смысл всех баек сводится к этому.

\- И ни в одной не упоминается Ред Лодж?

\- Нет.

Дин помрачнел и принялся молча швырять дротики в мишень. Первым броском он выбил двойную двадцатку, а остальными – утроение. Да, в меткости он теперь ничуть не уступал Сэму. У Дина вообще наблюдалась природная склонность к занятиям, требующим приложения рук, ловкости и физической силы. Он отлично справлялся с огнестрельным оружием: не только стрелял отменно, но и обихаживал его с видимым удовольствием, так что с некоторых пор задача содержать их арсенал в боевой готовности целиком перешла к Дину. Сэм ничуть не возражал, ведь у него появилось больше времени на интеллектуальную часть охоты, а это дело он искренне любил. Нет, при необходимости Дин тоже с легкостью мог добыть инфу из книг или из сети, просто если Сэму этот процесс был определенно по душе, то Дину – не особо. Как-то незаметно и само собой получилось так, что обязанности разделились между ними соответственно складу характера каждого. Пожалуй, это касалось даже Импалы. Дин нечасто и с явной неохотой пускал Сэма за руль. Наверное, это было связано с его инстинктивно-собственническим отношением к отцовской машине, а также с отчаянной потребностью контролировать хотя бы свое перемещение в пространстве. Это не значило, что он не доверял Сэму как водителю, во всяком случае, Сэм так не думал. До сих пор Дин бывал вполне доволен, когда Сэм брал на себя роль штурмана – читал карты, находил лучшие и самые безопасные дороги, заметал следы, - и слушался указаний беспрекословно. Но вот теперь Дин уперся рогом, что им надо следовать оставленной демоншей на кладбище сомнительной зацепке, торчать в городе и искать непонятно что. И мучило Сэма не столько то, что они маячат тут на самом виду, сколько мысль, что Дин теряет веру в него, в его доводы и соображения.

\- Должна же быть причина, по которой Джемма без конца сюда наведывалась, - произнес наконец Дин. – Если копнем поглубже, наверняка обнаружим связь.

\- Да? С чего ты так уверен?

Дин протянул дротики Сэму.

\- С того, что я старше, а значит, всегда прав.

От подобного нахальства Сэм до того растерялся, что вместо того, чтоб мудро промолчать, выпалил совершенно по-детски:  
\- Вот уж нет!

Откусив бургер, Дин ухмыльнулся и закивал головой с невыносимо самодовольным видом.

\- Вот уж да.

Сэм насупился, прицелился, но метнул слишком быстро. Утроенные единица и пятерка. Конечно, глупо было вестись на ребяческую подначку. Дин пытался, кровь из носу, хоть как-то обосновать решение, вовсе не имеющее под собой логической базы; связь должна обнаружиться просто потому, что так ему нужно.

\- Так когда твой день рождения? – вдруг спросил Дин.

Рука Сэма дрогнула, и последний дротик воткнулся в стену.

\- _Что_?

\- В прошлом месяце ты сказал, что он будет в следующем, то есть уже в этом, - пробубнил Дин сквозь недожеванный кусок бургера. – Значит, где-то скоро.

Притихший Сэм добрел до мишени и выдернул дротики.

\- Зачем тебе?

Дин глянул на него слегка озадаченно, вытер пальцы салфеткой и в свою очередь встал на позицию для броска.

\- Чтобы стрип-шоу тебе вовремя заказать.

Сэм закатил глаза. Ну нет, еще раз его подколоть у Дина не выйдет. Хватит с него, развлекся уже.

\- Второго мая.

Дин так и застыл, приоткрыв рот. Покосился на лежащую на столике газету, развернул ее шапкой к себе и с обидой уставился на дату, словно та была в чем-то виновата.

\- Так это же _завтра_! – негодующе воскликнул он.

\- Ну да.

\- И ты ни словом не обмолвился!

\- Может, как раз чтобы не получить в подарок стрип-шоу, - попытался отшутиться Сэм.

Но повисшая вслед за этим тишина наводила на мысль, что Дин все же обиделся. Черт, ну Сэму просто-напросто в голову не пришло сообщать об этом!

В конце концов Дин пожал плечами и снова повернулся к мишени.

\- Все равно уже не получишь, потому что заказать я не успею. Хотя можно прошерстить местные клубы. Может, найдем такой, где тебе исполнят приватный танец, дабы отметить такое событие.

Вилка с салатом замерла на полпути. Хорошо бы Дин просто шутил. Вот только Сэму было совершенно не смешно, и, видимо, на его лице отразилась полная гамма соответствующих чувств.

\- Твоя физия! – хохотнул Дин, озорно сверкнув глазами. Он склонился к Сэму и мурлыкнул на ухо, обдав запахом пива: - Уж поверь, если кто и станцует тебе завтра _приватно_ , то это буду исключительно я.

После этого шельмец развернулся и мастерски засадил все три дротика подряд в тройную двадцатку. Стоило ли говорить, что эту партию Сэм продул вчистую.

Он изо всех сил старался не думать о словах Дина и уж точно не _представлять_ , но… Вдобавок появилась причина в кои-то веки с нетерпением ждать своего дня рождения, и это оказалось странным ощущением, чем-то сродни легкой щекотке. И все же Сэм вздохнул с облегчением, когда Дин на этом угомонился и дал закончить обед в относительном покое. В конце концов, у них есть заботы поважнее.

Они оставили солидные чаевые в надежде на то, что бармен не забудет своего обещания, хотя Сэм сомневался, что с этого будет толк. Дин же настаивал на том, чтобы прочесать городок до конца.

\- Надо разделиться, тогда охват получится больше, - предложил он.

\- Шутишь? – воззрился на него Сэм. – Ты что, ужастики не смотришь?

Впечатленный, Дин вскинул брови.

\- Неужели мы наконец нашли твой жанр? – с усмешкой подколол он. – Хотя я не припоминаю ужастика, где демоны нападали бы на главных героев посреди бела дня и на людной улице. Это был «Понедельник, 1-е»? Которая часть - первая или вторая?

\- Не смешно, умник, - насупился Сэм. – Я просто предлагаю быть поосторожнее, вот и все.

\- Эй, я сама осторожность! – в подтверждение этого спорного заявления Дин распахнул куртку, демонстрируя водяной пистолет во внутреннем кармане. – Видишь? Ко всему готов.

Сэма это мало успокоило, но все же они разошлись в разные стороны, договорившись встретиться у машины.

Бармен, дождавшись, когда они скроются из виду, вытащил свой телефон и пролистнул список контактов. Пара гудков в трубке, и ответил знакомый голос.

\- Объявился тот самый парень, - сказал мужчина. – И высокий с ним, как и ожидалось. Что мне делать? – выслушав то, что, по всей видимости, было указаниями, он хмуро буркнул: - Давай тогда, приезжай побыстрее. А то мне сильно не по себе, когда поблизости ошивается кто-то из ихнего племени.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Свою половину городка Сэм исходил вдоль и поперек, но так и не нашел никого, кто бы опознал фотографии или заметил бы в округе какие-нибудь странности. Ну, странности по их профилю, во всяком случае. Дин занимался тем же самым, но в другой половине, и опрос занял у него куда больше времени, чем предполагалось. Издергавшийся в ожидании Сэм на него нарявкал, а теперь, оглядываясь назад, чувствовал себя из-за этого ужасно виноватым. Может, в другой жизни, в ином мире, он бы и допустил, что опоздание Дина вызвано совершенно мирными причинами, а вовсе не тем, что его заманили в ловушку демоны… А вот на что Сэм просто обязан был обратить тогда внимание, так это на маленькие странности в поведении друга. Например, Дин весь день не надевал куртку, упорно оставляя ее в машине, хотя день выдался довольно прохладный. Или вот: когда вернулись в мотель, Сэм зашел прямиком в номер, а Дин тишком отстал, якобы за колой, и опять-таки задержался. Нет, может, Сэм и подмечал все это и даже откладывал где-нибудь на подсознательном уровне, чтобы попозже разобраться, но голова была занята куда более важными проблемами.

А то, что Дин тем вечером колготился сильнее обычного, Сэм приписал простому раздражению и беспокойству – они ведь так ничего нового и не узнали. Перелопатив безрезультатно тонну местной прессы, Дин почти согласился, что они даром тратят время, торча в Ред Лодже. И даже не стал спорить, когда Сэм усиленно занялся поисками новой охоты, мрачно согласившись, что да, работа – прежде всего… во всяком случае, _после_ того как Сэм клятвенно заверил, что продолжит собирать любые крохи информации, связанные с Кольтом, и будет пристально следить за «дорожкой из хлебных крошек», оставляемой для них Джеммой.

Подозрения в Сэме взыграли в полную силу лишь на следующее утро, когда он вернулся в номер с двумя стаканчиками кофе и застал Дина уже не только проснувшимся и принявшим душ, но и полностью одетым. А потом он дал Сэму мирно проглотить утреннюю дозу кофеина… и проводил его оч-чень заинтересованным взглядом на пути в душ… Хм… Закрыв дверь, Сэм тщательно проверил бутылек с шампунем, дезодорант и крем для бритья на предмет чего-нибудь непотребного. Ничего не обнаружилось, но он все равно держался настороже, даже стоя под струями воды, и потому не оказался застигнут совсем уж врасплох, когда, выскользнув из ванной, очутился в полутемной комнате. Сэм замер на месте; полотенце, которым он на ходу вытирал голову, упало на плечи. Жалюзи были плотно закрыты, лампа на потолке погашена, а единственным источником неверного света остались… восковые свечи на столе, тесным кружком стоящие вокруг… пирожного. А поскольку Сэму за всю его богатую практику ни разу не попадался магический ритуал, в котором фигурировали бы пирожные, то он начал подозревать, что все происходящее как-то связано с его днем рождения.

\- Сюрприз! – нараспев воскликнул Дин, чертиком выпрыгивая из темноты за столом.

\- Дин… это… это что? – вот хоть застрелите, Сэм не мог найти приличествующих моменту слов.

\- Да, прости, - зачастил тот, - про пирожное я в последний момент подумал и не успел купить нормальные свечки, пришлось обойтись теми, что есть. Но какая разница, верно? – он улыбнулся светло, хотя и немного неуверенно. – Короче, давай загадывай желание, задувай, а потом получишь свой подарок.

\- Подарок? – ошеломленно повторил Сэм. Дин это серьезно?

\- Ну, вперед! – скомандовал тот, беря наизготовку телефон.

Сэм нерешительно приблизился к столу, лихорадочно соображая, что же такого ему пожелать. Поколебавшись, он наклонился над пирожным, сделал глубокий вдох…

\- Замри! – велел Дин. Сэм послушно застыл изваянием.

Сверкнула вспышка фотокамеры, и Сэм с чувством выполненного долга задул все до единой свечи. Радостный Дин сунул в рот два пальца и хулигански свистнул. Ухватившись за кончики забытого на шее полотенца, он в два счета притянул Сэма к себе и звонко чмокнул.

\- С днем рождения, - выдохнул он ему в губы, и следующее, что почувствовал Сэм – под его ладонь что-то подпихивают.

Пальцы почему-то слушались плохо, и Сэм покрепче сжал … конверт, это конверт, оказывается… чтобы, не дай бог, не уронить.

\- Подожди! – Дин ринулся к окну и открыл жалюзи.

Сэм невольно сощурился от яркого света, потоком хлынувшего в комнату. В темноте до этого было куда уютнее, и вообще он чувствовал себя немного… не в своей тарелке. Он перевел взгляд на конверт. «С днем рождения, Сэм!» прочитал он нацарапанное на нем поздравление.

\- Ну, посмотришь?

И руки у Сэма пусть слегка, но дрожали, когда он открывал конверт и вытаскивал большую желтую открытку. С обложки на него дружелюбно взирал черно-белый котенок, приписка внизу гласила: «Ушастик-Пушистик хочет спеть тебе на день рождения песенку!» Сэм озадаченно нахмурился и осторожно раскрыл открытку. Как выяснилось через секунду, недостаточно осторожно. Он оказался _совершенно_ не готов к тому, что открытка в его руках припадочно завибрирует и издаст пронзительный, нечеловеческий вопль. К счастью, порыв выхватить пистолет и пристрелить чертовину Сэм успел подавить, а потом уж разглядел, что милое мохнатое создание с невинной мордочкой теперь держит наперевес электрогитару и стоит, воинственно расставив задние лапы, рядом с микрофоном и здоровенными колонками. Источником воя и трясучки были именно они, а еще через мгновение Сэм разобрал, что исполняется, собственно, песенка «С днем рожденья тебя» под аккомпанемент истошного кошачьего мява. А по верху открытки шла надпись, которая, в принципе, все и объясняла: «Забыл сказать: наш Ушастик-Пушистик - упоротый металлист».

\- Ушастик-Пушистик? Кроме шуток? – расхохотался Сэм, радуясь, что хоть на что-то в происходящем он точно знает как реагировать.

\- Эй, классный же котяра, - встал на защиту животного Дин.

\- А это что? – Сэм показал на маленькое, явно пририсованное от руки изображение внизу открытки. С виду походило на радиомачту. – Ретранслятор? – предположил он. Взаимосвязи с его днем рождения не прослеживалось, но это же Дин, тут всего можно ожидать.

\- Это Эйфелева башня, двоечник! – фыркнул Дин и замер в ожидании, что этой информации Сэму будет вполне достаточно и он проникнется значением картинки. Когда этого не произошло, Дин закатил глаза и пояснил с громким вздохом, явно разочарованный, что его хитроумие не было оценено по достоинству: - Французский поцелуй.

\- А, понял! – обрадовался Сэм, с готовностью подступая к Дину, но тот уперся рукой ему в грудь и помотал головой.

\- Придержи коней, мы еще не закончили.

Он выудил откуда-то из-под стола лэптоп и торжественно вручил его Сэму. К крышке ноута был приклеен бланк мотеля, весь исписанный ровным почерком Дина.

_«СЕРТИФИКАТ НА ПРАВО ПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ» С разрешения владельца, который до сего времени и в силу очевидности божественно прославляем в бесконечности, собственность данного владельца, именуемая «лэптоп», переходит во владение второго лица, именуемого отныне и впредь «Ботаник-Заучка». Указанный «лэптоп» передается на полное попечение «Ботаника-Заучки» с правом пользования им в любое время, не испрашивая на то позволения у владельца, именуемого отныне и впредь «О, великий, мудрый, несравненный и ослепительный, чем я могу Вам услужить?» Упомянутое попечение предоставляется в полном объеме, абсолютно и безоговорочно, при условии, что «лэптоп» будет доступен «О великому, мудрому и т.д.» в любое время и для любых целей без нытья со стороны «Ботаника-Заучки», в противном случае упомянутое нытье будет полностью проигнорировано. Подпись: Дин Винчестер (О, великий, мудрый и т.д.) Написано 2 мая, в год от Рождества Господа нашего (или чьего-нибудь еще Господа, дабы не нарушать ничьи права), в присутствии паука на паутине в углу над столом (и лучше бы ему оттуда убраться до того, как мы ляжем этой ночью в кровать)._  
---  
  
Сэм перечитал это раз… и еще раз… и еще один, все сильнее и сильнее морща лоб.

\- То есть… - поднял он глаза, - ты тут говоришь, что мне больше не нужно спрашивать разрешения пользоваться лэптопом?

Дин лукаво подмигнул и прищелкнул языком, что Сэм расценил как – _да_.

\- Приятно знать, что время, потраченное тобой на изучение права, пошло не совсем псу под хвост, - хмыкнул он, коварно подбираясь к Дину еще на шаг, но снова наткнулся на выставленную ладонь.

\- И, разумеется, теперь ты сам таскаешь ноут, везде, куда бы мы ни двинулись.

\- Это тоже в качестве подарка? – усомнился Сэм.

\- Еще какого, - с ухмылкой заверил его Дин.

Сэм все равно больше склонялся к мысли, что друг просто нашел способ сгрузить с себя ответственность за технику, но углубляться в тему не стал.

\- Теперь-то мы закончили? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Не совсем, - Дин снова нырнул под стол и вытащил большой бумажный пакет. Когда он выпрямился, Сэм едва узнал своего задорного и уверенного в себе товарища. Сейчас Дин застенчиво смотрел сквозь ресницы и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. – Эм-м… я вот тут тебе купил, - он смущенно улыбнулся и протянул пакет Сэму. – Извини, завернуть толком не получилось, но мы же не девчонки, верно? – Дин испытующе глядел на него, кусая губу.

Что тут скажешь? Сэм оторвал скотч, которым были заклеены края пакета, с трепетом сунул руку внутрь и вытащил… Альбом для рисования – настоящий, для художников. Два набора акварельных карандашей: один со специальной палитрой для пейзажей, другой – для портретов. Сэм смотрел на нежданный и негаданный подарок с горьковатой смесью изумления и растерянности. Он пытался и не мог припомнить ни единого раза за всю свою жизнь, когда бы ему подарили что-то настолько… нефункциональное. Он покосился на Дина. Судя по тщательно скрываемому беспокойству в зеленых глазах и слабому румянцу на щеках, это вовсе не очередная шутка или розыгрыш. Надо было что-то сказать, Сэм знал это, но не мог придумать – что. Нет, рот-то он открыл, но… но грудь вдруг резко и болезненно сдавило, а в горле встал здоровенный колючий ком, и Сэм - задохнувшийся, захлебнувшийся - так и не смог выдавить ни звука. Не рискнул, боялся - вдруг то, что в итоге все же у него вырвется, окажется совсем не словами.

Дин громко откашлялся и с силой потер шею.

\- Я подумал, может, мы как-нибудь плюнем на все, наберем хавчика побольше и свалим на целый день отдыхать, знаешь, на те холмы, что сразу за городом, и… - он вдруг осекся, словно сам испугался того, что сказал… или собирался сказать. Вызывающе расправив плечи, Дин вскинул голову и дерзко – так знакомо – ухмыльнулся. – Ну, или еще что-нибудь, - совсем другим тоном продолжил он. - И тогда, может, я разрешу тебе развернуть следующий подарок, - добавил этот плут, заговорщицки подмигивая.

\- Следующий подарок? – хрипло выдавил вконец сраженный Сэм.

Сжалившись над ним, Дин перестал изъясняться загадками, а приглашающе развел руки в стороны, недвусмысленно демонстрируя самого себя, и многозначительно вскинул брови.

\- О, ну да, - Сэм сразу повел себя куда уверенней, едва почувствовал под ногами твердую почву. - Ты всегда только об этом и думаешь?

\- Да-а! – с нахальной улыбкой протянул Дин.

Сэм опустил глаза на зажатый в руке альбом с карандашами. Придется ему с нынешнего дня официально зачислить рисование в список своих хобби. Будет сущим свинством этого не сделать. И как-то сразу нахлынула мысль, что про день рождения Дина никто из них даже не вспомнил. Конечно, Дину тогда было совсем не до празднований, но ведь Сэму даже _в голову не пришло_ сделать в тот день для друга хоть что-нибудь особенное. Хоть мелочь какую.

\- Дин… а зачем ты все это?.. – вырвалось у него.

Ну вот, как будто мало они оба сегодня смущались…

Дин удивленно распахнул глаза и ответил со своим обычным пренебрежительным фырканьем:

\- Затем что у тебя днюха, гениальный ты мой. Тебе что, подарков никогда не дарили?

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Да мы никогда особо дни рождения не отмечали, а мой так и вовсе…

Черт. Вылетело нечаянно, а Дин моментально ухватился.

\- В смысле – «а твой так и вовсе»? – воскликнул он почти обиженно. – Почему это?

\- Ну… - замялся Сэм. – В общем, это связано с гибелью мамы. Той ночью мне исполнилось ровно полгода.

\- Но это же… - от возмущения Дин даже слова не сразу нашел. – Сэм, ну это ведь хрень полная! При чем тут ты! Тебя-то за что было наказывать?!

\- Да никто меня не наказывал, Дин, - Сэм тихо рассмеялся. - Я же сказал: мы вообще дни рождения не очень-то отмечали.

Но Дин, похоже, не проникся, потому что какое-то время стоял, сжав губы и глядя куда-то сквозь Сэма, и что творилось сейчас в его голове – не понять. Вдруг он сорвался с места и забегал взад-вперед по номеру, ероша волосы, потом замер и поднял палец вверх в безмолвном – _придумал!_ Сэму сразу поплохело, а когда он увидел, что Дин целеустремленно вытряхивает из своего рюкзака шнуры для гитары, то и вовсе пал духом.

\- Ты чего делаешь? - почти жалобно воззвал он к другу. - Это же не будет _громко_ , нет?

Дин состроил гримасу - _да как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?!_ Сэм саркастически вскинул брови – _действительно, ну как это я мог?_

Дин ободряюще ухмыльнулся.

\- Сэм, можно лэптоп взять? – спросил он, держа наготове разъемы.

\- Ч-что? – вытаращился тот. – Зачем ты спрашиваешь, тебе ведь не… хохмишь опять, что ли?

\- Проверяю, - расплылся в улыбке Дин и включил ноут. Сэм со смесью тревоги и любопытства следил за его манипуляциями.

\- Сядь, – велел Дин, колдуя над клавиатурой.

Сэм послушно опустился на краешек кровати. Из динамиков полилась смутно знакомая мелодия, которую он не успел толком разобрать – Дин еще не закончил со своей ворожбой: наиграл поверх музыки аккорды, записал, пустил их воспроизводиться по кругу. Но когда он коснулся струн и заиграл эту же мелодию в стиле рок, Сэм смущенно заулыбался. Он узнал песню – много лет назад написанную и исполненную знаменитым певцом для другого мужчины, но здесь и сейчас Дин пел ее только для него, только для Сэма:

-You know it doesn't make much sense.  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration,  
’Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much - ah .. huhrrm..b..bloo.  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a big party on the day you came to be.  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday. [1]

[Ты знаешь, это не имеет особого смысла, Но хорошо бы завести правило, Чтобы никто не ссорился и не ругался В день твоего праздника. Ведь все мы понимаем, Что нужно на время, Отложить обиды и показать, Как сильно мы л… ахмммм…. мммаа… [в оригинале песни тут слова, которые Дин не решился пропеть - _любим тебя_ :) ] 


Музыка продолжала играть тихим фоном, а Дин отложил гитару и подошел к Сэму, напевая:

\- …с днем рожденья… с днем рожденья тебя…

\- Не уверен, что Стиви Уандер одобрил бы, - заметил Сэм, глядя на него снизу вверх. Дин дернул бровью и усмехнулся, приятно удивленный его познаниями. – Учитывая, что песня писалась им для…

\- Такое произведение искусства, - перебил Дин, беря его за руку и заставляя подняться с кровати, - принадлежит всем без исключения. Раз уж ты отдаешь что-то миру, то делай это до конца. Иди сюда.

\- Что? Нет, Дин, подожди, я не умею танцевать! – запротестовал Сэм, когда Дин сдернул с его плеч полотенце, обвил руками шею и начал покачиваться в такт музыке.

\- Будь мужчиной, Сэм, - фыркнул Дин. – Это же просто ритмичное топтание на одном месте.

Он опустил руку Сэму на бедро, просунул палец в шлевку на джинсах и потянул к себе. Вскоре Сэм обнаружил, что у такого «ритмичного топтания» есть масса положительных сторон. Дин переступал с ноги на ногу, то и дело притираясь к Сэму чем только можно, и от этого учащалось дыхание, да и Сэм-младшенький весьма заинтересовался происходящим.

Дин ткнулся носом ему в шею и пропел-промурлыкал под затихающие аккорды:

\- С днем рожденья тебя.

\- Дин… - сдавленно пробормотал Сэм куда-то ему в висок.

\- Мммммм?

Сэм рвано выдохнул, почувствовав в паху Дина ответную твердость, когда тот в очередной раз качнул бедрами. Голова кружилась, и мысли безбожно путались, но Сэма еще хватило на то, чтобы благодарно прошептать:

\- Спасибо.

\- На то и нужны друзья, старик, - тихо отозвался Дин. А потом повернул голову и его губы накрыли Сэмовы, так легко и естественно, что на долгие несколько минут в мире Сэма осталась лишь плывущая музыка, медленный ритм, теплое тело в его объятиях и вкус Дина на губах. Когда в легких кончился воздух, он чуть отстранился и заглянул в глаза, потемневшие до цвета малахита.

\- Ну что, хочешь развернуть свой подарок? – без тени насмешки спросил Дин.

\- Ты же сказал – потом, - напомнил Сэм.

\- Я ведь подарок не на один раз, Сэм, - мягко улыбнулся тот. – И ты сможешь разворачивать меня столько, сколько захочешь.

…

Зря они открывали жалюзи, все равно пришлось их сдвинуть. Дин снял ботинки и носки, чтобы, по его словам, «приблизиться по степени раздетости» к Сэму – тот как вышел из ванны в одних джинсах, так и ходил в них. Из «лишнего» на Дине остались еще рубашка и футболка, но это как раз с дальним прицелом – ведь Сэму следовало его «развернуть». И почему-то мысль об этом заставляла нервно подрагивать руки. Сэм до одури боялся ненароком испортить все одним неверным движением. Но оказалось, Дин предусмотрел и это.

\- Давай-ка чуток помедленнее все сделаем, - сказал он, снова наклоняясь к лэптопу.

Сэм едва сдержал улыбку.

\- Ты и правда хочешь помедленнее? – с наигранным удивлением уточнил он, а про себя гадал - терял ли Дин когда-нибудь голову от страсти до такой степени, что начинал нетерпеливо срывать с себя одежду… а потом решил, что на самом деле знать ответ на этот вопрос он не хочет.

\- Поверь, - усмехнулся тот, подходя к Сэму и беря его за запястья, - ты и сам не захочешь торопиться.

Дин приложил его ладони к своему животу, сжал ободряюще, переплел пальцы и потянул вверх. Руки Сэма попали в сладкий и горячий плен: сверху их грели Диновы ладони, снизу обдавало жаром его тела, проникавшего даже сквозь футболку. Сэм чувствовал каждый изгиб и впадинку под тонкой тканью, каждый глубокий вдох, поднимающий грудь, ровное и сильное биение сердца. Широко распахнутые глаза Дина были темны и зовущи.

Сэм сглотнул. Намек понят.

Из динамиков лэптопа снова зазвучала негромкая музыка… если это можно так назвать… однообразная, тягучая нота - выдуваемая, кажется, на деревянном инструменте… диджериду? [2] Долгая и неизменная, словно сама земля под ногами, она раскатисто вибрировала в воздухе. Глубокий, низкий звук, что-то первозданное, завораживающее, заставляющее кровь быстрее бежать по жилам… похожее на самого Дина.

 

Теперь Сэм уже сам двинул ладони выше, огладил Дину плечи, забираясь под рубашку, и сдвинул ее, дав соскользнуть по опущенным рукам на пол. Дин, прикрыв глаза, едва заметно покачивался, поигрывая мускулами – медленно расслабляя и снова напрягая их так, что по телу словно проходили легкие волны. Сэм чувствовал это, ведя кончиками пальцев по его спине, ниже и ниже, чтобы там нырнуть под край футболки и – ладонями по теплой коже, успеть уловить мгновенный, почти неощутимый трепет.

Мерное гудение стало настойчивей, в него вплелись свистящие звуки и ритмичные удары по дереву… возможно, где-то там даже вносила свою лепту бас-гитара, но никакого внятного _рисунка_ , никакой мелодии по-прежнему не было и в помине. Только все та же бесконечно длинная нота, отзывающаяся во всем теле томящей вибрацией. Подчиняясь ей, Сэм начал неторопливо стягивать с Дина майку, лаская взглядом каждый обнажающийся дюйм. Дыхание зачастило, в комнате вдруг стало до странности жарко, и в итоге футболка отлетела в сторону куда быстрее, чем планировалось изначально.

На этом этапе Сэм бы с удовольствием притянул наконец Дина к себе в объятия, но у того на уме имелось нечто другое. Положив руки Сэму на бедра, он мягко подтолкнул его, заставив пятиться мелкими шажками, а сам двигался следом, по-прежнему слегка покачиваясь взад и вперед. Под коленки Сэму ткнулся край кровати, и он, потеряв и без того шаткое равновесие, рухнул на матрас, охнув от неожиданности. Дин последовал за ним, приблизился вплотную, расставил ноги пошире, практически оседлав бедра ошеломленного Сэма, и оперся коленями о кровать. Внезапно его давешняя шутка насчет приватного танца перестала казаться шуткой.

\- Нет, Дин, постой! – занервничал Сэм. – Ты же не всерьез тогда…

\- Еще как всерьез! – заверил его тот. – Я на досуге подковался.

\- Как подковался?! – помимо воли ревниво вырвалось у Сэма.

\- Поглядел пару уроков на Ю-тюбе, - смущенно порозовев, признался Дин.

Сэм рассмеялся от облегчения, в то же время изумляясь, что Дину понадобилось лезть в интернет за _консультацией_ по данному конкретному вопросу. Вот уж не ожидал.

\- Адаптировал под свой собственный неповторимый стиль, - гордо добавил тот и в качестве наглядной демонстрации провокационно потерся о Сэма.

Быть центром подобного внимания было непривычно и неловко, и в то же время разбирало жгучее любопытство. Ну, а если совсем начистоту – Сэма буквально пронизывало возбуждение. То, как дразняще двигался Дин, как перекатывались мускулы под гладкой кожей, диковатая музыка, все это вместе… Сэм с шипением втянул сквозь зубы воздух.

\- Ну, раз ты столько стараний приложил…

Качнувшись, Дин гибко прильнул к Сэму и мурлыкнул на ухо, щекоча его теплым дыханием:

\- Все для именинника.

Он отстранился, снова взял ладони Сэма в свои и направил их туда, где те были сейчас более всего желанны, – вверх от колен, по бедрам, к животу - и там оставил покоиться на пряжке ремня. А руки Дина скользнули дальше, выше и легли Сэму на плечи. В музыку вклинился новый звук, низкий тембр чего-то похожего на тромбон, время от времени тихо выдыхающий ту же неизменную ноту, - призыв и обещание, ожидание и предвкушение. Словно Сэма тихо направляли и подталкивали, но куда – неизвестно, невозможно предугадать, и все, что он мог сделать - верить тому, кто ведет…

Да, теперь Сэм начинал понимать, почему Дин выбрал эту странную музыку…

А тот тем временем продолжал плавно покачиваться влево и вправо, и Сэм подчинился текучему движению, влился в него, прерывисто дыша и чувствуя, как с каждой уплывающей секундой все теснее становится в джинсах. По спине побежала струйка пота, на груди Дина тоже поблескивали капельки, и когда Сэм поднял на него глаза, то наткнулся на темный, жадный, хмельной взгляд.

Взгляд, которому невозможно не подчиниться. Подрагивающими пальцами Сэм расстегнул Динов ремень, потянул вниз молнию и прикусил губу, приметив в полураскрывшейся ширинке красноречивую выпуклость, натянувшую тонкую ткань боксеров. Не удержавшись, он провел по ней пальцем и довольно улыбнулся, заслышав, как пресеклось у Дина дыхание.

\- Шалить изволишь, - попенял тот Сэму. – Сначала разверни подарок до конца, а потом уж играй.

Что Сэм с радостью и сделал: быстренько стянул с него джинсы - насколько получилось, а получилось, разумеется, лишь до колен. Дин усмехнулся, выпрямился и шагнул назад. Джинсы, словно только того и ждали, послушно скользнули по ногам хозяина на пол, и Дин грациозно вышагнул из них, неторопливо, напоказ. Как самый настоящий стриптизер, и Сэм бы, наверное, даже расхохотался, не будь Дин при этом таким вдохновенно-сосредоточенным, а он сам – таким заведенным.

Ритм падал глухими, тяжелыми ударами, как гулкое биение сердца. Дин расставил ноги пошире и согнул в коленях – присел, затем качнулся чуть вправо, глухо притопнув пяткой, и резко подался бедрами вперед, опять вниз, чуть влево, притопнул, и снова бедрами вперед… Сэм, прикипев взглядом, завороженно смотрел на эти нехитрые, какие-то первобытные движения, на то, как вздуваются и опадают жгуты мускулов на икрах и бедрах, как перекатываются бицепсы, как играют мышцы пресса и груди. И было во всем это что-то смутно знакомое.

\- Это что… хака? – вдруг сообразил он. [3]

Дин продолжал равномерные движения, с каждым разом на полшага приближаясь к Сэму.

\- Ну, возможно, боевой танец воинов маори имел к этому некоторое отношение, - безмятежно признал он.

\- Под аккомпанемент _австралийского_ диджериду? – хохотнул Сэм.

Дин прищурился и прямо с места метнулся вперед, прыгнул, как тигр на добычу, снова оседлал Сэма и, выгнувшись, жестко притерся пахом к паху. Сэм задохнулся и тихо застонал, почувствовав, до чего же там жарко и твердо.

\- А ну, не сметь критиковать мои межкультурные изыски! - кровожадно рыкнул Дин ему на ухо, щекоча чувствительное местечко за мочкой, и Сэма прострелил горяче-колкий озноб, от шеи вниз, вдоль позвоночника, прямиком в напрягшийся член.

С силой оттолкнувшись от его плеч, Дин снова соскользнул на пол и расставил ноги в исходную позицию – только на этот раз по обе стороны от Сэмовых, стоя вплотную к нему. Как ни в чем не бывало он продолжил свой безыскусный танец. Но теперь, приседая, Дин оказывался почти – но не совсем – у Сэма на коленях, а толкаясь бедрами вперед, почти – но не совсем - пахом у его лица. Сэм не помнил, как и когда его руки снова оказались ведомы Диновыми, но в какой-то момент он, словно вынырнув из тягучего марева, осознал, что их сцепленные ладони скользят по влажным от пота голым бедрам Дина - когда тот приподнимался; по обтянутым тканью упругим ягодицам – когда Дин толкался вперед; потом снова по бедрам, теперь с внутренней стороны - когда опускался вниз; и почти… почти… господи! Сэму до судороги в пальцах хотелось сдернуть с Дина чертовы трусы, а еще больше – содрать наконец с себя гребаные джинсы – прямо, блядь, сейчас!

Дин, должно быть, прочитал его мысли. Он еще раз огладил Сэму плечи, качнув его вперед и назад вместе с собой. И то, что представлялось в этот миг зажмурившемуся Сэму, все без исключения, требовало полного отсутствия на них всяческой одежды. Дин мягко толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать, и Сэм внутренне возликовал, почувствовав, как настойчивые пальцы затеребили застежку.

\- Да-а! – выдохнул он, подставляясь под ловкие руки. - Черт, да!

Вжикнула молния, и Сэм не сдержал протяжного стона, когда его член освободился из тесного плена. Дин просунул ладони в расстегнутые джинсы, скользнул по бедрам, сжал мимоходом ягодицы – Сэм инстинктивно выгнулся - и одним плавным движением сдернул штаны, отбросив их прочь. Сэм слышал, как где-то там они глухо шмякнулись о стенку. Дин же, щуря шальные кошачьи глаза, забрался на кровать – на Сэма – гибко, хищно, ну чисто пантера, словившая добычу, и навис, самодовольно усмехаясь… ну как тут удержаться и не подпортить ему малину…

\- А я-то думал, что это мне тебя положено разворачивать, - насмешливо вскинул брови Сэм.

Судя по широкой ответной улыбке, никакой малины подпортить у Сэма не вышло.

\- Ой, прости, ошибся, - сладко промурлыкал Дин. – Ты разве не этого хотел? – он дразняще качнулся всем телом, словно ненароком проезжаясь твердой выпуклостью в своих трусах по не менее твердой - в Сэмовых. – Мне одеть их обратно на тебя?

\- Ооооохххххххзаткниссссь! – задохнулся Сэм и для пущей надежности заткнул Дину рот сам – поцелуем.

Тот охотно ответил, приоткрывая губы, впуская, лаская и посасывая хозяйничающий в его рту язык, и при этом продолжал доводить Сэма до безумия, мерно выгибаясь над ним; то соблазнительно прижимался именно там, где до одури хотелось его почувствовать, то отстранялся, оставляя вместо себя тянущую пустоту. Сэм всхлипнул жалобно и почти беззвучно – _ну не издевайся же, мне мало, Диииин._ Тот будто услышал и сделал, зараза такая, с точностью до наоборот: выпрямился, сел, опираясь лишь на колени и двигая бедрами все в том же пьянящем ритме – вперед, пах к паху, горячо, нужно и не терпится; назад, пусто и холодно.

\- Дин, господи! – выдохнул Сэм, тянясь за ним следом, но тому каким-то непостижимым образом удавалось оставаться за пределами досягаемости. Тогда Сэм ухватил Дина за бедра, чтобы хоть так притянуть паршивца к себе, но тот чувствительным шлепком в два счета водворил загребущие лапы на место.

\- Не трогай, пока не велено, - насмешливо пожурил его Дин. – Такие у игры правила, Сэм.

\- К черту правила! – зарычал было Сэм и тут только сообразил – так у него же сегодня полный карт-бланш! Лучший карт-бланш всех времен. – Моя днюха, мои правила, - решительно постановил он. 

\- Даже так? – Дин выжидательно вскинул брови.

\- Даже так, - подтвердил Сэм, покрепче обхватил его, изогнулся и рывком перекатил их обоих, кардинально поменяв позиции. Дин под ним резко выдохнул, и его лицо омрачила тень… пусть и мимолетная, но - тень. Сэм замер, не решаясь двинуть даже пальцем, страшась все испортить, если уже не… Но Дин как-то разом расслабился и лениво усмехнулся.

\- Ну, раз уж это твоя днюха, - беспечно согласился он и, словно тисками, сжал сильными бедрами Сэмовы бока.

Они снова задвигались все в том же протяжном ритме, которому просто невозможно было не повиноваться, более того, ему _хотелось_ повиноваться, потому что это оказалось умопомрачительно: мерные движения двух тел, бесконечная вибрирующая нота, заполняющая и воздух вокруг, и их самих, отзываясь в каждой клетке сладким трепетом предвкушения. Дин вздыхал и тихо постанывал каждый раз, когда Сэм, подаваясь вперед, вжимал его в кровать. Их губы снова нашли друг друга, и Сэм растворился в Дине, в его запахе, близости, тепле, желании. Горячие шершавые ладони цеплялись за плечи, шарили по спине, потом скользнули ниже, где Дин и впился в Сэмовы ягодицы, сминая пальцами боксеры. И музыка – наконец-то! – кажется, начала обретать форму, вернее, добавились еще несколько нот, играющих рефреном, но и это уже давало ощущение, что что-то надвигается.

Поцелуй затягивался, дыхания не хватало, но прервать его было выше их сил. Дин нещадно комкал и тянул ткань, мешающую ему полноценно добраться до вожделенной плоти, и Сэм приподнялся, дав ему возможность стянуть с себя трусы. И теперь между ними осталось лишь одно препятствие – тонкий слой трикотажа на самом Дине. Сэм горячечно застонал Дину в рот, тот в ответ низко зарычал, и звук этот, причудливо переплетаясь с гудением диджериду, дрожью отозвался у Сэма в груди.

Разлепились они, только когда воздуха в легких не осталось совсем. Глаза Дина казались совсем черными от расширившихся зрачков, с приоткрытых, припухших губ слетали короткие, хриплые выдохи в унисон с движениями Сэмовых бедер. Он запрокинул голову и зажмурился.

\- А-аххх… Сэ-э-эм… - от жадного стона Сэма буквально прошило возбуждением.

Дин вскинул бедра и крепко обхватил его ногами, скрестив за спиной лодыжки, и теперь пульсирующий ствол Сэма терся о сумасшедше горячую расселину меж Диновых ягодиц. Дин охнул в голос, вцепился в Сэма еще крепче, выгибаясь сильнее, и – господи! – головка члена требовательно ткнулась в пышущее, обжигающее даже сквозь ткань, отверстие. И если бы не этот тонкий слой… черт! Задыхаясь, Сэм невольно подался вперед, раз, другой, теряя голову от фантомных образов и ощущений: каково это – быть в Дине, чувствовать вокруг себя содрогание его плоти, немыслимую тесноту и жар…

Слишком много, слишком, и Сэм отпрянул, несмотря на протестующий Динов стон и болезненно-жадную пульсацию в собственном паху. Пытаясь унять сорванное дыхание, он уткнулся лбом в судорожно вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь Дина, вслушиваясь в бешеное биение его сердца. Дразнящие движения, которыми Дин явно подстегивал Сэма продолжать начатое, только подливали масла в огонь, а он так боялся поддаться шибанувшей в голову похоти и сделать то, к чему они оба пока еще не были готовы. Поэтому Сэм медленно сполз вниз, и Дин задрожал, задышал еще тяжелее и чаще, почти всхлипывая в предвкушении, когда губы Сэма коснулись покрывшейся мурашками кожи в самом низу живота.

Сэм обвел языком контуры напряженного члена, туго натянувшего боксеры, и бедра Дина дернулись вверх, причем, судя по издаваемым тем звукам, – уже неконтролируемо. Сэм еще раз лизнул, обхватил губами головку, даже сквозь ткань чувствуя солоноватый вкус. Он потерся щекой о твердый бугор, втягивая в раздувающиеся ноздри запах пота и секса, принялся упоенно покусывать вздрагивающий от его прикосновений ствол… и тут Дин наконец потерял самообладание.

\- Сээээммм! – выгнулся он. – Черт… оххх… сними… блядь… сними-и-и, Сэ-эм... сними их!

Дин судорожно хватал воздух, приоткрыв яркие, измученные их неистовым поцелуем губы, веки полуопущены, взгляд - совершенно пьяный. Сэм с дико колотящимся сердцем смотрел и не мог отвести от него – такого – глаз и даже, кажется, забыл, что нужно дышать. Дрожащими пальцами он подцепил резинку и потянул ее вниз. Дин тихонько всхлипнул от облегчения, дотянулся до Сэма и мягко вплел пальцы в его волосы – не подталкивал, не пытался куда-то направить, просто ласкал, лихорадочно шепча:

\- Сэм… Сэм… Сэм…

А тот залюбовался на вздрагивающий прямо перед ним, истекающий смазкой, жаждущий его прикосновения член. Обхватил его ладонью – _потерпи, сейчас все будет_ \- и поднял на Дина взгляд. Тот смотрел в ответ открыто и жадно, не тая жгучего желания, беззащитный в этой своей откровенности. Сэм подался вперед и медленно вобрал в рот горячий бархатистый ствол. Дин звонко ахнул, застонал – сначала высоко, потом ниже и ниже, пока долгий стон не превратился в гортанный рык. У Сэма поджилки затряслись – не от страха, а от чего-то дикого, необузданного, древнего - _мое, хочу еще,_ \- что будил в нем этот звук. Он вылизывал, посасывал, прикусывал, снова вылизывал до тех пор, пока Дин под ним не начал горячечно извиваться, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное.

Сэм почти забыл про музыку, но она сама напомнила о себе, взметнувшись, обретя вдруг силу и форму, и Дин, словно действуя с ней заодно, - или это она подыгрывала Дину? – внезапно вырвался, опрокинул Сэма на бок и одним резким движением сдернул с него трусы, а заодно окончательно избавился и от своих. Теперь настала очередь Сэма дрожать, когда вокруг его члена сомкнулись теплые пальцы. Настала его очередь задыхаться при виде розового языка, змейкой прошедшегося по блестящим губам. Его очередь смотреть - так долго, как только можно вытерпеть, - как медленно погружается его содрогающаяся плоть во влажный жар Динова рта.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Дин задвигался, повернулся на кровати… Сэма окутал знакомый запах – пот и секс, - по губам мазнуло твердое, горячее и гладкое, оставляя за собой скользкую солоноватую дорожку… Он распахнул глаза, сориентировался и подался вперед, открывая рот и с готовностью впуская Дина, чувствуя, как тот делает в этот момент для него в точности то же самое. Протяжный стон Дина отозвался в теле Сэма звонкой дрожью натянутой струны, и он застонал в ответ. Дин гладил его везде, куда только мог дотянуться, пощипывал мошонку, ласкал член рукой там, где не доставали губы – такие влажные и горячие, ох! – и язык – такой чертовски умелый, вытворяющий совершенно невероятное, запредельное, головокружительное.

Сэм провел ребром ладони по сомкнутым бедрам Дина, и тот моментально откликнулся, развел их в стороны, жадный до прикосновения и ласки. Легонько царапнул ногтем по отзывчивому местечку, и в стоне Дина немедленно проскользнули умоляющие нотки. Толчки в Сэмов рот стали быстрее и хаотичнее, дрожащие бедра раздвинулись еще сильнее, а судя по тихим захлебывающимся звукам, Дин чего-то хотел от Сэма:  
\- …м-м-м… эмммм-м-м-эммм…

Осталось сообразить – что. Сэм рискнул осторожно провести пальцем вдоль тугих, полных яичек и дальше, между ягодиц, к плотно сжатому отверстию. Дин тут же вскинулся так, словно через него пропустили разряд тока.

\- ММММММММ! – с энтузиазмом взвыл он и заработал над Сэмовым членом в таком бешеном темпе, что у того искры перед глазами замелькали и мозги отключились напрочь.

Поэтому то, что он сделал, было продиктовано голым инстинктом, каким-то рефлексом - согнуть палец и ввести его внутрь, чуть-чуть, только самый кончик, но и этого оказалось достаточно. Дин выгнулся, вскрикнул; Сэм почувствовал, как поджались его яйца, как задрожал-запульсировал ствол, заполняя ему горло горьковато-соленым семенем, – и сам сорвался, вбиваясь в жадный рот Дина, кончая-кончая-конча-а-а-я, кажется, бесконечно. Дин нащупал его руку, сжал, и они крепко переплели пальцы.

У Сэма голова шла кругом. Он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, потерся носом о вздрагивающий член Дина и замер так, прижимаясь щекой к колким волоскам в паху. Чуть погодя Дин высвободил свою руку из Сэмовой хватки, развернулся, потянулся и уютно устроился у него под боком, предварительно закутав их обоих в теплый кокон из одеял. Приподнявшись на локте, он ласково поцеловал Сэма, делясь с ним его же собственным вкусом – чуть более пряным, чем у Дина, оказывается, чуть более соленым. Наконец они разлепились и теперь просто лежали, прижимаясь друг другу лбами. Дин испустил долгий вздох, и Сэм снова, в который раз, завис на его полуоткрытых губах.

\- Дин… то, что я сделал, это… ну, нормально было? – неуверенно спросил он.

Дин лениво посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы и тихо фыркнул.

\- Да нормально, нормально, - успокоил он его и быстро чмокнул в губы. Потом свернулся калачиком, устроил голову у Сэма на плече и закрыл глаза. – А ты как, в порядке?

\- Ага, - выдохнул Сэм, лишний раз напоминая себе, что как бы ему ни было удобно и хорошо, но засыпать нельзя. Тем более что Дин уже явно задремал и в полусне пробормотал тихо и неразборчиво что-то вроде «лбылтба».

\- Что? – переспросил Сэм.

Дин, кажется, перестал дышать… а потом поспешно ответил:

\- Ничего.

И, чуть погодя:

\- Я сказал – с днем рождения.

 

** Примечания переводчика: **

Открытка, которую Дин подарил Сэму: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RViZPt5fhFA

[1] «Happy Birthday» («С днем рождения») - песня, написанная Стиви Уандером ко дню рождения Мартина Лютера Кинга.

[2] Диджериду – духовой музыкальный инструмент австралийских аборигенов.

[3] Хака – традиционный боевой танец новозеландских воинов-маори.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Над самым горизонтом небо переливалось светлым ультрамарином, но чем выше, тем гуще становился цвет, темнея до глубокого бархатистого оттенка синего кобальта. Далекие холмы – лишь размытые линии лилового и индиго, а вот те, что поближе, - их нужно обозначить четче и палитру взять побогаче. Деревья – на самом деле просто цветные штрихи, но сплетение зеленого и коричневого создает впечатление веток и листвы. Трава у их корней бутылочно-зеленая, но чем ближе перспектива, тем светлее: фисташковая на переднем плане, испещренная голубыми и терракотовыми пятнышками – это пакеты с чипсами и разбросанные обертки от конфет.

Изобразить Дина сложнее. Дин – это не просто ухваченные глазом контуры и набор подходящих цветов. Тут требовалось время и сосредоточенность, вдумчивое изучение натуры, чтобы не ошибиться с ракурсом, правильно наложить тени и блики света. На рисунке Дин по большей части пребывал пока в виде карандашного наброска, который Сэм потихоньку расцвечивал красками.

Кое-какие детали не нашли отражения на альбомном листе, к примеру, просоленная веревка, разложенная вокруг них защитным кольцом. Сэм с самого начала выражал сомнения в благоразумности Диновой затеи под названием «пикник на природе» и сперва дергался от малейшего шороха, хоть они и приняли все мыслимые меры предосторожности. Но для Дина это почему-то было важно, и в итоге Сэм, несмотря на свои опасения, оказался вместе с ним здесь, на холме за городом, с новым альбомом и карандашами. Некоторое время спустя ему пришлось признать, что в этом занятии – рисовании просто так, для удовольствия - действительно что-то есть. Мысли перестали тревожно метаться, потекли ровнее и слаженнее, и Сэм обнаружил, что мирно валяться на травке и не терять при этом бдительности – вполне совместимые задачи. Собственно говоря, внимание к окружающему у него даже обострилось.

А вот что рисунок передать никак не мог, так это тихие, неразборчивые звуки, доносящиеся из лэптопа. Одним из самых больших плюсов дня рождения, как выяснил Сэм, было то, что Дин, похоже, решил дать ему передышку и перестал всячески доставать. Более того, сегодня он ловил желания Сэма буквально на лету. По приезду сюда Дин занялся чтением, а музыку слушал через наушники, чтобы Сэм мог порисовать в тишине и покое. Правда, на деле Дин все равно выстукивал пальцами ритм и подпевал песням, которые Сэм не мог слышать и от этого только сильнее раздражался. Обнаружив это, Дин не стал ерепениться, а покладисто включил себе фоном то ли фильм, то ли новости – под такое особо не попоешь. Хотя он и тут принимался иногда насвистывать…

Подняв голову от книги, Дин перехватил на себе изучающий взгляд Сэма, и тот поторопился снова склониться над наброском.

\- Что? – тем не менее спросил Дин.

\- Ничего, - помотал головой Сэм.

Дин недоверчиво прищурился и вернулся было к чтению, но спустя пару минут видимо решил, что его так приглашали к разговору.

\- Тут пишут, что свет может быть и частицей, и волной, в зависимости от точки зрения, - заметил он. – Но ведь частица… это штука физическая, верно?

\- Она обладает физическими свойствами, - осторожно согласился Сэм.

\- Со слов этого парня, Эйнштейн тоже считал электромагнитные поля… - Дин покосился в книгу и процитировал: - «физическими объектами».

\- Они определенно могут воздействовать физически, - заметил Сэм довольно мрачно.

\- И верно, - кивнул Дин, задумчиво поджимая губы. – Значит, я был прав. Как ни крути: все материально, даже энергия.

\- Это то, что ты вынес из книги? – подивился Сэм.

Дин дотянулся до пакета и сунул в рот пригоршню чипсов.

\- А что? Ты вынес из нее что-то другое?

\- Ну, раньше ученые думали, что самая малая частица вещества – это атом. Но потом мы научились делить атом, и обнаружились частицы еще меньшие. А потом выяснилось, что и они делятся, дальше. Существуют теории, что при делении можно дойти до такой точки, где образовавшиеся частицы сами по себе будут лишь энергетической структурой. Так что, по большому счету, все вокруг – это просто волны энергии. Даже материя.

Дин уставился на Сэма, чуток поразмыслил и пожал плечами:

\- Что в лоб, что по лбу.

Сэм с усмешкой покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Может, в этой общности как раз и кроется смысл.

\- Зато это объясняет, как призрак может отвесить тебе по морде, - оживился Дин. – Или как демон может вселиться в человеческое тело и в то же время бесследно исчезнуть, когда запахнет жареным. Наверное, все сверхъестественные тварюги как-то наловчились обращаться с этой материально-энергетической дребеденью.

\- Наверное, - согласился Сэм.

Дин перевернул книгу и посмотрел на украшавший обложку символ Тайцзи.

\- Но при чем тут всякая восточная заумь? – спросил он.

\- Автор проводит параллель с учениями Востока, которые говорят, что видимая разобщенность вещей – это иллюзия, - объяснил Сэм. – Они верят, что в основе всего лежит бесконечная реальность, в которой едино все – живое и неживое, материальное и нет.

\- Почему, ну _почему_ я не взял синюю пилюлю? – закатывая глаза, пробормотал под нос Дин.

Где-то Сэм это уже слышал. Точно слышал.

\- Это… из «Матрицы»? – неуверенно уточнил он.

\- Ого, да ты сегодня в ударе! – восхитился Дин.

Сэм застенчиво улыбнулся, утыкаясь в свой набросок. Так, а если попробовать объяснить Дину все с другой, художественной точки зрения?

\- Ты видел когда-нибудь картины Ван Гога? – спросил он. – Если взять самые поздние, то это просто цветные мазки, передающие лишь ощущение предметов – гор, деревьев и всего прочего, – но воспринимаешь их только в совокупности, по отдельности же они не имеют смысла. Различные тона и оттенки придают деталям цельность и невероятную глубину перспективы, но на самом деле это все тот же двумерный рисунок. В данном случае основной реальностью будет холст или сам по себе процесс написания. Метод Ван Гога был очень динамичным. Если вглядеться в его картину, то кажется, будто там все находится в постоянном движении, даже то, что двигаться не должно. Так он видел мир. Так видят его восточные мистики. И некоторые западные ученые тоже, - Сэм ткнул пальцем в книгу.

Взгляд, которым Дин одарил Сэма, был странным, а выражение лица – непроницаемым. Помолчав, он кивнул на альбом.

\- Ну, а ты собираешься показать мне свое произведение искусства?

Сэм замялся, поплотней прижал альбом к груди и пробормотал:

\- Нет… нет, он же не закончен еще.

\- О, значит, в процессе создания, - Дин ухмыльнулся, но тут же посерьезнел и добавил задумчиво: - Как и все мы, возможно. Я понял, что ты сказал, Сэм, просто… как по мне, так жить невозможно. Словно бесконечно падать в кроличью нору. Мы настоящие. Реальные. И это, - он хлопнул ладонью по земле, - тоже реальное. Такие у игры правила. Занятная мысль, конечно, что ты – одно целое с деревом, или птицей, или… - Дин сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Сэма, потом сконфуженно потер загривок, - …Джессикой Альбой, или…

_Джессикой Альбой?!_

\- …не знаю… с далай-ламой. Но у медали есть и другая сторона. Это означало бы, что мы – еще и одно целое со всеми чудовищами и демонами, на которых охотимся. И если ты в это веришь – то есть _действительно_ веришь, - то какой тогда смысл в нашей работе? Какой смысл _во всем_? Зачем вообще вставать по утрам?

До Сэма наконец начало доходить, что этот разговор для Дина больше, чем просто интеллектуальная разминка. Следовало догадаться, что материалисту-Дину будет весьма некомфортно от идеи, которая оспаривает существование отдельного «я» и, строго говоря, саму реальность его личности. С другой стороны, что он тогда нашел в этой книге интересного, что так зачитался?

Дин тем временем привстал и придвинулся к Сэму. Втиснулся ему меж разведенных бедер, огладил снизу вверх обтянутые джинсой икры и обхватил ладонями коленки.

\- Знаешь, ведь в этом есть и практический аспект, - мурлыкнул он, обволакивая тягуче-теплым голосом. – Если мы изначально одно целое, то пропадает радость единения. Ну, что это за удовольствие – сливаться с самим собой?

Сэму мигом стало жарко, и в то же время по коже пробежали мурашки, как от озноба. Он неловко заерзал, ведь Дин прикасался так, что… _да_ … но здесь? Прямо на виду? Идея не самая хорошая. Сэм откашлялся и смущенно заметил:

\- В некоторых восточных мифах говорится, - уголки губ дернулись в намеке на улыбку, - что Бог, сотворяя мир по своему подобию, создал такую видимость его раздельности… чтобы иметь возможность познать самого себя.

Дин откинул голову и насмешливо зыркнул.

\- _Познать_? Что, в библейском смысле?

\- Ну… - Сэм покраснел. Ага, сам заварил, сам теперь и расхлебывай. – Думаю, это скорее метафора… Понимаешь?

_Хотя многие предания на этот счет совершенно недвусмысленны._

Дин снова подобрал книжку и задумчиво изучил обложку.  
\- Поэтому знак инь-янь так смахивает на 69? – спросил он, демонстрируя Сэму упомянутую картинку.

Тот уставился на две капли, черную и белую, что обвернулись друг вокруг друга, свились вместе – слились в объятии – две части единого целого, и… вспыхнул еще жарче. После того, что они с Дином вытворяли сегодня с утра, не понять его намек было бы сложно. Черт, ну и как теперь спокойно смотреть на этот символ?! Отныне не получится…

\- 69 наоборот повернуто, - покрасневший как рак Сэм все же нашел, что возразить.

\- Я и не о числах говорю, - ровно заметил Дин, испытующе глядя на него.

Сэм, тщательно пряча улыбку, качнул головой с нарочито жалобным вздохом.

\- Тебе обязательно низводить все до секса?

\- Ничего _низкого_ в этом нет. Секс – акт естественный и прекрасный, - Дин усмехнулся и потянулся якобы за поцелуем.

Но едва Сэм приоткрыл в ответ губы, как этот мошенник подцепил пальцем пружинку альбома и дернул вверх. Сэм едва успел перехватить.

\- Ну, Сэмми, ладно тебе, - подначил Дин. – Не верю, чтоб там совсем все плохо было.

Все это вылилось в шуточную потасовку: придавленный спиной к дереву Сэм перебрасывал альбом из руки в руку, а Дин пытался его выхватить. Хотя сомнительно, чтобы он в самом деле _пытался_ , нет, Дину скорее просто нравилось дразняще притираться к Сэму разгоряченным телом.

\- Я его еще не закончил! – наконец отчаянно воскликнул Сэм, и Дин с преувеличенно недовольным видом отстранился и сел, подвернув под себя ноги.

\- Ну так заканчивай поскорее! – велел он.

Ну, ясно. Похоже, Дин с лихвой выполнил свою дневную норму спокойного сидения.

\- Что, скучно стало? – поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Нет! – быстро и даже немного обиженно отозвался Дин. – Просто не терпится увидеть твой шедевр, Винсент.

\- Только не жди слишком уж многого, - рассмеялся в ответ мастер кисти... точнее, в данном случае, карандаша.

Дин опять взялся за книгу, но почти сразу отбросил ее в сторону, досадливо морщась. _Ну, точно, шило в одном месте._ Поставив на колени лэптоп, он сменил музыку и занялся чем-то невидимым Сэму, но это «что-то» в скором времени его не на шутку увлекло. Сэм облегченно выдохнул, расслабился и вернулся к рисованию.

Минуты текли. Поначалу Сэм, с головой ушедший в творчество, почти не обратил внимания на то, что в благодатную тишину начали вплетаться негромкие звуки: учащенное дыхание и покряхтывание. Однако вскоре игнорировать их стало сложно, потому что они приобрели отдаленное – и весьма смущающее - сходство с кое-какими, ранее уже слышанными. Сэм и думать забыл про набросок, чутко прислушиваясь, и вот, пожалуйста – рваный выдох, моментально подавленный, но все равно легко узнаваемый!

Он подпрыгнул и негодующе уставился на Дина.

\- Ты там что, порнушку смотришь?!

И неизвестно, что обидней – что Дин делает это здесь, в двух шагах от Сэма, или же то, что ему вообще пришло в голову глядеть ее после того, чем они недавно занимались.

\- Не-ет! – вскидывая честнейшие глаза, воскликнул Дин, но на скулах расцвел румянец, который говорил иное.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

\- Чтоб ты знал, - язвительно заметил он, - если слово «нет» произносится в два слога и со сменой тональности, то оно означает «да».

И пронизывал Дина взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не сознался:

\- Ладно-ладно. Я _читаю_ порнушку. Формально говоря. Но это оправданное исследование!

\- Это как? – фыркнул Сэм. – Думаешь, нам придется охотиться на порно-монстра?

\- Надо ко всему быть готовыми, - парировал Дин. – Вдруг тяпнем какого-нибудь эротического зелья. Или пыльцу вдохнем. Или нарвемся на такое проклятие, когда либо трахаться, либо помереть.

Сэм вытаращился на друга в полном обалдении. И откуда Дин такой дичи нахватался?

\- Да шучу я, Сэм, - смилостивился тот. – Занимаюсь самообразованием, - он постучал по экрану. – Как это происходит между парнями.

Сэму резко стало нечем дышать, а внутри одновременно словно и бабочки запорхали, и поселилась парочка колючих ежей.

\- Я… Я кажется не… не готов еще… к…

\- Так и я тоже… пока нет, - торопливо перебил его Дин. – Просто… говорю же: чтоб представлять что к чему, - он кривовато усмехнулся. – И тебе это прочесть не помешает, кстати. Кто знает, когда понадобится инфа, как правильно распечатать пугливого девственника… - Дин забавно дернул бровями и поморщился, вслушиваясь в собственную фразу. – Ну и ну… Нет, больше так выражаться не стану, - пообещал он.

Но Сэму было не до вульгарностей в терминологии – подспудный смысл Диновых слов поразил его громом среди ясного неба. Кого тот подразумевал под «пугливым девственником», себя?! Ну… в принципе, вероятно… но все равно, сценарий сногсшибательный. Честно говоря, после еще свежих в памяти событий Сэм сомневался, что Дин вообще станет рассматривать его в роли топа.

\- Я… гм… тоже кое-что почитал… - Сэм старательно откашлялся. – Ну, когда…

К этому времени он уже полыхал маковым цветом, а в глазах Дина водила хоровод стайка бесенят.

\- О, дай угадаю! «Передовой подход в анальной анатомии»? – ухмыляясь, предположил он. – «Рекомендации ВОЗ по безопасному анальному сексу»?

Сэм испепелил его взглядом, но возразить оказалось нечего – Дин резюмировал верно.

\- Сэм, спецы из ВОЗ, конечно, расскажут тебе «что», «куда» и «как», но не «зачем». Если хочешь добраться до сути вопроса, - Дин постучал по экрану, - читай слеш.

\- Читать что? – не понял тот.

Слово-то было знакомо – символ на клавиатуре, наклонная черта, - но при чем тут чтение?

\- Фанфики, - пояснил Дин. – По книжкам и фильмам, про персонажей и актеров... вместе.

\- Вместе в смысле – _вместе_? – вскидывая брови, уточнил Сэм.

Вместо ответа Дин просто вручил ему ноут. Первым делом Сэм глянул, что за сайт бороздил друг. Ага, fanfiction-slash-archive.net. И, разумеется, на открытой страничке в шокирующих подробностях описывалось, как двое парней занимаются сексом. Наскоро пробежав текст по диагонали, Сэм кликнул на ник автора. Просто любопытно, что ж за человек такое пишет и выкладывает на всеобщее обозрение. От увиденного в профиле у Сэма изумленно округлились глаза.

\- Э-э… а ты знаешь, что автор – женщина?

\- Ну и ладно, - отмахнулся Дин.

\- _Ну и ладно_? – ошарашенно повторил Сэм. – Блин, ты вообще в адеквате? Читать у бабы, что мужику делать в постели с мужиком?!

\- Ну, если с этой точки зрения… - Дин поскреб в затылке. – Только я же говорю, не в технике тут суть, понимаешь? Суть в ощущениях, впечатлениях.

\- Повторюсь – ты не в адеквате, - вздохнул Сэм.

\- Ну что тут сказать? – развел руками Дин. – Женщины отлично пишут порнушку.

Сэм смерил его ироническим взглядом и процитировал первую попавшуюся строчку:

\- И тогда Сэл провел рукой по ключице Дэна. «Это неправильно», - выдохнул Дэн. «Тогда я не хочу правильно», - хрипло ответил Сэл.

\- Ну… да, - поморщился Дин. – Но ты читай-читай. Дальше будет лучше.

Недоверчиво хмыкнув, Сэм просмотрел еще пару абзацев. Потом еще пару. И еще. А ведь и правда… лучше. Гораздо лучше. К щекам снова прилил жар, разлился по груди, и… Сэм поспешно захлопнул крышку, сдвигая лэптоп повыше, с коленей на бедра. Ни строчки оттуда больше не прочитает, ни за какие коврижки! Не при Дине, неотрывно за ним наблюдающим.

\- Ну, что думаешь? – спросил тот с лукавым огоньком в глазах. – Впечатляющее владение языком, словарный запас и воображение, не так ли?

У Сэма-то воображение точно работало вовсю, а тут еще память услужливо подкинула учащенное дыхание и тихие звуки, которые издавал при чтении Дин.

\- Хм… да, - сипло выдавил он. – А это… ну, что здесь написано… правда?

\- Это ты мне расскажи, - хохотнул Дин не без смущения. – У тебя какой-никакой опыт в этой области имеется.

Витающие перед мысленным взором заманчивые картинки разом испарились, как лопнувшие мыльные пузыри. Опять он про это! Сэм резко выпрямился и сердито сунул ноут обратно Дину.

\- Да блин! Что ты так зациклился на том долбаном хастлере? Лучше б я вообще тебе не рассказывал!

Дин аж слегка отпрянул, и Сэм немедленно пожалел, что не сдержал дурацкую вспышку. При виде промелькнувшего на лице друга детски-потерянного выражения захотелось настучать себе по башке, желательно побольнее.

\- Извини, - в голосе Дина явственно сквозила обида. – Просто подумал, что ты что-нибудь полезное оттуда вынес, - он открыл лэптоп, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

\- А… - сконфуженно отозвался Сэм и, помолчав, продолжил примирительно: - Не особо. Я же в первый раз тогда… даже не знал толком, что делать. Нервничал жутко, и все очень быстро закончилось. Ему вроде как понравилось, но, как ты однажды верно заметил, у него работа такая… - помявшись, Сэм добавил совсем уж тихо: - Не думаю, что он был искренен.

Дин краешком глаза покосился на него и негромко произнес:

\- Я не собирался выпытывать, Сэм.

\- Да понял я, - кивнул тот. – Просто к слову пришлось.

\- А все-таки, зачем ты мне рассказал? – вдруг спросил Дин. – Я про тот вечер. Ты же обычно слова лишнего про себя не обронишь, а мы тогда вообще едва встретились. Пытался меня огорошить? Подкинуть мне идею насчет себя? Что?

\- Сам не знаю, - признался Сэм с невеселой улыбкой. – Может, то и другое. Помнится, пиво тем вечером текло рекой.

\- Уф, да ладно, - фыркнул Дин. – Пьяным ты не был. А уж как тех катал на бильярде разделал…

\- Всегда проще откровенничать с незнакомыми, - задумчиво ответил Сэм. – Если б я только мог представить, что следующие полгода мы будем не разлей вода… - он поколебался и сказал чистую правду: - Я пытался выбить тебя из колеи, Дин. Думал – вот, блин, выискался умник из колледжа. Хотел смутить, хотел, чтоб ты прифигел по-настоящему. Прости. Я тебя тогда совсем не знал.

\- Вовсе я не прифигел, - притихший было Дин независимо фыркнул.

\- Еще как! – насмешливо прищурился Сэм.

\- Нет, - упрямо повторил Дин. – Просто удивился. Не походил ты на такого парня.

\- На какого? – Сэм хохотал уже в открытую.

\- Нет… я не про… - Дин смешался и запнулся. – В смысле – ты вроде как не из тех, кто платит за секс.

Смеяться резко расхотелось. Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я работал над делом, - сказал он. – Нужна была информация, и тот парень мне ее дал. Так что считай, это оказалось на две части любопытством, и на три – необходимостью.

Вот _теперь_ Дин прифигел.

\- Надо же… - пробормотал он с вытянувшимся лицом.

\- Тогда все смотрелось по-другому, Дин, - заторопился оправдаться Сэм. – _Я сам_ был другим.

Дин вскинул руки.

\- Эй, я же не осуждаю. Просто… - он замолчал, взволнованно вглядываясь Сэму в глаза, и выдохнул, придвигаясь вплотную: - А, ладно. Иди сюда.

В этот раз было… иначе. Не так, как все их прежние поцелуи. Губы Дина коснулись Сэмовых тепло и неспешно. Одной рукой Дин обхватил его шею, легонько ероша кончики волос на загривке, пальцами другой мягко поглаживал щеку. Не дразнил, не возбуждал, не обещал ничего _большего_ – просто ласкал, словно для него существовал сейчас лишь этот долгий, долгий миг… и Сэм. Поцелуй этот совершенно не намекал на секс, но Сэма он все равно завел с пол-оборота. Сердце заполошно заколотилось, непонятное чувство сдавило грудь почти до боли, а глаза обожгло невесть откуда взявшимися слезами. Задохнувшись, Сэм отпрянул, инстинктивно уходя от того, что грозило захлестнуть с головой.

Дин смотрел испытующе, словно искал чего-то, и в наступившей тишине Сэм слышал лишь гулкое биение собственного сердца, барабанный перестук крови в ушах да хриплое дыхание.

\- Хочешь, вернемся в мотель? – шепнул Дин.

_Да._

_Нет, погоди._

Сэм положил ладонь Дину на грудь, чтобы дать себе – им обоим – секунду на раздумье, и почувствовал, что сердце у того колотится не менее бешено, чем у самого Сэма.

Так что это, между ними? К чему все идет? Сэм не знал, что и думать. Дин всегда говорил об этом как о деле незатейливом и обыденном: «это как заморить червячка, Сэм», «да ладно, весело же», «прикинь, дружба с бонусом»... но его поступки расходились с его же определением. Да, Дин по-прежнему не обходил своим вниманием женский пол, любовался, флиртовал, купался в ответном внимании, куда бы они с Сэмом ни зашли, но ни на одну из девиц он не смотрел так, как на Сэма. Так не глядят на удачно случившегося под рукой партнера по сексу без обязательств. Познания Сэма в данной области пестрели белыми пятнами, но разницу он все же почувствовать мог. Это больше не развлечение, не времяпрепровождение, не терапия и даже не дружба. Это что-то огромное и сложное, а они с каждым разом, шаг за шагом, забредали все дальше и глубже. И вот подошли к черте, переступив которую, вернуться уже не смогут. Сэм чуял - этот шаг может оказаться роковым, если они не будут осторожны.

Если не будут друг с другом честны.

А значит, тянуть и дальше Сэм не имеет права – нужно рассказать Дину все начистоту. Страшно? Да, очень. Слова Мэг до сих пор эхом отдавались у Сэма в голове:

«Мы с ним из двух совершенно разных миров. Не думаю, что мы смогли бы хоть когда-нибудь друг друга понять. И чем дальше, тем больше он узнавал бы обо мне такого, что ему бы не понравилось».

Но Дин, материалист до мозга костей, полагающийся лишь на то, что можно пощупать руками, поверил и неприкаянному духу Дональда Хелфера. А Донни сказал Сэму, что ему необходимо доверять своему другу.

Сэм сглотнул и произнес, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал:

\- Дин, нам нужно поговорить.

\- Что? – Дин отстранился как-то чересчур резко. – Зачем? – напряженно вылетело у него. – То есть, о чем?

Только не здесь. И не в мотеле. Несмотря на все, что тенью омрачало их существование, сегодня Сэм был по-настоящему… счастлив. И если после его признания все рухнет, то он хотел, чтобы у него осталось в неприкосновенности хотя бы это – воспоминание о двух местах, где он провел самый счастливый день в своей жизни.

\- Давай где-нибудь поедим, - предложил он. Обычные слова, сто раз слышанные и произнесенные, но сейчас вышло сдавленно и глухо. – За ужином и поговорим.

Дин глянул встревоженно, но встал без вопросов, и они принялись собираться в неловком, неуютном молчании. И только когда они погрузили все в машину, Дин замер у дверцы.

\- Сэм… у нас же все нормально? Да? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Да… конечно, - отводя глаза, пробормотал тот.

Эх, если б знать наверняка… Сэм бы многое отдал за уверенность в том, что Дин по-прежнему останется ему другом после того, как разговор состоится.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

**_Мичиган, за 10 месяцев до этого_ **

Под потолком мотельного номера была проложена на удивление крепкая стальная труба. Зачем она там понадобилась - непонятно, да Сэма это и не интересовало, но из нее получился очень удобный спортивный снаряд. Монотонная физическая нагрузка вкупе с мысленным счетом повторов неплохо отвлекала от плеска воды в соседней комнате. Возможно, Сэм налегал на упражнения даже сильнее, чем обычно, потому что изрядно взмок уже к тому времени, как закончил отжиматься и качать пресс. Он в энный раз подтягивался на той самой трубе, когда из ванной выскользнул парень и остановился на пороге, масляно разглядывая потную Сэмову персону.

\- Нет-нет, из-за меня не останавливайся, - с ухмылкой протянул он.

\- Я закончил, - натянуто ответил Сэм.

На веках парня чернели размазанные остатки туши, и Сэму непонятно почему вдруг стало муторно. Он не осуждал, нет, просто отчего-то показалось обидным, что длиннющие ресницы, на которые он и повелся вчера, на деле не настоящие. 

Парень двинулся к нему, жеманно покачивая бедрами. Сэм внутренне скривился: предполагалось, что походка выглядит завлекательно, а на деле смотрелась расхлябанно и несуразно.

\- Ясно. Вижу, тебе пора, - сказал хастлер. – Куда ты, говорил, направляешься?

Резона отвечать Сэм не видел. Он просто ждал, когда парень наконец перейдет к делу, а потом свалит.

\- Ты не говорил. Точно. У тебя чертовски хорошо получается изображать темную лошадку, - тот откашлялся, что Сэм принял за намек: мол, пора бы получить положенную плату.

Он вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов несколько купюр.

\- Я и забыл почти, - с фальшивой улыбкой заметил парень, небрежно принимая деньги, и бегло скользнул по ним взглядом, явно пересчитывая. Секунда - и его поведение и тон резко изменились.

\- Мы на больше договаривались! – окрысился он.

\- А ты и не сделал еще всего, о чем мы договаривались, - ровно ответил Сэм. – Остальное получишь сегодня вечером.

Парень злобно скривился, что ничуть не прибавило ему прелести, но спорить не рискнул. Он круто развернулся и потопал к выходу, пробормотав под нос что-то вроде «сраный мудак» и шарахнув напоследок дверью.

Сэм же вернулся мыслями к прошедшей ночи. М-да… Так он и не утолил своего любопытства. Так и не понял, за что тут люди платят деньги, и немаленькие. В его случае все окупалось полученными сведениями и обещанным доступом в закрытый клуб, а иначе Сэм счел бы, что потратил впустую и время, и наличку. Скинув джинсы, он прошел в ванную и включил душ, сделав его почти обжигающим. Почему-то хотелось именно так: встать под горячую воду и отмыться до скрипа.

Сэм и одеться-то не успел, как кто-то принялся отстукивать по двери номера «Собачий вальс». Наскоро обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, он глянул в глазок. Ага, Сэмюель и Кристиан. Гвен он заметил, только когда открыл дверь и впустил всех внутрь; немного неудобно перед ней, но ничего страшного. При жизни, которую вела семья, они все видели-перевидели друг друга в самых разных стадиях одетости. К тому же по взгляду, которым смерила его девушка, и хитроватой полуулыбке, Сэм мог сказать, что она ничуть не смутилась, а скорее развеселилась и теперь просто дразнится, пытаясь вывести его из себя. А вот фигушки ей. Он невозмутимо повернулся к Сэмюелю, который неторопливо прошествовал на середину комнаты и по-хозяйски расположился там, присев на край стола.

\- Ты не отзвонился, Сэм, - сухо заметил глава семейства. – Мы забеспокоились.

Вот уж чего Сэм точно не собирался делать, так это перед ним оправдываться.

\- Все нормально, - коротко ответил он.

Громкий вздох и легкое покачивание головой – Сэмюель выражал недовольство.

\- Что выяснил? – бросил он требовательно.

Гвен осталась стоять у двери, но от ее внимательных глаз не укрылась ни одна деталь в комнате. Выцепив взглядом нечто в мусорной корзине, она демонстративно приподняла брови и бесцеремонно уставилась на Сэма. Тот дернул плечом раздраженно, но и только, - причин стесняться у него не было. А румянец, разлившийся по щекам и груди, - это от горячего душа. Да.

Он сосредоточился на Сэмюеле, сжато передав то, что ему стало известно о жертвах. Осмотр тел в морге подтвердил наличие ран на шее и полнейшее обескровливание. Опрос родственников и друзей помог установить связь: все они посещали один и тот же элитный ночной клуб в центре Детройта. Копнув еще немного, Сэм раздобыл себе информатора - хастлера, который частенько там околачивался и знал всю кухню. Он и был их пропуском внутрь, чтобы охотники могли, не привлекая внимания, обследовать место.

Кристиан непринужденно оседлал угол кровати и на протяжении всего рапорта чистил ногти острием пружинного ножика. Поначалу могло показаться, что он поглощен этим сверхважным занятием, а на деле парень через раз кидал пронзительно-изучающие взгляды то на Сэма, то на своего деда. В итоге Сэмюель повернулся к нему и заметил с кривой усмешкой:

\- _Элитный_ клуб, Кристиан. Придется тебе обзавестись новой рубашкой.

Кристиану хватило совести изобразить легкое удивление, а вот Сэм взвился. Сэмюель никогда не проявлял к нему особого доверия, а в последние месяцы так и вовсе, но это же _дело Сэма_! Он его нашел. Он его раскрутил.

\- Мой информатор будет ждать _меня_ , - процедил Сэм сквозь зубы.

Сэмюель собрался было что-то возразить, но неожиданно вмешался Кристиан:

\- Он прав. Нет смысла менять лошадь в разгар скачки.

Сэм в изумлении уставился на кузена. Кристиан его поддержал? Что-то в лесу сдохло…

Сэмюель тоже демонстративно вскинул брови, но, хорошенько все взвесив, кивнул:

\- Возьми с собой для вида одну из девушек.

\- Для вида. Ну-ну, - скривилась Гвен.

Осадив ее суровым взглядом, Сэмюель обратился к Кристиану:

\- Где сейчас Арлин?

\- А я вам кто? – ахнула от возмущения Гвен. – Чак Норрис? И я вот она, между прочим, прямо здесь! Или тоже в выбраковке числюсь?

Как обухом по темени. А чему, собственно, Сэм удивляется? Не стόит, и расстраиваться тоже ни к чему, все ожидаемо и предсказуемо, и все же… Все же больно. Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Гвен кинула на него виноватый взгляд. Очень короткий, впрочем.

\- Им понадобится прикрытие, - примирительно произнес Кристиан. – Мы будем снаружи, наготове, если что.

Сэмюель недовольно поджал тонкие губы и неохотно согласился.

\- Входишь, зондируешь обстановку, проверяешь публику и докладываешь, - сказал он Сэму. – Увидишь вампира, сообщай Кристиану. Не связывайся. Жди, пока выйдет, следуй за ним и жди подмогу.

В лекции Сэм не нуждался, он же не идиот, чтобы схлестываться с вампиром прямо в клубе, но спорить не стал. Зато дело осталось у него.

Гвен вышла последней. Перед тем как закрыть дверь, она повернулась к Сэму.

\- Что ж, придется мне прошвырнуться по бутикам. Ч **у** дно. Всю жизнь мечтала, - саркастически заметила она, еще разок окинула кузена взглядом и добавила с усмешкой: – Но мне довольно-таки не терпится узнать, как ты будешь смотреться в приличной одежде.

Сэм понятия не имел, что на это отвечать, потому и не стал.


	5. Глава 5

****

**_Бар «Рудокоп Билли», Ред Лодж_ **

Всю обратную дорогу в машине висело напряжение. Дин снова врубил рок на полную катушку, и после мирной атмосферы, в которой прошла половина дня, «Удар грома» AC/DC бил по ушам и нервам, оправдывая свое название. Но Сэм в кои веки воспринял вой из колонок с облегчением. Иначе пришлось бы заводить беседу, а он не знал о чем. Все мысли крутились вокруг одного, но прежде, чем начинать _этот_ разговор, Сэму нужно было кое-куда позвонить и кое-что выяснить.

Когда они зашли в тот бар, где перекусывали вчера, Сэм доверил заказ еды Дину, а сам «пошел в сортир». Первым делом он проверил сообщения. Ничего. Пара звонков его обычным источникам тоже не принесли ничего нового. Это не удивило, но и не успокоило. Охотники сходились во мнении, что после прошлогодней свистопляски нынешнее затишье в плане демонской активности выглядит подозрительно. Сэм неохотно пролистал список контактов до середины. Никакой радости от предстоящего общения он не испытывал, но ему необходимо быть в курсе, чем занимается семья. Он нажал кнопку вызова, и спустя пару гудков раздался приглушенный голос Кристиана:

\- Минутку.

В трубке слышалась далекая, неразборчивая перепалка, которую отрезал звук закрывшейся двери.

\- Сэм! – куда свободней произнес Кристиан. – Объявился наконец-то! Это хорошо. Давненько ничего от тебя не слышно.

\- Занят был. Шел по следу демона, о котором тебе говорил, но он оборвался. Ты разослал ту фотографию, что я тебе отправил?

\- Разослать-то разослал, - отозвался кузен. – Только ничего про эту девицу не всплыло.

\- Никому не проболтался, откуда ее взял?

\- Нет, конечно. Не трясись. Ты где вообще?

Сэм нахмурился. Кристиан каждый раз задавал этот вопрос, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ответа не получит.

\- Не могу сказать. Ты же знаешь правила.

\- Знаю, конечно, просто о тебе все беспокоятся, Сэм.

\- Беспокоятся, разумеется, о моем здоровье и благополучии? – отрывисто рассмеялся тот. Кузен отмолчался, что само по себе было достаточно красноречиво. – Ясно, - вздохнул Сэм.

\- А у них _есть_ причины для волнения? – подчеркнуто спросил Кристиан.

\- Нет, - соврал Сэм, не моргнув и глазом. – Ничего такого, - пусть Кристиан единственный член семьи, который не жаждет увидеть голову Сэма на пике, но это не значило, что Сэм ему доверял. И, скорее всего, это было обоюдно. – Как остальные?

\- Новостей нет.

\- Хорошо, - впрочем, и это Сэма мало успокоило. Если он мог прятать свои… способности, то могли и другие. Но Кемпбеллы очень пристально следили за всеми выжившими детьми – теми, о которых знали, - и если бы что-то кардинально поменялось, _прорвалось_ , они бы заметили. – Еще одно… - он поколебался, как всегда, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы поделиться с Кристианом информацией. Но по-другому узнать что-то вряд ли получится. – Поспрашивай там, вдруг кто-нибудь слышал о связи Сэмюеля Кольта и вот этими городами: Нью-Хармони в Индиане, Понтиак в Иллинойсе, Сальвейшн в Айове, Су-Фолс в Южной Дакоте, Клейтон в Луизиане, Санрайз в Вайоминге.

\- Серьезно? – расхохотался кузен. - Кольт? Ты повелся на этот треп?

\- Скорее всего, треп и есть, - согласился Сэм. – Но все равно, спроси.

Кристиан пообещал разузнать, и на этом разговор завершился. Сделав еще несколько коротких звонков, Сэм наконец решил, что выяснил все возможное о текущем статусе так называемых «чудо-детишек». Больше не оставалось ничего, только идти признаваться и наверняка получить по полной программе.

Он остановился, положив руку на дверь, - набирался храбрости ее открыть. Его трясло, в буквальном смысле _трясло_ от страха. Жизнь Сэма изобиловала ситуациями, исходом которых запросто могла стать его гибель, но ни разу он не боялся настолько сильно, что едва держал себя в руках.

Ну, все. Трем смертям не бывать. Коротко выдохнув, Сэм толкнул створку, окинул взглядом бар, увидел Дина и… Раздумывать было некогда, да Сэм и не раздумывал - включились боевые рефлексы. На друга напали: блондинистый верзила в кожанке держал Дина в захвате настолько крепком, что тот не мог освободиться. Сэм и без того был на взводе, а тут кровь буквально вскипела от новой порции адреналина, и он устремился вперед, нашаривая одновременно святую воду в кармане и нож за пазухой.

Но по мере быстрого продвижения, мозг так же быстро переосмысливал поступающую информацию. Это не захват. Это объятие. Вот Дин отстранился, и они с незнакомцем принялись обмениваться шуточными тычками, ерошить друг другу волосы - в общем, вести себя одинаково придурковато, и Дин… улыбался. Сияющей, солнечной улыбкой, которую Сэм не видел у него… да, пожалуй, с первых дней знакомства, и сейчас наблюдал за другом с растерянным изумлением, совершенно не врубаясь в происходящее.

И что это, блядь, за хрен с горы тут нарисовался?!

***

\- Нет, - сказал давешний бармен, возвращая фотографии отца и Джеммы. – Я узнавал, никто их здесь не приметил.

Дин разочарованно кивнул и протянул банкноту.

\- Все равно, спасибо. Сдачи не надо, это вам за беспокойство.

Поставив пиво на столик в самом углу, Дин взял дротики и принялся без особой охоты кидать их в ближайшую мишень – просто так, не целясь, лишь бы занять чем-нибудь руки. Настроение пребывало на нуле. Он прокручивал в голове сегодняшний день, пытаясь понять, где же напортачил, и постепенно приходил к выводу: везде. С той минуты, как поднялся утром с кровати, он умудрился совершить все классические ошибки из разряда «Как отделаться от парня за 10 дней». Сэм ведь ясно сказал – он не привык делать из дня рождения событие года, а Дин взял и устроил суматоху эпического масштаба. Нет чтобы остановиться на открытке. Ведь так и делают приятели. Дарят открытку. Наверное. Или пиво покупают. Да, пиво, а не дурацкие девчачьи карандаши. И лэптоп… вот нафига Дин с ним замутил? Просто… у него осталось так мало _своего_ , что он мог бы подарить, и что пригодилось бы Сэму. Дин попытался преподнести все несерьезно, но все равно…

А потом он, на всю голову двинутый, чуть ли не серенаду Сэму спел! Дина обдало жаром стыда. Раз уж Сэм сообразил, что за песню Дин слямзил… ох, нет… нет-нет-нет… и еще пикник этот… блядь, пикник! О чем он думал, а?! Да на всем этом можно смело ставить большущую печать «СВИДАНИЕ»… с сердечками и ромашками по периметру. Вывод: Дин обходился с Сэмом как с бойфрендом. Целый день.

Нет. Хуже. Он обходился с ним как со своей _девушкой_.

Неудивительно, что Сэм так напрягся. И вот, пожалуйста: «нам нужно поговорить». Всем известно, что это означает, и Дин не хотел. Не хотел слышать неизбежные слова, не хотел неминуемой неловкости, но не мог придумать, как дать знать Сэму, что он понял, о чем речь, не выслушивая при этом саму речь. В нынешнем душевном раздрае Дин бы, пожалуй, даже кровожадным демонам или оголодавшим зомби обрадовался, как родным, и…

\- ВИНЧ!

Дин подскочил, и его дротик улетел аж в соседнюю мишень. Голос был определенно знакомый, но почему-то никак не идентифицировался, зато появилось странное ощущение дежавю – тот же голос, но в другом месте и в другое время. Дин обернулся, шаря глазами по залу, вот только в баре царило многолюдье и сумрак – окна хоть и выходили на запад, как раз на вечернее солнце, но оказались занавешены. Тут из полутьмы вынырнул человек и принялся довольно бесцеремонно проталкиваться через толпу. Коронное сочетание: черная кожанка и джинсы, выбеленные волосы, уложенные бобриком, на что ушло с полтонны геля - ошибиться невозможно. Дина захлестнула волна неподдельной радости, берущей начало в памяти о почти безмятежных временах, которым принадлежал и этот парень.

\- ДЖИММИ! – во все горло завопил он и сгреб бывшего приятеля по колледжу в крепкие объятия. Может, даже чересчур крепкие, и не исключено, что Дин вцепился в него как утопающий в спасательный плот, и точно нарушил правило трех секунд, но Джимми свой в доску, все поймет как надо.

\- Винч! Будь я проклят! – гаркнул тот. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дин отстранился, когда Джимми по давней привычке растрепал ему волосы, и в отместку сам коварно взлохматил белобрысую макушку.

\- Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты до сих пор в Калифорнии загораешь!

\- Родичей заехал навестить. Э! Причесон не замай! – увернулся тот и пихнул Дина в плечо. – Где тебя носило, дружище? Я звонил – твой номер не обслуживается!

\- Знаю, прос… - краем глаза Дин уловил резкое движение у двери, и наработанный инстинкт взвыл: опасность! Он стремительно обернулся и… прирос к месту. На них надвигался Сэм с таким видом, будто собирался ринуться в бой. Дин даже успел засечь холодный отблеск клинка в его руке, но лишь мельком. Уже на следующем шаге Сэмова манера передвижения изменилась, перетекла из боевой поступи в нормальную походку, а если выражение его лица вдруг стало несколько замкнутым, а взгляд - холодноватым, то это бросилось в глаза только Дину.

\- Сэм! – воскликнул он. – Иди сюда, познакомься… это Джимми! – не скрывая радости, представил он друга приблизившемуся Сэму. Дин порывисто закинул руку Джиму на плечо и похлопал по груди, а тот в ответ легонько стиснул ему загривок. – Джим Мастерс, из универа в Чико [1]. Я тебе о нем рассказывал, помнишь? Джимми, это мой друг Сэм.

Сэм молча уставился на нового знакомого, но если и удивился, то быстро оправился и протянул руку. Но Джимми ее, по ходу, в упор не заметил – он оценивающе разглядывал Сэма.

\- Так вот ты какой, таинственный Сэм. Наслышан о тебе, _кабальеро_ , - протянул он, неуловимо меняя манеру речи. – Как ты умыкнул нашего друга, аки тать в ночи, ни единой душе не обмолвившись, куда держите путь.

\- Это… не ночью было, - нахмурился Сэм.

\- А ты! – Джимми повернулся к Дину. – Ни звонка! Ни СМСки! А все должны с ума сходить! Девушка твоя так вообще себе места не находила!

Дин еле удержался, чтобы не скосить глаза на Сэма.

\- Она уже не моя девушка, Джимми, - сквозь ком в горле выдавил он.

\- Неужели? – скептически бросил тот. – А как по мне, так она до сих пор сравнивает и считает, что все остальные ухажеры тебе в подметки не годятся.

При этом он пригвоздил Дина таким взглядом, что тот невольно залился краской. Виноват, чего уж тут отпираться. Должен был позвонить Пенни. Ага… И что сказать? Забудь меня, живи дальше. Потому что теперь все по-другому. Потому что он уже не прежний Дин, в которого влюбилась она и который любил ее. Теперь он непонятно кто, псих, что охотится и убивает таящихся во мраке тварей, невероятных чудищ, персонажей сказок и ужастиков. Вдобавок по уши втрескался в парня. И неважно, что этот парень собирается отшить его с формулировкой «будем друзьями». Это ничегошеньки не меняет. Не для Дина уж точно, он-то увяз по самую маковку. А то, с чего все закрутилось, вселенский поиск, ради которого он бросил все, и Пенни в том числе? Не продвинулся с того дня ни на шаг.

\- Мы ищем отца, Джим, - буркнул Дин.

Лицо Мастерса смягчилось. Передумав читать нотацию, он участливо склонил голову.

\- Да, я слышал, что он пропал. И соболезную твоей потере. Твоя мама мне всегда нравилась. Настоящая леди.

Дин в ответ решился лишь кивнуть, не доверяя голосу. К счастью, в этот момент подоспела официантка с приборами и принялась шустро вытирать столик, что дало Дину время взять себя в руки, а Джиму – повод сменить тему.

\- А, так вы здесь ужинаете? – сделал он очевидный вывод. – Тогда я заберу свое пиво и присоединюсь к вам, - он поймал официантку за руку. – Милая, принеси-ка мне порцию крылышек. О, и жареного лучка заодно.

Сэм сердито поскреб ухо, явно не вдохновившись такой перспективой. Вероятно, из-за того, что планируемый им тет-а-тет накрылся медным тазиком. Зато Дин был обеими руками за отсрочку малоприятного разговора, а Джимми так и вовсе не заметил недовольной Сэмовой мины.

\- Они здесь готовят лук не кольцами, а дольками, и укладывают потом в виде лепестков цветка, - со вкусом пояснил Джим. – Вы просто обязаны попробовать. Языки проглотите! – в довершении он хлопнул Дина по руке, а Сэма дружески пихнул в плечо – жест, который Сэм однозначно не оценил.

\- Это и есть Джим Мастерс? – прошипел он, когда Джим направился к стойке. – Парень, из-за которого тебя вышибли из колледжа?

\- Ну… он же не нарочно.

\- Что он тут делает?

\- Сказал, семью навещает.

\- Он здешний? Что у него тогда за акцент?

\- Предполагается, что британский, - рассмеялся Дин. – Кокни, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Он англичанин?

Дин ухмыльнулся, весело разглядывая Сэма, – озадаченно-смурное выражение его лица оказалось еще прикольней просто смурного.

\- Он выпендрежник, - ответил он.

\- Неуч ты. Это акцент северного Лондона, - упрекнул его возникший за плечом Джим. – А родни у меня – пропасть, вот и езжу, - он шмякнул на стол полупустую кружку пива, с шумом придвинул стул и сел.

Дин занял место рядом с ним, а Сэм, поколебавшись, устроился по другую сторону.

\- Потому что в каждом последующем городе тебе дают пинка под зад? – поддел Дин и с теплотой пронаблюдал, как расцветает знакомая кривоватая усмешка.

\- Ну что тебе сказать, детка? – плутовато щурясь, развязно протянул Джимми. – Я всегда был плохишом. А теперь… - он по-быстрому приложился к кружке и посерьезнел. – Скажешь наконец, что ты здесь делаешь?

Это оказалось на удивление трудно. За последние месяцы Дин научился моментально ориентироваться и не моргнув глазом выдавать гладкое, сообразное ситуации вранье, но лгать другу – это другое. Это вызывало внутренний протест. Но Дин помнил, с каким скрипом он сам некогда воспринимал откровения Сэма о мире сверхъестественного, пока не столкнулся с его обитателями нос к носу. Оказавшись между метафорическими Сциллой и Харибдой, Дин решил не заморачиваться, а пересказать Джиму краткую версию за минусом паранормальщины: гибель мамы и похищение отца имели все признаки преступления с почерком, который узнал Сэм, уже сталкивавшийся с подобными случаями. Дин не сказал, но дал понять, что дело может быть связано с крупной бандитской группировкой. Джим выслушал всю историю весьма внимательно, но у Дина невесть почему сложилось впечатление, что поверил он едва ли каждому третьему слову. О чем думал парень, то бросая изредка взгляд на Сэма, то снова переключаясь на Дина, можно было только гадать.

\- А недавно мы вышли на одну девицу, которая, как мы думаем, может что-то знать о местонахождении отца, и стали за ней следить, - закончил Дин. – Нам известно, что она побывала в этом городе пару дней назад, но не нашли никого, кто бы ее заметил, - он достал из кармана фотку и развернул ее.

\- Я только сегодня приехал, - напомнил Джим. – Но все равно дай гляну, - он подтянул листок к себе, всмотрелся, вскинул брови и пронзительно уставился на Дина. – Да, я ее видел, - Дин с заколотившимся сердцем подался вперед, но следующие слова Джима отдались разочарованием: – Но не сейчас. И не здесь… Это было в Чико, как раз перед тем как нас загребли за ту драку, помнишь? Тогда не придал значения, но теперь точно скажу: по кампусу шарахались какие-то подозрительные типы.

Дина пробрало холодом. Он обменялся с Сэмом полным смятения взглядом и негнущимися пальцами принял протянутую Джимом фотографию.

\- Я и не просек, что она с ними, - задумчиво добавил тот.

\- В каком смысле «подозрительные»? – сузив глаза, бросил Сэм.

\- В том смысле, что они не вписывались, - ответил Джим. – У местных и студентов есть куда пойти и с кем пообщаться. А эти как будто просто ошивались там, следили.

\- За мной? – цепенея, уточнил Дин, хотя это и без того было очевидно. Выходит, демоны нацелились на него еще в колледже? И как давно он и его семья у них на примете?!

\- За твоей компанией-то точно, - подтвердил Джим.

\- А ты разве не из его компании? – как бы мимоходом спросил Сэм, но Дин узнал эту манеру, видел много раз: охотник допрашивал свидетеля.

Джимми качнул головой и пригубил пиво.

\- Я на год младше Винча.

Сэм наморщил лоб, глянул на Дина довольно-таки странно и продолжил выяснять:

\- Как же вы тогда сошлись?

\- Общий друг познакомил.

\- Да, кстати, как у него дела? - встрял Дин.

\- Вроде бы женился на той репортерше, с которой встречался, - поделился Джим. – Больше ничего про него не слыхал.

Вернулась официантка с подносом, полным тарелок с едой. Джим потянулся ей помочь и не видел, как Сэм проворно плеснул в его кружку изрядную порцию святой воды. Дин, однако, заметил и наградил друга выразительным взглядом: _хорош фигней страдать!_ Джим его друг, как Сэму вообще в голову взбрело проверять его на одержимость?!

Когда все блюда перекочевали на стол, Дин улучил момент и выспросил Джима поподробней о сомнительных типах из кампуса. Никого темноволосого и синеглазого среди них тот не заметил, так что личность человека, вытащившего Дина из каталажки, оставалась загадкой. Зато Джим довольно подробно припомнил светловолосого парня и девушку, тоже блондинку.

\- Сможешь их описать так, чтобы Сэм нарисовал? – спросил Дин.

\- Ну… давненько это было, но я попробую, - Джим протянул им тарелку с жареным луком – и правда, вкуснотища! – а сам с деловым видом стащил у Дина несколько картофельных соломок. – Только знаешь, если это организованная банда, то у них наверняка везде глаза и уши. Тебе надо быть осторожней. _Кто угодно_ может быть их информатором. Понимаешь?

\- А ты неплохо об этом осведомлен, - холодно заметил Сэм.

Джимми остро зыркнул на него.

\- Как я уже говорил, _приятель_ , я много где бываю. И стараюсь быть в курсе событий.

На несколько мгновений эта парочка сцепилась взглядами в некоем подобии альфа-самцового поединка, и Дину пришлось допустить, что два его друга, возможно, в результате не так уж и поладят. Он демонстративно откашлялся, и Джим среагировал первым – улыбнулся ему и потянул к себе пиво. Несмотря на недавнее возмущение Сэмовой затеей, Дин затаил дыхание, следя, как Джим подносит кружку к губам и делает пару долгих глотков.

Ничего. Ни дыма, ни шипения, глаза не поменяли цвет на черный, желтый или какой другой, но вот нос Джим сморщил. С неодобрением воззрился на кружку, разглядывая содержимое.

\- Знаете, есть несколько сортов американского пива, достоинства которого необоснованно принижают, - провозгласил он. – Это, к несчастью, не одно из них.

***

За едой Мастерс как смог описал людей, которые крутились вокруг Дина и его однокурсников, а Сэм в общих чертах набросал пару эскизов прямо на салфетках. На портреты, впрочем, они никак не тянули, не хватало многих деталей, да и какая вообще от них польза – это вопрос. Брошенное Мастерсом замечание насчет того, что у банды наверняка везде есть глаза и уши, с равным успехом подходило и демонам. Только те далеко не всегда подолгу сидели в одном и том же теле, чаще вселялись в жертву, делали свое черное дело и сваливали восвояси. И все же - хоть какая-то информация. Сэм предложил было сбегать и принести из машины альбом, чтобы набело перенести туда рисунки, но тут, к его удивлению, воспротивился Дин.

\- Нет! Сэм, я его тебе не для этого… - он осекся, прикусил губу, схватил исчерканные салфетки и сунул их под нос своему приятелю. – Джим, а тут, в городе, тебе эти чуваки не попадались? Ну или кто-то подозрительный? Нет? – он сложил наброски и убрал их в карман, решительно заявив: – Тогда это подождет до завтра. У нас вроде как выходной сегодня, так что давай просто… побудем до вечера нормальными людьми и отпразднуем день рождения, как это обычно и делается. Верно говорю, Джимми?

В глазах Дина металась еле уловимая тревожная тень, а в голосе слышалась резкая, звенящая нотка: не нравилось ему быть тем, кого загоняют в угол. А кому бы понравилось? Ясное дело – известие, что демоны уже давным-давно следят за каждым твоим шагом, кого хочешь выбьет из колеи, Сэм это понимал. Но с другой стороны, руки чесались хорошенько треснуть Дина по лбу за то, что взял и выболтал все как на духу первому же встречному… ладно, _почти_ как на духу и не совсем _первому_ встречному, но суть вы уловили.

Мастерс, вздергивая брови, глянул на Сэма.

\- Чей день рождения? Твой? Что ж ты молчишь!

\- Эй! - Дин ткнул Джима в плечо. – А помнишь днюху Тома в прошлом году? Когда мы все в «Биггерсон» завалились? – его настроение в считанные секунды сменилось на бодрое. – Помнишь, как заставили его стоять на столе, пока вся кафешка пела ему «с днем рожденья»?.. Без паники, Сэмми, с тобой мы так не поступим, - весело добавил он, видимо уловив пронесшийся по лицу Сэма ужас.

\- Нет-нет, - внес свою лепту Мастерс. – Ни за что, - он повернулся к стойке и крикнул во все горло, вскинув над Сэмовой головой указующий перст: - Эй, Илай, подай-ка имениннику «Большого горячего петушка»!

В баре воцарилась мертвая тишина. Все без исключения посетители замерли и вытаращились на их столик. Мастерс огляделся с невинным вином, словно не понимая, что стало причиной всеобщего внимания.

\- Чего? – развел он руками. – Это коктейль так называется. Илай, неси три штуки!

Народ постепенно поотворачивался и вернулся к прерванным разговорам. Сэм решил, что ради Дина сохранит полнейшую невозмутимость и никого не убьет, зато Дин, надо отдать ему должное, одарил своего приятеля сердитым взглядом и неслабо заехал по руке кулаком.

\- Оу! – подскочил тот. – Больно же, ты, дрочила!

\- Сам нарвался, - прошипел Дин. – Затеешь тут очередную разборку, будешь сам расхлебывать, а я свалю и даже не моргну, так и знай.

\- Расслабься, Винч, - отмахнулся Мастерс. – Меня здесь все знают. Мы среди друзей.

\- Да? _Чьих_ друзей?

Дин бросил это замечание просто в обратку, а Сэму подумалось: дельный вопрос. Весьма актуальный, наряду с «кто этот козел» и «почему появился именно сейчас».

\- Ты когда мускулами-то оброс? – пробурчал Мастерс, все еще потирая ушибленное место. – Качался, что ли?

\- Типа того, - не без холодка подтвердил Дин. – И еще Сэм _кое-каким_ приемам учит.

Джим криво усмехнулся, но его намерение Дин без труда предугадал и пресек еще одним увесистым тычком.

\- Блин! Уймись уже! – возмутился тот, баюкая повторно пострадавшую руку. – И не задавайся особо, все равно я тебя сделаю, если захочу!

\- Ну-ну, я твой в любое время, в любом месте, только скажи, - самоуверенно хмыкнул Дин, даже не заметив, что ляпнул двусмысленность.

У их столика материализовался бармен – Илай - с тремя высокими стаканами многослойного коктейля, напоминающего с виду «Текилу Санрайз», только вот кто-то явно переборщил с фруктами, зонтиками и пластмассовыми мартышками. Если судить по кислой мине на лице Илая, подавать сей напиток было для него примерно таким же удовольствием, как для Сэма – его получать. Дин и Джим одновременно потянулись за бумажниками, но Мастерс негодующе настоял, что это за его счет.

\- Давайте же приобщимся к радостям жизни, - торжественно произнес он, придвигая всем по стакану.

Сэм никакой радости не испытывал и, видимо, не слишком хорошо это скрыл.

\- Сэмми, порядок? – спросил Дин.

\- Полный, - хмуро ответил он.

\- Эй, Сэмми, будь проще… - встрял было Мастерс.

\- Так только ему можно меня называть, - взвившись, оборвал его Сэм.

Судя по тому, что Дин и приятеля своего называл «Джимми», эта долбаная привычка распространялась у него на кого ни попадя, но будь Сэм проклят, если позволит присоединиться сюда еще и дружку из колледжа.

\- Ладно-ладно, я ж не в обиду, - отступил Мастерс. – Просто чутка празднуем. Желаем тебе счастья и все такое.

А вот взгляд промолчавшего Дина Сэм расшифровать не смог. Не желая показаться скотиной, он натянуто улыбнулся и пригубил коктейль. А что еще ему оставалось? Ясно же, что эти двое тесно дружили и вдобавок давно не виделись. Разве честно будет взять и сказать: «парень, свали-ка ты в туман, у нас с Дином важный разговор намечался», тем более что разговор этот можно завести в любое другое время. И какие бы сюрпризы ни таили в себе Сэмовы способности, туда определенно не входило умение силой мысли изничтожить (желательно испепелить на месте) третьего лишнего.

Когда Дин отхлебнул из своего стакана, Сэм взглядом предупредил его: _не налегай_. Коктейль и правда оказался разновидностью «Санрайза», только текилы куда больше положенного и хрен знает что еще добавлено для крепости. Дин в ответ усмехнулся с апломбом: не квохчи, и не такое пил, - но на деле действительно притормозил. И все же фруктовое пойло шло слишком легко, и уровень в Диновом стакане понижался быстрее, чем Сэму бы хотелось, особенно если учесть, что до этого они приняли на грудь изрядно пива. Немного утешало то, что Мастерс от Дина не отставал, но сам Сэм осторожно тянул свою порцию по глотку, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за обоими.

Может, Сэм все-таки скотина и есть. Дину ведь только на пользу пойдет, если он пообщается с другом, припомнит старые добрые времена. Но когда тот на пару с Мастерсом принялся потчевать Сэма историями из студенческой жизни, которые они без сомнения считали чрезвычайно уморительными, у него возникло ощущение, что третий лишний тут как раз он. Или скорее бездомный мальчишка, прильнувший носом к оконному стеклу, чтобы хоть издали глянуть на чужой, светлый мир, в котором ему не жить никогда.

И все же это было познавательно - наблюдать, как Дин общается с приятелем.

Действительно, если так припомнить, то Сэму и не доводилось видеть его в дружеской компании с того первого вечера после их знакомства, в родном городе Дина. Сэм успел забыть, каким тот может быть открытым в выражении своих эмоций перед людьми, которым всецело доверяет… как откровенно проявляет свою симпатию и приязнь.

Дин от природы был охочим до прикосновений, он старался установить тактильный контакт даже с абсолютными незнакомцами, которых видел впервые, а уж с Сэмом поначалу так и вовсе позволял себе всякие вольности… но в какой-то момент перестал, должно быть, поняв, что Сэму от этого не по себе. И снова вернулся к физическому проявлению чувств только недавно, когда их… отношения… изменились.

Но от _этого_ парня Дин практически _не отлипал_.

Нет… Нет, Сэм преувеличивает. Определенно. Подумаешь, тычок в грудь там, рука на плече здесь… Просто то как эти двое совершенно не считались с личным пространством и ничуть тем не тяготились, как привычно таскали еду друг у друга из тарелок – все это без слов говорило о тесной дружбе и такой близости, которой Сэму испытать ни разу в жизни не довелось. Даже с Дином.

В происходящем не было и намека на сексуальную подоплеку. Не со стороны Дина, во всяком случае. Но иногда Сэму казалось, что он ловит в кидаемых на друга взглядах Мастерса какой-то голодный блеск, и это ему не нравилось. Человеку этому Сэм не доверял, и не только потому, что того нелегкая принесла до странного «вовремя», не только потому, что он был нахальным, назойливым типом и вдобавок тем еще козлом. Чувствовалась в нем некая фальшь: неестественно белые волосы, подчеркнутый лоск, нарочитый акцент – все _чересчур_ , как у актера на театральных подмостках.

Дин этого то ли не замечал, то ли его это не заботило. С Мастерсом ему определенно было комфортно и весело. Он хохотал над ним, вместе с ним, сиял глазами, не тая теплоты, мягкости и даже восхищения. Хлопал по плечу. Пихал в бедро. Ни к чему не обязывающие жесты, Сэм их узнавал. Они ничего не значат. Просто такой уж Дин есть… Но все равно внутри что-то жалило, больно кололо, вскипало дурной мутью.

Такой уж Дин есть. Со своими _друзьями_.

_Это ничего не значит…_

Мастерс вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и чиркнул по ногтю спичкой. Перспектива забить себе легкие табачным дымом и без того не приводила Сэма в восторг, а тут еще в ноздри ударил резкий, до зубовного скрежета знакомый серный запах от вспыхнувшей головки. Впрочем, Мастерс только и успел, что сделать первую затяжку, как к ним подбежала официантка.

\- Джим, здесь курить нельзя, - строго сказала она. – Комната для курящих – вон там, за углом.

И хоть Сэм не очень-то понимал, почему они должны пересаживаться ради того, чтобы Мастерс мог без помех травануться никотином, но его мнения никто и не спрашивал. Вдобавок ко всем прочим огорчениям «вон там, за углом» оказалось очень шумно. Здесь у стены был сооружен небольшой помост, на котором стояла женщина с микрофоном и, судя по издаваемым звукам, проводила ритуальное жертвоприношение. Во всяком случае, так Сэму сначала показалось, а потом он уловил несколько знакомых строчек из баллады Тэмми Уайнетт. Хотя в данном случае к несчастной жертве, распятой на неведомо чьем алтаре, вполне можно отнести саму песню.

Дин страдальчески скривился, заткнул пальцем то ухо, которое было обращено к сцене, и пробормотал:  
\- Нет, сестренка, уж лучше работай где ты там днем работаешь… Джимми, что тут такое?

\- Вторник, вечер караоке.

\- Ясно, - фыркнул Дин, наклонился к Сэму и доверительно сообщил: – Беру свои слова назад. Ты поешь как ангел.

При этом он положил руку на подлокотник Сэмова кресла, и тому до дрожи захотелось накрыть ее своей и сжать покрепче. Но пока он обдумывал эту идею, вмешался Мастерс:

\- Винч, ты когда в последний раз на сцене стоял?

Сэм вскинул изумленный взгляд. Он знал, конечно, ведь Дин говорил, что был в музыкальной группе, просто никогда не представлял себе Дина – и чтоб на сцене.

\- Давно, Джим, - с улыбкой покачал головой тот. Мастерс продолжал пялиться на него, многозначительно играя бровями. – Что? – нахмурился Дин, а потом застонал: - Ну, нет. Нет и нет.

\- Ой, да ладно. Весело будет, - насел Мастерс. – Сэм, давай ты тоже. Устроим тройничок.

\- _Что_?!

\- Он имеет в виду - исполнить номер втроем, - торопливо перевел ему Дин. – Джим, нет! – крикнул он вслед Мастерсу, который, не слушая возражений, уже устремился к мужику, судя по всему заправлявшему этим развлечением. – Не переживай, я не буду, - добавил он, видя, как смятенно округлились глаза Сэма.

Но когда Мастерс вернулся с толстой черной папкой в руках, в выражении Дина проскользнуло что-то такое… заставляющее усомниться в его готовности сказать «нет».

\- От чего тащишься, Сэм? – плюхаясь в кресло, спросил Мастерс. – Кантри? Рок? Блюз?

\- Я не пою, - без церемоний отрезал тот.

Мастерс на это лишь расхохотался.

\- А здесь хоть кто-то поет? – он ткнул пальцем в сторону импровизированной сцены. – На твои вокальные данные всем чихать. Просто иди и веселись.

Сэм воззвал взглядом к Дину - _скажи что-нибудь!_ Тот открыл было рот, но когда Мастерс с ухмылкой подсунул ему папку и постучал по странице, раскрытой на некоей песне, решимость Дина явственно поколебалась. Мастерс, не нуждаясь в дальнейшем ободрении, радостно сорвался с места, а Дин с силой потер переносицу.

\- Дин, нам не следует привлекать внимание, - напомнил Сэм.

\- А то что? – Дин умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза. – Ну, правда – что? Ты на самом деле веришь, что в этом городишке есть демоны? А даже если так… они уже в курсе, что мы здесь. Я прав?

Дин сейчас был - ну вылитый щенок лабрадора, выпрашивающий мороженое: зрелище настолько трогательное, что не выдержало бы и самое черствое сердце. Свое Сэм к таким не причислял, а потому безропотно капитулировал. К тому же, в глубине души ему и самому хотелось хоть краешком глаза увидеть того, другого Дина из жизни «до». Дина, которого знал Мастерс. Может, все обойдется, ведь Сэм все время будет начеку. В конце концов, это его работа – приглядывать за Дином. Пусть спокойно идет и развлекается на пару со своим паскудным приятелем. А Сэм тут постережет.

Подскочивший Мастерс радостно сообщил, что их очередь следующая. Сэм прекрасно чувствовал неотрывно сверлящий его взгляд Дина, но постарался с ним не встречаться.

\- Иди давай, - вздохнул он.

\- А ты разве не с нами, Сэм? – спросил Мастерс, а тут еще Дин, как нарочно, к нему присоединился:

\- Да, давай за компанию, а?

\- Издеваешься? У меня голоса нет, ты же знаешь.

\- Будешь просто припев подтягивать. Это как два пальца, ты сразу врубишься, - Дин потянул его за рукав, но Сэм уперся и замотал головой.

\- Ты иди. Я посмотрю. Дин! Я хочу на тебя посмотреть! _Отсюда_!

Переупрямить Дина – задача не из легких, но на этот раз получилось. Отказавшись от своей затеи, он еще разок с колебанием посмотрел на Сэма и вспрыгнул следом за Мастерсом на помост. В колонках уже вовсю грохотала роковая композиция, и Дин вскоре втянулся, с головой ушел в музыку, перебирая воображаемые аккорды на воображаемой гитаре. Дружок его скакал взад и вперед по сцене, изображая из себя Мика Джаггера, хотя песня была точно не из репертуара «Стоунз». Пели они попеременно каждый свою строфу, передавая друг другу микрофон, и только на припеве склонились к нему вместе.

\- Guess who just got back today?  
Those wild-eyed boys that’ve been away;  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But, man, I still think those cats are great.

They were asking if you were around,  
How you was, where you could be found.  
I told them you were living downtown,  
Driving all the old men crazy.

[Угадайте, кто сегодня вернулся? Те лихие парни, которых давно тут не видали, Не изменились, и слова из них не вытянешь, Но как по мне, так это крутые ребята. Спрашивали, здесь ли ты еще, Как поживаешь и где тебя найти. Я сказал, что ты живешь в центре, И доводишь своих стариков до ручки]


Сэму пришлось с неохотой признать, что у Мастерса неплохой голос, хотя и не очень подходящий конкретно к этой песне. Впрочем, оба певца не слишком-то заботились о том, чтобы попадать под фонограмму, да и друг под друга не особо подстраивались, но это не имело значения. В их исполнении присутствовали неподдельный энтузиазм и пыл, которые подкупали слушателей на корню.

\- The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town. [Парни вернулись в город] 

Мастерс принялся хлопать над головой, недвусмысленно призывая публику присоединиться, и народ с готовностью подхватил ритм. Сэм тоже звонко бил в ладоши, сначала чтобы не выглядеть засранцем, а потом искренне и от души.

\- The boys are back in tow-ow-ow-ow-own!

Потому что это был Дин в своей стихии: царил на сцене, дарил себя людям. Мерцающий свет софита выхватывал то его улыбку, то зелень глаз, золотил кончики волос, и пусть его голос не так уж хорошо поставлен, но все равно завораживал, а танцующие в воздухе пальцы заставляли поверить, что в его руках действительно гитара. На него зачарованно смотрели все без исключения, и женщины, и мужчины, поворачивая головы, как подсолнухи за солнцем.

\- The boys are back in town. The boys are back in town...

Во время музыкального проигрыша после припева парни переглянулись, одновременно прихлопнули ладонями по бедрам и исполнили что-то весьма похожее на джайв – абсолютно неподходяще к стилю песни, но, судя по хитрющим ухмылкам, оба и сами это прекрасно понимали.

Что Дин забыл рядом с Сэмом, в тенях и сумраке? Он принадлежит свету, миру, веселью. И этот вынырнувший из его прошлого человек… он это знал. Он понимал Дина так, как Сэм не умел. Давал ему то, что Сэм дать не мог.

\- ...That night over at Johnny's place -  
Well, this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face.  
Man, we just fell about the place.  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her...

[Так вот, той ночью в баре у Джонни Эта девчонка взяла и заехала Джонни по морде. Старик, я там со смеху укатался. Да забудь ты о ней, не хочет - и не надо…]


Объединившись у микрофона для следующего припева, они закинули руки друг другу на плечи, и Сэм мрачно уставился в пол – не хотел он на это смотреть. Но не выдержал, покосился мельком на сцену и тут же поймал на себе взгляд Дина: какой-то беспокойный, почти отчаянный, да и улыбка казалась принужденной. Дин быстро отвел глаза, а Сэм так и замер, лихорадочно соображая, что бы это могло значить… и вдруг увидел такое, отчего сами собой стиснулись челюсти, а пальцы до судороги впились в подлокотники. Гребаный Мастерс стоял и натурально _принюхивался_ , сука, к волосам Дина!

Он заметил, конечно, что Сэм буравит его взглядом, да только Сэму было насрать. Он не собирался ни прикидываться, что ничего не просек, ни скрывать, насколько его это взбесило. Мягко говоря. Когда певцы разошлись и Дин взял микрофон, Сэм тяжело уставился Мастерсу в глаза и понадеялся, что в его собственных достаточно ясно отражается горячее желание стереть наглую ухмылку с лица спесивого ублюдка. Желательно кулаком.

\- Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Deano's bar and grill.  
The drink will flow and blood will spill,  
And if the boys wanna fight, you'd better let ‘em...

[Вечером в пятницу они разоделись И завалились в бар к Дино. Будет литься виски и прольется кровь, Раз уж парням приспичило подраться, лучше не встревать…]


\- The boys are back in town. The boys are back in tow-ow-ow-ow-own...

Фонограмма постепенно затихла, и довольные исполнители раскланялись под бурные аплодисменты публики. Дин подскочил к столику мокрый и раскрасневшийся, то ли от жара прожектора, то ли от адреналина и выпивки, а скорее – от всего вместе. Изловив официантку, он заказал всем еще по бутылке пива, но Мастерс, к удивлению Сэма, покачал головой.

\- Я закругляюсь, Винч, - сказал он. – Пойду на боковую.

Дин глянул на часы и изумленно уставился на друга.

\- Серьезно? Ты – и так рано?

\- Эй, я же только с дороги, - вздохнул Мастерс. – Кроме того, не хочу злоупотреблять вашим радушием. Оставляю тебя и именинника, празднуйте дальше. А мы с тобой, дружище, и завтра можем пересечься. Лады?

Сэм озадаченно нахмурился: как-то сомнительно, чтобы Мастерс руководствовался соображениями такта и предупредительности. Тот, как и Дин, заметно взмок, хотя в сравнении с ним был бледен. Впрочем, едва ли это из-за того, что Сэм преуспел в мысленной передаче ему своих наихудших пожеланий. А жаль.

\- Тебя куда-нибудь подбросить? – спросил Дин.

\- Нет, я прямо здесь остановился. У Илая есть гостевая комната наверху, - Мастерс повернулся к Сэму. – Рад знакомству, Сэм. Всего тебе хорошего… кабальеро. Увидимся еще.

Ради Дина и только ради него Сэм приготовился пожать Мастерсу руку, но тот ее не протянул. Опять. Он лишь хлопнул Сэма по плечу, небрежно помахал на прощание им обоим и скрылся за служебной дверью.

\- Странно, - в замешательстве прокомментировал Дин. – В колледже он обычно ночами напролет тусил… - Он повернулся к Сэму, и на мгновение по его лицу пронеслось странное выражение: настороженность, даже опаска, которое тут же сменилось не менее странной, чересчур широкой улыбкой.

\- Ну, чем хочешь заняться, _именинник_? – спросил он.

Чего Сэму хотелось, так это дать шельмецу подзатыльник за то, что простым движением бровей умудрился превратить невинный вопрос в непристойное предложение. Вот уж для чего Сэм сейчас точно не в настроении. Ну… почти. Все признания в тайном и сокровенном на сегодня тоже отменяются, хотя бы потому, что их нужно делать на трезвую голову.

Внезапно в баре снова раздались свист, аплодисменты, одобрительные возгласы, и кто-то окликнул Дина – точнее «Винча». Сэм уж было испугался, что это Мастерс передумал ложиться спать, но оказалось, что парням просто присудили приз в караоке. Ведущий махал бутылкой «Джонни Уокера», а народ дружно скандировал «бис!».

\- А где Джим? – спросил ведущий.

\- Слинял, зараза, - пробурчал Дин, глянул на Сэма и вдруг просиял надеждой. Сэм буквально видел, как над его головой зажглась метафорическая лампочка – _идея!_

\- Нет! Дин, _нет_!

\- Пошли! Давай, отожги разок! – предсказуемо пустился в уговоры Дин. – Когда, если уж не в день рожде…

\- Дин, да мне нафиг не сдался мой долбаный день рождения! – в сердцах рявкнул Сэм.

Дин разом сник и отвел глаза, а у Сэма упало сердце. Нет, надо же было такое сморозить! И это после того, как Дин сегодня из кожи вон лез, чтобы… Сволочь неблагодарная, вот кто Сэм после этого! Че-ерт…

\- Ладно, - тихо произнес Дин. – Я запомню.

\- Дин… - убито начал Сэм, в растерянности соображая, как бы сгладить, извиниться, взять обидные слова назад, но Дин уже повернулся к нему спиной, уже направился к сцене, бросив через плечо:

\- Сэмми? Напомни мне как-нибудь выбить из тебя это занудство, ладно?

Сказал он это вроде бы в шутку и беспечно, вот только Сэму стало невыразимо тошно от самого себя.

***

\- Being drunk and weary I went to my Molly's chamber  
Takin' Molly with me, but I never knew the danger,  
For six or maybe seven walked in with Cap’n Farrell.  
I jumped up and fired my pistols, and I shot him with both barrels.

Musha ring dum-a-do dum-a-da.  
Whack for my daddy-o.  
Whack for my daddy-o.  
There's whiskey in the jar-oh. [2]

Сэм не спросил. Только озадаченно оглянулся на топающего следом и мурлыкающего под нос Дина, тряхнул головой и зашел в номер. Закрыв за ними дверь, Дин взял наперевес бутылку с виски и артистично изобразил из нее гитару.

\- Оу-оу-оооуу… – затянул он, перебирая пальцами по горлышку-«грифу». – Эй, а давай опрокинем пару рюмок, опробуем это топливо?

\- Ты разве не с приятелем своим распить его собирался? – хмуро спросил Сэм.

\- Пфф! Нефиг ему было сливаться, - отмахнулся Дин. – К тому же он завис в баре, так что за выпивкой ему далеко ходить не придется, - он с хрустом отвернул крышку, плеснул виски в два стакана и вручил один Сэму. Едва заметно поколебался, подыскивая подходящий случаю тост, и в результате просто сказал: - За твое здоровье, _кроха_.

\- За твои лавры в караоке, _Винч_ , - усмехнувшись, чокнулся с ним Сэм и немедленно сконфузился. Вот ведь странность – Дин днями напролет над ним зубоскалил, и ничего, нормально, а стоило Сэму попробовать сделать то же самое, и выходило по-детски, нелепо и где-то даже желчно. Или ему так казалось.

Дин уставился на него как-то чудн **о** и погрозил пальцем.

\- Даже не начинай меня так называть, - категорически предупредил он.

Деланая улыбка соскользнула с губ. Сэм отставил стакан, сел на кровать и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Он и без того знал, что не входит в круг друзей Дина, которым позволено так его называть, вообще не является частью _той_ его жизни… но все же столь подчеркнутое исключение собственной персоны больно задевало.

Дин взял пульт от телевизора и как ни в чем не бывало плюхнулся рядом с Сэмом, плечом к плечу.

\- Ну как… хочешь, устроимся в обнимку и посмотрим, что там «Уорнеры» показывают? – он откинулся и неторопливо огладил руками Сэмовы плечи… руками, которые знали и помнили слишком много друзей, незнакомцев, бывших подружек… и Сэм невольно съежился от их прикосновения.

\- Не сегодня, Дин, - глухо сказал он. – Хочу просто в кровать.

Дин помедлил и неуверенно улыбнулся:

\- Так я ведь об этом и говорю.

\- В _свою_ кровать, - Сэм перехватил Дина за запястья, отвел подальше, вывернулся из почти-объятия и снова дернул за шнурки. – Устал я, спать хочу.

Теперь Дин наблюдал за ним молча, но переносицу прорезала беспокойная морщинка. Задумчиво потерев шею, он встал и пересел на соседнюю койку.

\- Ты… - начал было он, и Сэм внутренне сжался в ожидании неизбежного вопроса. Но Дин то ли передумал, то ли изначально планировал сказать совсем другое: - Сэм… Не обижайся на Джима. Да, он свалился как снег на голову, все обломал и завернул по-своему, но такой уж он есть… как ураган или цунами, форс-мажор, понимаешь?

Сэм ответил не сразу, выгадывая себе немного времени, чтобы спрошенное прозвучало естественно.

\- Так как вы все-таки познакомились?

\- На вечеринке у Тома, кажется, - ответил Дин, после того как с минуту старательно повспоминал.

\- Ты не знаешь точно?

\- Та еще была вечеринка…

\- Кто вас знакомил?

\- Не помню. А что? – насторожился Дин.

\- Просто интересно, - тщательно подбирая слова и тон, заметил Сэм. – Я почему-то всегда думал, что вы вместе учились, а он, оказывается, вообще не в твоем потоке был…

\- И что? – отрывисто повторил Дин, и, судя по его виду, Сэмова попытка замаскировать все под пустое любопытство с треском провалилась.

\- Ну… вот и удивился, как вы так тесно сошлись, - обреченно пробормотал Сэм.

\- Не знаю. Сталкивались в кампусе, в баре… он приходил на пару наших концертов. Нам одна и та же музыка нравится. Вот и сошлись. Так у нормальных людей обычно и бывает.

Сэма передернуло – слово «нормальный» определенно начало доставать. А еще пришло в голову, что если кто-то поставил бы себе целью внедриться в Диново окружение и завоевать его доверие, то сыграть на сходстве музыкальных вкусов стало бы беспроигрышным вариантом.

\- А ты знаком с кем-нибудь из _его_ однокурсников? С кем-то же он должен был вместе учиться, верно? Что ты о нем вообще знаешь?

Дин смерил Сэма взглядом и рассмеялся насквозь неискренне.

\- Ясно. К твоему сведению… Я понял, что Джим тебе симпатии не внушил. Уверен, он это тоже понял. Не сказать, чтобы ты старался это скрыть, скорее уж наоборот. Но он прошел твою гребаную проверку со святой водой – да, я заметил, - так что брось перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Только то, что он тебе не по нутру, еще не делает Джима врагом.

Сэм вспыхнул. Ага, а то, что он друг **тебе** , еще не значит, что ему можно доверять. Слова эти так и вертелись на языке, но у Сэма хватило ума их не озвучивать.

\- Дин, сам подумай, - сказал он вместо этого. – Разве тебе самому не кажется странным, что он объявился именно тут, именно сегодня? В этот город нас привел демон, и вдруг ты по чистой случайности сталкиваешься здесь со знакомым. Чересчур большое совпадение, разве нет?

\- Совпадения тоже случаются, Сэм.

\- Не с нами.

Дин покатал стакан между ладонями, встал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате и наконец резко обернулся.

\- Мне не нужно знать _о_ Джиме; я знаю _Джима_ , - кусая губы, отчеканил он. – Разницу почувствовать можешь? Ты и сам далеко не образчик откровенности, из тебя только клещами и вытягивать, но я же не вменяю _тебе_ это в вину.

Вскочив на ноги, Сэм рвано втянул воздух, а вместе с выдохом из груди вырвался отрывистый, лающий смех. _«Я как раз собирался…»_ , - хотел он сказать, но вместо этих слов отчего-то прозвучали совсем другие, едкие и злые:

\- Ну да, потому что Джимми прямо такой _старинный_ друг. Сколько ты с ним знакомство водил, несколько месяцев? Вот именно. И все. Как будто я не вижу, что тут на самом деле…

\- Ты о чем? – вздернул голову Дин.

\- Ты нацепил фальшивую улыбку и думаешь, меня это обманет? Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь! Тебе _страшно_. Демоны следили за тобой задолго до всего, еще в колледже, и ты в курсе, что это значит. Ты не случайная жертва, которой удалось избежать гибели из-за оплошности Желтоглазого, и он теперь чисто из принципа хочет довести дело до конца. Ты _всегда_ был целью. Но ты не желаешь об этом думать, вот и вцепился в своего приятеля, прикидываясь, что вернулись старые добрые времена, как будто ничего и не было. Ты отчаянно хватаешься за иллюзию, что если закроешь глаза и притворишься, что ведать ни о чем не ведаешь, то к тебе вернется твоя нормальная жизнь. А правда в том, что этого не будет, и ты все прекрасно понимаешь: твоя жизнь _никогда_ не была ни нормальной, ни безопасной. Просто ты этого в упор не замечал.

Вылетело все это беспощадно и стремительно, как жесткий удар Дину под дых, только в сгустившейся следом тишине нечем дышать стало как раз Сэму. Дин же ни слова в ответ не произнес, лишь кивнул слегка, да еще дрогнули сжимавшие стакан пальцы. Сэм дернулся, но вместо ожидаемой зуботычины ему в лицо прилетела так и не распитая порция виски, а Дин развернулся и размеренным, каким-то деревянным шагом двинулся в ванную.

\- Детский сад! – звенящим голосом крикнул Сэм ему в спину, утирая рукавом слезящиеся от жгучего подарочка глаза. 

\- Отъебись, - прошипел сквозь зубы Дин, с треском захлопывая за собой дверь.

Уж лучше бы по морде врезал.

***

Джим по четвертому кругу перетряхнул все шкафы, снова заглянул в холодильник, но ничего нового с предыдущих трех раз там не обнаружилось. Он в сердцах шарахнул дверцей.

\- Где ты все приличное держишь? – рявкнул он на вошедшего на кухню Илая, ловко балансировавшего стопкой грязных тарелок.

\- Еще утром кончилось, - невозмутимо ответил тот.

Тускло глянув на него, Джим рухнул в кресло и со вздохом вытащил сигареты.

\- Вот же мудня...

\- Ленор вот-вот должна новую партию подвезти. Она обычно ждет, когда народ схлынет, - от уха Джима не ускользнуло, что речь Илая вдруг стала похожа на широкий разлив Миссисипи – такая же неспешная и плавная. И Джим знал, что сам тоже вскоре не утерпит, начнет точно так же растягивать слова, порой сливая два, а то и три вместе. Удивительно. Сколько бы ни прошло времени с тех пор, как они с Илаем покинули Новый Орлеан, стоило им встретиться, как просыпался и родной южный говор.

Джим сделал первую затяжку, но защекотавший легкие табачный дым ни на йоту не умерил сосущего голода, только отвлек ненадолго от тупой боли в костях, тошноты и мерзостного ощущения, что собственная кожа как будто превращается во что-то вязкое и клейкое.

Сочувственно глянув на него, Илай принялся загружать посудомойку.

\- Ты когда в последний раз ел? – спросил он.

\- Вчера.

\- И дал парнишке целый вечер на себе виснуть? Неудивительно, что теперь тебя колбасит… - помолчав, Илай добавил: - Вечно ты слишком близко с ними сходишься.

 _Пойман с поличным_ , усмехнулся про себя Джим. Конечно, он весь пропах мальчишкой, вот Илай и учуял. Запах даже одежду на Джиме пропитал, и ему до сих пор мерещилось, что в ушах набатом гремит биение молодого, сильного сердца.

\- Иногда, - признал он.

\- И, кстати, на кухне тоже курить нельзя, - поддел Илай. Джим в ответ вскинул руку в салюте, а Илай насмешливо оскалил зубы и пошутил: – Доведут они тебя когда-нибудь до могилы.

Точнее, это Джим решил, что он пошутил, но может, друг и не о сигаретах вовсе говорил.

Их беседу прервал негромкий стук. Илай распахнул заднюю дверь и впустил темноволосую девушку с двумя большущими молочными бидонами. Джим вскочил, помог взгромоздить их на стол и с нежностью обнял Ленор.

\- Вот и молочко прибыло, - с улыбкой сказала она.

Пока Илай суетился, убирая все в холодильник, Джим сунул нос в один из бидонов, выхватил бутылку и в один присест жадно ее опорожнил. Ленор лишь впечатленно вскинула брови.

Он утер губы и задумчиво провел языком по небу. Сколько уж лет, а вкус коровьей крови не становится терпимее, неприятно обволакивает рот… Но по крайней мере она была еще теплой – Ленор постаралась так довезти – и задачу свою на данный момент выполнила.

\- Присоединитесь? – Джим вытащил еще три порции, по штуке на каждого. Ленор с Илаем, разумеется, не отказались. – Как идут дела на ферме?

\- Справляемся, - откликнулась Ленор. – Хотя и с трудом. Спрос растет, а в городе уже начинают шушукаться. Наверняка думают, что мы наркоту толкаем.

\- А разве нет? – хмыкнул Джим, качнув в руке бутылку. – Чем не метадон для вампиров?

Девушка одарила его тяжелым и холодным взглядом.

\- Это не зависимость, - отрезала она. - Это выживание.

\- Все вместе, - поправил ее Джим, дал обоим время проникнуться своим замечанием и вернулся к первоначальной теме: - Разворачиваться вам особо и не нужно. Может статься, придется в спешке уезжать.

Ленор нахмурилась, а Илай сердито фыркнул.

\- Если и придется, то из-за тебя, - проворчал он. – Слишком много внимания привлекаешь к себе, а заодно и к нам.

\- А вот это брехня, - огрызнулся Джим. – Сегодня я по ходу дела выяснил, что за вами _уже_ наблюдали.

Мужчина и девушка обменялись испуганно-потрясенными взглядами, а после уставились на Джима в ожидании дальнейшей информации. Каковую он и выдал:

\- Эти двое не случайно оказались в городе; их сюда привели. Привел. Демон.

\- Но у нас тут дом, хозяйство, - слабо возразила Ленор. – Мы не можем просто сорваться и…

\- _Можете_ , и как раз _просто_ , - прервал ее Джим. – После того, что случилось с Маргарет, именно этого я и боялся. Это мне предупреждение. Они дают понять, что знают, где найти моих друзей. Это - объявление войны.

Слова его были встречены гробовой тишиной. Ленор расстроенно поникла, а вот Илай разозлился.

\- Парень знает, кто ты? – резко спросил он. – Собираешься ему сказать?

_Два вопроса, один ответ._

\- Нет пока. Хочу сначала точно выяснить, на чьей стороне его дружок.

Раздраженно что-то буркнув, Илай отошел, а Джим воспользовался моментом и притянул к себе Ленор.

\- Никто про него не знает? – чуть слышно выдохнул он ей в ухо. – Надежно спрятан?

Девушка заглянула ему в лицо и кивнула. _Спрятан надежно_ , одними губами подтвердила она. _Никто не знает, что он здесь._

Джим отстранился, сделал очередную затяжку и тяжело вздохнул. Хотел бы он быть в этом столь же уверенным…

 

**Примечание переводчика:**

[1] Чико (Chico) — город в Калифорнии. В нем расположен один из старейших кампусов Государственного университета штата Калифорния.

[2] Ирландская народная песенка «Виски в бутылке».


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

**  
_Детройт, за 10 месяцев до этого_  
**

\- Вампиры… С каждым разом все смешнее, - улыбалась Гвен при этом и правда почти весело. – Папа сроду о них не говорил. Я думала, их не существует.

\- Считалось, что с ними покончено, что охотники извели их, - объяснил Сэм. – Как видим, это не так, - Гвен была еще ребенком, когда ее отец погиб, а Сэмюель принял сироту под свое крыло. Сидеть за книгами она никогда не любила, предпочитала учиться на практике, вот Сэм и взял за правило делиться с ней тем, что вычитал сам. – Большинство преданий о вампирах – чушь. Их не пугает крест, им не страшны ни солнце, ни осиновый кол в сердце. Убить их можно, только обезглавив. Что правда, так это их жажда крови. Без нее им не выжить. Вампиры сбиваются в стаи – гнезда – по восемь-десять особей. Охотятся небольшими группами. Жертв затаскивают в логово, где их держат живыми и пускают кровь неделями напролет.

Они присоединились к очереди, выстроившейся в ночной клуб «Паук». Сэм неловко одернул на себе парадно-выходную рубашку, которая неудобно жала в шее и подмышками. Хорошо хоть пиджак нашелся подходящего размера. Гвен прониклась сочувствием и потянулась помочь: расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу, поправила галстук и, одобрительно кивнув, завершающим штрихом разгладила лацканы.

\- А ты вполне себе ничего, - заметила она.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Сэм и чуть погодя запоздало добавил: - Ты тоже.

Преуменьшение. Лайковые штаны облегали Гвен как вторая кожа, а прихваченная на шее двумя тесемками майка открывала точеные плечи и туго обтягивала высокую грудь. Взгляд Сэма невольно переполз на дерзко выступающие горошины сосков, за что он дал себе мысленный подзатыльник и честно постарался смотреть девушке исключительно в лицо. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел ее в макияже, да и видел ли вообще. Удивительно, насколько разительным оказалось отличие. Гвен и так была привлекательной, но всего несколько легких штрихов сделали темные глаза еще больше и ярче, а полные губы…

Сэм смутился, сообразив, что стоит и беззастенчиво пялится, но еще более выбивал из колеи тот факт, что Гвен уставилась на него не менее заинтересованно.

\- Гос-споди, ну вот как охотник может быть такой нежной фиалкой? – всплеснула руками она.

\- А?

Пока Сэм пытался сформулировать что-нибудь умное, подошла их очередь, и они оказались нос к носу с кряжистым, недоброго вида мужиком в черном костюме. Оглядев их обоих с головы до ног, он сделал Гвен жест проходить, а попытавшегося шагнуть следом Сэма остановил, жестко уперевшись в грудь пятерней.

\- Только она, - непререкаемо отрезал охранник.

Сэм собрался уже было возмутиться, как кто-то, невидимый за красной бархатной портьерой, окликнул местного цербера. После краткого и неразборчивого диалога, тот повернулся и буркнул Сэму:

\- Ладно. Ты тоже.

Давешний парень, как и обещал, ждал его по другую сторону занавеси. Пока Сэм отсчитывал остаток оговоренной платы, тот молча окинул Гвен многозначительно-издевательским взглядом, но, проведя их через второй пост охраны в зал, немедленно испарился из виду. Гвен так выразительно вскинула брови, что Сэм, упреждая любые комментарии, быстренько направил ее к бару, заказал выпивку и воспользовался возможностью толком осмотреться. Интерьер клуба, несмотря на его популярность и репутацию элитного заведения, больше подошел бы рядовой забегаловке – кричащие цвета, плохое освещение, бьющая по ушам музыка, толпы народу, в основной массе уже перебравшего непомерно дорогого алкоголя. Идеальное место для охоты хищников любого вида. Выцепить в такой обстановке их «фигурантов» будет непросто; они бывшие люди, потому вампиров в них порой распознаешь, когда уже слишком поздно.

Гвен, неторопливо потягивая коктейль, тоже просканировала полутемный зал, а затем опять сосредоточилась на Сэме, разглядывая его поверх своего бокала.

\- Я и не знала, что ты играешь за эту команду, - облизывая губы, обронила она.

Ясно… Тема хастлера еще не закрыта.

\- Я не… - с толикой раздражения начал было Сэм и умолк. С какой стати он вообще что-то объясняет? – Неважно, - обрубил он.

Кому какая разница, в какую категорию по шкале Кинси он попадает [1], тем более что Сэм и сам не мог сказать наверняка? И какое это имеет отношение к семейному делу?

\- Эй, я ж не осуждаю, - Гвен примирительно вскинула ладони. – Просто это кое-что объясняет, вот и все.

\- Например? – нахмурился Сэм.

\- Ну… - в уголках ее губ заиграл намек на шкодную усмешку. – Мне уже стало казаться, что это именно _я_ тебе не по вкусу.

Он не понял поначалу.

\- Что? Ты мне по вку… _Что_? – когда до него наконец дошло, Сэм ошарашенно распахнул глаза. – М-мы же… брат и сестра! – задохнувшись, выпалил он.

\- Троюродные, - спокойно уточнила Гвен, как будто это имело решающее значение. Может, Кемпбеллы и не были самой любвеобильной семьей на свете, но Сэм с Гвен росли бок о бок, можно сказать, в одном охотничьем котле варились с тех пор, как Сэму исполнилось – сколько же… семь? Да, семь. Так что она, по сути, ему все равно что родная сестра. – И остальных это, как я посмотрю, не особо волнует, - безмятежно добавила тем временем девушка. – Ты единственный парень в этом семействе, который не подбивал ко мне клинья.

Сэм решил, что она преувеличивает. Он _очень_ на это надеялся.

\- Может, потому что в этом семействе я единственный урод, - Сэм попытался обернуть сказанное шуткой, но улыбка, он это чувствовал, вышла натянутой, как и всегда, когда приходилось кривить душой.

\- Слушай… - после мимолетной паузы вздохнула Гвен. – Прости, ляпнула тогда сгоряча насчет «выбраковки». Просто реально выбешивает, что меня вечно оттирают в тыл. В последнее время так особенно. Наверное, это все оттого, что я Сэмюелю его дочь напоминаю… - запнувшись, она смущенно пояснила: - Твою маму, в смысле.

И нет, Сэма ничего в сердце не кольнуло, он просто удивился. Внешне Гвен, с ее карими глазами и копной волнистых темных волос, ничуть не походила на женщину, которую он знал лишь по фотографиям, его мать. Но об их сходстве он слышал не впервые, а Сэмюель действительно буквально дрожал над Гвен, что для главы клана охотников вообще ни разу не типично. Может, дело в характере. Гвен - боевая, страстная, прямолинейная и решительная. Мэри описывали так же.

\- Ты тоже все говоришь напрямик, - констатировал он в итоге.

\- Приму это за комплимент, - серьезно кивнула Гвен.

\- И правильно.

Потому что это куда лучше, чем неприязненные шепотки за спиной или вовсе неозвученные мысли и подозрения, как у некоторых других.

Гвен слегка улыбнулась и промолчала, словно ждала от него чего-то еще. Каких-то слов? Действий? Сэм невольно вспыхнул под ее пристальным взглядом.

\- Я это не к тому… - выдавил он, заставляя ворочаться непослушный язык. – Я не… Просто никогда о тебе в этом смысле не думал, - нашелся он наконец. Гвен снова картинно, как она это умела, вскинула бровь, Сэм же поспешно опустил глаза и в результате уставился на ее мало что скрывающий вырез. Час от часу не легче! – Нам… работать надо, - дергано отворачиваясь, пробормотал он и принялся с преувеличенным вниманием всматриваться в окружающих. Мысли, которые поселились у него в голове стараниями Гвен, он жестко запинал в самый угол, да и она, похоже, на данный момент решила оставить все как есть.

Честно говоря, с точки зрения охотника, выслеживающего вампиров, подозрительно себя здесь вели практически все. Отделить в общей массе, пышущей возбуждением и предвкушением, любителей приключений и разового перепиха от любителей людской кровушки представлялось задачей нелегкой. Разве что явившихся сразу парами можно было исключить, да и то… хм… не всех. Женщины обычно сбивались в стайки, мужчины же предпочитали держаться поодиночке, в крайнем случае - по двое-трое. Впрочем, несколько «кандидатов», которые выделялись из толпы одеждой или поведением, все-таки обнаружились. Более всего внимание Сэма привлекла компания из двух парней и девушки – они разглядывали посетителей, пересмеивались и обменивались замечаниями. На одном из парней девушка так и висла, из чего напрашивался вывод, что они вместе, а вот другой периодически отходил и начинал активно к кому-нибудь клеиться. В основном к девчонкам, один раз – к юноше: усиленно болтал, танцевал, покупал им выпивку. Затем, видимо, пытался уговорить пойти с ним, но пока его усилия успехом не увенчались. После четвертой неудачной попытки он вернулся к своим, а за добычей отправилась девушка. Под внимательными взглядами обоих приятелей она подсела к парню у стойки бара и уже спустя несколько минут потягивала за его счет виски.

Сэм тихо окликнул Гвен и глазами указал ей на парочку, но она, похоже, и сама их уже приметила. Девица так и льнула к парню, нашептывала ему что-то на ухо и времени на «обработку» ей потребовалось совсем немного. Вот они вместе поднялись, направились вглубь зала, и девушка метнула на своих спутников быстрый взгляд. Те чуть выждали, встали и двинулись следом.

Гвен не мешкая устремилась за ними, Сэм же выхватил телефон и набрал Кристиана.

\- Они идут к задней двери, - сказал он. – Выход в переулок на Джеферсона. 

Они сели на хвост вампирам, но держались в отдалении, смешиваясь с толпой. Сэм дал Гвен возглавить их маленький отряд, а сам следовал чуть позади, прикрывал ей спину, пока они не добрались до выхода. Здесь он просигналил ей: _стоп_. Перед началом операции они оба как следует помокли в отваре полыни и триллиума, чтобы забить свой запах, но снаружи, на безлюдной улице, проклятые кровососы мгновенно засекут стук их сердец.

\- Они услышат наш пульс за полквартала, - вполголоса напомнил он Гвен и слегка приоткрыл дверь, наблюдая в щель за удаляющимися вампирами. Девица и ничего не подозревающая жертва скрылись в соседнем переулке, а когда туда же занырнули двое преследователей, Сэм кивнул Гвен – _пошли_.

Едва они оказались на неосвещенном участке улицы, Гвен приподняла на спине майку и вытащила технично припрятанный за поясом пистолет; Сэм извлек укрытый за подкладкой пиджака мачете. Отсюда им было видно, как парень и девушка остановились у машины, как он достал ключи и вот тогда-то она на него кинулась. Сэм даже отсюда разглядел блеск острых зубов, но вампирша не пыталась укусить, только напугала оскалом шарахнувшегося парня, а потом вырубила бедолагу одним небрежным ударом.

\- Где Кристиан? – прошипела Гвен.

\- Ждем, - коротко бросил Сэм.

Подоспели двое других и все вместе принялись упихивать беспомощную жертву на заднее сидение.

\- Он уже должен быть здесь. Уйдут же, твари!

\- Он будет. Ждем.

Парни уже забрались в машину, девушка, оглядев напоследок пустынный переулок, открыла водительскую дверцу.

\- Уходят!

\- _Гвен_!

Поздно. Она уже метнулась вперед, вскидывая пистолет, и Сэму ничего не оставалось, как бежать следом. Разумеется, вампирша их заметила и ринулась навстречу, покрыв один прыжком половину расстояния между ними, но дротик с кровью мертвеца вонзился в ее грудь прежде, чем она добралась до Гвен. Впрочем, это не слишком замедлило тварь, и времени на перезарядку у Гвен не осталось. Вампирша, яростно шипя, вцепилась девушке в плечи и ощерилась клыками, намереваясь впиться в шею, но Гвен - как учили - не стала бороться, а резко осела, всем весом потянув вниз. Воздух над ее головой вспорол клинок, с чавканьем и хрустом разрубив плоть и кость.

Сэм даже не увидел толком, как рухнуло на асфальт обезглавленное тело, - на них без промедления набросились оставшиеся двое. Самый здоровый, оскалившись, принялся осторожно кружить вокруг Сэма. Гвен еще успела выстрелить во второго, но попала или нет – неизвестно, во всяком случае, у того хватило скорости и силы, чтобы сбить ее с ног, ухватить за горло и пришпилить к стене. Молниеносно перебросив мачете в другую руку, Сэм выхватил свой пистолет и выпустил дротик в спину напавшей на Гвен нежити. Вампир вздернулся от боли, девушка же не упустила момент и, воспользовавшись стеной как опорой, изо всех сил пнула его ногой в живот, отшвырнув подальше от себя.

Противник Сэма зарычал и ринулся на отвлекшегося охотника. Клинок в левой руке далеко не так эффективен, как в правой, и царапина, которую удалось нанести Сэму, лишь разозлила упыря. Он ударил всей тушей, повалил Сэма, и они, сцепившись, покатились по земле. Размахнуться мачете не было никакой возможности, поэтому Сэм швырнул его в сторону Гвен в надежде, что хоть ей оно пригодится, а сам нашарил запасной дротик и всадил его твари в шею. Не то чтобы это сильно повлияло на силу вампира и решимость перегрызть ненавистному охотнику глотку, так что Сэм напрягал все силы, чтобы не попасть под клацающие зубищи. Не получалось. Он чувствовал, что понемногу сдает, и клыки разок уже полоснули по коже, как вдруг лицо обдало чем-то холодным и липким, а придавившее его тело обмякло. Над Сэмом, мстительно сверкая глазами, застыла Гвен с окровавленным мачете наизготовку. Но не успел он перевести дух, как последний вампир налетел на них столь стремительно, что никто из охотников не успел среагировать. Охнув, Гвен отлетела к стене и, оглушенная, сползла по ней на асфальт; клинок выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.

Сэм в ту же секунду оказался на ногах. Тварь, похоже, вело – наконец-то возымела действие мертвая кровь, - но ярость и страх придавали гаденышу сил, делали вдвое опаснее, а оружия у Сэма больше не осталось.

Внезапно переулок затопил яркий свет фар, взвизгнули шины и вампир, дернувшись, невольно заслонил глаза. Нечто большое, темное и плохо различимое пронеслось на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Сэма и с глухим стуком впечаталось в упыря, отправив его катиться кубарем по дороге. Грохнули дверцы, и не успел вампир вскочить, как его, словно ежа, утыкали дротики, на сей раз выпущенные из двустволок. Не прошло и минуты, как его опутали веревками и тепленьким упаковали в фургон, пока команда зачистки сноровисто избавлялась от трупов и смывала с мостовой вампирью кровь. Черт, Гвен! Сэм метнулся в обход машины.

Кристиан уже стоял там, а Марк помогал девушке подняться на ноги.

\- Кровь на лице, Сэм! – зыркнув на него, предостерег Кристиан.

Сэм быстро вытерся рукавом так, чтобы не попало в рот, и на всякий случай сплюнул.

\- Гвен, ты как? – тревожно спросил он.

Девушка не ответила, но если судить по испепеляющему взгляду, которым она наградила Кристиана, с ней все было нормально.

\- Где тебя носило? – рявкнула она.

\- Почему не дождались? – огрызнулся тот.

Не удостоив кузена больше ни словом, Гвен круто развернулась и, сердито чеканя шаг, направилась к машине жертвы, вытаскивая на ходу телефон. Сэм предпочел ретироваться следом за ней.

Парня приложили не слишком сильно, и стоило его чуток потормошить, как он довольно быстро пришел в себя и пробормотал, осовело хлопая глазами:

\- Чт слчилось?

\- На вас напали, - сказала Гвен, помогая ему сесть. – Не волнуйтесь, все позади. Мы их спугнули и позвонили 911. Вам остается только дождаться полицию.

\- Она… у нее… были _зубы_ … так много… - прошептал бедняга, испуганно таращась куда-то в пространство. – Длинные, острые, как у зверя… как у… _чудища_!

\- Ну, что тут скажешь… в следующий раз, приятель, пей что-нибудь не такое забористое, - посоветовала ему Гвен, ободряюще хлопнув по плечу.

Она глянула на Сэма и мотнула головой в сторону фургона. Пора уходить.

***

Вампира они доставили в базовый лагерь – заброшенный дом неподалеку от промзоны. Тот был в полуотключке и едва переставлял ноги, когда охотники заволокли его внутрь, где их уже поджидали… Мэтт и Бен. Завидев ребят, Гвен изменилась в лице.

\- А вы что тут забыли? – грозно надвинулась она на мальчишек.

\- Марк отправил, опыта набираться, - растерянно ответил Мэтт.

\- Марк идиот и козел. Брысь отсюда! – рявкнула Гвен.

Кристиан благоразумно промолчал, занявшись безумно важным делом – доставал из заначки запасные шприцы с мертвой кровью. Мэтт с Беном недовольно переглянулись, но послушно вымелись за дверь. Сэм задумчиво проводил их глазами.

\- Мы в их возрасте видели и не такое, - сказал он Гвен.

\- _Мы_ проходили ускоренное обучение, - отрезала девушка.

Вампир, которого удерживали в вертикальном положении только прикручивающие его стулу веревки, угрозы уже не представлял. Безвольно поникший и слабый, как котенок, от гуляющей по венам отравы, он выглядел сейчас жалким, ничуть не опасным.

\- А ты? - спросила Сэма Гвен. – Неужели тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как на это смотреть?

Сэм заколебался. Понятное дело, он не рвался наблюдать за тем, как Кристиан пытает беспомощное животное, но вытянуть из того местонахождение гнезда было необходимо, и вот эту-то информацию Сэму хотелось бы услышать собственными ушами.

\- Вы, дети, можете идти поиграть, - покровительственно объявил Кристиан, выдавливая кровь из шприца на кухонный нож. Густые, темные капли медленно, словно нехотя, поползли по лезвию. Вампир слабо застонал. Хмуро глянув на него, Кристиан адресовал Сэму и Гвен кривую ухмылку.

\- У меня все на мази.

 

** Примечания переводчика: **

[1] «Шкала Кинси» — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация). Она была впервые опубликована в книге «Половое поведение самца человека» в 1948 году, написанной зоологом и сексологом Альфредом Кинси в соавторстве с Уорделлом Помероем и другими, и была также представлена в дополняющей работе Кинси и сотрудников «Половое поведение самки человека», опубликованной в 1953 году. В обеих работах была также использована дополнительная оценка «X», обозначающая асексуальность.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

Когда Дин проснулся, светать еще даже не начинало. В оконные щели сочился предутренний холодок, но Дин почему-то взмок, как мышь. Лег было на спину, и комната тут же начала запрокидываться, как будто он мучительно медленно делал сальто назад. Да, наверное, и впрямь не стоило мешать пиво и текилу. И догоняться виски… хотя его-то Дин как раз выпил немного.

Он попробовал повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть на соседнюю кровать, за что тут же поплатился: накатила тошнота, а в голове предупреждающе качнулись невидимые молоточки, горячо толкнулись в виски – _не двигайся, а то хуже будет_. Дин послушно замер, обдумывая дальнейшую тактику. Беседа с унитазом едва ли состоится, желудок у Дина теперь куда крепче прежнего, но переместиться в ванную, пожалуй, все же будет мудро и дальновидно. Так, на всякий случай.

Он медленно – и тихо, чтобы не будить Сэма – поднялся и побрел к намеченной цели, по дороге налив себе кружку воды из кувшина. Интересно, а получится одновременно пить и писать? Тут входит, тут выходит… _замечательно выходит_ , озвучилось в голове меланхоличным голосом ослика Иа. Управившись с насущными делами, Дин обессиленно присел на краешек ванны, вытирая со лба испарину, и вот тут-то, дождавшись своего часа, в памяти начало всплывать… всякое, и перспектива объятий с белым другом внезапно показалась не такой уж маловероятной.

_Твоя жизнь никогда не была нормальной. Просто ты этого в упор не замечал._

Дернувшись, Дин упал перед унитазом на колени да так и замер, до боли стискивая пальцами холодный фаянсовый ободок. Не станет он блевать. Ни за что. Не дождетесь. Хоть со своим собственным желудком справится, раз уж больше в этой жизни ему ничего не подконтрольно.

Ну что за нахуй! Демон забрал все: маму, отца, привычный мир – все! Жизнь никогда уже не будет прежней, не вернется на круги своя - Дин это знал. Даже за минусом демонов. Ведь шоры с глаз сняты, к добру или к худу, но теперь Дин все видел иначе. От этого не уйдешь.

Но, оказывается, адская тварь еще не закончила его грабить. Демон забрался даже в прошлое, изменил, испоганил и его - вернее, то, что Дин о нем знал, как помнил – и вот _это_ уже форменное блядство! Дин всегда терпеть не мог переснятые фильмы, когда знакомые истории и привычные персонажи обретали новое толкование, иные голоса и лица. Это неправильно. То, что человек знает – он _знает_. Никаких переделок.

Вот взять Джимми. Его Дин _знал_. Это его сумасбродный, беспечный приятель из колледжа, единственная забота которого – где сегодня раздобыть пива и с кем пойти покутить. Обычный парень.

Только это не так, и Дин _видел_. Теперь.

Сэм прав. Дин бы не смог облечь это ощущение в слова, но оно _было_ : что-то с Джимом не так. И это не Джим вдруг изменился, нет. Изменился Дин. Смотрел по-другому, замечал мелочи, на которые раньше не обращал внимания. Прежде он считал Джимми большим позером, но при ближайшем рассмотрении тщательно поддерживаемый другом образ «плохого парня» казался уже не ролью, избранной для привлечения к себе внимания, а скорее… дымовой завесой, зеркальным лабиринтом, который должен как раз _отвлечь_ внимание от… чего-то еще. Но такая игра Дину была знакома, и куда лучше, чем многим. Это не значило, что Джим непременно является частью некоего хитровыдолбанного плана по тотальной слежке за Дином, это значило лишь… да, Джимми что-то гнетет, возможно, он тоже от чего-то бежит, как и сам Дин.

Но то, что Джим объявился здесь и сейчас, действительно странно. Сэм и тут прав. Хотя это его не извиняет. Дин не собирался спускать ему все с рук лишь потому, что парень оказался _прав_. Если уж честно, в данный конкретный момент он Сэма за это скорее ненавидел.

Он поднялся на затекшие ноги, передвинулся к раковине и умылся, пустив воду похолодней. Вернувшись в комнату, налил себе еще кружку. С кровати донеслась возня: Сэм беспокойно вертелся, сбивая ногами одеяло и тихо рыча - явно сражался во сне с чем-то нехорошим. Бывает. Когда ты днями напролет выслеживаешь и убиваешь чудовищ, они приходят к тебе и по ночам; кошмары становятся издержками профессии. Обычно Сэм с Дином даже не трудились друг друга будить, а при свете дня привидевшиеся ужасы теряли остроту и постепенно забывались. Кроме того, у Дина была жесткая инструкция: не лезть к Сэму, когда тот спит, а особенно – если ему что-то снится. Сунешься, и Сэм, с перепугу да спросонья, может принять тебя за вендиго, и это будет ошибка с фатальным исходом.

Но на этот раз Дин заволновался. Раньше так не было. Сэм хрипел, метался из стороны в сторону и порой из его горла вырывались тихие всхлипы. Нахмурившись, Дин подошел поближе и встревоженно уставился на друга. Он все не переставал дивиться, как Сэм менялся во сне, когда соскальзывала ледяная маска и разглаживались неизменные морщинки на лбу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас его лицо мучительно дергалось и кривилось от самого обыкновенного страха - то, что бодрствующий Сэм едва ли кому покажет, загонит поглубже, запрет на семь засовов.

Дин присел на свою кровать, то есть - немного за пределами досягаемости Сэма… если тот не вздумает кидаться прямо из положения лежа, конечно.

\- Сэм, все хорошо, - спокойно произнес он. – Это просто сон. Тебе ничего не угрожает.

Сэм пробормотал что-то, Дин не очень разобрал, вроде бы «должен был тебя уберечь, надо было сказать правду». Поколебавшись, он снова негромко повторил:

\- Сэмми, ничего тебе не угрожает. Это просто сон. Опасности нет. Все хорошо.

Резкий, свистящий вдох, и Сэм повернулся, щурясь на Дина и прикрывая глаза рукой, словно заслонялся от чего-то яркого.

\- Дин?.. Сколько время? – заспанно протянул он.

\- Почти шесть. Что тебе снилось? Клоуны или карлики?

Непонимающе моргнув, Сэм тряхнул головой и приподнялся на локти, Дин же с сожалением пронаблюдал за обязательным утренним процессом – возвращением на место непроницаемой личины стоика.

\- Не помню, - буркнул Сэм.

\- Значит, ты в норме?

\- В полной.

\- Точно?

\- Да. А что? – настороженно глянул Сэм.

\- Просто для уверенности, - Дин включил радио, и Сэм нервно передернулся, когда на весь номер рявкнул Lynyrd Skynyrd. Слишком громко даже для Дина в его неустойчиво-похмельном состоянии, но признаваться в этом Сэму? Не-ет, ни хрена.

Пока Дин натягивал на себя джинсы и майку, Сэм принял полностью сидячее положение и заметил вскользь:

\- Вот уж не ждал, что ты сегодня ни свет ни заря встанешь.

\- Да? Почему это? – поинтересовался Дин, внимательно следя за собственными пальцами – вдруг не в ту петельку пуговицу пропихнут…

И как так вышло, что он все равно увидел, как Сэм на него покосился, а потом пожал плечами?

\- Да так просто. Неважно, - сказал тот и убрел в ванную.

Сэм занялся утренними процедурами, а Дин отправился за кофе и газетами в закусочную через дорогу. Свежий воздух и первый же глоток ароматного напитка чуток подняли настроение. Когда он вернулся в номер, человек-метроном как раз заканчивал отжиматься. Дин сгрузил прессу и кофе на стол и при этом совершенно не смотрел, как перекатываются мускулы на спине и плечах Сэма. Не смотрел. Сказано – не смотрел! Едва тот поднялся, Дин сунул ему стаканчик.

\- Завтракать будешь? – спросил он, вертя в руке шоколадный батончик.

\- Этим, что ли? Никуда не пойдем? – подивился Сэм.

\- Может, позже, - Дин развернул «Сникерс».

\- Тебе бы надо что-нибудь существенное съесть.

\- Благодарю за совет, диетолог ты мой, но я лучше знаю, что нужно моему организму, - хмыкнул Дин, еще разок предлагая другу шоколадку.

\- Нет, спасибо, - рассеянно отказался Сэм, после чего замолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Нехороший признак.

\- Дин…

_Ой-ей._

\- Насчет вчерашнего… Прости…

Дин вскинул руку, пресекая дальнейшие излияния.

\- Только без соплей, - отрезал он.

Потоптавшись еще немного, Сэм грустно вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Как знаешь, - пробормотал он и снова исчез в ванной.

А что Дин должен был сказать? «Все тики-так»? «Полный порядок»? Никакой не порядок! Дину не хотелось ссориться, но и извинения дурацкие слушать – тоже. Пусть в задницу себе свое «прости» засунет! Сэм его фактически трусом обозвал, трусом и тряпкой, очкодралом, который боится глядеть в глаза правде. А теперь - «прости»… Слово не воробей, знаете ли, а «прости» - совсем не то же самое, что «я не это имел в виду».

К тому времени как они оба приняли душ и переоделись, отходняк у Дина почти прошел. Сэм зарылся в газеты – надо полагать, не терял надежды отыскать дело, которое увело бы их из Ред Лоджа. Дин же решил заняться снаряжением. Воспользовавшись тем, что час стоял все еще ранний и парковка пустовала, он перетащил часть ножей и пистолетов, нуждающихся в заботе и внимании, в номер, а на освободившееся место в багажнике положил те, что до сего момента путешествовали у них в рюкзаках, находились под рукой, а посему были вычищены и наточены. 

В кои-то веки в оружейном отсеке все лежало так, как Дин и оставил. Видимо, Сэм наконец бросил молчаливо критиковать Динову организацию их арсенала. Вовремя. Если ему не нравится, как Дин все тут складывает, нечего было вообще поручать. Как будто Сэм делал это единственно верным способом. Совершенно не наглядно было, и неудобно, и не интуитивно.

Дин уже наполовину разобрал «беретту», когда Сэм закончил ворошить газеты и потянулся к лэптопу – и нет, Дин вовсе не наблюдал за каждым его движением, просто заметил краем глаза, как рука Сэма замерла над крышкой ноута, где все еще белел прилепленный «Сертификат». Возможно, он покосился при этом на Дина – Дин не знал, он же не смотрел, - но если говнюк сейчас спросит разрешения взять комп, то ходить ему, воняя на всю округу растворителем, до конца дня точно.

Не спросил. Поднял крышку и включил без единого слова.

Вот и умница.

Штука в том, что Сэм тоже у него кое-что забрал. Целый день. День, который по мнению Дина прошел замечательно, а на поверку оказалось – совсем наоборот. Снова гребаная пересъемка. Все шло отлично. Так Дин думал. А потом, _вдруг_ : р-раз, и нет. Или _вдруг_ оказалось только для Дина, а на самом деле все закономерно. Может, под своей железной маской Сэм целый день прятал раздражение и досаду, а тепло и радость существовали исключительно у Дина в воображении, потому что ему очень хотелось, чтобы было именно так.

Сэм же прямо высказал все, что думает о затее с поездкой в Ред Лодж, но Дин уперся, настоял, и вот что вышло. А потом вся эта суета вокруг дня рождения, который Сэму – он ведь и об этом предупредил – до лампочки. Затем появился Джимми, и Дин небрежно отмахнулся от Сэмовых подозрений насчет него… что, видимо, оказалось последней каплей.

На самом деле Дин знал, что Сэм настроился против Джима как раз из-за возникших подозрений, а никак не наоборот. Иначе и быть не может, ведь Сэм – воплощенная рациональность и логика. И все же его поведение было именно что _нерациональным_ в том плане, что если Джим действительно что-то утаивает, то уж точно не станет раскрывать душу перед люто зыркающим на него двухметровым громилой. Сэм _должен_ это понимать. Нет, серьезно, о чем он думал?

Похоже, с Сэмом тоже творилось что-то не то. Определенно. И дело даже не в том, _что_ он сказал - собственно, его слова лишь подтвердили опасения Дина, что закаленный жизнью охотник будет видеть в нем именно такое жалкое ссыкло, - а в том, что сказал вообще. Такая вспышка… это совсем на Сэма не похоже.

Но опять же, что Дин об этом знает?

В самом деле. Что Дин знает _хоть о чем-нибудь_?

***

Что ж, в колледже Мастерс действительно учился. Его выбор предметов не поддавался никакой логике, качество выполнения заданий не выдерживало никакой критики, а на лекциях он появлялся не чаще, чем солнце на Аляске, но тем не менее – появлялся. В записях фигурировало все вплоть до его окончательного отчисления. Ничего из этого не убеждало Сэма на сто процентов – систему можно хакнуть, а записи подделать, - но в душе поселились сомнения. Может, это лишь его паранойя, и он еще вдобавок обидел Дина, заявив, что тот не знает своего друга. Уж у кого, а у Дина интуиция отменная, он людей понимает и на раз просекает, а с Мастерсом знаком куда дольше Сэма. Может такое быть, что никакого криминала нет, а Сэм землю носом роет в его поисках, чтобы… что? Бросить тень на Динова приятеля? И что это говорит о нем, Сэме, если он спит и видит, как бы загасить даже малюсенький лучик света в жизни Дина… только бы не остаться в темноте одному?

Сэм закрыл и файл, и страницу, ушел с университетского сайта и вернулся к оцифрованным архивам местной библиотеки и каталогам исторических сообществ. На данном этапе Сэм бы многое отдал за любой, даже самый слабый намек на связь Сэмюеля Кольта с этим городом. Найди он хоть что-нибудь, и у Дина будет возможность гордо заявить «я же говорил», а это, возможно, станет первым шагом к примирению. А сейчас в комнате даже дышалось тяжело, и резкий запах растворителя, которым Дин чистил пистолеты, не имел к этому отношения. Стойкая же все-таки зараза. Химическая вонь до сих пор висела в воздухе, хотя Дин уже с полчаса как переключился на заточку клинков. И даже сухое шкрябание металла по оселку, к которому Сэм давно привык и воспринимал как внушающий спокойствие фон, начинало действовать на нервы. Дина эта работа тоже обычно настраивала на мирный лад, и Сэм надеялся, что так будет и теперь, но сегодня равномерный ритм шоркания едва заметно сбивался, или Сэму так казалось. Он не знал, как лучше подойти к _такому_ Дину. К вспышкам ярости Сэм привык - Дин взрывался как порох, но так же быстро перегорал и унимался. А это… это что-то более серьезное, тягостное и гнетущее.

Утро плавно превратилось в день, и желудок начал недвусмысленно намекать, что неплохо бы ему чем-нибудь подкрепиться. Сэм глянул на Дина - тот пробовал пальцем кромку мачете и явно чувствовал, что на него смотрят, но упорно отказывался встречаться глазами.

\- Я бы пошел пообедал, - подавив вздох, закинул удочку Сэм.

\- Угу, - равнодушно буркнул Дин, уделяя все внимание чертовому мачете.

 _Блин…_ Придется намекать не так тонко. Подумав, Сэм решил, что фраза «тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть» в данной ситуации не прокатит.

\- А ты разве не голодный? – осторожно спросил он.

На сей раз Дин приподнял голову и бросил на Сэма взгляд исподлобья. _Ну, хоть что-то._

\- Поем, пожалуй, - согласился он, вытирая клинок. – Ты иди, я пока руки отмою.

***

Официантки тут определенно придерживались правила «солдат спит, служба идет». Сэм вдоль и поперек изучил доску с перечислением фирменных блюд (и они все как на подбор были гарантированным инфарктом, сервированным на белой тарелочке), пока ждал, когда две барышни закончат перемывать косточки ухажерам, которые прошлым вечером возили их в автокино. Наконец одна из болтушек вспомнила, что она на работе, и направилась к Сэму, но в этот момент звякнул колокольчик и в дверях возник Дин. Девушка мгновенно сменила траекторию движения, эффективно опередив вторую, которая тоже обнадеженно порхнула было навстречу вошедшему.

\- О, привет еще раз! – радостно воскликнула первая. Видимо, она и обслуживала Дина этим утром, когда он ходил за кофе. – Принести меню?

Дин запросто улыбнулся ей и скользнул взглядом по доске.

\- Не нужно, милая. Я уже знаю, что хочу, - подмигнув, сказал он. – Мне «Большую Монтану» и кофе, крепкого и черного, хорошо?

\- Конечно, сейчас будет, - ответила «милая» с неоправданно сияющей, по мнению Сэма, улыбкой, и вернулась к стойке, очевидно напрочь позабыв про еще одного клиента.

Впрочем, когда Дин снял куртку и сел напротив, непринужденно развалившись на диване, Сэму пришлось признать, что у окружающего мира действительно имеется естественная тенденция фокусироваться вокруг Дина, где и когда бы тот ни появился. Дин жизнерадостно (чересчур жизнерадостно) улыбнулся Сэму и, не дождавшись от него реакции, без особого любопытства уткнулся в лежащую на столике газетенку. «Coffee News» - Сэм и ее уже проштудировал, ага.

\- Ишь ты, - немного погодя оживился Дин. – А ты знаешь, что общего у Нейла Янга, Бартона Камминга и этой газеты?

\- Они все родом из Канады, - вздохнул Сэм. – Просто прочитал уже, - неловко пояснил он в ответ на малость разочарованный взгляд друга.

Дин пожал плечами и принялся лениво сгибать-сворачивать газетный лист, пока тот не превратился в истребитель довольно сложной конструкции. И Дин был явно не прочь испытать на деле его аэродинамические качества, но наткнулся на взгляд Сэма и щелчком отбросил свое творение на край стола. И хорошо, а то им только летающих по залу бумажных самолетиков не хватало. Детский сад. Вернулась официантка с чашкой кофе, и Дин затеял с ней разговор: обычный треп про путешествие, притворный интерес к достопримечательностям, которые он и не собирался смотреть. Дин-то болтал лишь от нечего делать, но девчонка, видимо, сочла это прелюдией к чему-то большему – слишком часто смеялась, стояла чересчур близко, кокетливо накручивала локон на палец и теребила край фартука. Дин же ее растущих надежд не замечал.

Когда она наконец в очередной раз вспомнила, что не худо бы заняться своими обязанностями, Сэм успел изловить ее на ходу.

\- Простите, можно и мне кофе? – попросил он. – И меню, пожалуйста.

Девица поначалу непонимающе заморгала, затем спохватилась:

\- Ой! Простите, да, конечно.

Угу. Сэм явно прочно выпал из ее поля зрения. Через полминуты Кэти (так Дин к ней обращался) принесла все требуемое и, пока Сэм проглядывал меню, обменивалась с Дином улыбками и любезностями. В любой другой день это Сэма бы не задело… сильно. А по большому счету, не должно было задевать вовсе. С официантками Дин флиртовал по привычке. Ерунда это все, пустое. Зато их столик частенько обслуживали лучше, чем все остальные. Это не значило, что Дин кого-то там кадрит. Наверное.

И вообще, Сэму-то какое дело?

Он заказал себе овсянку и омлет, проигнорировав ухмылку товарища.

Дин откинулся на спинку и принялся насвистывать сквозь зубы, Сэму же пришло в голову, что он таки совершил ошибку: надо было идти обедать одному. Может, в данный момент им действительно необходимо просто друг от друга передохнуть. И когда Дин начал от скуки еще и цокать языком, Сэм не выдержал.

\- Дин, - запротестовал он, стараясь, чтобы в голос не просочилось слишком много раздражения.

\- Ладно, - Дин подался вперед, словно только этого и ждал. – Чем планируешь днем заняться? Как думаешь, стоит еще разок попытать Джимми насчет тех типов?

Сэм замялся. Ему совершенно не хотелось проводить время с Мастерсом, тем более что толку от этого не намечалось.

\- Он не очень-то хорошо их помнит…

\- Так ведь полгода прошло, - немедля встал на защиту Дин.

\- Да знаю я, знаю, - поспешил продолжить Сэм. – Вот и думал пойти лучше проверить музей и, может, библиотеку еще раз. Вдруг мы что-то упустили, вдруг найдется где-нибудь упоминание о Кольте.

\- Ага… - Дин кивнул с некоторым недоверием. Еще бы - после того, с каким скептицизмом Сэм отзывался о легенде про оружейника.

\- Онлайн-каталоги я уже проверил, - не без затаенной гордости добавил Сэм, - но там только современная история города, а в библиотеке на микрофильмах есть записи куда старее. Может, там что-то и есть. Попробовать стоит.

На лице Дина промелькнуло выражение безмерной тоски. Слово «микрофильм» было для него сродни ругательству, а тягомотное занятие по их просмотрам он ненавидел всеми фибрами души, но тем не менее добросовестно спросил:

\- Помощь нужна?

\- Спасибо, справлюсь, - тихонько улыбнулся Сэм. – Ты пообщайся с приятелем, если хочешь, - добавил он, стараясь вложить в слова побольше искренности.

Дин просверлил его испытующим взглядом и чуть погодя кивнул.

\- Знаешь, я подумал, что если Джим что-то скрывает, то со мной одним он скорее разоткровенничается.

Сэм не смог скрыть изумления. Еще вчера Дин и мысли такой не допускал, а тут – на тебе.

\- Ну… э-э… здорово, - пробормотал он. – Мысль хорошая.

Пожав плечами, Дин замолчал и уткнулся взглядом в стол, а Сэм никак не мог стряхнуть с себя ощущение накатившей тревоги.

\- Только… может, сегодня без коктейлей? – нерешительно предложил он.

\- Усек уже, спасибо, - насупившись, проворчал Дин.

\- Понимаешь, раз уж мы разделяемся, тебе надо быть начеку и…

\- Сэм, я не дурак!

\- Нет, конечно, я всего лишь… ладно, проехали, - Сэм умолк, но не потому, что успокоился - компания Мастерса однозначно дурно влияла на Дина, - просто ввязываться в очередной раунд ругачки ему не хотелось.

Ели они тоже в молчании, которое закончилось с появлением Кэти… ладно, Сэм допускал, что у нее такая работа, в конце концов. Но входило ли в ее обязанности в десятый раз переспрашивать Дина, не нужно ли чего еще, и предлагать ему то орешки на закуску, то пирог на десерт? Видимо, чтобы тот задержался подольше, раздраженно решил Сэм. На этот раз ее повышенный энтузиазм не ускользнул и от Дина. Поначалу он слегка удивился, но затем, хотя и купался в оказываемом внимании с всегдашним удовольствием кота, которого гладят по шерстке, поощрять девицу особо не стал. Расхолаживать, впрочем, тоже.

\- Спасибо, Кэти, звучит заманчиво, но в меня больше пока не влезет, - сказал ей Дин. – Так что отложим это на потом, а сейчас принеси нам, пожалуйста, счет. Ладно, милая? – данную просьбу он подкрепил улыбкой и подмигиванием. Проводив ее взглядом, Дин тихонько хмыкнул, тряхнул головой и задумчиво прокомментировал: - Все еще умею… - он прихлопнул ладонями по столу и встал. - Ладно, я отлить, а потом двинем кто куда. Ты же тут разберешься, да? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону Кэти.

Сэм глядел ему вслед, а потому видел, как Дин, проходя в двери туалета, достал из кармана телефон.

А звонить он мог только одному человеку.

Подоспевшая со счетом Кэти немного растерялась, не обнаружив в пределах видимости объекта своих чаяний.

\- Он в уборной, - предельно вежливо сообщил ей Сэм.

\- А… - поколебавшись, она положила бумажку на стол с Диновой стороны и молча ушла.

Странно. Странно и невежливо, даже грубо. Разве что… Сэм подтянул счет к себе. Ну точно, номер телефона внизу накарябала.

Что-то темное и свирепое проснулось внутри, шевельнулось и приподняло голову. Губы Сэма скривились в злом подобии улыбки, волосы на загривке встали дыбом. И дело-то даже не в официантке – в глубине души Сэм это знал, - но для рвущегося наружу зверя, с хриплым рыком грызущего зубами прутья своей клетки, разницы не было…


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

Дин сполоснул руки, обсушил их под феном и еще раз попробовал дозвониться до Джимми, хотя на ответ особо не рассчитывал – ранней пташкой Джим никогда не был. Дождавшись сигнала голосовой почты, Дин коротко известил приятеля, что попозже зайдет в бар, так что если тот хочет пересечься, пусть ловит его там.

Глянув в зеркало, он пригладил волосы и подошел к двери, но отпирать ее не спешил. Страшно не хотелось возвращаться в зал и снова медленно мариноваться в тягостной атмосфере натянутости и недоговоренности. Но и не сидеть же вечно в туалете. Вздохнув, Дин отодвинул щеколду, но едва та звякнула, выйдя из паза, как створка распахнулась от сильного толчка снаружи. Рефлексы у Дина не подкачали – он пружинисто отскочил и чуть не заехал вторженцу кулаком в челюсть, но вовремя сообразил, что в дверь тараном ломится не кто иной, как Сэм.

\- Сэм? Ты че… - только и успел вымолвить Дин, как запор снова был задвинут со звонким щелчком, а тело Сэма впечаталось в его собственное, пригвоздив к стене всем своим весом. Длинные пальцы скользнули в волосы, ладонь хозяйски обхватила затылок, запрокинула голову, и губы Сэма решительно накрыли Диновы. Неожиданно, непонятно с чего и как-то слишком похоже на тот катастрофический первый раз в Индиане, только вот Сэм с тех пор поднабрался опыта и точно знал, что делает. Ртом Дина он завладел быстро и умело, без колебаний и сомнений, толкнулся языком сразу глубоко и напористо, пока свободная рука его оглаживала Дину то бок, то бедро, царапая ногтями плотную джинсу, кружила и кружила, лаская лихорадочно-настойчиво.

Первой реакцией Дина была растерянность – может, даже испуг, – но его тело с разумом посоветоваться то ли не успело, то ли и не собиралось вовсе. Оно откликнулось мгновенно и остро, показав здравому смыслу средний палец. В ушах поднялся рев, вдохи не поспевали за выдохами, а член нетерпеливо вздрагивал в такт с учащенными ударами сердца. И все же Дин, пока еще функционировали остатки рассудка, наскреб сил и уперся Сэму в плечи, слегка от себя отпихивая – немного, но достаточно, чтобы перевести дух. Он заглянул Сэму в глаза – горящие зрачки расширены, заняли почти всю радужку, в которой сейчас не видать было знакомых золотисто-синих переливов – только темень и острые проблески ненасытной зелени. Не очень-то успокаивающее зрелище.

\- Сэм! Эй! Притормози! - выдохнул он. – Ты чего делаешь?

Кажется, Сэма это слегка отрезвило. Или нет? Хватка его ослабла, но грудь все так же бурно вздымалась, а прерывистое дыхание горячо обдало Дину шею, когда Сэм подался к нему и мурлыкнул, задевая губами ухо:

\- А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

От тембра его голоса, рокочущего и глубокого, у Дина по спине пробежали мурашки предвкушения. Сэм опустил голову и поелозил носом по его плечу.

\- Скажи, чего хочешь, Дин. Что угодно.

Дин резко выдохнул и не сдержал стона, когда рука Сэма протиснулась меж их телами и прямо через джинсы сжала ноющий член. Колени у Дина не то чтобы подогнулись, но определенно ослабли, поэтому даже хорошо, что Сэм резко подался вперед, снова распластывая его по стене, и потерся о бедро твердым и налитым стволом.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дин? – повторил он с особой хрипотцой, от которой у Дина все внутри сладко поджалось, и вдруг без предупреждения вонзил зубы ему в шею – больно, но не слишком, зато кайфом прострелило от макушки до пяток, и вот теперь Диновы ноги точно подкосились. В вертикальном положении его удерживала только стена – и Сэм.

\- Дин, скажи мне, - Сэм куснул его за плечо, прямо через рубашку, опять за шею, за подбородок, лизнул, прихватил кожу губами и втянул в рот. И еще раз. И еще. Мысли у Дина безнадежно путались, по телу пробегал горячий озноб… разве бывает озноб горячим? Выходит – да… О-ох, Дин бы и рад был ответить на Сэмов вопрос, но кроме бесконечного повторяющегося в голове «хочу» ничего сформулировать не мог.

Хорошо хоть у Сэма с этим проблем не наблюдалось.

\- Хочешь, возьму у тебя в рот? – прошептал он и обвел его губы языком, чуть прикусил, поддразнивая. Дин коротко всхлипнул и жадно потянулся следом, ловя ускользающее удовольствие. Сэм не заставил себя упрашивать, встретил на полдороге и поцеловал собственнически, глубоко и страстно. Затем втиснул колено Дину меж бедер, притерся к его паху и снова подался вперед и вверх. Дин тихонько охнул и расставил ноги пошире, давая Сэму полный доступ.

\- Или кончишь прямо так? – выдохнул тот. – Хочешь?

\- Да… - задыхаясь, смог наконец выпалить Дин. – Да. Это. Что-нибудь… Блядь, Сэм!.. Сделай уже… хоть что-то!

И наконец-то тоже врубился в происходящее, вцепился Сэму в пряди, пригнул его голову и отыскал губы, в то же время подаваясь бедрами навстречу. Сэм рывком выпростал Динову рубашку из штанов, распахнул, положил теплые ладони ему на живот и с нажимом провел вверх. Перекатил меж пальцев соски, наклонился и лизнул, втянул один в рот, прикусил слегка, так, что у Дина поджались пальцы на ногах. Он не видел, но чувствовал, как Сэм завозился с его ремнем; услышал шорох выдергиваемой из шлевок кожаной полоски, звяканье пряжки, вжиканье «молнии», и вот ничем не удерживаемые джинсы соскользнули к щиколоткам.

Сэм коротко выдохнул и потер ладонью его член, нетерпеливо натянувший трусы. Дин на мгновение забыл, где находится, громко вскрикнул и откинул голову, крепко ударившись затылком о стену. Непременно вскочит шишка, да и хрен с ней. Сэм же без церемоний сдернул с него боксеры и дотянулся до флакона с лосьоном, стоявшем на краю раковины.

Прохладный воздух вокруг разгоряченной плоти и холод лосьона, на который Сэм не поскупился, его рука на члене, господи боже, вот же наумелся парень! Дин крепко зажмурился и – ой! – снова приложился затылком о кафель, зашарил руками по стене в поисках опоры, в итоге одной уцепился за раковину, пока Сэмовы пальцы вытворяли что-то невероятное, кружили вокруг головки, ныряли в щелку, сжимали ствол именно так, как надо.

Дин протяжно застонал. Ноги дрожали от усилий устоять, и Сэм понял, крепко обхватил его за талию, не давая окончательно сползти на пол. Дин оседлал крепкое Сэмово бедро и держался на нем, пока тот каждым напористым движением доводил его до умопомрачения, до рваных, стонущих вскриков.

Сэм сдернул с него рубашку, жадно огладил грудь и шею, спустился к бедрам, стиснул в ладонях ягодицы, пока зацеловывал горло и плечи. Дин чувствовал жар его губ и языка, остроту зубов; запах Сэма окутывал с головой: пот, дешевое мыло и еще что-то, еле уловимое, как будто спичкой чиркнули по коробку. Резкие толчки Сэма стали мощнее, настойчивей, и у Дина в глазах поплыло от крышесносных ощущений: его член в тесном захвате, горячо-скользко-классно, руки-губы-язык Сэма везде сразу, сильный какой, черт, с ума сойти… 

\- Дин! – шептал Сэм. – Дин! Дин! – снова и снова, как заведенный, вплетая его имя в поцелуи, в укусы, в каждый вздох - только Сэм умел _так_ его произносить, как отчаянный зов, и Дин не мог на такое промолчать, не мог не ответить, это было словно еще одним нежданно проснувшимся в нем инстинктом:

\- Да…

_Да, я здесь, Сэм. Всегда._

– Да, Сэм… Сэм!

Накатило внезапно, словно волной накрыло, прошла по телу судорога – слишком поздно, не удержать уже.

\- Сэм… черт, я сейчас… Сэм, не могу, я… блядь, прости, кончаю, не могу, кончаю, БЛЯДЬ, СЭМ… СЭЭЭЭММММ!

Белый шум в голове, разряд по позвоночнику, жаркая пульсация в паху. Дин вцепился Сэму в плечи - только бы устоять, - пока тот буквально втрахивал его в стену, догоняя с оргазмом. Он снова нашел Сэмовы губы, впился в них голодно и жгуче, Сэм же, глядя на него совершенно дико, торопливо расстегнул свои джинсы, вытащил багровый от прилива крови член и принялся дрочить себе быстро, даже яростно, пока тот не содрогнулся в руке и не выплеснул горячую струю. Та изогнулась в воздухе аркой, словно соединила на мгновение их тела, попав Дину на грудь и лицо, а потом опала, остывая и стекая вниз, к животу.

Сколько он так потом простоял, пьяно пялясь в пространство, Дин не знал. Да и неважно это. Наконец он собрался с силами, повернул голову и посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Охренеть… - пробормотал он, еле шевеля губами. – Сэм…

Тот, казалось, не слышал – тяжело привалился к стене и загнанно дышал, уставясь в пол.

\- Охренеть! – повторил Дин и рассмеялся слегка нервозно, все еще пребывая в легком обалдении. – Что это на тебя нашло?

Сэм выпрямился, но глазами с Дином встретился ненадолго. Взгляд его переполз ниже, на шею, потом на грудь… на лице появилось оч-чень странное выражение, и штаны он принялся вдруг натягивать с прямо-таки рекордной скоростью. На все про все ушли какие-то секунды, затем хлопнула дверь, и Сэма как ветром сдуло. Дин ошарашенно моргнул.

\- Какого черта?.. Сэм?.. – обратился он к пустоте.

В голове царила полнейшая каша, но по-новой запереть дверь Дин все же додумался. Он подтянул джинсы и повернулся к раковине, чтобы смыть с себя последствия их… чем бы оно там ни было. Свое отражение Дин увидел мельком, а увидев, уставился в зеркало с отвисшей челюстью, со смесью шока и... и… Дин сам не знал чего еще… просто…

\- Офигеть…

Начиная от подбородка, вниз по шее, на плечах и груди его кожа была усеяна багровыми отметинами. Едва ли стоило удивляться, если вспомнить, как Сэм пускал в ход зубы, просто Дин тогда тоже сильно… э-э… _увлекся_ , не до последствий было, да и с засосами ходить ему, в общем-то, не в новинку, но…

\- О-фи-геть…

Дин по мере возможности привел себя в порядок, но все равно к тому времени, как вышел из туалета, чувствовал себя так, словно в нем все развинтилось-разболталось, а взять в руки гаечный ключ и подтянуть - некому. Сам же он вдумываться и анализировать себя не был готов категорически. Народу в закусочной не особо прибавилось, но Дину казалось, что он пробирается сквозь огромную и беззастенчиво глазеющую на него толпу. Ну, обе официантки-то точно глазели. Поймав его взгляд, Кэти поспешно отвернулась, а ее подружка, громко прыснув, скрылась на кухне.

Дин застегнул рубашку доверху, натянул куртку и поднял воротник. И тут, в довершение всего, увидел, что счет так и лежит на их столике, неоплаченный.

_Вот же сукин… !_

Ладно. Паршиво, конечно, но злость - это нечто конкретное, за что можно ухватиться. Что Дин и сделал.

_Ну, Сэм, спасибо тебе огромное! Скотина, сначала считай трахнул меня в сортире, а потом свалил, оставив еще и тут разбираться! Да что за нахуй?!_

Вооружившись праведным негодованием, Дин схватил счет, вытащил бумажник, развернулся к стойке и… тут его осенила совершенно бредовая мысль. Вот из-за этого все? Гребаная официантка? Серьезно?!

Вторая девушка, по-видимому, решила навеки скрыться из виду, и потому кредитку от него пришлось принимать Кэти. Щеки ее пунцовели, и она всеми силами старалась не встречаться с Дином глазами, хотя пару раз украдкой косилась на его шею. Дин сконфузился было и за нее, и за себя, не зная куда деваться от стыда, а потом уловил на ее лице еще кое-что: брезгливо кривящиеся губы, презрительно подрагивающие ноздри. Он вгляделся пристальней – все верно. Ну, что ж... Злость – не единственное чувство, которым можно вооружиться. Он опустил воротник, расправил плечи и гордо вздернул подбородок, а когда Кэти протянула ему кредитку назад, одарил девчонку вызывающей ухмылкой.

_Да, сестричка, все верно. Ты же его видела, правда? Высоченный красавец, бицепсы и все прочее… так вот, я – ЕГО._

_Какие-то проблемы?_


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

Сэм нашелся в их номере - стоял, тяжело оперевшись о стол, и шумно дышал, как после изнурительного марафона, только вот пробежка от одной стороны улицы до другой для Сэма не расстояние. Завидев Дина, он выпрямился, и отчего-то лишних три дюйма его роста вдруг показались тому ужасно обидными. Он без церемоний пихнул поганца в плечо так, что Сэм пошатнулся.

Черт, что же он делает? Дин ведь на самом деле не хотел ни лаяться, ни бить друг другу морды. Но и спустить все на тормозах не мог.

\- Ну и какого хрена? – рявкнул он.

\- Что?

Блядь, как будто не понимает! Вон, красный как свекла стал; все он прекрасно понимает!

\- _Что_?! Ни сигнала, ни, сука, предупреждения, а потом – «что»?! Я кто вообще, по-твоему?

\- Я… ты… ты же хотел! – прозаикался Сэм. – Я спросил! Ты хотел!

\- Да при чем здесь это! – взвился Дин. Сэм вытаращился на него, как на психа. Правда не врубается, что ли? Дин сунул ему под нос скомканный счет. – Почему не заплатил?!

Сэм уставился на бумажку. Виновато. _Вот! Во-от!_

\- Забыл. Прости…

\- Ах, забыл! – саркастически перебил его Дин. – Сэм, давай-ка выясним. Ты думал тогда обо мне или о чертовой официантке?

\- Я о ней не…

\- Да-а? Скажи тогда, почему я обзавелся штампом «Собственность Сэма Кемпбелла»? – для ясности Дин ткнул в самый смачный из засосов. - Что? Мне уже на девчонку взглянуть нельзя?

\- …нет… я… что ты несешь, ты не… никакая ты не собственность!

\- Сэм, она же никто, пустое место! Я всего лишь разговаривал, вежливо, как все люди делают!

\- Знаю! Я не… меня просто... сорвало, вот и все!

\- Ах, сорвало! Ни с того ни с сего? Прошлой ночью знать меня не хотел, а сегодня трах-бах, завалил и свалил? Какого хрена, Сэм?!

\- Ну, конечно, - вдруг обиделся тот. – Мне положено стоять по стойке смирно и ждать, а _хотеть_ , только когда ты щелкнешь пальцами?

\- Чего-о?.. Нет! Я не про то говорю!

Совсем не про то. Сэм же это понимает, правда?

\- Тогда _про что_ ты говоришь?!

Дин снова взмахнул гребаным счетом.

\- Я говорю, что если тебе приспичило меня охомутать, то просто скажи, но не надо демонстрировать это всему свету, включая официанток!

Ой, бля-я… Он это сказал. Только что. Вслух...  
…но слова выбрал совершенно _неправильные_.

Сэм тряс головой, уставясь в пол. Он хоть слышал? Когда парень наконец поднял глаза, это был взгляд побитого щенка.

\- Дин, прости, - порывисто произнес он. – Я не собирался вот так… просто… сам не знаю. Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Но это! – Дин снова потыкал пальцем в шею. – Это к чему было?!

\- Я не знаю, - беспомощно повторил Сэм. – Прости, говорю же, мне просто крышу сорвало!

Дин отвернулся и в сердцах двинул кулаком по столу, опрокинув бутыльки с оружейным маслом и растворителем.

Так. Ладно. Надо взять себя в руки. Перестать орать и вообще… потому что все получается шиворот-навыворот. Он ничего этим не добьется – точнее, не добьется того, что нужно.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Дин? – сказал ему в спину Сэм. – Мне и правда неловко, но я думал – ты был вовсе не против!

\- Я и не был… - пробормотал Дин. – Не в этом дело.

\- А в чем тогда?

Дин покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями. Черт, ведь и он тоже не знал. Не понимал толком, в чем же засада, чуял только, что она есть. Разве что… Он нахмурился в задумчивости и повернулся к Сэму.

\- Ты на меня разозлился, что ли?

\- Я? – сконфузился тот. – Нет… С чего бы?

 _Вот оно._ Дин что-то нащупал.

\- Такое впечатление. Это… ну, там… было похоже на секс со злости.

\- Я на тебя не злюсь! – возразил Сэм, но как-то чересчур поспешно, и в глаза при этом не смотрел.

Дин уставился на него, одновременно раздраженный и расстроенный.

\- Господи, ну что же в твоей дурной башке происходит, а? – воскликнул он и, видимо, опять налажал с формулировкой, потому что Сэм при этих словах как будто… закрылся. - Сэм, я просто не понимаю. Правда не понимаю. Вчера ведь у нас все было нормально? Ну, то есть я понял уже, что переборщил с днем рождения, извини. Больше не повторится. Но в остальном…

Сэм напряженно сдвинул брови.

\- В остальном же, вроде, неплохо день начался? – кусая губы, через силу выдавил Дин. - Тебе ведь понравилось? Да?

\- …д-да… да, конечно, я…

\- А потом вдруг все оказалось не так. И теперь еще вот сегодня… Я не говорю, что тебе нельзя… выкидывать что-нибудь этакое, неожиданное… просто ты сам на себя не был похож и… - Дин осекся.

Дичь какая… Ерунда. Или нет? Сэм действительно странно себя в последнее время ведет. И те слова Джима: _это может быть кто угодно._

Если Дин и колебался, выхватывая из кармана пистолет, то лишь мгновение. Упругая струя воды ударила Сэма в лицо. Тот замер и обалдело сморгнул с ресниц холодные капли, даже не пытаясь утереться. Молча стоял и смотрел на Дина так… ох, нет… черт-черт-черт!... _обиженно._

БЛЯ! Ну что Дин за придурок такой! Конечно, это Сэм! Кто ж еще?! Где была Динова голова?! Идиот! Дебил! Кретин!

Сэм издал короткий, совершенно неискренний смешок и вытащил носовой платок.

\- Дружище, прости, - жалко забормотал Дин, желая провалиться сквозь пол. – Прости, я не… -

А что «не»? Не хотел? Не думал? Именно – не думал… Дин нерешительно двинулся к Сэму, но тот отшатнулся и повернулся спиной, вытирая лицо.

\- Будь я одержимым, не смог бы перешагнуть соляную дорожку! – бросил он.

Дин глянул на дверь, на ровный белый полукруг на полу перед ней и совсем сник.

\- Прости, Сэм, - отчаянно повторил он. – Совсем я запутался. Но ты и правда какой-то сам не свой, что вчера, с Джимми, что сегодня… Ты словно бочка с порохом, того и гляди рванешь. На тебя совершенно не похоже. Из нас двоих забияка я, помнишь?

Убогая вышла попытка пошутить.

Сэм схватил сумку из-под ноута и принялся упихивать туда свои заметки.

\- Не похоже? – горько повторил он. – А откуда тебе знать, что на меня _похоже_ , Дин?.. Да ты и не захочешь знать, - закончил он еле слышно.

\- Это в каком таком смысле? – нахмурился Дин. Сэм не ответил, продолжая собираться. – Ты куда намылился?

\- В библиотеку, - холодно напомнил ему Сэм. – Кажется, нам и впрямь нужен тайм-аут.

_Ну вот. Довыяснялся ты, Дин._

И, главное, он стоял столбом и смотрел, как Сэм собирается свалить от него подальше, без единой идеи в голове, что бы такое сказать, чтобы все поправить. Сэм взялся за лэптоп и взгляд его упал на злополучный «Сертификат». Он потрогал пальцем листок, и закаменевшие плечи слегка расслабились, да и все тело словно обмякло.

\- Ты прав, Дин, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да? – так же тихо откликнулся тот. – А в чем?

Сэм мотнул головой, все еще избегая смотреть другу в глаза.

\- Я все делаю неправильно. Нельзя так.

_Нет… Да нет же!_

\- Я совсем не об этом…

\- Зато я об этом. Я потерял контроль. Я до сих пор… не в себе, и это надо прекратить.

\- Что? – _нет-нет-нет!_ \- Что прекратить? – _ох, ведь предчувствовал же…_

\- Все это… дружба с бонусом и прочее…

_Нет, ну пожалуйста, нет!.. Не надо было про хомут говорить, не надо было, ну кто за язык тянул…_

\- Я не могу, как ты, Дин, - произнес Сэм как-то совсем устало. – Для тебя секс – просто игра. Это весело, отвлекает, иногда нужно – и не более, - он повернулся и посмотрел на Дина прямо, без утайки. – Но для меня все по-другому. Для меня это… блядь, все равно что наркотик! - Сэм вдруг вспыхнул. – Зависимость, наваждение какое-то, и мне башню напрочь сносит! Думаю только об этом… о тебе… постоянно! Даже когда должен работать! Не могу… черт, я вообще уже не соображаю ничего, не знаю, где хорошо, а где плохо… знаю только, что совсем свихнулся! А это… это опасно! Это нас обоих когда-нибудь погубит!

_Погодите-ка… Что?_

Краткий миг тишины, пока Дин пытался переварить услышанное и понять, что оно значит и что из этого следует, а Сэм тем временем сунул ноут в сумку и перекинул лямку через плечо.

\- Я так больше не могу, Дин, - хрипло сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери.

_Стоп!_

\- Подожди, Сэм! Стой… минутку постой, давай поговорим… - Дин ухватил Сэма за руку, но тот резко высвободился.

\- Да не о чем тут говорить. Я не могу. Прости.

\- Нет-нет, Сэм, ты не понял… ты не… да подожди же ты! – Дин упрямо вцепился в него. – Не смей уходить, когда я пытаюсь… - он попытался развернуть Сэма лицом к себе, но тот отбил его руки так же, как парировал удары, и оттолкнул Дина с такой силой, что тот запнулся о ножку кровати и рухнул на матрас.

\- Да оставь ты меня в покое! – рявкнул Сэм.

Грохнула о косяк дверь и… и все. Дин остался в одиночестве.

\- Мне объяснить тебе надо! Сэм! – он взвился на ноги и подорвался следом не мешкая ни секунды, но едва выскочил на тротуар, как ему в живот впилилось нечто небольшое и не твердое, но весьма энергичное. Дин замолотил руками, чтобы удержаться и не рухнуть на наскочившего мальчишку. – Сэм, вернись! – заорал он, видя, как друг сворачивает за угол.

Раздался звонкий смех, под ногами у Дина завертелась еще парочка мелких ребятишек, и пока он пробрался мимо них, раздавая извинения родителям, и добрался до угла, Сэма уже и след простыл. Дин пробежал еще квартал, до следующего поворота, но и там никого не увидел.

\- Сэм! – крикнул он пустой улице. – Сэм! Вернись нам надо… - Дин прикусил губу и вцепился себе в волосы. Голос его упал до шепота, когда он растерянно признался: - Нам надо поговорить.


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

**_Лэнсинг, Мичиган, за 10 месяцев до этого_ **

Проблема заключалась не в недостатке информации, а как раз наоборот. По этому вопросу были написаны бессчетные тома, интернет-запросы насчитывали миллионы совпадений по поиску –лавина смущающих и противоречивых данных о том, что, когда, где и как, о температуре, дыхании и пульсе, о явственных признаках, что ты на правильном пути… и ничего из этого в конечном счете не помогло. В результате теперь Сэм только и делал, что соображал, достаточно ли _там_ влажно, правильны ли движения и в полной ли мере язык тела Гвен соответствует тому, что должно быть. Ему казалось, что нет. И стиснутые зубы – тоже нехороший знак.

По правде говоря, казалось, что как бы и где бы он ни прикасался, Гвен этим не слишком наслаждалась. И ей категорически не нравилось целоваться. Сколько бы Сэм ни пытался, она отворачивала голову, и он в итоге прижимался губами к шее или уху.

\- Да перейди ты уже к делу! – пробормотала она, и едва ли из-за того, что сгорала от желания. Скорее у нее уже терпение заканчивалось.

А он готов не был. Совершенно. Нахмурившись, Гвен по-новой деловито привела в относительную боеспособность его член, направила в себя – и что Сэму оставалось? Во всяком случае, похоже, именно этого от него и ждали, хотя на данном этапе он уже не понимал, зачем Гвен все это вообще понадобилось.

Чтобы уж совсем начистоту, ему прикосновения Гвен тоже особого удовольствия не приносили. Если ее пальцы гладили легко, почти неощутимо, это заставляло напрягаться в смутно-тревожном предчувствии. Когда же она обнимала крепче, то у Сэма возникало явственное ощущение ловушки. В остальном же… в остальном было хорошо. В ней. Тепло и мягко. Но затем Гвен крепко обвила руками его голову, царапая ногтями кожу, и Сэма передернуло. Он не собирался, но как-то невольно получилось, что перехватил ее руки и завел за голову, фиксируя запястья. Рефлекс. Но Гвен неожиданно оказалась не против, подхватила ритм и застонала, как положено… хотя Сэм знал, что это еще ни о чем не говорит... И нет, фильм этот он не смотрел, но слышал о нем достаточно.

Кончил он слишком быстро. Позорно и неловко, а еще за Гвен обидно – она-то и близко не успела. И все же в глубине души Сэм испытал облегчение: все позади.

\- Прости, - виновато пробормотал он, перекатываясь на спину, и стянул презерватив.

\- Ничего, нормально все, - отозвалась девушка.

\- Но ты же не… - он испытующе посмотрел на нее. – Или да?

\- Не бери в голову, - Гвен беспечно пожала плечами, заворачиваясь в простыню. – Я как правило «не». Парням это обычно не мешает, они и так получают, чего хотят.

Что на это сказать, Сэм не знал, поэтому на всякий случай снова извинился. В ответ он получил довольно странный взгляд.

\- Это не критика в твой адрес, - заметила Гвен. – Я лишь говорю, что ты… другой. Не как они все.

\- Это точно, - криво усмехнулся Сэм.

Он всегда был другим.

Гвен дотронулась до его руки – неловкий жест, где-то посередине между похлопыванием и лаской.

\- В следующий раз будет лучше.

Сэм изумленно уставился на нее. В _следующий раз_? Он недоуменно нахмурился, тряхнул головой и нерешительно начал:

\- Гвен, зачем... – _черт, как сформулировать-то?_ – Что тебе от меня нужно?

Она ответила не сразу и в глаза не смотрела, натянуто улыбнулась и снова пожала плечами.

\- Ты мне просто нравишься, Сэм. Зачем выискивать в этом какие-то сложности?

Хороший вопрос. Зачем выискивать сложности? Препятствия всякие? Она ведь ему тоже нравилась. Сэм всегда восхищался ее смелостью и азартом, бесшабашным задором, с которым она шла по жизни, умом и темпераментом. Язык у Гвен острый, тут не поспоришь, но даже самая едкая колкость преподносилась ею с искрой ребяческого веселья в глазах. Которые сейчас были темны и серьезны, и где-то в них таилась печаль, заставляя задуматься: а не маска ли все это, призванная укрывать под собой нечто легкоранимое. Как раковина: за прочными створками – беззащитная плоть. И, наконец, Гвен чисто внешне была безусловно привлекательна. Все это вместе и заставляло недоумевать - зачем он ей понадобился? Из всех парней – он, Сэм?

\- Зачем тебе понадобилось связываться с уродом в семействе? – озвучил он вопрос напрямик.

\- Сэм, в нашем семействе все уроды, - фыркнула Гвен.

\- Может быть, - согласился он. – Но не все – монстры.

Девушка покатилась со смеху:  
\- Ну, тогда ты – самый симпатичный монстр из всех, что я видела.

Сэм покосился на дверь в ванную и решил, что самое время туда ретироваться, но едва сделал попытку приподняться, как Гвен уперлась рукой ему в грудь и решительно уложила обратно.

\- Я шучу, расслабься, - сказала она. – Ты что, правда так о себе думаешь? Что слетишь с катушек, как остальные?

Остальные… Выжившие в пожарах дети, которым в тот день исполнилось ровно полгода. Как и Сэму.

\- Наверняка и ты так думаешь, - глухо отозвался он. – Другие-то точно. Я же вижу, как они на меня смотрят.

Скользнув взглядом по его лицу, Гвен вздохнула и улеглась, пристроив голову ему на грудь.

\- Я _думаю_ , что все остальные просто оказались ублюдками без морали и совести. Обнаружив, что могут делать нечто особенное, они использовали это для своей выгоды. А ты не такой. Ты не убийца.

\- Нет? – скривился Сэм. – Может, посчитаем, скольких я за свою жизнь убил?

\- То была _нечисть_. Почувствуй разницу, - возразила Гвен, шутливо пихнув его в плечо. – Сэм, серьезно, ты последний, о ком бы я стала тревожиться, что он превратится в психопата. А вот некоторые другие… Они считают наше занятие чем-то сродни спорту. Для тебя же это просто работа. Только не пойми меня опять неправильно – ты первоклассный охотник: сильный, умный, целеустремленный. Черт, да ты в одних мифах и сказаниях шаришь лучше, чем даже Сэмюель. Но ты единственный в этой семье, кто не наслаждается тем, что приходится убивать… Нет в тебе этого, - с нажимом закончила девушка.

Чего-чего, а такой непоколебимой веры в свою персону Сэм не ожидал и опять не нашелся с ответом. Лишь потянулся к ней, и на сей раз Гвен не стала уворачиваться, а с готовностью подставила губы. Он перебирал длинные шелковистые локоны, другой рукой гладил точеное плечо; внутри что-то задрожало, окатило жаром и внезапно «следующий раз» показался не таким уж маловероятным делом… может, даже раньше, чем он думал…

Но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался Марк. Сэм дернулся, чувствуя, что щеки заливает краска, но бежать и прятаться все равно было некуда, да и кузен, похоже, удивления не испытал. Но выражение, с которым он на них смотрел, заставило Сэма настороженно подобраться. А вот Гвен скорее обозлилась, чем смутилась.

\- Тебя стучать не учили? – рявкнула она.

\- Ты нужна. На совете, - отрывисто бросил Марк. – Ты тоже, - он неприязненно уставился на Сэма.

\- Будем через пять минут, - буркнула Гвен.

Марк все медлил в дверях, и девушка метким пинком захлопнула створку.

\- Поглядел, как шлюху помоями облил, - поморщилась она, собирая одежду.

\- Не… - Сэм запнулся. Это всего лишь расхожее выражение, он понимал, но все равно неприятно было, что Гвен применяет его к себе.

Та глянула мимолетно, усмехнулась и покачала головой. Но уже на выходе, в дверях, замешкалась и повернулась к Сэму, отчего-то опять стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

\- Я ведь нравлюсь тебе? – тихо спросила она.

Сэм недоуменно вздернул брови. Странный вопрос, учитывая… ну, учитывая, чем они только что занимались.

\- Да, Гвен, - кивнул он. – Конечно.

Гвен замялась, словно хотела сказать еще что-то, но так и ушла – молча.

***

Идти как есть, не приняв душ, Сэм не смог себя заставить. Он постарался сделать это побыстрее, но все равно явился последним. Гвен едва удостоила его взглядом, зато Марк старался за двоих, прожигая в нем дырки.

Сэмюель расположился в центре комнаты, что твой генерал, и вместе с Кристианом изучал карту. Он тоже посмотрел на Сэма лишь мельком, ровно настолько, чтобы хватило выразить неодобрение.

\- Появился наконец-то, - протянул он. – Так, народ, слушаем сюда. Мы проверили информацию, которую Кристиан вытянул из вампира в Детройте. Есть небольшое гнездо в восточном пригороде. Сэм на прошлой неделе там подчистил, но четверо или пятеро осталось. Но нам интересна добыча покрупнее. Похоже, в Сагино состоится что-то типа собрания клана. Дюжина тварей, а то и больше.

\- Когда? – вырвалось у Сэма.

\- Скоро. Подробностей вампир не знал или не сознался, что знает. Точного места у нас тоже нет, так что будем следить за гнездом в Детройте – его обитатели нас и выведут.

\- Но они не станут сидеть тихо и мирно, они будут продолжать убивать, - вмешалась Гвен. – Что, наплюем на будущих жертв?

\- Это вопрос стратегии, - спокойно ответил ей Кристиан. – Если выдвинемся сейчас, то потеряем зацепку и насторожим клан. Подождать будет эффективнее.

Гвен возмущенно ахнула и в поисках поддержки повернулась к Сэму, но Сэмюель не дал никому и рта раскрыть.

\- Я уже кинул клич, - отрубил он. – У нас есть шанс нанести им существенный урон. Пойдем двумя командами, одну поведу я, другую – Кристиан…

Кристиан поднял руку, и Сэмюель умолк, давая парню высказаться.

\- А Сэм-то что? – спросил тот. – Если бы не он, мы бы вообще ни сном, ни духом об этом не ведали. Может, пора дать ему порулить?

Сэмюель подобрался и кинул на внука полный сомнения взгляд.

\- Думаю, на этой вылазке нам нужны самые опытные…

\- Сэм охотится столько же, сколько и я, - настойчиво возразил Кристиан. – И единственный способ набраться опыта – это взять на себя ответственность.

Разумеется, Сэм удивился, что Кристиан так запросто выдвигает его вперед, но упускать подвернувшуюся возможность показать себя не собирался. Не дурак.

\- Сэмюель, я готов! – горячо воскликнул он. – Выполню все, что скажешь.

\- Да это-то я знаю, - все еще хмурясь, ответил тот. – Но пока мы не разберемся получше с этими… бесовскими детишками… я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал делать то, что делаешь.

Сэм притих. Бесовские детишки, вот оно как… Вот кто они теперь. Обожгло гневом и обидой – Сэмюель унизил его перед… перед всеми! – но Сэм не показал ни того, ни другого, спрятав за стиснутыми зубами и упрямо вздернутым подбородком. Кристиан вскинул брови и покачал головой, но перечить старшему в семье не стал.

\- Сейчас у нас в планах запастись оружием, затаиться и ждать, - продолжил тем временем тот. – Порядок вы все знаете.

На этом, собственно, совет и закончился. Комнату послушно покинули все, кроме Кристиана, который о чем-то тихо заговорил с Сэмюелем.

Уже будучи в коридоре, Сэм увидел, как Гвен и Марк отошли в сторону и о чем-то негромко, но яростно заспорили, а еще уловил брошенное кузеном негодующее «ты и этот урод».

На его плечо легла рука, и бесшумно подошедший Кристиан произнес:

\- Не переживай насчет Сэмюеля. Я его уговорю.

\- Зачем тебе это? - раздраженно огрызнулся Сэм. - Может, Сэмюель прав и мне нельзя доверять!

В самом деле, с чего это вдруг такая поддержка? Кристиан никогда не демонстрировал особой веры в отношении Сэма. Более того, на месте кузена – да и всех остальных тоже – Сэм бы сейчас следил за собой в оба глаза в ожидании, что вот-вот проснется какая-нибудь аномалия.

Кристиан цепко уставился на него, словно рентгеном насквозь просветил, и спросил:

\- У тебя что-то уже проявилось? Что-то необычное, о чем ты нам не рассказал?

\- Нет! – торопливо заверил Сэм. – Ничего такого!

\- Ну, если ты начнешь поджаривать людей током, я тебя сам прикончу, но до того - ты хорош в деле, грех тебя не использовать. Ты отличный охотник, Сэм. Один из лучших. И, как по мне, так не имеет смысла тебя задвигать, - Кристиан улыбнулся, похлопал его по руке и ушел, оставив Сэма растерянно размышлять, хуже ему стало от такой честности или все же лучше.

Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гвен сердито высвободила руку из хватки Марка. Тот засек, что Сэм на них смотрит, зыркнул в ответ и скрылся в своем номере, грохнув дверью.

\- Что за кипеж? – ровно поинтересовался Сэм, хотя и так прекрасно знал – что.

\- Да так, ерунда, - отмахнулась Гвен и уперла руки в боки. – А вот почему ты меня там не поддержал – это вопрос!

\- Где? – не понял Сэм.

В голове вертелись только слова Кристиана и враждебные взгляды Марка.

\- На совете! В Детройте люди _прямо сейчас_ гибнут, - кусая губу, напомнила она. – Я, что, единственная, кого это волнует?

Сэм заморгал. Нет. Нет, конечно, ему тоже не все равно. И от того, как запросто Кристиан отнес этих несчастных к допустимым потерям, малость передергивало. Но и его позицию Сэм понимал.

\- Гвен, все так, но ты же знаешь, что в этом случае мы спасем больше людей, чем если…

\- Ну да, - резко перебила она, отворачиваясь. – Ясно. Надо смотреть _шире_.

Сэм еле успел поймать ее за руку.

\- Погоди… - он замялся, не зная, как спросить. – Ты и Марк… Вы?..

Гвен расправила плечи и независимо вскинула голову – жест, с которым Сэм был хорошо знаком.

\- Раз или два. А что? – ощетинилась она.

\- Ничего, извини, - Сэм немедленно осадил назад. Не его это дело вообще. – Просто не знал… что вы с ним… не хочу никому дорогу переходить, вот и все.

\- А у меня, значит, права голоса нет? – саркастически вскинула брови девушка. – Я вам, что, кусок мяса, за который непременно надо передраться?

\- Нет! Что ты…

\- Слушай, я не собственность Марка, - раздраженно фыркнув, оборвала его Гвен. – Кольцами верности мы не обменивались, - она высвободила руку. – Можешь не переживать.

Глядя ей вслед, Сэм чувствовал себя полным дураком, а еще было немного стыдно. Он ведь и впрямь ничего такого не имел в виду… Никого, кроме самой Гвен, не касается, с кем она спит. И это не дает ему права чего-то от нее ждать или полагать, что за этим стоит нечто большее. Она – человек. Не собственность. Никому не принадлежит – ни Марку, ни ему самому.


	11. Глава 11

**Глава 11**

Немолодая дама респектабельного вида с трудом толкала тяжелую библиотечную дверь, и Дин поспешил ей на помощь. Та принялась было благодарить, но вдруг запнулась, взгляд похолодел, и женщина заторопилась прочь, не сказав больше ни слова. Причину этого Дин мог видеть в застекленной створке: красочную россыпь синяков и засосов на своей шее. Он хмуро поднял воротник, но это мало что скрыло. Пожалуй, здесь будет не самое подходящее место для разговора с Сэмом. А еще Дин жалел, что сорвался следом за ним, как собачонка, а не посидел и не подумал хоть пять минут над тем, что нужно будет сказать… что Сэму необходимо услышать.

Как ему в такой ситуации поступать? Если бы все сводилось только к самому Дину, если бы Сэм заявил что-нибудь типа «ты слишком давишь, осади назад», - что ж, Дин так и сделал бы, это ведь в его силах. Но проблема сидела исключительно у Сэма в голове, и что тут можно предпринять, Дин не представлял. Похоже, его тактика сближения под девизом «свободно и без обязательств» возымела ровно обратный эффект. Ну, а с другой стороны, если бы Дин начал с ходу признаваться Сэму в… знать бы еще самому, в _чем_... что, тот бы меньше перешугался? Как-то сомнительно. Кстати, Сэм вообще ничего не говорил о _чувствах_ , только о сексе. Это не одно и то же. Симптомы схожи, причины разные, и, соответственно, разный требуется подход...

Сэм работал за столом в дальнем углу библиотеки - Дин видел его отсюда, через стеклянную створку, сквозь собственное зыбкое отражение. Он толкнул дверь и заколебался, нерешительно топчась на пороге. Сэм, сосредоточенно хмурясь, склонился над проектором и казался полностью поглощенным своим занятием. Если его и мучили какие-то мысли о Дине и их непонятных отношениях, по его виду этого не скажешь – никаких признаков «зависимости» или «наваждения», о которых шла речь не далее как с полчаса назад. Сэм выглядел… обыкновенно.

Как и этим утром, до того как… По коже Дина снова пробежали горячие мурашки. Нет, правда, взял - и ни с того, ни с сего…

Накатившее при этом воспоминании возбуждение смешалось с сомнением и растерянностью. Он-то думал, что знает Сэма, а получается – ни фига. Из них двоих Сэму полагалось быть рациональным, голосом разума. И вдруг все встало вверх тормашками. Сначала Сэм злился и огрызался, а затем… Дин вспыхнул и часто-часто задышал: затем налетел ураганом и принялся натуральным образом метить территорию… именно так это ощущалось – «мое, не отдам», клеймил Дина как _свое_. А потом – бац, и все. Свалил.

Дин скривился обиженно и сердито. Может, он и правда понятия не имеет, какой Сэм на самом деле, под всеми этими личинами – для работы, для охоты, для полиции, для свидетелей, для отдыха, для спальни… для сортира в гребаной закусочной. Был ли _там_ настоящий Сэм? Дикий, необузданный?

Так и подмывало ворваться в зал, нависнуть над паршивцем и снова без затей на него наорать, отвести душу, но Дин уже так делал, и ничего путного не вышло. Если он что и усвоил за последнее время, так это что криком от Сэма ничего не добьешься. И с какой из Сэмовых масок придется иметь дело, когда - если – Дин туда войдет? Здравомыслящий Сэм – тот еще геморрой, но с ним хоть можно поговорить. Злой Сэм – тоже не самый плохой вариант, если сможешь заставить его тебя выслушать. Но вот Сэм в железной маске… Дин просто не знал, как к нему подступиться. Ни ключа, ни отмычки, чтобы отпереть замок.

Да ну, нафиг! И так в жизни дерьмо сплошное – монстры, демоны, к отцу ни единой ниточки, а тут еще это! Ну почему все у него непременно должно идти наперекосяк?!

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Дин рассеянно достал его и прочитал СМСку. _Вот, черт!_ За всем этим он совершенно позабыл, что собирался встретиться с Джимом.

Может, и не идти?.. Но ведь план был такой: Дин должен с ним поговорить по душам, пока Сэм копается в микрофильмах. Если Дин сейчас наплюет на работу из-за их… скажем так, _личных_ дел… разве не докажет тем самым в очередной раз свою бесполезность?

Поколебавшись еще немного, он развернулся и вышел на улицу. По мнению Сэма, им нужен тайм-аут, и, может, он прав. Дин даст парню время остыть… или наоборот?.. короче, просто даст ему время. А заодно и себе, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.

***

После солнечного света сумрак в баре казался особенно густым, и Дин немного помешкал у входа, привыкая. Почему-то здесь всегда царила полутьма, независимо от времени суток. На его вопрос, отчего так, барменша пожала плечами.

\- Наверное, хозяину так нравится.

Наливая заказанное пиво, девушка поглядывала на него с лукавым любопытством, и Дин стиснул зубы, подавив желание снова поднять воротник.

\- Винч, да? – вдруг поинтересовалась она.

\- Кому как, - настороженно ответил он.

\- Я видела вас с Джимом вчера, - улыбнулась та. – Круто вы зажгли.

\- Это мы можем, - Дин криво усмехнулся, достал бумажник…

\- Запиши на мой счет, милая, - раздался голос позади, и взвившийся от неожиданности Дин чуть не отвесил хук подобравшемуся со спины сукиному сыну.

\- Джимми, скотина! – рявкнул он. – Ботало на тебя повесить надо!

Вот же, блин! И как только подкрался?! Дину следовало не терять бдительности и следить за своим тылом… хотя он вроде бы и следил. Значит, _плохо_ следил. Будь Сэм здесь, непременно бы насчет этого высказался.

\- И я рад тебя видеть, - насмешливо протянул Джим.

Дин вздохнул и потер лоб.

\- Извини… Чумовое утро выдалось.

Джим кинул оценивающий взгляд на его шею, от чего Дин и вовсе смешался, и тоже заказал себе выпивку.

\- А его высочество не с тобой? – спросил наконец он, пристально изучая свой стакан.

\- Его зовут Сэм, - хмурясь, проворчал Дин.

\- Да-да, - с ухмылкой кивнул Джим. – Помню, как яростно он на этом настаивал.

Дин даже бровью не повел, отказываясь вестись на Джимову подначку. Но про этот инцидент он тоже не забыл. Что-то в нем крылось. Что-то весомое. Сэм ведь не просто так осадил Джима, отрезав, что называть его «Сэмми» можно только Дину. Оставалась самая малость: разобраться и понять, в чем же это «весомое» заключается.

В соседнем зале, куда они Джимом перебрались, сегодня было существенно тише, чем вчера вечером. Сели они в углу, что Дину в его нынешнем настроении очень подходило. Забиться в тень – то, что сейчас нужно. Ему было очень не по себе: сам липкий и потный, под рубашкой все чешется от засохших остатков спермы, которые он так и не удосужился смыть. Вдобавок тупо ныл затылок, которым приложился в запале о стену, и снова начало подавать признаки жизни утреннее похмелье. Но, к удивлению Дина, Джим тоже не смотрелся свежим огурчиком. Обычно, чтоб его напоить, это надо постараться, а тут… Не сказать, чтобы парень выглядел шибко помято, но и бодрячком не скакал. Не то что в былые времена.

Дин выдавил из себя смешок:

\- Да-а, тот еще коктейль Илай вчера замутил.

Джим усмехнулся плутовато, словно узрел в шутке какой-то второй, понятный лишь ему смысл.

\- Ты еще его «Кровавую Мэри» не пробовал, - ответил он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и безмятежно закуривая.

Дин проводил взглядом уплывающее к потолку сизое облачко дыма. Отчего-то пришло на ум предупреждение Сэма «будь начеку», и он отодвинул кружку с пивом, так и не сделав ни единого глотка. Вместо этого он протянул руку к сигаретам и легонько двинул пальцами - _дай-ка мне_. Джим подтолкнул к нему пачку и задумчиво смотрел, как Дин чиркает спичкой и, прежде чем поджечь кончик сигареты, втягивает дрогнувшими ноздрями едкий запах.

\- Знаешь, как-то выбивает из колеи тот факт, что тебе по душе это _амбре_ , - хмыкнул Джим.

\- Всегда к огню тянуло, - пожал плечами Дин.

И черт его знает, что он находил в этих свернутых тугой трубочкой посланцах смерти. На вкус дерьмо, и после нескольких затяжек на Дина, как правило, накатывала тошнота. И все же было что-то неуловимо и странно комфортное в самом процессе, в том, как горячий дым проскальзывал в легкие, покалывая, но не обжигая. К тому же, не сказать, чтобы Дин прямо вот _курил_ – так просто, иногда, за компанию.

«С этого и начинается зависимость, - как-то раз предупредила его Пенни. – Привычка, почти незаметная до тех пор, пока не окажется, что ее уже не перебороть».

Вот и Сэм, наверное, тоже бы не одобрил… Ну и хрен с ним; Дин под него прогибаться не собирался. Он затянулся и тут же отчаянно закашлялся, вытирая проступившие слезы, но Джим, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал скалить зубы. Нет, он с любопытством пялился Дину на грудь.

\- Это новая? – спросил он.

\- Что? – просипел Дин с некотором трудом.

\- Цацка у тебя на шее. Где взял?

\- Сэм дал, - ответил Дин, отчего-то смутившись. – Вроде как амулет на удачу… Он во всякое такое верит, - добавил он невесть зачем.

\- Да-а? – заинтересовался Джим. – На какую удачу? Что именно он делает?

\- Да не знаю я, - Дин про себя подивился такой настойчивости. – Ну, просто… в целом… для защиты.

\- Ты не знаешь? – Джим уставился на него с непонятным неодобрением и даже вроде как с упреком.

\- Так Сэм сам не в курсе, - неловко объяснил Дин. – Хоть и носит с детства.

Джим подался вперед и поддел фигурку пальцем.

\- Очень красивая… - заметил он.

\- Не трожь!

Дин и сам не понял, почему вдруг отбил его руку прочь. Почему-то стало тревожно и не по себе, когда Джимми прикоснулся к амулету. Тот удивленно приподнял брови, и Дин постарался оправдать свою странную реакцию, сконфуженно пробормотав:

\- У тебя руки холодные.

Не то чтобы вранье. У Джима они всегда холодные, хотя сейчас, через рубашку, Дин этого, разумеется, не почувствовал.

Улыбка Джима тоже была странной – понимающей, словно сделал для себя какой-то вывод.

\- Жалко, что ты без Сэма сегодня. Я надеялся, что удастся узнать его получше.

Чего Дин не уловил, так это иронизирует ли приятель, или говорит серьезно.

\- Вчера у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы друг от друга не в восторге, - буркнул он не без холодка в голосе.

Джим кинул на него загадочный взгляд, а потом сосредоточенно уставился на тлеющий кончик сигареты.

\- Не любит твой парень делиться, да?

Дин растерянно моргнул, пытаясь взять в толк, откуда растут ноги у столь нелепого и, с его точки зрения, необоснованного умозаключения. Хмыкнув, Джим в качестве наглядного пояснения оттянул его воротник, обнажая шею. Сообразив, Дин прикусил губу и снова отпихнул его руку.

\- Не лезь, сказано! – рыкнул он. – С чего ты взял, что это Сэм? Может, кто другой!

Дин готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Черт, как Джим догадался про официантку? И, кстати, при чем тут вообще прошлый вечер?

Отложив сигарету, Джим демонстративно втянул носом воздух.

\- То, что я чую, – не женский парфюм, _птенчик_ , - насмешливо сообщил он.

Заставить Дина краснеть – дело нелегкое, а сейчас он чувствовал, что лицо прямо-таки запылало. Он крепко двинул кулаком Джиму в плечо – в качестве отмщения за долбаную унизительную кличку и за то, что сидит тут багровый, что твой вареный рак.

\- Я говорил тебе, чтобы не смел меня так называть, - прошипел сердито.

Джим пихнулся в ответ и возмущенно фыркнул:

\- А я тебе говорил, чтобы руки не распускал. Совет, который может оказаться небесполезным, учитывая нрав твоего парня, так что возьми на заметку.

\- Он не «мой парень», - Дин скрипнул зубами, незаметно растирая онемевшую после приятельского тычка конечность.

Удивительно, насколько обманчива бывает внешность. С первого взгляда и не подумаешь, что худощавый Джимми на самом деле весьма силен.

\- Неужели? - с иронией отозвался тот. – Могу точно сказать, что твоя вчерашняя имитация любвеобильного осьминога пришлась ему не по душе. Уж на что я привык к твоим выходкам, и то удивился. Ты пытался заставить его ревновать? Или что?

Вчерашняя… что? _Что?!_ До Дина наконец доперло, что Джим вовсе не об официантке говорит – он и не знает о ней, естественно! – а обо…

\- Да ничего я не пытался! – вознегодовал он. – С чего бы ему ревно… – Дин замотал головой и покатился со смеху. Потому что это – _смешно_. Нет, правда, оборжаться! – Не льсти себе, дружище. Ты не в моем вкусе, даже будь я геем. Которым я не являюсь, - Джим снова недоверчиво вздернул бровь, но Дин опередил его высказывание. – На ту сторону поля я перехожу только для Сэма, и он это знает.

Джим красноречиво промолчал и затянулся сигаретой, а Дину в голову тут же полезли сомнения касательно последней своей фразы. _Знает ли?_ Сэм парень, безусловно, умный, но… не в том, что касается дел сердечных. Дин лишь недавно начал это осознавать. И, если честно, то вчера он действительно… хм… чересчур активно висел на Джиме. Он-то как рассчитывал: вот Сэм увидит, что Дин со _всеми_ друзьями так вольно себя ведет, что его отношения _с другими_ ничем особо не отличаются от тех, что есть у них, – и перестанет напрягаться. Выходит, все получилось с точностью до наоборот… Вот блин! Не вовремя же Сэм отключил свои мозги.

\- Да он бы в жизни не подумал, что между тобой и мной что-то есть, - упрямо нахмурился Дин, но уверенности в голосе поубавилось.

\- Дело ведь не обязательно в сексе, - вздохнул Джим. – А ревность, _птенчик_ , штука в принципе нерациональная.

Дин же оказался так занят, восстанавливая в уме последовательность событий, что на сей раз пропустил мимо ушей ненавистное прозвище. Сэм повел себя странно еще до того, как появился Джим, а потом все лишь усугубилось… и сегодня… сегодня он и до инцидента с официанткой пребывал на взводе, та просто оказалась последней каплей. Так когда же все началось?

\- Это серьезно, да? – негромко спросил Джим.

\- Что? – отсутствующе отозвался Дин.

\- Ты и Сэм.

Дин кинул на друга испытующий взгляд. Тот, казалось, интересовался искренне, даже вроде бы беспокоился, но ответ на его вопрос простым не назовешь, да и размышлять на эту тему Дин сейчас готов не был.

\- Не знаю, - ровно произнес он. Его сигарета превратилась в аккуратный столбик пепла, и Дин рассеянно стряхнул его в пепельницу. – Не знаю, но… что-то _есть_.

Рука сама собой нырнула в кармана и сжала телефон. Пальцы так и зудели – набрать номер Сэма и разрулить наконец все непонятки между ними.

***

_8 мая 1921… 8 мая 1921… 8 мая 1921… 8 мая 1921… 9 мая 1921… 9 мая 1921… мая 1921… 9 мая 1921…_

Проектор работал только на двух скоростях: вымогающе медленной и молниеносной. Потеряв терпение, Сэм переместил регулятор на долю миллиметра вправо, и страницы одуряюще быстро замелькали перед глазами. Он поспешно отдернул палец.

_2 ноября 1921_

Сэм чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Нужный ему документ датировался августом 1921 года: протокол собрания Гильдии горожанок, где выступал некий ветеран Гражданской войны, который, _возможно_ , где-то в своей речи упомянул и Сэмюеля Кольта.

М-да. Это уже и хватанием за соломинку не назовешь.

Микроскопический поворот регулятора влево, и проектор снова засвиристел.

_17 февраля 1921_

Капитулировав, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и предоставил адскому механизму листать слайды с садисткой медлительностью.

_17 февраля 1921… 17 февраля 1921… 18 февраля 1921… февраля… февраля…_

Прав Дин, микрофильмы – это орудие пытки.

_Дин прав… Дин прав… Дин…_

Сэм отсутствующе уставился на экран, по которому неспешно ползли фотографии и статьи о событиях почти столетней давности. Но видел он не их, а _Дина_ – таким, как его оставил, с укусами и синяками, пятнающими кожу. Господи! Да что ж такое на него нашло?!

Он судорожно выдохнул и сгорбился, жалея, что от стыда можно сгореть лишь фигурально. Куда делась его всегдашняя выдержка, в какие тартарары провалилось самообладание? Откуда взялся этот неуправляемый… _зверь_? Едва у Сэма прояснилось в голове и он осознал - _увидел_ , - что натворил… он даже оставаться там был не в силах, не то что Дину в глаза смотреть. Что он наделал? _Животное…_

И не в первый раз ведь. Так уже раз случилось. Полная потеря контроля, ни единой связной мысли, разум в отключке, у руля – слепая ярость и дремучие инстинкты: взять, овладеть, показать всем, что _моё_. А Дин не _его_ , не принадлежит ему. Человек не может быть собственностью, нельзя заставить его подчиняться твоей воле… ни у кого нет такого права. Какие бы, блядь, _метки_ Сэм ни ставил, как бы ни ярился, Дин все равно будет делать то, что захочет… и с кем захочет. Вот и сейчас отправился к Мастерсу – обозленный и, возможно, даже от одной мысли о Сэме его передергивает… и кого винить? Господи! Он ведь решил, что Сэм – демон! Пусть всего на миг… но решил же!

_…тем больше он узнавал обо мне такого, что ему бы не понравилось…_

Еще немного, и Сэму не придется признаваться Дину, что с ним кое-что не так. Тот и сам это поймет.

_…19 сентября 1921_

Он какое-то время отрешенно пялился на дату, прежде чем вспомнил, чем ему вообще-то полагалось тут заниматься, и едва удержался, чтобы не врезать кулаком по проектору. Сэм зажмурился. Спокойно. Вдох и выдох. Контроль. Это то, что отличает нас от алчных тварей, воющих в преисподней. И стоит ему об этом забыть… все заканчивается плачевно.

Выпрямившись, он снова осторожно коснулся капризного регулятора.

_29 сентября 1921… 29 сентября 1921… 28 сентября 1921…_

Мобильник в кармане пиликнул, сообщая, что на один из его сотовых пришло сообщение. Сэм проверил – от Кристиана – и тут же перезвонил. Тот взял трубку после первого же гудка.

\- Нашел что-то? – без предисловий спросил Сэм.

\- Не по Кольту, - ответил кузен. – Но в одном из тех городов, что ты перечислил, всплыло кое-что интересное. Может, ерунда, но любопытно.

\- Говори.

\- Ты у компа?

Кристиан продиктовал веб-адрес библиотечного каталога луизианского университета, который Сэм тут же забил в браузер. Это оказалась сканированная копия пожелтевшего от старости новостного листка – февраль 1790 года, пожар в особняке Джеймса Уильяма в городе Клейтон, штат Луизиана. Несчастный случай унес жизни жены Уильяма, Сары, его дочери Маргарет и трех слуг.

\- Что примечательно – дочери было шесть месяцев от роду, - заметил Кристиан.

\- Погоди-ка… - Сэм смотрел на зернистый дагерротип с изображением всей семьи. – Ты считаешь, демон и тут поработал? Аж в 1790?

\- Ничего я не считаю. Даже если так, слишком давно все было, не осталось свидетельств. Двести лет все-таки. Пожары в домах с полугодовалыми детьми случаются и без участия демона. А тут девочка погибла, что не укладывается в схему. Может быть, просто совпадение.

\- Да. Верно, - с некоторым сомнением отозвался Сэм.

\- Но я подумал, что ты захочешь покопаться.

Наскоро поблагодарив Кристиана, Сэм положил трубку и, разумеется, тут же принялся ворошить сеть в поисках упоминаний о других пожарах, имевших место в 1790, в которых выжили бы или погибли младенцы. Толку от этого было мало, как и предрекал кузен: слишком давние события, слишком мало о них данных, да и те пестреют белыми пятнами. Лишь расширив поиск до плюс-минус одного года, Сэм нашел сообщение о пожаре в Нью-Йорке, в 1789, где ребенку еще не исполнилось года, но это и все. Возможно, более углубленные и тщательные изыскания дали бы больше результатов, но на это требовалось время. Но что, если это правда? Если демон занимался своим черным делом _веками_? Это означало совсем иной масштаб… куда как больше, чем они предполагали. Совершенно _иная_ картина…

Сэм решил вернуться к началу. Джеймс Уильям был богатым человеком, землевладельцем, и потому информации о его семействе отыскалось несколько больше. По крайней мере, в годы перед пожаром: несколько заметок касательно деятельности на благо города и общества – вполне обычно для людей их положения и статуса. Также Сэму удалось выяснить, что после трагедии земли Уильяма отошли его дяде, след же самого Джеймса на этом обрывался. Не было даже данных о смерти. Он словно растворился, бесследно исчез после смерти жены и дочери. Как-то это знакомо…

Вздохнув, Сэм забрался в своих поисках еще на несколько лет назад и наткнулся на объявление о предстоящей свадьбе… Джеймса Уильяма и Сары Мастерс.

Мастерс!

Не может это быть совпадением! Сэм поспешно развернул на экране семейный дагерротип и прищурился. Теперь, когда он знал, на что смотреть, сходство было очевидным. Да, длинные волосы забраны в хвост, по моде того времени, и они в самом деле светлые, хоть и не такие нарочито выбеленные, как сейчас, но перед Сэмом – однозначно тот же самый человек. Только вот… только это невозможно, ведь на святую воду он не отреагировал…

Но на земле полно и других долгоживущих созданий, которым святая вода нипочем: ведьмаки, оборотни, вампи…

Сэм резко выпрямился и расширившимися глазами уставился на портрет, разом припомнив множество мелких, но теперь таких очевидных деталей прошлого вечера. Взвившись на ноги, он запихнул лэптоп с книгами в сумку и ринулся к двери.

Он ждал демонов, был занят только этим, да еще позволил себе отвлечься на… всякое другое – и прошляпил, упустил то, что все это время лежало прямо у него под носом!

***

Дин поболтал остатки пива на дне кружки. Он старался растянуть его на подольше, Джим за это же время выдул аж три порции, но Дину все равно казалось, что в голове шумит сильнее, чем положено. Ему удалось свернуть беседу с неловкой темы их с Сэмом «отношений» на воспоминания о старых добрых временах в Чико, и в результате накатила меланхолия. К тому же Дин понимал, что так просто не отделается и рано или поздно все равно придется говорить с Джимом о «здесь и сейчас».

И точно. Джим с усталым вздохом откинулся в кресле, и, видимо, градус потребленного пива на него все же подействовал, потому что вид у друга был совершенно разбитый. Однако взгляд, которым Джим пробуравил Дина, не потерял и толики своей проницательности.

\- Ты изменился, - подвел он итог каким-то своим мыслям.

Дин пожал плечами и уставился в кружку. А чего Джим ожидал? Неужто и правда мог подумать, что после гибели мамы Дин останется прежним бесшабашным разгильдяем и гулякой, завсегдатаем студенческих вечеринок?

\- Обстоятельства сложились так, что пришлось закаляться, - глухо ответил он.

\- Я не совсем про это, - Джим наклонился ближе и мягко спросил: - Как ты, дружище? Держишься? Только по правде.

\- Если мы поднимем эту тему, то мне никакого пива не хватит, - с невеселым смешком предупредил Дин.

\- И все же, - настойчиво продолжил Джим. – Винч, потерять вот так родного человека, _маму_ … это должно быть тяжко.

Он сочувственно заглядывал Дину в лицо, и внезапно предложение излить душу показалось тому не таким уж лишним. Может, в самом деле легче станет? Проще?

\- Да… - Дин машинально потеребил ухо. – Родители… Они всегда рядом, и тебе кажется, что так и будет всегда. Что они вечные. Неуязвимые. А потом – раз, и… - он прищелкнул пальцами и горько вздохнул. – Мамы нет, отец пропал… С Сэмом об этом как-то не получается говорить, - чуть помедлив, признался он. – Для него семья – это совсем другое, он и так уже думает… - А что думает Сэм? Если честно, Дин этого точно не знал. Просто порой поступки красноречивей слов, а Сэм всегда действует так, словно чувства – это слабость. Парень старается держать свои эмоции под железным контролем, а значит, если Дин хочет заслужить его уважение, то и ему придется делать то же самое. Верно? Дин невесело усмехнулся и продолжил: – В общем, я прикидываюсь, что все путем, но… не очень-то получается. Такое ощущение, будто… - он метнул на Джима быстрый взгляд.

Тот внимательно слушал и вроде бы не осуждал, но Дину все равно было слегка не по себе - он еще ни разу никому в _этом_ не признавался.

\- Внутри пустота? – тихо подсказал Джим. – И она разрастается, делается все больше и мрачнее?

Дин невольно вздрогнул – друг попал в самую точку. И мелькнуло в глазах Джима нечто такое, отчего становилось понятно – он _знает_ , о чем говорит.

\- Да, я тоже терял близких, - подтвердил тот, словно прочитав Диновы мысли. Плечи его устало сгорбились, словно под невидимым гнетом, по лицу пробежала тень, и Дин вдруг сообразил, _рассмотрел_ : а ведь Джимми куда старше, чем выглядит. – Любимых людей. Их у меня отняли. И, уж поверь, я _жаждал_ кое-кому за это отомстить… Но, - Джим всем телом подался к Дину и пригвоздил его внезапно полыхнувшим взглядом, - ничего хорошего на этом пути тебя не ждет. Дружище, _поверь_ мне. Ничего, только тьма и боль. И та пустота, которую ты чувствуешь, ее этим не заполнить. Никогда.

Все правда, в глубине души Дин это знал, и оттого становилось зябко и промозгло.

\- Ты не понял, Джим, - покачал он головой. – Дело не в мести. Я _знаю_ , что отец где-то там и ему нужна помощь… а кроме меня, ему рассчитывать не на кого. Уже полгода прошло, его след с каждым днем все больше теряется, и это начинает ощущаться… нормой. Как будто я _привыкаю_ к такому положению вещей. Его нет, а я потихоньку забываю, что каждый божий день он… - Дин судорожно вцепился в кружку и залпом допил последний горький глоток. – Как же я себя за это ненавижу… - прошептал он. И эта фигня, что он сгоряча замутил с Сэмом, на самом-то деле ни капли не помогает. Только отвлекает… в то время, когда необходимо быть собранным и сосредоточенным. Сэм и насчет этого прав. – Люди ни с того, ни с сего не исчезают, Джим. Просто другие перестают их искать. Но не я. Я не могу. Я найду его. Даже если это меня убьет.

Джим лишь печально вздохнул, сполз пониже и устроил голову на спинке кресла.

\- Ты сказал, у вас есть какая-то зацепка от той девчонки, за которой следите? – спросил он, утомленно прикрывая глаза.

\- Только имя, - ответил Дин. – Сэмюель Кольт.

\- Кольт, который оружейник? – снова острый взгляд из-под ресниц.

\- Видимо, так.

\- А при чем тут он?

\- Вот _это_ мы и пытаемся выяснить, - Дин невесело хмыкнул. – Ты случайно не знаешь, есть какая-то связь между Кольтом и Ред Лоджем?

Джим задумчиво уставился в потолок.

\- Он же вроде откуда-то с востока.

\- Из Коннектикута, - кивнул Дин.

\- Далековато от Монтаны, - заметил Джим. – Но я поспрашиваю. А что там за другие случаи, о которых вчера шла речь? Ты сказал: тот же почерк, что с твоей мамой. Что известно о них?

\- Только тот факт, что за двадцать лет их произошло несколько. Никакой видимой связи между жертвами: разные штаты, разный возраст и национальность. Хотя в мамином деле есть одно расхождение. То, _как_ она погибла… - Дин сглотнул, - это попадает под «модус операнди», но во всех остальных случаях в домах были младенцы. Но не у нас. Мы выбиваемся из схемы.

\- Винч, а ты не думал, - осторожно обронил Джим, вытряхивая из пачки новую сигарету, - что твоя мама могла быть беременна?

Горло резко перехватило, и Дин прикусил губу, качая головой.

\- Нет. Нет, это исключено. Она… в общем, она меня не совсем благополучно вынашивала и после этого… больше не могла.

Помолчав для приличия, Джим продолжил:  
\- А выжившие? У них что-то общее есть?

\- На первый взгляд - ничего.

\- Неужели? – в тоне друга проскользнула режущая нотка, словно Дин дал неправильный ответ. – А ты с ними говорил?

\- Лично? Нет.

Вскинув голову, Джим бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

\- Я бы на твоем месте этим и занялся, - подчеркнуто заметил он.

Дин чем дальше, тем сильнее хмурился, озадаченный пусть и не слишком явной, но внезапной перемене в поведении товарища.

\- Люди Сэма опросили всех свидетелей, - ответил он. – Он показал мне все записи…

\- А ты уверен, что он рассказал тебе _все_? - перебил Джим.

\- Ох, не начинай, Джимми!

\- Что?

Нахлынувшая злость была, может, и не слишком оправдана, но лозунг «никому не доверяй» уже набил Дину оскомину.

\- Видишь ли, я это уже проходил, - раздраженно бросил он. – С Пенни, со Стэном. Все выспрашивали, с чего я вдруг Сэму доверился.

И это если не упоминать призраков, карты Таро и хрен знает кого еще, зудевших, чтобы он _не доверял_ …

\- Ну, если столько народу твердит… - отнюдь не прозрачно намекнул Джим. – А чего ты ждал? Твой дом сгорает дотла, а ты на следующий же день исчезаешь с радаров вместе с парнем, которого знать никто не знает. Конечно, будут подозрения и вопросы.

\- Сказал же тебе…

\- Да, ты сказал: он помогает тебе в поисках твоего старика. И очень удачно совпало, что тип, обладающий полной инфой по таким делам, оказался в нужном месте в нужное время - именно там и тогда, когда убили твою маму, верно? – склонив голову набок, Джим многозначительно уставился на Дина.

\- Да, очень удачно! – взорвался Дин. – Потому что не будь его, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали! Он мне _жизнь_ спас!

Между ними повисло натянутое молчание, которое хмурый Джим нарушил чуть погодя:

\- Ну-ну. Только не лепи мне, что ты сам об этом ни разу не думал. Что ты о нем вообще знаешь?

\- Забавно, он спросил то же самое о тебе, причем точно такими же словами, - хмыкнул Дин.

Джим лишь криво усмехнулся в ответ, причем удивленным не выглядел.

\- И видишь ли, какая штука... – едко продолжил Дин, зло щуря глаза. – Он ведь прав. Если считать по сумме проведенного вместе времени, то его я знаю куда _дольше_ , чем тебя. Или кого бы то ни было еще в своей жизни, за небольшим исключением.

\- А я и не спрашивал, _сколько_ ты его знаешь, - возразил Джим. – Я спросил – насколько хорошо. Что он о себе рассказывал?

Сигарету свою он так и не раскурил, а методично постукивал ею по пачке, и это лишь сильнее выводило Дина из себя.

\- Хватит! – взвился он. – Уж точно больше, чем ты о себе! Хочешь поговорить о совпадениях? Как насчет этого: ты объявился в городе, куда нас привел… - Дин прикусил язык и постарался взять себя в руки. Да, он зол, но не даст подцепить себя на крючок. – Может, это _тебя_ мне нужно подозревать, Джим. Может, это _тебе_ не следует доверять!

\- Чертовски верно, не следует, - жестко согласился тот. – С чего бы? Абсолютно правильное умозаключение: ты _ни фига_ обо мне не знаешь.

Ответ оказался до того неожиданным, что Дин растерялся и не нашелся со словами.

\- У меня есть свои причины находиться в этом городе, - отчеканил Джим. – Причины, сообщать о которых я не обязан. То, что в колледже мы вместе пропускали по пиву, не делает нас задушевными друзьями. У меня есть свои приоритеты, - он подался к Дину. – В этом-то и суть. Ты можешь не доверять, это и не обязательно, если ты в курсе приоритетов другого человека и уверен, что вы оба стремитесь к одному и тому же. У всех имеется своя программа действий. Твоя – спасти отца. Но какая у Сэма? Ты знаешь?

\- Да, - процедил Дин сквозь зубы. – Представь себе, знаю: он хочет урыть того ублюдка, что убил его мать.

\- А это одно и то же? – вскидывая бровь, поинтересовался Джим.

Дин собрался было на автомате огрызнуться, но запнулся под пронзительным взглядом и вспомнил, что вообще-то это ему полагалось расспрашивать Джима, а не наоборот.

\- А про _свою_ программу мне поведаешь? – попробовал он исправить положение.

Джим улыбнулся и повертел в руках спичечный коробок.

\- Да, - безмятежно ответил он. – Прямо сейчас я намерен пойти вздремнуть. А то как будто мешки всю ночь ворочал.

Дину оставалось лишь втихомолку себя костерить. Шанс разговорить Джима он безвозвратно упустил, когда обозлился и полез в бутылку. Подведем итог дня: единственное, в чем он сегодня реально преуспел, так это поцапался с обоими друзьями. Отлично проделано, Дин, просто _мастерски_.

Джим встал, рассовывая по карманам сигареты и спички, и Дин поднялся следом. Амулет качнулся, легонько стукнув по груди, и Джимми снова зацепился за него взглядом. Он ткнул в сторону кулона пальцем, больше не пытаясь, однако, притронуться.

\- Есть у меня одно убеждение, и оно себя до сих пор оправдывало, - сказал он. - Никогда не принимай подарка, цену которого ты не знаешь.

Дин нахмурился, но попытался свести к шутке:

\- Разве смысл подарков не в том, что их получаешь за просто так?

Хмыкнув, Джим двинулся к двери и уже на пороге обернулся:

\- Ничего не бывает «за просто так», Винч, и подарки тоже. У всего есть цена.

И с этими словами скрылся, небрежно отсалютовав недоумевающему Дину.

***

Сэм поднес к глазам бинокль. Место он подыскал отличное – переулок на 8-й Ист-стрит, откуда можно было без помех следить за баром. Дин и Мастерс уже довольно давно сидели там и мирно разговаривали. Какие бы планы в отношении Дина ни вынашивал вампир, в них определенно не входило нападение на него средь бела дня на глазах у кучи народа. А значит, у Сэма есть время.

Отыскав, где Дин припарковал машину, Сэм сноровисто добыл из багажника все необходимое. Короткий коридор, соединяющий собственно бар и тот зал, где в данный момент находился «объект» вместе с Дином, изгибался под прямым углом, давая превосходную возможность наблюдать за обоими помещениями, оставаясь незамеченным. Сэм отрегулировал тепловой сканер, выставил нужный диапазон, снизил интенсивность пучка, чтобы тот нельзя было увидеть невооруженным глазом, и принялся проверять посетителей и работников. Все они показывали норму, в районе 36,6 градусов. Кроме Мастерса, разумеется.

Многие почему-то полагают, что вампиры должны быть непременно холодными, как стылая могила или труп в морге. На самом же деле у них, как и у холоднокровных существ вовсе не сверхъестественного происхождения, тело принимает температуру окружающей среды. До вампира можно дотронуться и отметить лишь, что его кожа слегка прохладнее, чем у большинства людей. Но если вампир не обделен мозгами, то точно не станет обмениваться рукопожатием с опытным охотником. И это должно было стать для Сэма первым звоночком.

Хотя справедливости ради нужно сказать, что поведение Мастерса отличалось от типичного для его племени. Вампиры обычно не тусуются в людских компаниях и не заводят там друзей. Они кочуют из города в город, держатся вместе – _стаей_ , и стараются не отдаляться от гнезда. Но в Ред Лодже гнезда нет, во всяком случае, Сэм не нашел никаких признаков. Процент пропавших без вести людей в округе не превышал среднестатистического показателя, а кое-где оказался даже ниже. Но бывают же, наверное, и хищники-одиночки? Такой может прикинуться обычным человеком, найти работу или затесаться в студенты, слиться с массой – и тогда почему бы не задержаться на одном месте _надолго_? Никто не заподозрит такого парня, своего в доску, вовсю кутящего с приятелями, особенно если жертв он выбирает где-то в другом месте, чтобы, как говорится, не гадить там, где спишь.

Правда, ничего из этого не объясняло, зачем Мастерс преследовал Дина и как он связан с демоном. А в том, что связь есть, Сэм не сомневался… и знал, как добиться нужных ответов.

Пока Сэм наблюдал, разговор за дальним столиком подошел к концу. Дин и Мастерс поднялись, обменялись еще несколькими словами, и вампир направился к двери служебного хода, которой воспользовался и вчера. Выглядел он не слишком хорошо, двигался устало и заторможенно – неудивительно, ведь в это время суток ему полагалось спать. И это тоже Сэму на руку. Он развернулся и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, но на полпути в кармане завибрировал телефон. Увидев, кто звонит, Сэм еле слышно чертыхнулся. Но не брать трубку – в данном случае не вариант.

\- Как дела? – с кажущейся беспечной ноткой поинтересовался Дин.

\- Работаю пока, - ответил Сэм, стараясь говорить потише. – Как прошло с Мастерсом?

\- Нормально.

\- Узнал что-нибудь?

\- Не особо, - Дин коротко фыркнул. – Кажется, он из меня вытянул куда больше. А потом свалил. И ты стопудово прав, Сэм. Он что-то скрывает. Просто я не уверен… может, чуть погодя, еще раз попытаться?

\- Может.

\- Вот я и подумал… давай пока пообедаем где-нибудь?

\- Позже.

\- Сэм, послушай… - явственно поколебавшись, произнес Дин. - Нам с тобой нужно сесть и обо всем поговорить. О вчерашнем, ну и вообще.

\- Позже! – отрывисто бросил Сэм. Черт, еще немного, и он упустит Мастерса. – Хочу тут закончить… какое-то время еще провожусь, - добавил он, стараясь сгладить собственную резкость.

\- Помощь точно не нужна? – вздохнул Дин.

\- Точно, - ага, последнее, чего хотел Сэм, так это чтоб Дин стал свидетелем… того, что придется сделать. – Справлюсь сам.

***

По дороге в свою комнату Джим приостановился у двери, ведущей на кухню. Заветное «красненькое» Илай припрятал под замок в холодильник, но поскольку сейчас тут сновали повара и официанты, Джим решил не рисковать. Сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдох и наконец-то закурил. Разговор с Винчем дался ему тяжело. Знал бы Джим, что парень явится жаркий и потный, насквозь пропахший сексом, со следами зубов на шее, то дважды бы подумал, прежде чем соглашаться на встречу. Нетрудно было представить солоноватый вкус молодой, горячей крови на языке охотника, когда тот прикусывал… блядь! Нет. Мастерс горько рассмеялся. _Меня зовут Джим, я вампир и уже 23.104 дня обхожусь без человеческой крови._

Затянувшись в последний раз и затушив окурок, Джим побрел на второй этаж, к себе. Незаметный клочок папиросной бумаги, пристроенный им на верхнем срезе двери, пребывал на своем месте, равно как и выведенные на косяке святой водой охранные символы - демонам вход заказан. Джим уже собирался вставить ключ в замок, когда услышал _это_ : учащенное биение сердца. Там, в конце коридора. А еще охотник постарался замаскировать свой запах, но делал это, по всей видимости, в спешке, и Джим все равно его засек. И узнал.

\- А ты не торопился, - усмехнулся он, поворачиваясь. – Я все гадал, когда же…

Грудь с левой стороны обожгло болью. Джим опустил взгляд на воткнувшийся в его тело деревянный дротик и издал короткий, принужденный смешок.

\- Кол в сердце, Сэм? Тебя разве не учили, что… - и только тут _почуял_. Кровь. Холодная и неживая, она огненной отравой растекалась по венам. – Ох… зараза…

Охотник отбросил арбалет, выхватил пистолеты, и в Джима возилось еще два дротика, щедро сдобренных мертвой кровью. Яд действовал молниеносно: внутри все будто спеклось, конечности сковали режущие путы - и вот Джим даже рукой шевельнуть не в силах. Он рухнул на колени. Двери и стены расплывались перед глазами, подергивались мутью, распадались на осколки, и последнее, что увидел Джим, это нависшую над ним темную тень - охотника.


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

**_Лэнсинг, Мичиган,  
За 9 месяцев до этого_ **

_Глаза – дикие, белесые; губы – рубиново-алые, острые клыки обагрены кровью ее последней жертвы. Клинок в его руке. «Сэм, нет! Нет! Это все еще я!» Ни сомнений, ни колебаний. Теперь она – чудовище…_

\- Сэм! – …но пальцы, крепко сжимающие его запястье, живые и теплые… - СЭМ! Проснись! Это я, Сэм! ЭТО Я!

Комната прыгнула в фокус под рвущийся из горла хрип. Он в постели… в своей постели… с Гвен. Карие глаза ее были совершенно нормальными: испуганно распахнутыми, но человеческими. _Человеческими_. Рука, стискивающая нож, разжалась сама собой.

\- Черт! Прости! – выдавил Сэм.

Гвен дышала тяжело и прерывисто. Еще бы чуть-чуть… Охнув, Сэм сгреб ее в объятие и прижал к груди.

\- Господи, Гвен! Я чуть не убил тебя!

\- Да ладно. Все хорошо, - пробормотала она, поглаживая его по спине. – Тебе просто кошмар приснился.

Сэм взял девушку за плечи, отстранил от себя и заглянул в лицо.

\- Надо это прекращать, - хотел сказать твердо, но вырвалось скорее жалобно. – Нельзя тебе здесь ночевать. Это опасно!

И прямо на его глазах за беспечной улыбкой Гвен снова воздвиглась оборонительная стена.

\- Сэм, это просто дурной сон. С кем не бывает.

\- Я тебя чуть не _убил_! – повторил он.

Гвен открыла было рот, собираясь возразить, но тут хлипкая мотельная дверь затряслась от частых ударов, а защелка на ней жалобно заскрипела, грозя поддаться напору.

\- Гвен! Что случилось? – проорал из коридора Марк.

Сэм поспешно схватил нож и спрятал его за матрас в изголовье кровати.

\- Ничего! – крикнула Гвен. – Просто кошмар приснился, все нормально.

\- Открывай!

\- Я же сказала, все нормально! – рявкнула она на кузена, который по-прежнему норовил высадить дверь. – Никакой личной жизни, блин!

Створка перестала содрогаться, в коридоре послышались негромкие голоса, но что именно говорили – не понять. Похоже, крики Гвен сорвали с постели не только Марка. Но распоряжение Сэмюеля удалось расслышать без труда:

\- Все, народ, расходимся! Нам рано утром выезжать!

Гвен глянула на Сэма и картинно закатила глаза, затем спрыгнула с кровати и принялась собирать одежду. Сэм тоже сел, спустил ноги на пол и на минутку прикрыл глаза. Его все еще трясло от пережитого шока и… страха. Да, страха. Один и тот же сон, три ночи подряд, а что если… Рассказать ей? Или лучше не надо?

\- Эй.

Он вскинул глаза. Гвен смотрела на него тревожно, хмуря тонкие брови.

\- Да не переживай ты так, - мягко произнесла она. – Ничего ведь страшного не случилось.

\- Гвен…

\- Просто ты на взводе, переживаешь. В первый раз ведь группу поведешь. Все вполне естественно.

\- Видимо, так, - кивнул он.

Наверное, Гвен права. Чего только ни снится людям перед ответственным делом. Это совершенно нормально. И Сэм не из-за одного лишь рейда переживает, а еще и пытается разобраться, что это такое между ним и Гвен – новое, непонятное пока. И прикладывает массу усилий, запрещая себе видеть в происходящем то, чего в нем нет. Собственно, и _есть_ -то немного, а для Гвен, наверное, это и вовсе просто развлечение, но Сэм впервые в жизни чувствовал: ему есть что терять. И, естественно, его подсознание реагировало соответствующе, подкидывая всякую муть во снах. Какой смысл тревожить этим других? И все же…

\- Гвен, ты давай поосторожней сегодня, - тихо попросил он.

\- Всегда, - отмахнулась она с улыбкой, хотя в глазах застыл вопрос.

\- Я серьезно. Дело на сей раз не плевое. Сэмюель сказал, там может оказаться с дюжину вампиров, поэтому нам надо быть начеку. _Не геройствовать_ , - с нажимом добавил Сэм.

Гвен изогнула бровь и усмехнулась насмешливо и нежно.

\- Это приказ?

Несмотря ни на что, губы Сэма дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

\- Да, это приказ, - подтвердил он и притянул Гвен к себе, обнимая за талию.

\- В душ первым пойдешь, о наш бесстрашный предводитель? – весело поинтересовалась она.

Улыбаться резко расхотелось.

\- Нет, иди ты, - сумрачно откликнулся он.

 _Бесстрашный_. Если бы так… Он проводил Гвен взглядом, мучимый нехорошим предчувствием.

_Естественно._

**_К югу от залива Сагино, через 2 часа_ **

Дюжина?! А _два десятка_ не хотите? И еще потом поутру приехало энное количество. Три или четыре гнезда собрались, не меньше. Судя по всему, слухи о том, что вампиры практически вымерли, сильно преувеличены. Может, они и встретились здесь как раз для того, чтобы обсудить вопрос репопуляции своего вида на планете.

Сэм опустил бинокль, нервно покусывая губу. Охотники рассчитывали на численное преимущество, но, похоже, их будет примерно один на одного.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнула Гвен. – Так они действительно не боятся солнца?

\- От прямых лучей у них появляется что-то вроде ожога, как у людей, когда сильно обгорят на пляже. Но убить их можно, только отрубив голову, - напомнил ей Сэм. – И, кстати… - охотники были отлично вооружены, и на их стороне эффект внезапности, но все же… - Имей в виду, днем они хоть и спят, но запросто могут проснуться.

\- Значит, врываться внутрь – не лучший вариант, - хмыкнула Гвен.

\- Вообще-то, план именно такой, - прервал их Сэмюель.

К их группе, засевшей в роще по другую сторону дороги, присоединились разведчики, и Сэмюель вкратце обрисовал ситуацию.

\- Так. Они на старой ферме, как клыкастый и сказал Кристиану, но их больше, чем мы ожидали, и есть еще одно осложнение: среди них там и люди – еда. Большинство вампиров в доме и около полудюжины – в амбаре, с жертвами. Тех пятеро, они заперты в клетке, и нам в первую очередь нужно их вытащить. Подождем, пока солнце не поднимется выше и твари не угомонятся. Сэм, возьмешь свою группу и постараешься освободить людей, не разбудив вампиров. Остальные приступают, как только жертвы окажутся снаружи.

***

Сэмюель, во-первых, проследил, чтобы в группу Сэма вошел Кристиан, а во-вторых, дал ему в подкрепление еще пятерых охотников. Остальных из семьи он взял с собой, вернее, так Сэм думал, пока не собрал свой отряд с подветренной стороны амбара. Вот тогда-то он и увидел маячившую позади всех Гвен.

\- Тебе положено идти с Сэмюелем! – прошипел он тихо, но от этого не менее сердито.

\- Правда? – «подивилась» она, даже не пряча усмешки. – Я, видимо, ослышалась.

По-хорошему Сэму следовало отослать ее назад. Или нет? Вампиров в доме куда больше, чем здесь, но и Сэмюель – охотник бывалый, плюс у Сэма задача похитрее, чем простая атака в лоб: забраться в логово льва и выкрасть у него из-под носа добычу.

\- Она _уже_ здесь, - рассудительно заметил Кристиан, - а нам лишняя пара рук не помешает.

Да, Сэм понимал, что неправильно ставить безопасность Гвен выше успеха операции, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тяжело было сосредоточиться на деле, когда он знал, что подвергает девушку риску.

\- Держись поближе ко мне, - велел он ей.

Попасть в амбар можно было несколькими путями: через широкие ворота в восточной стороне, через боковую дверь или через небольшое слуховое окошко на сеновале. Обычные окна тоже имелись, заколоченные и густо замазанные черной краской, но они для их цели не годились. Сэм оставил троих охотников у ворот с распоряжением действовать по его сигналу, Гвен и четвертого послал к двери, пятому парню велел держать под присмотром заднюю сторону амбара, а сам с Кристианом взобрался к забранному ставнем окну.

На дощатый пол сеновала он спрыгнул первым, Кристиан - следом, бесшумно прикрыв створку, как было. Отсюда, сверху, они могли без помех осмотреть внутренность амбара – обзор открывался отличный. Похоже, накануне у вампиров состоялась нехилая вечеринка. Пол усеивали пустые бутылки, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах виски, старого дерева, сена и машинного масла. Большинство вампиров дрыхло в развешанных повсюду гамаках, и только парочка - на матрасе в комнате по соседству. Клетка с жертвами находилась в дальнем конце, напротив боковой двери, и, чтобы попасть туда, охотникам по-любому придется пробираться мимо спящих кровососов.

В сонной тишине даже самый тихий шорох казался громоподобным: поскрипывание половиц под ногой, собственное дыхание, учащенные удары сердца. Сэм и Кристиан крались, настороженно замирая, когда кто-то из вампиров начинал ворочаться. Вот один из них с невнятным бурчанием повернулся, из качнувшегося гамака выпала бутылка и со стуком покатилась по полу. Похолодевший Сэм даже дышать перестал, закаменев всем телом, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в царящий вокруг сумрак. Пальцы стиснули рукоять мачете, но, странное дело, вампиры на шум почти не отреагировали.

До клетки Сэм добрался без происшествий, а Кристиан к этому времени уже занял свою позицию у боковой двери. Завидев Сэма, пленники зашевелились, и тот прижал палец к губам.

\- Я пришел помочь, - почти беззвучно прошептал он, изучая запор.

Навесной замок, вот черт. Придется выдирать петли. Сэм подсунул под ржавый кронштейн монтировку и, прикусив губу, надавил. Треск ломающегося металла прозвучал для него как пистолетный выстрел. Они с Кристианом обменялись напряженными взглядами и уставились на гамаки. Одна секунда… две… три…

Ничего. Похоже, дневной сон у тварей на редкость крепкий.

Кристиан отпер дверь, впустив Гвен с напарником, и они быстро выстроились в ряд между пленниками и дремлющими вампирами. Не защитная стена, но хоть что-то. До смерти перепуганные люди стремились оказаться как можно быстрее и дальше отсюда, и винить их было сложно, но Сэму казалось, что топот их ног слышно аж в соседнем штате. Хорошо хоть, они вняли охотникам и скрылись в правильном направлении: побежали через дорогу и в лес, а не к фермерскому дому.

Удача все еще оставалась на их стороне. Едва последний беглец выскользнул за дверь, Сэм вскинул руку, собираясь просигналить атаку, но его остановило легкое похлопывание по плечу. Гвен молча указала на другую комнату и бесшумно скользнула туда прежде, чем Сэм успел ее остановить… и только тут заметил то, что они в спешке пропустили. Прикрученная к столбу девушка, в обмороке, на шее и блузке - потеки крови. Проклятущие твари ею _питались_. Как же Сэм не увидел ее раньше?!

Охотники на всякий случай вскинули пистолеты. Пули вампиров не убивали, но с простреленными коленными чашечками те бегали куда медленнее. Сэм затаил дыхание, когда Гвен приблизилась к девушке и оказалась совсем рядом со спящей на полу парочкой. Следовать за Гвен он не рисковал, боясь разбудить вампиров, но подобрался, готовый ринуться на помощь при первом же намеке на опасность.

Гвен сначала предусмотрительно зажала девушке рот, и только потом легонько встряхнула ее за плечо, шепча что-то на ухо. Но едва она убрала руку и занялась спутывающими пленницу веревками, как та издала пронзительный вопль, щеря острые белые зубы. Твари ее обратили!

К чести Гвен, она не мешкала и секунды. Прыжок назад, свист клинка, и крик новоиспеченной упырихи оборвался, но слишком поздно. Проснувшиеся вампиры взвились с мест, один немедленно бросился на Гвен, схватил и, оскалившись, дернул ее за волосы, норовя впиться в шею. И Сэм уже бежал к ним, но не успевал, на доли секунды не успевал – и понимал это.

Размахнувшись, он метнул монтировку в ближайшее окно, закрашенное стекло со звоном разлетелось, и в амбар копьями ворвались яркие лучи утреннего солнца, заставив вампира выпустить Гвен и с воплем отскочить в тень. Впрочем, от удара Сэмова мачете это его уже не спасло. Гвен выхватила револьвер, ушла перекатом в сторону и выстрелила в следующего, а пока тот выл и хватался за простреленную глазницу, Сэм снес голову и ему.

Кристиан подхватил с пола бутылку и выбил ею второе окно, оставшиеся снаружи охотники в полном соответствии с планом ворвались внутрь через ворота. Снова выстрелы и крики, но Сэма куда больше тревожил не бой, исход которого был уже ясен, а кровь на руке Гвен. Он быстро ухватил ее за запястье.

\- Она тебя укусила?!

\- Ерунда.

\- Ее кровь в рану попала?

\- Нет.

\- Ты уве…

\- Да, уверена! Сэм!

Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть упыря с обожженной солнцем кожей и дротиком в шее – тот шатался, но рычал и целенаправленно ковылял к ним. Убить ослабевшую тварь не составило труда.

Последний вампир метнулся к двери, но о нем «позаботился» Кристиан, и на том схватка подошла к концу. Единственный урон охотников – выбитое плечо у худощавой женщины, имени которой Сэм не знал. Вправлять его времени не было: они даже отсюда слышали доносящиеся из дома приглушенные крики и грохот.

\- Побудь здесь, - велел он женщине и оставил с ней на всякий случай одного из ее товарищей.

Быстро перегруппировавшись, команда бегом устремилась на подмогу Сэмюелю. К тому времени, как они добрались до дома, бой перекинулся во двор. Двое кровососов валялись обезглавленными, но тут же лежал и погибший охотник. Завидев приближающееся подкрепление, – группу Сэма – вампиры запаниковали и трое ударились в бегство в надежде добраться до леса. Надежде не такой уж зыбкой – обогнать вампира невозможно даже днем, так что Гвен совершенно напрасно рванулась за ними в погоню. Сэм прыгнул следом и еле успел перехватить ее на опушке, как до них донесся зов Кристиана:

\- Сэм! Гвен! Сюда!

Переглянувшись, они дружно помчались через рощицу - назад к амбару. Кристиан сидел на корточках над неподвижным телом, и у Сэма резко подвело желудок – это был тот самый охотник, которого он оставил присматривать за тылами. Черт, ведь парень и в бою-то не участвовал… Подойдя ближе, Сэм замер, с недоумением и растерянностью рассматривая торчащий из груди бедняги широкий клинок.

\- Его прикончили его же собственным мачете, - мрачно резюмировал Кристиан.

Сэм открыл рот, но так и не произнес ни звука. Странно все это, _очень_ странно. Вампиры обычно так не убивали. Чужое оружие им без надобности, у них есть свое, которое всегда при них.

Кристиан посмотрел на Сэма, затем скользнул взглядом ему за спину.

\- Гвен разве не с тобой? – спросил он.

\- Да, она… - Сэм повернулся и…

…еще раз повернулся, налево, направо, суматошно вертя головой по сторонам… Гвен нигде не было. Она ведь стояла за ним, вот прямо _здесь_ , всего секунду назад!

Он кинулся обратно через лес, той дорогой, которой они пришли сюда, без конца выкрикивая ее имя. Ничего, ни ответного возгласа, ни мелькания знакомого силуэта среди деревьев. Сэм остановился в секундной растерянности, затем подорвался к дому. Может быть, Гвен вернулась туда. Может быть.

Грудь горела огнем от заполошного бега и сжималась от паники, когда он выскочил на задний двор. Из дома донесся отчаянный вопль, и Сэм крутнулся: темноволосая женщина за окном с искаженным от страха лицом – и это все, что Сэм успел увидеть, прежде чем стекло обагрилось изнутри кровью. На одно жуткое мгновение Сэму почудилось… Нет. Не Гвен, другая, из команды Сэмюеля... И что же Сэм за человек такой, если испытал сейчас исключительно _облегчение_?

С другой стороны дома донеслись голоса, и Сэм рванулся туда, едва не налетев на Сэмюеля с командой. Вид у того был потрепанный, но победоносный.

\- Гвен с тобой? – задыхаясь, выпалил Сэм.

Сэмюель оцепенел и уставился на него.

\- А разве не с тобой? – чуть ли не слово в слово повторил он вопрос Кристиана.

Краем глаза Сэм видел, как к ним начал проталкиваться Марк, но ему было не до этого. Он развернулся и помчался назад к амбару, ведь _внутри_ он еще не искал. Но и там Сэм нашел лишь трупы да вязкую тишину, и ему ничего не оставалось – только снова метаться по лесу и отчаянно звать.

\- Гвен! – кричал он снова и снова, срывая голос, не замечая в своем беге хлещущих по лицу веток, искал тщетно и безнадежно …

\- _ГВЕН_!


	13. Глава 13

**Глава 13**

Что-то хлестало его по лицу. Было тошно и муторно, налитая свинцом голова кружилась и раскалывалась… и не только голова… непослушные руки, чугунные ноги – все ломало болью… липкая тьма давила на веки… он болен? Нет. Нет, вампиры же не болеют… кроме, разве что… _а, ну да._

Каштановые лохмы, холодные стальные глаза – молодой охотник. Юное дарование, блин. Сообразил, накачал отравой.

\- Просыпайся давай! – рыкнуло «дарование» и отвесило очередную пощечину.

\- Еще пять минуточек, мамуль, - запинаясь, протянул Джим. – Такой сон хороший снился.

За эту хохму он получил еще одну оплеуху, но это даже хорошо – черный туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться. Первое, что заметил очухавшийся Джим: он раздет до пояса и привязан к кухонному стулу, крепко и надежно. Они были в каком-то старом и явно заброшенном доме. Снаружи отчетливо доносилось лишь пение птиц, звук проезжающих машин тоже можно было разобрать, но на грани слышимости. Ясно… Даль и глушь. И воняло тут соответствующе – пылью, плесенью и, непонятно почему, давно утратившим свежесть пачули.

\- О, я знаю, где мы! На ферме старика Баркера, угадал? – почти что весело спросил Джим. 

В его последний приезд в город это местечко оккупировала банда хиппи, которых копы очень быстро замели за наркоту и отправили в заведение с казенной кормежкой, а ферма так с тех пор и пустовала. Джим припомнил, что дом этот стоит посреди голого поля, а судя по лучам солнца, косо падающим через юго-восточное окно, до вечера еще очень далеко. Даже если удастся ослабить узлы и справиться с охотником, Джим спечется раньше, чем доберется до укрытия.

\- Хороший выбор, - не мог не признать он.

Его поимщик снял с полки банку с подозрительно знакомой темно-красной жидкостью. Когда он отвинтил крышку, по ноздрям Джима ударил тошнотворный запах мертвой крови. Охотник демонстративно поставил банку на стол, туда, где Джим ее оч-чень хорошо видел, затем взял здоровенный нож и помешал им содержимое. Его движения были продуманны и нарочито неспешны, дыхание – ровным и спокойным. Воплощение неотвратимой угрозы.

_Врешь ты все._

Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, сердце у мальчишки колотилось слишком быстро, а в запахе его пота Джим отчетливо чуял красноречивую нотку адреналина и… серы. Надо же. Это делало поступки парня труднопредсказуемыми, но прямо сейчас Джима больше тревожили солнечные лучи, яркими полосами пересекавшие грязную столешницу. Они медленно, но верно подползали к нему, и остановить их Джим не в силах.

Он изучающе глянул на охотника, одновременно просчитывая угол падения лучей и гадая, сколько времени потребуется Илаю, чтобы проснуться и заметить его исчезновение. Придется Джиму призвать на помощь все свое хитроумие. Пусть лучше мальчик играет с этим ножом, чем со зловещего вида мачете, что свисало с его пояса.

\- Стрип-шоу, бондаж и забавы с острыми предметами, – перечислил он. – Какие еще кинки приберег про запас?

Парень нагнулся и приставил кончик ножа к груди Джима. По бледной коже немедленно начала расползаться ядовитая черная паутина.

\- Сейчас ты расскажешь, что делаешь в Ред Лодже, - ровным голосом не спросил, а констатировал он.

Джим скривился и без толку дернулся в умело наложенных путах.

\- Я же говорил – семью навещаю.

\- У таких, как ты, не бывает семей, только гнезда вам подобных, - оскалился охотник. – А если бы здесь поблизости ныкалось гнездо, я бы знал, - он двинул рукой, и теперь окровавленный клинок смотрел аккурат Джиму в глаз, тот даже мог разглядеть их перекошенные и перевернутые отражения в незапачканной стали у рукояти. – Ты один-одинешенек, вампир.

Сдержать озноб стоило некоторых усилий, но Джим-то видел, как едва заметно подрагивает рука мальчишки, вразрез со всеми его угрозами. А еще парень не знает про остальных, сам только что проговорился. Это радовало, и выводить охотника из заблуждения Джим не собирался.

\- Значит, садо-мазо? – с невинным видом уточнил он. – И почему я не удивлен… У вас, у Кемпбеллов, та еще репутация. Странно, что ты сразу не приступил к делу, а теряешь время, пытаясь меня стращать, - Джим склонил голову к плечу и подпустил в голос наигранного сочувствия: - Нервничаешь, да? Ладно, между нами, мальчиками, признайся – это твой первый раз?

Ноздри охотника затрепетали, и в следующее мгновение лезвие вдавилось Джиму в горло. По коже поползли капли его собственной крови, а к действию яда прибавилось жжение от раны. Ну, хоть не в глаз, и то хорошо.

\- Не шути со мной, вампир, - прошипел Кемпбелл. – Говори, зачем тебе Дин. Что тебе от него надо?

Вот оно что. Вопрос-то сводится к делам сердечным. Ну, теперь Джим хоть имел представление о приоритетах охотника.

\- Собственник, да? – ухмыльнулся он. – Не переживай, _кабальеро_ , я понял твое невербальное послание еще вчера. Твой бойфренд мне не нужен. Слов нет, Винч классный парень, но не в моем вкусе. Кроме того, разница в возрасте и все такое.

\- Он не мой бойфренд, - огрызнулся мальчишка.

Джим пожал плечами, насколько получилось в его положении.

\- Вы оба это твердите, но, знаешь, я в душе романтик и ничего не могу с собой поделать – надеюсь, у вас, двух долдонов, все сладится. Но, видишь ли… для этого вам нужно _вести диалог_. Понимаешь? Секреты всякие, тайны – на них отношения не построишь… - выдержав многозначительную паузу, Джим поинтересовался: - Скажи, охотник, наш общий друг в курсе, как ты тут со мной развлекаешься?

 

На лице Кемпбелла не дрогнул ни один мускул, но, судя по мелькнувшей в его глазах тени, колкость не прошла мимо цели.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что вы с Дином перестали бы быть такими уж хорошими приятелем, узнай он, что ты за тварь на самом деле, - бросил он сквозь зубы.

\- Может быть, - согласился Джим. – Но что станет с _вашей_ дружбой или что там у вас с ним, когда Дин выяснит, что ты весело провел время, снес мне башку, а его не пригласил?

Нож сильнее вдавился в плоть, и жгучая отрава принялась расползаться жалящими язычками. Упертый парень этот Сэм.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, _Уильям_ , - почти что ласково сообщил он Джиму.

\- О. И как же ты умудрился это раскопать? – впечатленно вскинул бровь тот.

\- Работа такая, - саркастически откликнулся охотник.

\- Выполнил домашку, значит. Хороший мальчик…

Может, и в самом деле хороший. Следующий вопрос покажет.

\- Что ты знаешь о желтоглазом демоне? – хлестко бросил Кемпбелл. – Это он тебя сюда послал?

Джим позволил себе немного расслабиться, даже губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Если парень так считает, то он точно не при демонских делах.

\- Интересный расклад получается, - хмыкнул Джим. – Ублюдок убил мою жену и дочь, а ты нас в кореша записал? Это что, неблаготворное влияние протухшего пачули на твои извилины?

\- Не крути мне мозги, вампир! – взорвался мальчишка. – Ты таскался за Дином в Чико, теперь объявился здесь, _после_ того как нас привела сюда демонша, да еще и признался, что знаешь ее. Слишком много в связи с тобой совпадений, а я в них не верю в принципе.

\- Я сказал, что _видел_ ее, - поправил Джим. – И понятия не имел тогда, кто она. Никогда раньше не встречал. Так уж получилось, что я там был вовсе не из-за твоего парня, но когда заметил интерес, который проявляет к нему черноглазая дружина… конечно, мне стало любопытно.

\- То есть ты все же знал, кто они? – немедленно уцепился охотник.

\- Мне две сотни лет с гаком. Я встречал призраков, гулей, оборотней и пару-тройку таких тварей, о которых ты едва ли даже слышал, так что да, запах демона я ни с чем не перепутаю, - Джим весьма рисковал, делая это замечание при таких обстоятельствах, но мальчишка на его слова не отреагировал. Вообще никак. Может, действительно не в курсе. – Но я даже не предполагал, что они попрутся за ним до дома… и что мать его так погибнет – тоже. Представь себе мое изумление, когда я узнал, что он на следующий же день свалил в неизвестном направлении, да еще в компании одного из небезызвестных в кое-каких кругах Кемпбеллов. Хотя я слыхал, у тебя с семьей вышла размолвка. Из-за чего, не расскажешь?

На щеке у парня вспух желвак, и в следующий миг Джим с криком задергался в веревках – лезвие с маху вонзилось ему в бедро. Боль тупой пилой вгрызлась в ногу и низ живота.

\- Слишком много болтаешь, вампир, - голос охотника был тих и зловещ. – И все не о том.

Хватая ртом воздух, Джим вскинул голову, уставился парню в глаза и _увидел_... Увидел то, чего никак не ожидал. Кипящие во взгляде мальчишки ярость и ненависть выходили далеко за рамки охотничьего фанатизма, подозрительности или даже слепой ревности влюбленного. Нет, это было чем-то куда более мрачным, глубоко личным, _кровным_.

 _Проклятье_. Кажется, Джим конкретно попал.

***

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Дин наконец-то ощутил себя почти человеком, но вот шишка на затылке налилась, по ходу, размером чуть ли не с бейсбольный мячик, да еще в некоторых чувствительных местах неприятно саднило. Да уж, дешевый лосьон из общественной уборной – не лучшая смазка. Надо будет сказать Сэму… если, конечно, они еще когда-нибудь… ну… Нет, об этом Дин думать не станет. Он сосредоточится на чисто физических ощущениях – где что ноет, где что побаливает, - и ну их к чертям, все эти душевные метания.

Блин. Лучше бы Сэм и Джим вообще никогда не пересеклись. Из последних наблюдений у Дина сложилось безрадостное впечатление, что он на самом деле толком не знает ни того, ни другого… Стоило подумать о Сэме, как рука сама собой потянулась к телефону. Поймав себя на этом, Дин досадливо встряхнулся и окинул номер взглядом, подыскивая себе более продуктивное занятие.

Оружие, что он с утра приводил в порядок, давно перекочевало в сумку, но на столе так и остался лежать точильный камень, а также бутыльки с оружейным маслом и растворителем, которым, к слову, провоняла вся комната. Дин аккуратно завернул их, сунул в коробку и посмотрел на дверь. Надо бы водворить все это обратно в багажник. Удостоверившись, что полукруг соли у порога цел и не нарушен, Дин отправился к Импале, рискнув оставить дверь в номер слегка приотворенной – пусть хоть немного проветрится.

Он не стал открывать средь бела дня оружейный отсек, а просто сдвинул в сторону то, что валялось в багажнике, чтобы упихать коробку. Тогда-то он и увидел это: из-под свернутого спальника показался уголок сумки с лэптопом. Дин выпрямился и озадаченно уставился на нее. Может, у него с памятью что-то?.. Но нет. Нет, он точно помнил, что Сэм, сорвавшись в библиотеку, прихватил сумку с собой. Еще помнил, что тот вроде говорил, что зайдет в местное историческое общество… а Дин как раз недалеко от него парковал сегодня машину, так что Сэм, проходя мимо, вполне мог наткнуться на Импалу и решить оставить лишние шмотки в ней… только зачем? Ноут и все остальное, что в сумке лежит, в этом случае совсем не лишние. Нахмурившись, Дин присмотрелся внимательней и заметил еще одну странность: запасной рюкзак, который обычно неприкаянно валялся в багажнике, нынче отсутствовал.

По спине ледяными лапками прошелся холодок. Дин украдкой огляделся, удостоверился, что вокруг никого нет, и осторожно поднял второе дно. Просоленная веревка лежала на месте – и Дин вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, - но все же чего-то определенно не хватало. Он как раз пытался вычислить, чего именно, когда его отвлек донесшийся справа резкий звук – словно ветка переломилась или что-то вроде этого. Дин прищурился, вглядываясь в деревья за стоянкой, но ничего не увидел. Впрочем, это еще ни о чем не говорило. Он опустил крышку, захлопнул багажник и демонстративно направился обратно в мотель. По дороге Дин притормозил у автомата, вроде как за колой, и, наклоняясь за банкой, еще раз окинул местность быстрым взглядом, заодно настороженно прислушиваясь. Никого и ничего подозрительного, и, может, это просто паранойя разыгралась после странных Сэмовых выходок… но чуйка у Дина захлебывалась, сигналя тревогу.

Едва закрыв за собой дверь номера, он выхватил мобильник и набрал Сэма. Тот не ответил, включилась голосовая почта, и это, естественно, спокойствия Дину не добавило.

\- Сэм, скотина! Возьми трубку! – прорычал он, пока безликий голос на линии вежливо сообщал ему, что он может оставить сообщение после сигнала. Что Дин и сделал: – Ты, что, охотишься?! Поперся на кого-то _без меня_?! Перезвони, блин!

Он захлопнул телефон, прислонился к стене и двумя пальцами легонько раздвинул жалюзи на окне. Солнце било прямо в глаза, затем нырнуло за проползающее облако… но обдавший Дина холод не имел к скрывшемуся светилу никакого отношения. Он сообразил, чего не хватало в багажнике: теплового сканера… арбалета… дротиков? Взгляд его метнулся к соляной дорожке на полу – мера предосторожности, которая в данном случае _совершенно не поможет_.

Но нужное оружие у него было – здесь, под рукой. Дин метнулся к сумке, рванул «молнию» и даже успел нашарить мачете, когда дверь вместе со щеколдой внес сильнейший удар снаружи. Обнажить клинок Дин попросту не успел: нечто большое и тяжелое с ходу врезалось в него, протащило по комнате и пригвоздило к стене. Мачете отлетело далеко в сторону, и некто смутно знакомый, с обозленной и отчего-то покрытой ожогами физиономией, зарычал Дину в лицо:

\- Где он?!

Блядь, это же приятель Джима! Бармен из этого… «Рудокопа Билли»!

\- Эй-эй! Чего…?

…Так вот почему в баре всегда такая темень!

Мужик – _вампир_ – с рыком оскалился, и у Дина в голове метнулось паническое: « _ЗУБЫ!_ » и еще « _Ну все, мне кранты…_ » Хорошо, что для натасканных Сэмом рефлексов участия мозга и не требовалось. Ударить головой в нос напавшему, коленом – по яйцам. Бармен невольно отшатнулся, Дин рванулся к оружию и даже почти достал, но Илай пришел в себя и перехватил его раньше. Ужом вывернувшись из хватки, Дин врезал вампиру по морде и вдруг почуял: сзади него есть еще кто-то. Брошенный за спину взгляд подтвердил – точно, кто-то поменьше Илая, закутанная в темную шаль фигура, - но секундная заминка стоила Дину дорого. Илаю с лихвой ее хватило, чтобы взять его в железный захват. В шею вдавились острые как бритва вампирьи клыки, и Дин замер, понимая, что любое неосторожное движение будет стоить ему жизни.

***

Джим уже понял, что наступил на больную мозоль, но упрямо продолжал гнуть свое.

\- Кстати, кабальеро, хочешь поговорить о совпадениях, изволь: как так получилось, что ты оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, именно в ту ночь, когда напали на Винчестеров? Да, конечно, не исключено, что ты просто делал свою работу: увидел демонские знаменья и решил проверить, такой вот образцовый охотник. Вот только я навел кое-какие справки – в городе ты появился намного раньше; работал у Джона, как я слышал. Ты знал, что случится, за месяц до того, как это произошло? Откуда? Вот что мне интересно.

Парень сдвинул брови и уставился слегка недоуменно.

\- Я не знал… - начал было он, но тут же отрезал: - Заткнись.

\- То есть… - Джим смерил его задумчивым взглядом, - из всех мастерских во всех городах нашей планеты ты совершенно случайно нанялся именно в эту. Просто судьба?

\- Заткнись! – охотник выдернул нож из Джимовой ноги и еще разок сунул лезвие ему под нос. – Говори, откуда ты узнал, что Дин здесь? Если тебя послал не демон, то _откуда ты знал_?

\- Уф, да включи ты мозги, - Джим охнул от боли, но при этом улыбнулся почти искренне. Кемпбелл точно не с демоном, по крайней мере, пока, иначе бы у них сейчас совсем о другом речь шла. Парень явно задавал себе те же самые вопросы, что и Джим, но ответов у него не было. – Знал я потому, что мне Илай позвонил, - сознался он. – Я по всей стране раскинул удочки, вас двоих искал. Друзей у меня много, так что…

\- Зачем? – подобрался охотник.

\- А сам как думаешь? Желтоглазый заграбастал старика нашего Винча, так? Я двести лет эту гниду выслеживаю, но он никогда не околачивается в одном месте, хрен поймаешь. Это первый раз, когда он так надолго засел в чьем-то теле, поэтому я ухватился за шанс. Мне нужно было выяснить, что вам известно. Оказалось, разочаровывающе мало.

Кемпбелл сунул руки себе подмышки, словно мерз, и принялся расхаживать взад и вперед по кухне, время от времени пронзительно поглядывая на Джима.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне поверить, что хочешь отомстить за смерть жены и дочери, которых потерял два века назад?

Ну, во всяком случае - это все, что мальчишке требовалось знать. Пока.

\- У нас, вампиров, память как у слонов – долгая-предолгая, - откликнулся Джим. – Винч сказал, что и тебе это не чуждо… Сказал, ты хочешь поквитаться с убийцей матери.

И, видимо, просчитался с последним замечанием. Кемпбелл бросил нож на стол, потянулся к ремню и вытащил из ножен мачете.

\- Поосторожней, вампир, - холодно процедил он, угрожающе наставляя клинок на Джима. – И дважды подумай, прежде чем трепать ее имя.

\- Ладно, охотник, не кипятись, - примирительно ответил тот. – Я просто говорю: если ты хочешь прищучить старого ублюдка так же, как я, то, может, решишь, что враг твоего врага будет полезней, если его голова останется на плечах.

Кемпбелл подступил к нему с отрывистым смешком, и мачете оказалось в тревожной близости от Джимовой шеи.

\- Думаешь, я стану заключать сделку с _вампиром_? – прорычал он, недобро щурясь. – Стану отворачиваться, пока ты будешь пить кровь невинных людей или превращать их в себе подобных?

\- Видишь ли, в чем загвоздка: это лишь твое предположение, - возразил Джим. – Я в эти игры давно не играю и невинных не убиваю, - он с опаской покосился на широкий клинок. – А ты, _охотник_?

***

\- Стой!

Дин заморгал. Голос был женский. Закутанная фигура приблизилась, стянула с головы шаль и оказалась миловидной девушкой с длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, невысокой, едва по плечо Дину, и хрупкой на вид. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что от этого она не становится менее опасной. Сейчас вместе с ним в комнате находились две смертоносные твари, и он ничего не мог сделать, лишь смирно стоять, не рыпаться и ждать, чем все обернется.

\- Меня зовут Ленор, - произнесла девушка. – Я не хочу тебе зла. Нам просто нужно поговорить.

\- _Поговорить_? – повторил Дин, стараясь за насмешкой спрятать страх. – Ладно, только я вряд ли смогу сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме клыков Илая.

\- Он тоже тебя не тронет, - твердо сказала она. – Даю слово.

\- Сло-ово? – Дин поднял брови. – Супер, спасибо. Слушай, сестренка, не обижайся, но я в курсе, кто вы. Уроки учил, не прогуливал.

\- Мы не такие, как остальные, - Ленор тряхнула головой. – Мы не убиваем людей, не пьем их кровь. Уже давно.

Несмотря на цепкую хватку Илая, Дин рискнул переступить с ноги на ногу, незаметно сдвинувшись на полшажка к тому месту, где валялось мачете.

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - с иронией заметил он, - но разве вы тогда не должны были склеить ласты с голодухи?

\- Мы нашли другой способ, - ответила она. – Коровья кровь. Не идеально, на самом деле вообще отвратительно. Но жить можно.

\- Зачем мы тратим время, оправдываясь перед этим убийцей? – раздраженно зашипел Илай.

_Убийцей?_

\- Если Джим не здесь, значит тот, другой, держит его где-то еще. Возможно, прямо сейчас пытает, если уже не убил!

Что? Ну и бред.

\- Ты рехнулся, - постановил Дин. – Сэм бы никогда… - слова застряли в горле. Забавно, как иногда получается: ты можешь долго-долго чего-то в упор не видеть, игнорировать, а потом на тебя разом ледяным комом обрушивается понимание. Да, _человека_ Сэм бы ни за что не тронул, но _вампира_ … о, еще как. – С чего… - голос сорвался на хрип, и пришлось прочистить горло. – Мы с Джимом совсем недавно виделись, он был в полном порядке. С чего ты взял…

\- Кровь Джима и вонь охотника я ни с чем не спутаю! – яростно рыкнул Илай.

\- Илай, хватит! – девушка повелительным жестом призвала разошедшегося бармена к порядку и обратилась к Дину: - Есть отчетливый запах в коридоре перед его комнатой, на лестнице, около выхода: Джима накачали кровью мертвеца. Но не так уж сильно, что позволяет надеяться, что твой напарник все еще держит его где-то, живым… Запах привел нас к переулку за баром, но на этом след оборвался.

Дин поспешно соображал. Сэм, видимо, угнал тачку. А потом ему нужно было быстро и не вызывая подозрений от нее избавиться. По идее.

\- Ты знаешь, куда он мог его увезти? – тихо спросила Ленор.

\- Не знаю… - туда, где нет ничьих глаз и ушей. Куда-нибудь за город, но не слишком далеко. Ведь если Джим жив, но в отключке, то долго он в ней не пробудет. – А даже если б знал, с какой радости мне вам говорить?

\- Джим хорошо о тебе отзывался, - настойчиво подступила к нему Ленор. – Он считал тебя другом. Неужели ты не поможешь нам найти своего напарника, пока еще не поздно? Неужели не остановишь его?

\- _Остановлю_? Скорее уж, помогу, - отрывисто бросил Дин. Глаза обжигали злые слезы. – Потому что мой _друг_ Джим не счел нужным ввести меня в курс, что он гребаный кровосос!

Джим ему лгал. Сэм действовал за его спиной. Блядь. Они оба его _предали._

\- У нас есть право на жизнь, - горячо возразила девушка. – Мы никого не трогаем.

\- Это ты так говоришь, - Дин дернулся еще разок и тем самым переместился еще ближе к мачете. – Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен тебе поверить.

Но от Ленор его маневр не ускользнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, кинув взгляд на валяющееся на полу оружие. – Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? – Дин стиснул зубы, когда она наклонилась и подняла клинок, но ответил твердым взглядом. – Я отпущу тебя. Илай, отойди от него.

Хватка вампира только ужесточилась.

\- Ленор…

\- Нет времени на споры! – решительно отрезала она. – Оставь нас.

Поколебавшись с пару секунд, бармен все же повиновался. Бросив на Дина смертоубийственный взгляд, он вышел из номера, грохнув напоследок покосившейся дверью.

 _Ну вот, докатились_ , отрешенно подумал Дин, поворачиваясь к девушке.

\- Ты напрасно стараешься, играя в хорошего и плохого вампира, - холодно сообщил он. – Я все равно не знаю, где сейчас Сэм, он не отвечает на звонки.

Мелькнула было мысль попытаться отбить у нее мачете, раз уж они остались один на один, но Ленор коршуном следила за каждым его движением. Более того, с уходом Илая, лишившись прикрытия, она стала заметно напряженней, а стало быть – опасней.

Девушка повертела клинок в руке и… подала его Дину рукоятью вперед.

\- Возьми, если тебе так спокойней, - сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Дин недоверчиво уставился на нее, подозревая тут какую-то уловку, но, чуток поколебавшись, обхватил пальцами предложенную рукоятку и потянул на себя. Клинок выскользнул из ножен, которые остались в руке у Ленор. Дин рефлекторно качнул его, находя баланс. Девушка затаила дыхание и едва заметно вздрогнула, но в остальном сохранила самообладание. Храбрая. Уж Дин-то прекрасно понимал, на какой риск она пошла, только бы... что? Только бы он ей поверил? Что ж, похоже, у нее получилось.

Он _хотел_ ей поверить.

Дин опустил мачете, но держал его наготове, бдительно следя за Ленор. Он не идиот, помнит, что любой вампир – сам себе оружие.

\- Кто для тебя Джимми? – спросил он.

\- Мы целую жизнь знакомы, через многое вместе прошли, - ответила она. – Мы – семья.

Дин кивнул. Фиг знает, что вампиры подразумевают под «семьей», но ясно, что конкретно для нее это значит многое.

\- Возможно, я смогу найти Сэма, - осторожно признал он. – Но тебе придется держать на коротком поводке своего питбуля, - Дин мотнул головой вслед вышедшему Илаю. – Если Джим действительно там, то мне нужно будет идти одному и говорить с Сэмом с глазу на глаз, иначе - абзац. У Сэма с вампирами свои счеты. Если он увидит еще и вас… не знаю, что он сделает, но точно ничего хорошего. Ты поняла меня?

Ленор торопливо закивала, и Дин, не теряя больше ни секунды, кинулся на поиски карты здешнего округа. Она у них точно была, где-то здесь.

\- Думаю, нам надо искать пустующее здание, где-то на открытой местности, где много солнца, - проговорил он, вороша шмотки. – Что-нибудь приходит на ум?

\- Тут же фермерские земли, таких зданий в округе – пруд пруди, - поджала губы Ленор. – Твой напарник умело замел следы, а обыскивать четыре десятка окрестных ферм у нас нет времени.

\- Нам и не нужно, - откликнулся Дин, хватая ключи. – У меня есть идея.


	14. Глава 14

**Глава 14**

\- Невинных?! – ледяным тоном повторил Сэм.

Сомнений у него не было. Он не собирался их к себе подпускать. Историю Мастерс рассказал убедительную, вполне правдоподобную, и при других обстоятельствах Сэм бы, возможно, проникся сочувствием, даже состраданием к Джеймсу Уильяму: мужу и отцу, чью жизнь перечеркнула случившаяся трагедия. Но вампир всего лишь пытался нащупать слабые места поймавшего его охотника, обернуть их себе на пользу, и будь Сэм проклят, если поддастся. Тварь перед ним – не Уильям, а чудовище, захапавшее себе его тело, отравившее его кровь, извратившее душу до такой степени, что вытравило все человеческое. И Сэм не мог позволить себе такой роскоши - поверить, что в этом монстре осталось еще хоть что-то от Уильяма.

\- Думаешь, получится разыграть из себя жертву? – усмехнулся он. – Да у вас же инстинкт такой – убивать и плодить себе подобных. У крысы из канализации больше человечности, чем у тебя.

\- Жаль, что ты такого невысокого мнения о моем племени, - заметил вампир, не спуская с Сэма хитрого и по-звериному сторожкого взгляда.

\- Даже не представляешь, насколько невысокого, - процедил Сэм.

Пальцы его то сжимались на рукояти мачете, то разжимались. Поддаться кипящей внутри жгучей ненависти к этому проклятому отродью Сэм не мог, нет, сейчас ему требовалась трезвая голова.

\- Между прочим, это взаимно, - продолжил вампир. – Мы по большей части ни во что не ставим охотников.

\- В это я верю.

\- Вы довели наш род практически до вымирания, но вам известно о вампирах куда меньше, чем думаете… меньше, чем вы давали себе труд выяснить. Так уж вышло, что есть среди нас немало таких, кто просто пытается слиться с массой, выжить: ничем не примечательные, обычные граждане. Ни убийств, ни трупов, ни без вести пропавших – ни единой причины, по которой люди вроде тебя приходят по нашу душу.

\- Ну, разумеется. Вы безобидны, как котята, - Сэм наклонился к Мастерсу. – Я знаю, что ты на самом деле. Знаю, чего тебе так сильно нужно. Я видел тебя с Дином тем вечером. Как ты его обнюхивал.

Губы вампира скривились, и он покачал головой.

\- Это не то, о чем ты подумал.

\- О, конечно. Это все запах его шампуня, такой заманчивый. Давай начистоту: ты больше никого не убьешь и не обратишь, потому что в живых я тебя не оставлю. Единственная причина, по которой я тебя еще не прикончил, - это информация, которая у тебя есть на демона, так что лучше поспеши доказать мне, что она того стоит.

И Сэм многозначительно перевел взгляд на окровавленный нож на столе, хотя внутренне передергивался от перспективы снова брать его в руки и использовать. Убить вампира – это пожалуйста, легко. А хладнокровно резать пусть и не человеческую, но плоть, только чтобы развязать язык…

Впрочем, угроза Сэма так и так не слишком впечатлила Мастерса.

\- Неужели? – насмешливо протянул он. – А как по мне, так я лучше придержу сведения, благодаря которым еще жив, при себе. Выбалтывать их было бы верхом глупости, ты не считаешь?

Сэм снова конвульсивно стиснул гладкую рукоять клинка, но поборол искушение. Спокойствие и выдержка, напомнил он себе. Контроль. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы снести ублюдку башку, он ухватил стул за спинку и резко наклонил вперед, сунув вампира под солнечные лучи.

\- А-а! – завопил тот - бледная кожа моментально пошла красными пятнами ожогов. – Чтоб тебя!

Вернув стул на место, Сэм вытащил из кармана листок с перечнем городов, в которых объявлялась Джемма, и бросил его на стол, прихлопнув сверху ладонью.

\- Игры кончились, - холодно объявил он. – Говори, что тебе известно об этих местах.

Вампир прищурил глаза, вчитываясь в список, и скроил недоуменную мину.

\- Ну, Клейтон – мой родной город, - сказал он. – Хотя, я так думаю, ты и без того в курсе.

\- А я думаю, что ты можешь кое-что знать о связи между ними, - заметил Сэм.

\- Вот тут ты ошибаешься, приятель. Я про половину даже не слышал. Никогда не был силен в географии.

\- Ладно… - Сэм положил мачете на стол, от греха подальше, а то так и подмывало воспользоваться им по назначению, и передвинул стул поближе к падающим из окна косым полосам света. Оставалось надеяться, что у вампира нервы сдадут раньше, чем у Сэма закончится терпение. – Я могу подождать.

Какое-то время Мастерс наблюдал за медленным, но неотвратимым передвижением лучей.

\- Брось, Сэм, - принялся увещевать он. – Ты же умный парень. Сам подумай, как я могу рассказать то, чего не знаю?

Сэм скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене с невозмутимым видом. Разумеется, он не мог знать наверняка, сколько на самом деле известно вампиру, но уж точно больше, чем тот признается.

Мастерс кинул на него изучающий взгляд и негромко заметил:

\- Вот же печальная ирония… Знаешь, а живи мы с тобой в каком-нибудь более дружелюбном мире, то отлично поладили бы.

Фраза была явно риторической, и Сэм ее проигнорировал, выразительно посмотрев на яркое пятно, ползущее по столешнице.

\- Да, мы очень разные, верно, - упрямо продолжал вампир. – Но и общего у нас много. У обоих есть своя невеселая история и свой собственный крест на плечах. Оба мы хотим прикончить Желтоглазого. Но Винч, он ведь всего-навсего хочет вернуть своего старика, а ни ты, ни я не хотим, чтобы парень при этом пострадал. Верно?

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, - остро зыркнул на него Сэм.

\- Ты не слушаешь, Сэм. Я не угрожаю, - ответил Мастерс. – Более того, я бы хотел помочь тебе, но сначала мне нужно выяснить твои приоритеты. Мне нужно знать, что для тебя важнее. Любовь… или месть?

Сэм и правда не слушал. Вампир пытался применить классическую стратегию находящегося в заложниках. Только у него не получится.

\- Ты меня за идиота держишь? Я тебя насквозь вижу, - сухо проинформировал его Сэм. – Не трать зря свое время.

Мастерс покосился сначала на стол, потом на окно. Видать, производил в уме расчеты.

\- Как ты думаешь, сколько у нас времени? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался он. – Хоть я и наслаждаюсь твоим волнующим обществом, в голову закрадывается мысль: когда же наши друзья озадачатся вопросом, куда это мы подевались. Винч-то точно будет насчет тебя изводиться.

На столь явную подначку Сэм не повелся. Беспокойство Дина о его персоне становилось теперь наименьшей из проблем. Сэм не обманывал себя - когда все это закончится, едва ли у него останется переживающий за него друг. Сейчас имело значение лишь одно: выяснить планы Мастерса и все, что тому известно о демоне, а потом обезопасить Дина от них обоих.

Вампир же продолжал подпускать шпильки:

\- Поздновато уже. У Илая нынче достаточно работников в баре, они и без него управляются, но рано или поздно он все равно продерет глаза и поймет, что я пропал.

\- Он тебя не найдет, - уверенно отозвался Сэм.

\- Да я не об этом тревожусь, - вздохнул вампир, - а о том, что он пойдет искать Винча. А нрав у него еще тот, знаешь ли.

Сэм, не проникшись намеком, пренебрежительно отмахнулся. Вампир сильно недооценивал Дина, если полагал, что какой-то бармен, пусть и весьма дюжий, составит для того проблему.

\- Дин умеет за себя постоять.

\- Ты все еще не слушаешь, Сэм, - нахмурился Мастерс. – Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но ведь твой парень не в курсе, с кем придется иметь дело, так? Илай, правда, в завязке, но кто его знает...

Сэм резко вскинулся, запоздало сообразив, о чем твердил ему вампир последние пять минут.

…рано или поздно он все равно продерет глаза… пойдет искать Винча… в завязке…

Нет-нет. Это блеф, Сэм уверен. Почти. И это почти свернулось внутри холодной змеей.

\- Илай не вампир, - медленно произнес он, отчаянно желая верить в свои слова. – Он работал в баре днем, в обед…

И все окна при этом были закрыты ставнями. Проклятье!

\- Так ведь бизнес, - пожал плечами Мастерс. – Не всегда получается работать в удобное время. Экономический кризис и все такое…

Сэм рефлекторно сгреб со стола мачете, а телефон уже был у него в руке. Куча пропущенных звонков, пара сообщений – и нет времени их читать. Он нажал на быстрый набор, Дин не ответил, включился автоответчик, и горло немедленно сдавило паникой.

\- Дин! – проорал Сэм в трубку. – Дин, если слышишь меня, вали из мотеля, НЕМЕДЛЕННО! В городе вампиры! Один из них – Илай! Он…

\- Да неужели? – донесся из-за спины знакомый голос, источающий сарказм.

Вздрогнув, Сэм обернулся, обнаружив в дверном проеме его обладателя. Дин. В первую секунду Сэм испытал лишь громадное облегчение – Дин жив, здесь, в безопасности, но при виде выражения на его лице, холодном и каком-то совершенно чужом, накатило тошнотворное ощущение уходящей из-под ног земли.

\- Ты меня нашел… как? – выдавил Сэм, глядя беспомощно, как пойманный врасплох нашкодивший щенок.

\- Прога на ноуте может следить не только за мобильником Джеммы, а с равным успехом и за твоим, - ровно ответил Дин, делая несколько шагов вперед. Он одним взглядом охватил все: банку на столе, окровавленный нож рядом с ней, судорожно сжатое в руке Сэма мачете. Ситуация, в которую Дин по доброй воле встрял, была явно шаткой и висела на волоске, а потому он продолжил спокойно, почти непринужденно: - Ко мне заглянули двое приятелей Джима, интересовались, куда это он пропал.

\- Двое… - глаза Сэма тревожно распахнулись. – Так их еще больше?! Как ты справился? – вырвалось у него. – Тебя…

\- Мы всего лишь поговорили, - быстро перебил его Дин. – Они за друга беспокоились, вот и все.

И правильно беспокоились. Джим выглядел жутко: поникший, бледный… бледнее обычного… в порезах и ссадинах…

\- Зря они это, - вяло сообщил Джим. – Мы с Сэмом просто дружески беседовали. Надеюсь, Илай был с тобой вежлив. Социальные навыки - не его сильная сторона.

\- Ленор его приструнила, - отсутствующе ответил Дин, скользя взглядом по колотой ране у него на бедре…

\- А, Ленор, - Джим откинул голову и улыбнулся так, словно что-то для себя уяснил.

…по обожженной коже на шее и плече – покрасневшей и вспухшей, словно кипятком плеснули…

\- Дин, ты не понимаешь, - Сэм стремительно обогнул стол и встал между ним и Джимом. – Это существо – не друг тебе. Он один из них, вампир, монстр!

Наверное, Дину следовало сейчас просто вздохнуть с облегчением, ведь Джим жив, но… это все – дело рук Сэма? Господи. Как же прав был Илай… Дин вскинул глаза, испытующе вглядываясь в Сэма, и сухо осведомился:

\- Мы теперь еще и людей пытаем?

\- Они не люди, Дин! – взвился тот. – Не люди!

Дин мгновенно уловил ее - режущую нотку в его голосе, опасность - и сказал тоном ниже:

\- Ладно, Сэм, я тебя понимаю…

Разве? Охоту – да, это Дин понимал. И как можно убить в пылу схватки или даже в гневе - тоже… Но сделанное Сэмом совершалось явно на холодную голову, расчетливо. Черт, неужели Дин в самом деле совершенно его не знает?..

\- Вампиры, убившие Гвен, заслуживали смерти, - тем временем произнес он. – Но эти-то, они совсем другие, по-моему. Не как остальные. Не трогают людей, не убивают. Говорят: живут на коровьей крови.

\- И ты им веришь? – скривился Сэм. – Дин, что тебе непонятно в определении «вампир»? Убивать людей - для них норма существования! Это их суть!

\- Старик, ну сам подумай! – порывисто возразил Дин. – Ты же сам все перерып, пока искал тут охоту. Разве нашел хоть какие-то намеки? Пропавших людей, трупы в ближайшей округе? Нашел?

На какое-то мгновение Сэм, казалось, призадумался, и Дин уж было понадеялся, что удалось до него достучаться. Но нет. Его аргумент Сэм просто взял и отмел в сторону.

\- Может, они охотятся не в ближайшей округе, - ответил он. – Да это и неважно. Они все одинаковы, Дин. Не люди, ясно? Мы должны истребить их всех до единого.

\- Нет, я так не считаю. Не в этом случае, - очевидно, что голос разума на Сэма не действовал, поэтому Дин решил поставить того перед фактом: – Я его отпускаю, Сэм.

Он сделал шаг вперед, но тут же застыл на месте, ошарашенно и неверяще глядя на мачете, развернувшееся лезвием к нему.

\- Хрена с два, - раздувая ноздри, прорычал Сэм.

Нет, он просто берет Дина на пушку. Определенно. Дин уверен. Почти. Блядь… Не настолько уверен, чтобы проверять.

\- Эй-эй, - мягко сказал он и примиряюще вскинул руки. – Сэм, давай-ка поговорим…

\- Дин, ему нельзя доверять! – голос Сэма напряженно подрагивал, тело его напоминало взведенную до отказа пружину, и это пугало.

Признаться откровенно, Дина тоже потряхивало.

\- У меня вообще в последнее время проблемы с доверием к окружающим, Сэм, - холодно заметил он.

\- Он тебе врал! - крикнул Сэм. – Он знает о демоне! Один из городов, в которых побывала Джемма, - Клейтон, Луизиана, - он там жил.

Дин изумленно уставился на привязанного к стулу приятеля. Что еще за фигня?!

\- И там погибла моя семья! – горячо вмешался Джим. – Давай, Сэм, рассказывай уж до конца. Винч, Желтоглазый убил их!

Если честно, у Дина уже голова шла кругом от всего того, что свалилось на него в последние несколько часов и требовало осмысления, осмысления и еще раз осмысления.

\- Та-ак… похоже, нам всем есть о чем поговорить, - медленно произнес он, пытаясь все же взять ситуацию под контроль.

\- О чем тут говорить? – раздраженно воскликнул Сэм. – Что вампиры вдруг стали белыми и пушистыми? Устроили тайм-аут и пока не жрут людей? И мы должны на это купиться? – он развел руками. – Уж поверь, это не меняет их сущности. Могу доказать.

Все произошло молниеносно. Сэм вдруг очутился у него за спиной, и Дин не успел глазом моргнуть, как оказался в почти что удушающем захвате. Холод прижавшегося к коже клинка, затем - словно язычок пламени лизнул запястье, и из тонкого пореза начала сочиться кровь. Мысль о сопротивлении мелькнула и исчезла, толком не оформившись, - Дин был слишком ошеломлен происходящим, да и мачете маячило в опасной близости от его уха.

\- Сэм, отпусти, - ахнул он. – Сейчас же!

Последнее Дин рявкнул в полный голос и, как он надеялся, властно, но Сэм только ужесточил хватку и потащил его к столу. Дин метнул взгляд на связанного Джима, но тот, плотно сжав губы, смотрел исключительно перед собой и лишь быстро, едва заметно мотнул головой.

\- Просто доношу до тебя мысль, - прошипел Сэм. – Ты думаешь, этой твари нужна твоя дружба? – он силком распрямил Динову руку над головой Джима, и кровь из пореза начала собираться в тяжелые капли. – Вот что ему нужно. Вот чего он жаждет.

Глаза Джима широко распахнулись. Он попытался отдернуть голову, отстраниться, но первая алая клякса упала лоб, за ней вторая, третья… по восковой щеке потянулась багровая струйка, вильнула под нос, оттуда сползла на губы… и Джим изменился.

Эту трансформацию Дин наблюдал с ужасом: вот только что был Джим, и вдруг на его месте оказался хищник, дикий и смертоносный, рвущийся из пут с яростным и голодным рыком, а зубы… господи боже, зубы! Длинные, острые… звериные!

Сэм выпустил его руку, и Дин с резким выдохом отпрыгнул назад.

\- Думаешь, он другой? – тяжело дыша за его спиной, бросил Сэм. – Все еще хочешь его спасти? Смотри на него!

И Дин смотрел. Он бы и рад был отвести глаза, но не мог, ужас словно приморозил взгляд к собственной крови на губах этой… твари… на ее клыках, на… Вампир дернулся вперед, роняя голову и отчаянно отплевываясь – словно кот, не к месту промелькнуло в голове у Дина, - и только тогда Дин отмер, смог отшатнуться прочь. Но когда отдышавшийся упырь наконец заговорил… это был голос Джима. Джима.

\- Нет. Нет! – сипло выдавил он, опять сплевывая на пол кровь вперемешку со слюной.

Звериные клыки исчезли, втянулись обратно, вертикальный зрачок схлопнулся и обрел привычную форму. Теперь это снова был старый добрый Джимми, приятель Дина.

\- Нет! – еще раз простонал тот и повис в изнеможении на веревках.

Тяжело, иногда практически невозможно одержать верх над собственной натурой, но Джим сумел. Дин повернулся и выразительно глянул на Сэма.

\- Слышал его?

Джим тоже поднял глаза, и теперь они оба внимательно смотрели на охотника, по лицу которого впервые за все это время пронеслась тень колебания. Рука, державшая мачете, дрогнула и чуть опустилась – ненамного, но Дину большего и не требовалось. Один удар – и выбитый клинок отлетел к стене, а Дин выхватил из кармана предусмотрительно прихваченный шокер. На Сэма уставилось продолговатое «дуло» тайзера, ощетинившееся двумя рожками-электродами.

При виде него Сэм застыл на месте и… как-то разом сник, словно вмиг растеряв весь воинственный запал. Но Дин все равно не сводил с него недоверчивого взгляда, не решался опустить шокер и сомневался, что у него получится одной свободной рукой развязать Джима. Но ничего, как раз эта проблема решалась легко.

\- Ленор? Ты там? – громко позвал он.

Дин не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как девушка проскользнула в комнату, и кивнул на Джима:

\- Уводи его отсюда.

За ее действиями он следил лишь искоса, сосредоточившись на Сэме. На Сэме, чьи глаза при виде Ленор сузились, крылья носа гневно затрепетали, и он, напряженно подобравшись, сделал движение в сторону валяющегося на полу мачете.

\- Ни-ни! – предупредил его Дин.

\- Ты же не всерьез! – сдавленно воскликнул Сэм.

Остро закололо в груди, а глаза предательски защипало. Господи, как они до этого докатились? Дин ведь и тайзер-то этот прихватил с собой просто на всякий случай: не мог всецело доверять вампирам. И уж точно не ожидал, что придется целиться из него в Сэма.

\- Мне самому с трудом в это верится, - глухо признался он. – Но чтобы взяться за них, тебе придется сначала иметь дело со мной.

Дин ни капли не шутил, и Сэм это понял. Его лицо исказилось болью, и видеть это Дину было мучительно, но в то же время боль эта своим существованием вселяла надежду. Тот Сэм, которому сейчас горько и плохо… именно он и есть тот самый парень, которого Дин знал.

Он бросил на Ленор короткий взгляд. Та уже почти закончила развязывать веревки.

\- Джима надо отвезти на нашу ферму, - пробормотала она. – Ему необходимо поесть, срочно.

\- Машина есть? – спросил Дин.

\- Да, недалеко, - кивнула девушка, помогая Джиму подняться на ноги.

Она накинула на него свою шаль, закутала поплотней и повела к двери.

\- Дин! – протестующе дернулся Сэм. – Нельзя дать им просто так уйти!

В углу кухни лежал небольшой ворох вещей: рубашка, бумажник, мобильник, еще какие-то мелочи.

\- Это Джима? – собственно, Дин мог и не спрашивать. Чье же еще? Дин двинулся туда, все еще бдительно наблюдая за Сэмом, и поднял для начала телефон. – Сэм, если уж на то пошло, то поверь мне, - с нажимом произнес он. – Ты должен мне как минимум это.

Дин не двигался: ждал и смотрел. И выдохнул с облегчением, увидев, как обмяк Сэм, как поза его перестала быть боевой стойкой. Это не меняло того факта, что между ними все по-прежнему непросто и запутанно, но по крайней мере давало тень надежды на то, что они как-нибудь да вырулят из этого трындеца. Кивнув, Дин вышел следом за Ленор.

\- Твой напарник?.. – опасливо спросила та, увидев, что он идет один.

\- Его предоставь мне, - отрезал Дин, хмурясь при виде волдырей на ее пальцах и лице. – Почему ты не осталась в городе, как планировалось? – укорил он.

\- Только так я смогла убедить Илая не вмешиваться, - ответила Ленор. – Мы не могли сидеть сложа руки; мы – семья.

Дин молча кивнул. Ожоги на ее теле были красноречивым свидетельством того, что девушка готова вынести ради близких.

\- Как ты узнал, что я следую за тобой? – тихо поинтересовалась она.

\- Просто я бы на твоем месте так и поступил, - пожал плечами Дин, передавая Джиму его телефон, рубашку и все остальное. – А с тобой мы позже поговорим, - предупредил он его.

\- Да, - с невеселым смешком согласился Джим.

***

Дин принес им из машины еще одеял, чтобы было чем укрыться от солнца, потом подбросил до того места, где Ленор оставила свой фургон, и вернулся к беспокойно ожидающему его Сэму. Ферма Ленор оказалась неподалеку отсюда, и отследить телефон Джима не составило труда. С вершины крутого холма, нависающего над загоном для скота, Дин наблюдал, как Ленор воткнула шприц в шею флегматичной пестрой коровы, набрала кровь и через тонкую трубку принялась вливать ее в рот лежащему ничком Джиму. Тот тут же зашевелился. Дин подавил тошноту. Он-то думал, что давно переборол свою фобию, но, видимо, не до конца. Во всяком случае, зрелище того, как приятель по колледжу потягивает кровь, как коктейль, было Дину определенно не по нутру. Ленор права: это омерзительно, но зато они никому не причиняют вреда.

Дин передал бинокль Сэму со словами:

\- Теперь-то ты им веришь?

Какое-то время Сэм молча вглядывался в сцену внизу, а когда опустил бинокль, руки его дрожали, а лицо стало пепельно-серым.

\- Значит, это правда… Они могут жить на крови животных, - еле слышно прошептал он. – Я не знал…


	15. Глава 15

**Глава 15**

Подойдя к коровнику, Дин с облегчением перевел дух – компания внутри распивала всего лишь пиво. При виде нежданного гостя Илай живо вскочил на ноги, и Дин рефлекторно стиснул в кармане рукоятку тайзера.

\- _Тебе_ чего тут надо? – рыкнул вампир. – Как нас нашел?

\- Не дергайся, я поговорить пришел, - столь же недружелюбно огрызнулся Дин.

\- Сядь и не кипеши, - осадил приятеля и Джим. – Парень мне сегодня жизнь спас. Прояви уважение.

Потоптавшись, Илай выудил из ящика со льдом бутылку и с хмурым видом протянул ее Дину. Тот настороженно зыркнул, но пиво взял, и оба недавних противника обменялись короткими кивками, ознаменовавшими какое-никакое, но перемирие.

\- Сэм не с тобой? – спросил Джим.

\- Нет, я отвез его назад в город, - сухо ответил Дин. – У нас с тобой будет частный разговор.

Разумеется, весть о том, что Дин отправится на ферму в одиночку, Сэм воспринял в штыки, но вот незадача – право голоса в этом вопросе он утратил. У мотеля, когда Сэм не сразу вышел из машины, а сидел и колебался, Дин без лишних слов дотянулся через него до пассажирской дверцы и распахнул ее, бросив короткое «Выметайся». Сэм подчинился беспрекословно, но потом стоял на пороге номера и провожал глазами удаляющуюся Импалу до тех пор, пока та не повернула за угол, – Дин видел это в зеркальце.

Возможно, это выглядело жестоко, _было_ жестоко – особенно сейчас, когда из Сэма словно вдруг выпустили весь пар, - но Дин не желал рисковать. Кто знает, какая вожжа попадет под хвост Сэму, окажись он снова рядом с вампирами. Да и тех едва ли удастся убедить внезапно довериться охотнику. Прикинув все это, Дин решил, что присутствие Сэма все только осложнит. В разы.

Ленор пододвинула ему ящик, чтобы сесть, Джимми протянул сигареты, но Дин отрицательно помотал головой и остался стоять чуть в стороне, оперевшись локтем о загородку стойла.

\- Тебе придется кое-что объяснить, - сказал он Джиму. – Свое вранье.

Тот сделал глубокую затяжку и закинул руку за голову. Сизоватый дымок вился между пальцами и поднимался вверх причудливыми завитками.

\- Прежде чем начнешь толкать тут речь о морали и чести, вспомни, что ты и сам не был со мной в эти дни откровенен, - с прохладцей ответил Джим.

\- Может, и был бы, если бы ты с самого начала не вилял! – ощетинился Дин.

\- О, точно. «Привет, меня зовут Джим, я вампир», - и Джим, состроив насмешливо-невинную физиономию, сделал вид, что пожимает руку воображаемому собеседнику. – Могу себе представить этот разговор. А учитывая твое знакомство с типом, чье кредо по жизни «хороший вампир – это мертвый вампир»…

\- Они убили его кузину! Мотивы Сэма можно понять, - Дин чуть не добавил «выкуси», но вовремя себя одернул.

\- _Кузину_ , говоришь? – проницательно полюбопытствовал Джим.

\- Там все сложнее было, - нехотя признал Дин.

\- У этого парня все сложно, куда ни ткнись, - заметил Джим серьезно, без намека на шутку.

 _Кому ты это рассказываешь_ , горько подумал Дин, но отвлечь себя на другую тему – на Сэма – не позволил.

\- Джим, ты ведь не случайно в Ред Лодж зарулил. Ты искал меня. Зачем?

\- Это же очевидно, - пожал плечами тот. – Ты – ключ к поискам Желтоглазого.

\- Да я понятия не имею, где этот сукин сын! Ни малейшего! – взвился Дин.

\- Да, - выдержав многозначительную паузу, согласился Джим. – Зато он, скорее всего, отлично знает, где ты. Или скоро узнает… птенчик.

Дин не подал виду, насколько пугающе прозвучали для него эти слова. Большая их часть. И он из чистого упрямства решил сосредоточиться на той малости, которая была не пугающей, а просто обидной.

\- Не. Называй. Меня. Так, - процедил он, наставляя на Джима палец. – _Никогда_ , - в наступившей тишине Дин сделал пару глотков пива и продолжил ровным тоном: - Так вот, кто я для тебя… Приманка?

\- Можно, конечно, и так на это смотреть, - не стал спорить Джим. – А можно считать меня лишней парой глаз, которая по мере возможности за тобой приглядывает.

\- Ну да, - с горьким смешком пробормотал Дин, отсутствующе покачивая в руке бутылку. – Ты знаешь, откуда у этого демона повышенный интерес к моей семье?

\- Нет, дружище, - вздохнул Джим. – Хотел бы знать, но… И если уж зашла речь, я думаю, тебе стоит побольше выяснить про этих Кемпбеллов. Очень странное совпадение, что один из них оказался втянутым в твое дело. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Дин промолчал. Все он понимал. Но Сэмова семейная история была такой, что Дин старался лишний раз ее не касаться, сознательно избегая копаться в одной из самых многообещающих зацепок. А зря.

\- Что насчет Сэмюеля Кольта и городов, о которых спрашивал Сэм? – спросил он. – Ты действительно ничего про это не знаешь?

\- Источник этой информации – ваш карманный демон? Ты уверен, что она не водит вас за нос? - задал Джим встречный вопрос.

\- Нет, но очень странно, что она и в твой родной город заглянула, - ответил Дин. – Особенно учитывая все произошедшее.

\- Демоны читают мысли, Винч, - пожал плечами Джим. – А вампиры – нет, что бы там ни писала про это Энн Райс [1]. О том, что замышляет ваша черноглазая знакомая, лучше спрашивать кого-нибудь из ее собратьев.

\- Ну, расскажи тогда, что _знаешь_! – потерял терпение Дин. – У тебя две сотни лет за плечами, уж наверное за это время нарыл что-нибудь на эту тварь. Цели, повадки, уязвимые места? – Дин все-таки сел на ящик, подался к Джиму и принялся забрасывать того вопросами: - Почему демон напал на твою семью? Как вышло, что выжил ты, а не ребенок? Ты уже тогда был вампиром? Что за история у тебя, блин, рассказывай!

\- Моя история? – с циничной усмешкой повторил Джим. – Тебе какую версию выдать – по Диккенсу или по Райс, торжественно начав с «я рожден для тьмы»?

Дин придвинулся еще ближе и процедил, щуря глаза:

\- Ту версию, где ты говоришь мне все, что тебе известно о Желтоглазом, и объясняешь, какого хрена делал в Чико, не заливая, будто собирался стать новым Кларком Кентом.

\- Нет, дружище, не собирался, - угрюмо хмыкнул Джим. – Ну что ж… Тогда приступим.

Сумерки сгущались, и в коровнике становилось все темнее. Ленор, без слов поняв просительный взгляд Джима, зажгла лампу. Тот вытащил себе еще пива и приступил к рассказу. Дин мимоходом отметил, что Джим, говоря о событиях двухвековой давности, порой сбивался с нарочитого британского акцента на плавный говор Юга. А еще временами в его речи проскальзывали старомодные фразы, которые хорошо вписались бы в какой-нибудь роман, и Дину приходилось напоминать себе: то, что он сейчас слышит, - не сюжет из книги, а случилось с его другом _на самом деле_.

\- Это произошло в 1790, - начал Джим. – Я был моложе, чем ты сейчас, но по тем временам считался вполне в возрасте. Плантациями как таковыми я не владел, лишь кое-какой собственностью к северу от Нового Орлеана, но отнюдь не бедствовал, напротив. У меня была юная жена и дочь Маргарет, в которых я души не чаял. В ту ночь, в ночь пожара, меня не оказалось дома – я задержался на встрече с городскими попечителями… обсуждали какой-то дурацкий вопрос, в тот момент он казался очень важным и нужным, а сейчас я даже не могу сказать тебе, о чем шла речь. Тогда-то и примчался посыльный с известием, что мой дом горит… Это теперь есть телефон и пожарная команда, которая приезжает ровно через семь минут. А тогда тушили по старинке: вода в колодце, ведра по цепочке. Я чуть не загнал коня, но все равно прискакал лишь к дымящимся руинам. Вот так просто объясняется – я выжил, потому что меня там не было. А жене не повезло. Слуги потом рассказали, что пожар начался в детской и Сара погибла там, в первые же минуты. Кормилица пыталась вынести малышку, но в спешке и панике упала и скатилась по лестнице, сломав шею и себе, и ребенку… Поначалу решили, что это всего лишь случай, обернувшийся трагедией: оставили горящую лампу в опасной близости от гардин или еще что-то в этом роде. Слухи о том, что кормилица кричала что-то о человеке с желтыми глазами и Саре на потолке, сочли истерическим бредом полуграмотной женщины. 

Джим устало потер лоб.

\- Конечно же, я винил себя: должен был там быть, защитить, спасти. У меня, точно по науке, началась фаза саморазрушения. Пытался всячески спустить свое состояние, звал смерть, _желал_ ее. Но первым на мой зов откликнулся не вампир. Как-то раз за мной прислала женщина, колдунья худу, со словами, что может кое-что поведать о моей жене. Я пошел к ней и узнал правду: смерть моей дочери и впрямь стала несчастным случаем, _она_ нужна была живой, но вот жену… жену убили. Я привел старую ведьму в свой дом - в то, что от него осталось, - и там она «увидела» Сару, пригвожденную к потолку, сгорающую заживо. Я надеялся, что эта женщина сможет почуять следы той твари, что убила Сару, но она лишь сказала, что в ту ночь в наш дом вошло настоящее зло. Именно от нее я и узнал, что за создания обитают порой во мраке. Она, так сказать, раскрыла мне глаза. После этого я много ездил, изучил все, что только мог, про оккультизм и эзотерику, общался с колдунами, шаманами, расстригами и черт знает с кем еще. Где-то через год столкнулся со своим первым демоном – Акари, вселившимся в больную девочку. Пока я проводил экзорцизм, он все скалил зубы, твердил про мою жену, про то, как она умирала… и обмолвился про другие семьи, другие жертвы. Насмехался над моими поисками, говорил, что демон, который убил моих близких, не объявится на Земле еще целых двадцать лет… а этих лет у меня не было. Акари сказал – да я и сам уже чувствовал, - что засевшая в легких чахотка убьет меня раньше, чем успею отомстить за них. Чуть не сдался, признаться, казалось таким легким выходом – не противиться болезни, а забиться куда-нибудь да испустить дух. Но вместо этого я сошелся с охотниками и намеревался провести остаток своих дней, убивая каждую злобную тварь, попавшуюся мне по дороге. Осенью девяносто первого я обнаружил гнездо вампиров, которые выбирали своих жертв в командах кораблей, отплывавших из порта Нового Орлеана. Вожака я изловил на берегу Миссисипи, деваться ему там было некуда, и он предложил сделку: я сохраняю ему жизнь, он дает мне бессмертие.

\- Погоди… - ошарашенно перебил Дин. – То есть ты _сам_ выбрал стать вампиром?

\- Попытайся понять… _представь_ искушение, - со вздохом ответил Джим. – Я умирал, а несколько капель крови этого существа могли купить мне время, которого так не хватало. Кучу времени, если уж на то пошло. Так что да, я принял его предложение… «темный дар», так его называют. Но, как я и сказал тебе, Винч, у любого подарка есть цена. Я оказался не готов к жажде, к неодолимой тяге, к дикому голоду, равного которому никогда раньше не испытывал. Его не насытить кровью животных или птиц – это позже я выяснил, что домашний скот составляет исключение, - только человеческой. Я и помыслить никогда не мог, чтобы забрать чью-то жизнь…

\- Но забрал?

Наступившая ночь вдруг дохнула холодом. Джим в очередной раз затянулся, выпустил дым через нос, и отчего–то вид полупрозрачных струек, вырвавшихся из ноздрей вампира, заставил Дина зябко поежиться.

\- Я не понимал, пока сам не стал таким же, - тихо пояснил тот. – Ты словно заново рождаешься в гнезде. Тот, кто тебя обратил, твой создатель… он значит для тебя _все_. А наш отец был ревнивым богом. Он сплачивал семью, но в то же время держал нас в изоляции от остального мира. И я научился служить _гнезду_. Я потерял себя, Винч, надолго потерял…

Дин уронил голову на руки, сомневаясь уже, правильно ли поступил, удержав Сэма. Джим тем временем продолжал свой рассказ, но его голос доносился до Дина словно через слой воды – далекий, ускользающий:

\- Но однажды, много лет спустя, я опять наткнулся на след демона и вспомнил, зачем я здесь, почему остался. И снова принялся за поиски. К моему «дезертирству» создатель отнесся менее чем благодушно. Он послал за мной братьев и сестер с приказом принести мою голову. Мне повезло – тот из них, кто вышел на мой след первым, вместо этого меня предупредил, - Джим и Илай обменялись взглядами, которые без дальнейших объяснений сказали Дину, кем был этот вампир. – Мы вернулись в Луизиану и бросили создателю вызов. Состоялась схватка, мы убили его и тех, кто принял его сторону, остальных освободили. Илай нашел новое гнездо, на ферме в Остине. Это от них мы узнали о коровьей крови и там же познакомились с Ленор. Я продолжал искать демона в одиночку. Сменил много имен, но чаще всего называл себя Мастерсом – это девичья фамилия моей жены. Это помогало мне помнить.

Дин выпрямился и провел рукой по лицу.

\- И с тех пор ты людей не трогал? – с затаенным страхом уточнил он.

Джим стряхнул пепел в пустую бутылку.

\- Я больше ни разу не забрал невинной жизни, - ответил он, не глядя на Дина.

И тот решил не углубляться дальше в скользкую тему.

\- А демон?

\- Продолжал его искать, пытался отследить каждую из ниточек. Те много куда приводили. Польша, Пруссия, Африка… В 1900 я побывал в Китае, в 1919 – в Индии, в тридцатых и сороковых годах – в Европе. Похоже, его тянет туда, где идет война и кровопролитие, но больше он фокусируется все же на семьях. Семьях с младенцами. И всегда приходит в ту ночь, когда ребенку исполняется полгода.

\- То есть… это не только в Америке? – Дина мороз продрал по коже. Масштаб постепенно вырисовывающейся картины ужасал.

Джим помотал головой.

\- Кемпбеллам известно лишь о двух поколениях. Предыдущее было в Англии, но они не додумались поискать за океаном, поэтому и данных у них не хватает, чтобы увидеть схему, а она есть. Не слишком очевидная и довольно приблизительная, но за двести лет я ее понял: демон появляется циклами, примерно раз в двадцать один год, и действует в течение еще одного года. Я не знаю, сколько времени это продолжается. Вероятно, веками. Возможно, даже тысячелетиями.

 _Это уже что-то_ , подумал Дин. Новая информация, которой у них раньше не было. Понять бы еще, что она означает и насколько пригодится. Может, Сэм сообразит. Дин поморщился и сдавил пальцами переносицу – голова наливалась ноющей болью.

\- Зачем ему это? – устало спросил он. – Чего он хочет?

Джим глянул на него с грустью и сочувствием.

\- Сам хотел бы знать, друг. Но он вечно на шаг впереди, у меня ни разу не получилось хотя бы оказаться вовремя на месте и спасти… - он осекся и уставился в пол, покачивая головой, потом затушил окурок и бросил его туда же, куда стряхивал пепел, - в бутылку. Открыв себе еще пива, он продолжил совсем другим тоном, в знакомой Дину мальчишеской манере – вероятно, пытался таким образом поднять им обоим настроение. – В 2005 я болтался в Лос-Анджелесе и засек кое-какие признаки демона в Сан-Франциско. Не этого, не Желтоглазого, но подумал, что нелишне будет потолковать с адским отродьем. В процессе отсылки в тартарары у них частенько развязывается язык. Пойманный мной оказался лишь шестеркой и знал немного – только что ему велено наблюдать за твоей компанией. Вот я и решил поторчать немного рядом, посмотреть, что в тебе такого особенного.

\- Большое спасибо, - криво улыбнулся Дин.

\- Да пожалуйста, - откликнулся Джим, прихлебывая пиво. – По ходу дела скрутил еще двух тварей, допросил, но ничего нового не узнал. Приказ оставался прежним: наблюдать за тобой и докладывать. Думаю, этой парочки хватились командиры, потому что вскоре прибыло подкрепление и один из них, видимо, меня признал. Не прошло и недели, как на меня плотно насела компания свежеодержимых студентов…

\- Погоди-ка… - подскочив, прервал его Дин. – Та драка в Чико… ее _демоны_ устроили?!

\- Ага, но в то время по-настоящему вредить тебе они не собирались, - «утешил» его Джим. – Это было послание для меня: угроза тем, кто мне дорог. Семье, можно так назвать, - он помолчал и продолжил вновь упавшим голосом: - После этого мне пришлось свалить, друг, прости. Потом уж я сообразил, что они просто хотели убрать меня с дороги, чтоб не помешал планам Желтоглазого в отношении твоей семьи… Поздно дошло. Ты уже исчез в неизвестном направлении со своим приятелем-охотником.

Дин тряхнул головой, в который раз ощущая себя совершенно беспомощным и злясь на это.

\- Все равно не понимаю, Джим. Как сюда вписывается моя семья? У нас в доме детей не было!

\- Вопрос на миллион, - серьезно кивнул тот. – Вдобавок Желтоглазый на этот раз действовал не по сценарию. Обычно он вселяется в кого-нибудь из семьи, делает свое дело и удымляет восвояси, подпалив дом, а тут зачем-то прихватил твоего старика с собой. Хотел бы я знать, зачем…

\- А уж я как хотел бы… – горько пробормотал Дин. Он вскочил и прошелся туда-сюда, просто ради того, чтобы хоть что-то _делать_ , потом остановился у окна и уставился в черноту ночи снаружи. – Как думаешь, он еще жив?

Джим не отвечал мучительно долго, или же Дину так показалось. Он повернулся и посмотрел на друга, который лишь пожал плечами.

\- Наверняка могу сказать только то, что, по моему мнению, демон с ним еще не закончил. Желтоглазый хитер и осторожен, но у меня имеются источники информации, к которым у большинства охотников доступа нет. Есть сведения, что он все еще здесь, наверху, и это само по себе странно. Последний цикл закончился много месяцев назад, он обычно почти сразу исчезает, а тут… Вот и гадай, что же особенного случилось на этот раз. Штука в том, птен… - он метнул взгляд на хмурое лицо Дина и поправился: - Штука в том, Винч, что даже если твой отец еще жив… адская тварь сидит в нем уже очень долго, понимаешь? Не уверен, сможет ли он после этого оправиться. А я кое-что знаю о том, каково это – носить в себе зло.

Дин снова перевел взгляд на окно, хотя что там можно увидеть - одна непроглядная тьма. Довольно долго единственными звуками, нарушающими повисшую тишину, были шумные вздохи и шаркание коров в стойлах. Наконец Дин встряхнулся, вынырнув из трясины невеселых мыслей, и припомнил кое-что, ранее оброненное Джимом.

\- Ты говорил, что демоны в Чико угрожали кому-то… твоей семье. Они... – он не придумал, как сформулировать вопрос помягче.

\- И ее я тоже не успел спасти, - ровно ответил Джим.

\- Черт… Мне жаль.

А что еще тут скажешь?

Но Джим сидел и задумчиво вертел в руках бутылку с таким видом, словно хотел что-то добавить и взвешивал в уме, стоит ли. Дин выжидательно притих и не ошибся в предположении.

\- Наверное, тебе вот еще о чем следует знать… - медленно произнес Джим. – Услышав, что ты связался с одним из Кемпбеллов, я решил разведать про его прошлое - так, на всякий случай. Ты знал, что они с матерью жили вовсе не в семейном гнезде Кемпбеллов? Перед рождением Сэма она переехала в отдельный дом аж на другом конце города. Может, хотела бросить охоту… яблочко от яблони, хм?

Дин нахмурился, силясь припомнить, упоминал Сэм об этом или нет.

\- А это важно?

\- Возможно. Так что намекни ему, пусть копнет в этом направлении, поспрашивает людей, с которыми она в то время общалась, вдруг что-нибудь полезное выяснит. Существенное.

На Дина накатило беспокойное ощущение, словно где-то вдалеке прозвучала сирена пожарной тревоги – еле слышно, но явственно. Джим что-то ему недоговаривал. В очередной раз.

\- Если ты что-то знаешь… - начал Дин, но Джим его прервал.

\- И не забудь спросить его про других детей, про выживших. Потому как я сильно сомневаюсь, что он все тебе о них рассказал.

\- _Джим_ …

\- Просто спроси _своего парня_ про них, - настойчиво повторил тот. – Тогда и поговорим дальше.

От его тона и тяжелого взгляда Дина снова обуяло нехорошее предчувствие. Но допытываться резко расхотелось, отчего-то страшно стало услышать от Джима про Сэма _еще_ что-то – что-то, чего Дин не знает.

\- Ладно, на том и порешим, - сипловато согласился он.

 _Интервью окончено, можно уходить_. Дин поднялся, натянуто кивнул Илаю, пожал руку Ленор и был уже в дверях, когда Джим его окликнул:

\- Винч!

Дин повернулся. Джим смотрел на него пристально, изучающе.

\- Он такой и _есть_ , знаешь?

\- Какой? – не понял Дин.

\- _Твой_.

***

Какое-то время все трое вслушивались в удаляющиеся шаги Винчестера, потом в скрип дверцы машины и шум мотора. Когда низкий рокот затих вдалеке, Илай и Ленор дружно повернулись к Джиму.

\- Ты уверен, что он – не _тот_? – уточнил Илай.

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Джим. – В его запахе нет и намека на серу, я проверил. Не могу сказать точно, какая ему отведена роль, но… боюсь за него.

\- А другой? Его напарник? – подступила Ленор.

\- Он один из них, без сомнения. Но _тот_ ли – не знаю, - Джим впал в задумчивость и затянулся черт знает какой по счету сигаретой. – Имя его меня тревожит. Окрестили очень созвучно Самайну. Хотя Желтоглазый еще не взялся его натаскивать, это точно. Он не плохой парень.

\- И это после того, что он с тобой сделал? – Ленор вскинула брови.

\- Я не в первый раз попадаюсь охотникам. Поверь мне, могло быть гораздо хуже, - усмехнулся Джим. – В этом мальчике много злости, но нет кровожадности, в отличие от многих других.

\- Все равно надо было его прикончить на всякий случай, - мрачно пробормотал Илай.

\- Ты у нас теперь охотник? – осадил его Джим. – Приняв темный дар, я принял и свою ношу. Моя работа, моя _жизнь_ – истреблять зло. Я умею его чуять. Этот юноша, кем бы он ни был… зло на него замахнулось, оставило на нем свою метку, но не завладело им. Поэтому убить его я не могу.

\- Я могу, - упрямо проворчал Илай.

\- Нет, пока я здесь, - отрезал Джим.

\- Это было крайне безрассудно с твоей стороны – дать ему себя поймать, - укоризненно вмешалась в их препирательства Ленор.

\- Две сотни лет, - Джим с шалой ухмылкой развел руками. – Мне не привыкать.

Девушка тряхнула головой.

\- От охотника разило опасностью, он балансировал на грани, а ты не владел ситуацией. Хорошо, Уоллис вызвал меня сегодня в город! Хорошо, я учуяла запах твоей крови! Иначе никто бы тебя не хватился, пока не стало бы поздно.

\- Уоллис согласился забрать скот? – спросил Джим, воспользовавшись возможностью увести разговор в сторону.

\- Да, - буркнула Ленор, от которой его маневр не укрылся. – Завтра за ними приедет.

\- Хорошо, - Джим затушил едва начатую сигарету. – Снимаемся. Продажей пусть работники занимаются.

На него изумленно и тревожно уставились две пары глаз.

\- Ты узнал от охотника что-то еще? – настороженно поинтересовалась Ленор.

\- Достаточно, чтобы понять, что здесь для вас уже небезопасно, - кивнул Джим. – Илай, отправляйся в город и собери остальных. Уезжаем на рассвете.

Дождавшись ухода Илая, Джим живо повернулся к Ленор.

\- Покажи мне его, - тихо велел он.

Они прошли в дом, в рабочий кабинет, где общими усилиями сдвинули в сторону книжный шкаф. В стену за ним был встроен небольшой сейф, и _человеку_ не разглядеть, но _вампир_ отчетливо видел начерченные вокруг святой водой охранные знаки.

\- Почему ты просто не рассказал парню все, что тебе известно о его любовнике? – спросила Ленор, набирая код.

\- Не мое дело встревать, - пробурчал Джим. – Дал Кемпбеллу шанс поправить все самому. У них и без того хватает проблем в латании трещин.

\- Тебе так важны их отношения? – девушка потянула на себя массивную дверцу и достала из сейфа продолговатый ящик.

\- Эти _отношения_ могут спасти или уничтожить мир, - жестко произнес Джим, подчеркивая свои слова пронзительным взглядом. – И пока я не выясню точно, первое или второе, буду перестраховываться.

Он принял у Ленор ящик и открыл его. На эту вещь он не поленился наложить всю мыслимую защиту… которая в итоге не сработала. Впрочем, уже неважно.

\- Если ты друг ему, то разве не следует быть с ним честным? – заметила Ленор, рассматривая револьвер.

Джим ответил не сразу. Он достал «Кольт» и принялся сосредоточенно заряжать барабан оставшимися пулями. И только закончив это делать, повернулся к девушке.

\- Однажды мне, возможно, придется выбирать, кого убивать одной из этих пуль: его отца или половину его души, - печально произнес он, пряча оружие во внутреннем кармане куртки. – Я не друг ему.

 

**Примечание переводчика:**

[1] Энн Райс (Anne Rice) — американская писательница, сценарист и продюсер. Наибольшую известность ей принёс роман «Интервью с вампиром», который обязан своей популярностью одноимённому фильму. И именно он, скорее всего, припомнится вам в начале истории Джима.


	16. Глава 16

****

Глава 16

После рассказа Джима Дин ощущал настоятельную потребность выпить что-нибудь градусом покрепче пива. Особенно в свете предстоящего – и наверняка нелегкого - разговора с Сэмом. Поэтому он остановился у первого же попавшегося по дороге бара. Главное, что тот назывался не «Рудокоп Билли». И все равно, принимая от барменши стопку виски, Дин с подозрением покосился на ее игривую улыбку во все тридцать два зуба. Мало ли, вдруг где-то там еще и клыки прячутся. А что, все может быть.

Он бросил на стойку мятую банкноту, сунул бумажник обратно в карман куртки и окинул взглядом посетителей: обычные люди в обычной забегаловке… с виду. Но как знать? Любой здесь мог оказаться кем угодно: долговязый парень за игровым автоматом – призраком; шумная компания у бильярдного стола – гулями; кряжистый лысый байкер с жутковатыми татуировками, сидящий на соседнем табурете, – оборотнем; три женщины в кабинке, потягивающие текилу, - ведьмами. Не мог же Дин поливать каждого встречного-поперечного святой водой, тыкать серебряным ножом или требовать, чтобы тот продемонстрировал свои зубы на предмет отсутствия кое-чего _лишнего_. Люди не так поймут.

Упомянутый байкер развернулся лицом к Дину, и тот подобрался. Не шелохнулся и даже головы не повернул, но краем глаза отслеживал каждое движение бугая. Мужик грузно встал с табурета и вдруг быстро нагнулся, уходя из поля зрения Дина. По ходу, быть драке…

\- Эй, приятель!

Быстрый разворот, готовность номер один.

\- Ты тут обронил.

Дин медленно опустил взгляд с невозмутимой щекастой физиономии на протянутую руку с зажатым между мясистыми пальцами… бумажником. _Его_ бумажником.

\- Э-э… спасибо, - растерянно пробормотал он, забирая у байкера свою несостоявшуюся пропажу.

Тот кивнул, отсалютовал ему сжатым кулаком, и Дин мельком разглядел слово «КРОХА», вытатуированное на фалангах пальцев, по букве на каждом.

\- Поаккуратней тут, брат, - добродушно прогудел мужик и потопал к выходу.

Добрый десяток секунд прошел, прежде чем схлынул адреналин. Дин посмотрел на бумажник, потом на гогочущую компанию юнцов с киями. Вынув полтинник, он тщательно упрятал остальное поглубже за пазуху и направился к игрокам, небрежно помахивая купюрой.

\- Эй, народ! Есть желающие? – весело поинтересовался Дин.

Он даже не станет их особо обдирать. Дети еще совсем и пришли сюда просто повеселиться. Дину же сейчас нужны не деньги этих ребят, а их незамысловатое общество.

Бар он покинул пару часов спустя, став богаче всего на десяток-другой баксов. Снаружи лил дождь и дул ветер, пригоршнями бросая в лицо холодные капли. Дин нырнул в Импалу, завел мотор, и радио вздохнуло голосом Дэвида Гейтса:

\- Since you left I hardly make it through the day.  
My tears get in the way…  
[Ты ушел, и я с тех пор продираюсь сквозь дни,  
Но мешают слезы…]

Вот уж что Дину было точно не в тему, так это подобные стенания. Он сердито ткнул кнопку, и приемник умолк. Под шелест весеннего ливня и ритмичное шоркание «дворников» по ветровому стеклу мысли Дина потекли в предсказуемом направлении. Последние слова Джима, брошенные тем как бы невзначай, вроде бы не стоили особого внимания, но, тем не менее, намертво засели в голове и продолжали звучать настойчивым эхом: «Он такой и есть… твой».

Вероятно, Дину стоило после такого заявления остаться и выяснить, что Джим имел в виду. Может, тот что-то увидел своими вампирьими глазами, а может, это просто преимущество взгляда на ситуацию со стороны, с иной перспективы… Но те дни, когда Дин распивал с Джимом пивко и слушал его советы в делах сердечных, безвозвратно канули в прошлое.

Дин опять включил радио…

\- All I want is the way it used to be  
I need you here with me...  
[Я так хочу, чтоб все стало по-прежнему,  
Ты нужен мне здесь, рядом со мной…]

…и снова выключил.

Беда в том, что с точки зрения Дина поступок Сэма выглядел так: тот счел _его друга_ законным объектом охоты и попер на нее, не обмолвившись Дину и словом. То ли не доверял Дину, то ли плевать хотел на его мнение, то ли старался оградить от переживаний. Но в любом случае совершенно очевидно, что, учиняя свою вендетту над вампирами, о Дине Сэм думал в последнюю очередь. И Дин знал причину, отлично понимал почему да отчего, вот только это понимание не уменьшало обиды.

На стоянку Дин заруливал в самых расстроенных чувствах. Он категорически не представлял, что скажет Сэму, но спустить все на тормозах, продолжить и дальше прикидываться, что ничего особенного не произошло, – нет, это не вариант… хотя по мере приближения к мотелю данная идея приобретала все большую привлекательность. Или можно свести все к вопросу, поднятому Джимом, о других пожарах и других выживших, потому что, если Сэм тут тоже о чем-то умолчал… но в это Дин не верил. Лично о себе Сэм говорил неохотно, это правда, но отлично понимал, что «дело Желтоглазого» выходит далеко за пределы частной территории, и тут они с Дином вместе, плечом к плечу. Он бы ни за что не стал утаивать такую важную вещь, как информация о демоне, которая могла бы помочь в поисках отца. Сэм бы так не поступил, в _этом_ Дин уверен.

Он припарковал Импалу напротив их номера и… Что-то не так. Окна были темны и словно безжизненны, ни единого лучика света не пробивалось сквозь… Дин выскочил из машины с захолонувшим сердцем.

\- Сэм! – позвал он, стукнув кулаком в дверь… которая от толчка легко распахнулась.

То есть за все это время Сэм так и не поправил выбитый Илаем замок. И даже не подпер изнутри створку. Кто угодно мог взять и войти!

\- Сэм! – крикнул в темноту номера Дин, чье воображение уже подкинуло с десяток жутких версий, и повернул выключатель у входа.

Комната оказалась пуста. Никаких следов борьбы, кроме тех, что остались после короткой схватки Дина с Илаем, не наблюдалось. Соляная дорожка у порога начала мокнуть, и по ней нехило потоптались, но своему назначению она все еще вполне могла служить. Насколько мог судить Дин, номер находился в том же состоянии, в каком он его оставил… если не считать отчетливого спиртного духа и еще одного, менее привлекательного аромата. Источник первого Дин углядел быстро – валяющаяся на постели Сэма открытая бутылка «Джонни Уокера», бессовестно пропитавшая своим содержимым одеяло и матрас. А второе амбре объяснил приглушенный, сдавленный звук, донесшийся из ванной.

Дверь туда тоже была не заперта, даже не закрыта толком, и, когда Дин толкнул ее, в нос ему шибанул запах виски и рвоты. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Сэм не обнимался с унитазом, а сидел на полу, забившись в угол. Когда полоска света из-за приотворенной двери упала на него, он повернул голову, и Дин остолбенел. Что угодно ожидал он тут увидеть, но только не Сэма – Сэма! - с лицом, мокрым от слез; с сопливым носом; с красными и опухшими от плача глазами; с губами и подбородком, трясущимися от напрасных усилий удержать всхлип. Который все же вырвался, сдавленный и судорожный, и Сэм дерганно отвернулся, утыкаясь лбом в стену.

Дин ухватил все это моментально, вспышкой, и в следующее мгновение уже сорвался с места, - а если бы остановился и задумался хоть на секунду, то тут же нашел бы кучу причин, по которым этого делать совершенно не следовало, при таких-то обстоятельствах, - но и логика, и здравомыслие сейчас молчали в тряпочку. Не осознанное решение, нет, Дина толкнул к Сэму чистый инстинкт: защитить-заслонить-уберечь. И пусть Сэм поначалу пытался противиться, мотал головой и неловко упирался, Дин все равно обнял его и прижал к себе.

\- Все хорошо, Сэм, - приговаривал он, повторяя это снова и снова, словно пытался разбудить Сэма, выдернуть из когтей ночного кошмара. – Тише-тише, все хорошо, я здесь, держу тебя, держу.

Сэм вздрагивал и прерывисто дышал, уткнувшись Дину в грудь. Перестал отталкивать, наоборот, вцепился в его рубашку, нещадно комкая мягкую фланель, и ревел уже без утайки, всхлипывая и икая. Дин продолжал бормотать в лохматую макушку что-то утешительное, хотя сам пребывал в полнейшем ступоре от нереальности происходящего: Сэм, суровый охотник, образчик железного стоицизма, воли и холодного рационализма… плачет навзрыд, как ребенок, у него в объятиях. И Дин реагировал совершенно рефлекторно, на автомате, покачивая из стороны в сторону Сэма, словно тот был просто испугавшимся темноты малышом:

\- Держу тебя, я здесь…

\- Нет. Нет, Дин, - выдавил Сэм. – Уходи. Подальше от меня, уходи! – и при этом продолжал хвататься за Динову рубашку, зарываясь в нее лицом. – Я совсем не тот, кто ты думаешь. Тебе нельзя со мной. Я отрава. Чудовище. Убийца!

\- Ш-ш, перестань, - нахмурился Дин. – Ты никого не убил.

Сэм запрокинул голову и надрывно выкрикнул, тормоша Дина за грудки и с отчаянием заглядывая ему в глаза:

\- Я _Гвен_ убил! Я _убил_ ее, Дин! Даже шанса ей не дал!

\- Ну все, хватит! – велел Дин тоном, который, как он надеялся, не допускал возражений. – Прекращай винить себя за то, что случилось с Гвен. Никто не в состоянии контролировать все, что происходит в бою…

Сэм отвел взгляд, мотая головой, и потерянно пробормотал:

\- Это не в бою было.

\- Все равно ты не виноват, - упрямо повторил Дин. – Вампиры, которые убили Гвен…

Его тираду прервал отрывистый, лающий смех, полный такой горечи, что Дина пробрал леденящий озноб.

\- Они ее не убивали, - произнес Сэм, мучительно кривя губы. Крылья его носа нервно подрагивали. – Они ее _обратили_.

***

****  
_Лэнсинг, Мичиган_  
За 9 месяцев до этого

Сэм торчал в коридоре у кабинета Сэмюеля, стараясь поймать хотя бы обрывки разговора. Он тоже должен был там присутствовать, отвечать на вопросы, строить версии, пытаться помочь, но… его не позвали. Сэм разок попробовал сунуться, но Марк его выставил без церемоний, и теперь оставалось лишь вслушиваться в голоса за дверью – то гневные, то раздраженные, то обвиняющие. Три охотника погибли, один пропал… а вампиров уложили не всех. Ускользнули как минимум четверо, может, и больше. Скверный итог.

Но хуже всего – Гвен. Одна из семьи.

Сэму следовало лучше за ней приглядывать, беречь… отослать назад к Сэмюелю, наконец. Она ведь даже не в группе Сэма была!.. И, словно это мало, он еще и в панику вдобавок ударился, носился по округе, как безголовый цыпленок, теряя драгоценное время, когда все решали _секунды_. У одного лишь Кристиана хватило ума попробовать дозвониться ей на сотовый; Гвен не ответила, но он хоть _додумался_ до этого, в отличие от всех.

Сэмюель разделил их на группы, и они тщательно прочесали лесок. Тела Гвен не нашли, и это вселяло надежду, но если вампиры оставили ее в живых, то либо намерены использовать ее в качестве пищи, либо… У Сэма из головы не шла привязанная к столбу девушка: беспомощная, истерзанная, истекающая кровью… на ее месте ему мерещилась Гвен.

\- Не грызи себя, - сказал ему тогда Кристиан. – Это был твой первый раз. Ошибки совершают все.

Это ни капли не помогло.

Следы находились и обрывались, но у реки они все же обнаружили место с признаками произошедшей схватки, каплями крови – возможно, крови Гвен. Влажная глина на берегу была истоптана, виднелась борозда от небольшой лодки. Охотники обшарили обе стороны реки вверх и вниз по течению, но безрезультатно. Сэм готов был обежать все озеро Гурон, будь хоть малейшая надежда отыскать Гвен живой, но в душе понимал, что такой надежды нет. Они все это понимали. Солнечный свет - реальная помеха для вампиров, но если те прихватили с собой одеяла или что-то типа этого, то на моторной лодке могли сбежать куда угодно: в Канаду, к примеру, или пересечь озеро Мичиган и высадиться в Висконсине, Индиане, Иллинойсе… Как тут узнать? Кристиан взялся прослушивать переговоры береговой охраны, но и это не принесло пользы, и теперь, много часов спустя, напрашивался вывод, что вампиры и их пленница скрылись бесследно.

Сэм вернулся в свою комнату и принялся по-новой рыться в картах озер, выискивая места, где вампиры могли бы высадиться и запрятаться, просматривал реестры недвижимости на предмет пустующих строений неподалеку от воды, но слишком обширна была местность. Иголка в стоге стена – ерунда по сравнению с этим.

В сотый раз он достал телефон и набрал номер Гвен, в сотый же раз услышал ее голос, весело приглашающий оставить голосовое сообщение, когда до него внезапно дошло - вот же он, способ ее найти, прямо у него в руках! Сэм быстро придвинул стул к компьютеру, мысленно прикидывая свои действия: сначала взломать систему провайдера связи, затем – их программу локализации источника сигнала…

Поглощенный своим занятием, он не замечал, как проходит час за часом, как за окном сначала сгущаются сумерки, затем наступает ночь. Наконец Сэм откинулся на спинку стула, недоуменно щурясь на монитор уставшими глазами. Поначалу он решил, что перемудрил с кодами и программа вернула ему его собственное местоположение. И тут раздался тихий стук в окно. Сэм взвился на ноги, рефлекторно хватаясь за мачете, которое в последние дни всегда держал под рукой, и только потом разглядел лицо за стеклом – лицо, которое он уже не чаял увидеть. От разом нахлынувшего облегчения голова пошла кругом. Распахнув окно, Сэм мигом втащил девушку внутрь, прямиком в свои объятия.

\- Гвен! – задохнулся он. – Господи, Гвен! Слава… слава богу. Я думал… я боялся, что ты… тебя…

\- Все хорошо, - прошептала та. – Со мной… все хорошо.

Нет, не хорошо было с ней, совсем не хорошо. Сэм чувствовал, как она дрожит, словно пойманная птица. Один бог ведает, что ей пришлось пережить. Ему бы просто обнять ее покрепче, но с языка продолжали слетать дурацкие, ненужные сейчас вопросы – механическая привычка, укоренившаяся годы назад:

\- Куда они тебя уволокли? Как ты выбралась? Убила кого-нибудь из них?

\- Нет, я… я не… - неуверенно пробормотала Гвен.

\- Ну, не отпустили же они тебя!

\- Сэм, тише. Помолчи и послушай меня, - она вывернулась из его рук, скользнула к двери, чутко прислушалась и бесшумно задвинула щеколду. Потом подошла к окну, закрыла створки и задернула занавески.

Когда Гвен повернулась, Сэма вдруг окатило жутковатое ощущение. Дежа вю: он стоял на этом самом месте, а Гвен – на том, точно, и даже позы у них обоих те же; и да, он смотрел на ее лицо и отмечал синеватую бледность, заметную даже в полутьме, в отсветах монитора… нет, ерунда… то был сон, просто сон… не по-настоящему, не…

Сэм дотянулся трясущейся рукой до стены, нажал выключатель… и Гвен, зашипев, резко присела, прикрываясь от света вскинутой ладонью. Сэм в два счета оказался рядом, вздернул вскрикнувшую девушку на ноги, заглянул ей в глаза и увидел вокруг радужки характерный кровавый ободок. Новообращенная. Он с трудом сглотнул.

\- Гвен, не… не волнуйся, - голос срывался и дрожал. Но ведь тот сон – всего лишь _сон_ и не обязан повториться в _реальности_ , где действия находятся во власти Сэма. – Еще не поздно. У Сэмюеля есть лекарство, он сможет…

Он потянул ее к двери, но девушка резко вырвалась.

\- Нет, Сэм! – выпалила она. – Уже поздно.

Свинцовый ком в желудке, и тишина в комнате такая же – холодная, неподъемная. Сэм выбросил вперед руку и зажал пальцами ее подбородок, задрал верхнюю губу. Наверное, причинил боль, потому что Гвен отдернулась, глухо зарычав и скаля клыки. Вампирьи клыки… окровавленные. Даже дыхание ее все еще отдавало медью.

\- Ты пила… - с ужасом прошептал он, отшатываясь.

\- Сэм, они заставили меня, - Гвен просительно потянулась к нему. – Я не хотела. Не собиралась… но так _страшно_ хотелось есть. Я пыталась остановиться, я не… - в глазах заблестели слезы. – Я не хотела его убивать, Сэм.

Он вцепился в свои волосы, не сводя с нее потрясенного взгляда.

\- Ты… убила… Убила человека?

\- Я не собиралась! – беспомощно повторила она. – Сэм, мне нужна помощь. Ты сможешь, ты меня удержишь. Я все та же Гвен!

Глаза – дикие; губы – рубиново-алые, острые клыки обагрены кровью ее последней жертвы. Точно как во сне.

\- И так даже лучше, - лихорадочно продолжала Гвен. – Я сильнее, чем раньше, быстрее. Все по-другому воспринимается, и, Сэм, это обалденно!

Из коридора донеслись голоса. Гвен встревоженно посмотрела на дверь и прошептала:

\- Нам надо уходить!

\- Уходить?

\- Да, убираться отсюда. Ты же знаешь, Сэм, нам обоим здесь не место. Ты всегда это знал, как и я. Но мы можем уехать куда-нибудь подальше и начать все заново. Только представь, как будет здорово, _какими_ мы сможем стать охотниками – вместе, два фрика против всего мира!

Сэм попятился. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, словно приходилось продираться через вязкий студень. Он дотянулся до стола, сжал рукоять мачете, и ее глаза неверяще распахнулись.

\- Нет! – прохрипел он. – Я не такой, как ты!

Но ведь то был всего лишь сон. И все же он повторялся, вплоть до мелочей, а Сэм _ничего_ не мог поделать – ни остановиться, ни изменить хоть что-то.

\- Сэм, подожди! – испуганно вскрикнула Гвен.

Привычная тяжесть клинка в руке. Нельзя колебаться. Нельзя позволить себе поверить, что это – Гвен, что в этом… существе еще хоть что-то от нее осталось. Девушка, которую он знал, не захотела бы так жить.

\- Сэм, нет! Это же я! Все еще я!

Нет. Это не она.

Замах. Она в ужасе метнулась к окну, но поздно. Не успела. Сэм, должно быть, зажмурился, потому что не увидел, как это произошло, только услышал стон вспарываемого сталью воздуха и хруст входящего в плоть клинка. Глухой стук оповестил его, что все кончено, и только тогда Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел на то, лежало у его ног.

Это не она.  
Это не она.  
Это не она.

Только оболочка, всего лишь знакомый облик, а внутри чудовище-тварь-нежить, но глаза… глаза – ее... нет-нет, ее нет, Гвен давно нет, схвачена монстром, убита монстром… но глаза… всего лишь тело, душа свободна, теперь свободна, свободна от чудища внутри… не она, только с виду, не она-не она-не она, монстр, ее убил монстр… не человек…

Гвен.

Голоса в коридоре, в его голове, стук то ли в дверь, то ли это в его висках, в груди…

_О боже, Гвен._

Сэм рухнул на колени подле тела... Гвен, и глаза ее, карие, совершенно человеческие, только пустые и безжизненные… еще бы, ведь голова отрублена, лежит теперь на пыльном полу.

_Прости-прости-прости-прости…_

_Должен был тебя уберечь. Надо было признаться._

***

Сэм, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, отрешенно смотрел перед собой.

\- Потом… попробуй объяснить такое своей семье, - тихо проговорил он. – Поэтому я ушел… и искал, искал везде. Со временем напал на след тех вампиров, месяц его отрабатывал и выяснил, что остатки клана запрятались на другом конце страны, в Колорадо, - Сэм передернулся, взгляд его по-прежнему был прикован к чему-то, Дину невидимому. Побелевшие губы задрожали, когда он продолжил еле слышно: - Это была моя последняя охота перед тем, как я… ну, до того, как мы с тобой… - он нерешительно покосился на Дина.

\- Ты их всех убил? _Один_? – вырвалось у потрясенного Дина первое, что пришло на ум.

Сэм, потихоньку начавший снова впадать в оцепенение, вдруг взвился.

\- Если бы я не налажал в первый раз, то Гвен, может… - по его лицу снова потекли слезы, вдох смешался со всхлипом. – Я считал, что поступаю _правильно_! – с болью выкрикнул он. – Что она сама бы хотела… и что это уже не _она_ была! Я думал… Я не _знал_ , Дин! Я не…

Он выпрямился и уперся Дину в грудь, сделал неуклюжую попытку подняться, но колени предательски подкосились. Дин едва успел подхватить Сэма прежде, чем тот ударился головой о край ванны, и снова принялся баюкать-покачивать его, как маленького.

\- Я даже шанса ей не дал, - убито повторил Сэм, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

Дин обнимал его и терпеливо ждал – должен же Сэм когда-нибудь выплакаться. Но минуты текли, а рыдания не утихали, разве что перемежались порой рваными вздохами. И хорошо, что Дин так чутко прислушивался, иначе пропустил бы весьма характерный звук, который издал Сэм, а быть облеванным кем бы то ни было никогда не являлось пределом мечтаний Дина Винчестера. Он поспешно развернул Сэма и наклонил над унитазом, придерживая за плечи.

\- Сколько же ты выхлебал, балда? – с состраданием пробормотал Дин.

Ответа он не получил, да и не ждал его, собственно. Сэм сначала корчился в мучительных спазмах, потом зашелся кашлем и бессильно обмяк.

\- Ты закончил? – поинтересовался Дин. Дождавшись слабого кивка, он оторвал внушительный кусок туалетной бумаги и сунул его под нос Сэму. – Сморкайся, - приказал он.

Кусок этот Сэм попробовал было у него забрать и сделать все самостоятельно, но руки до того тряслись, что у него вышло лишь окончательно его измять. Сдавшись, он оставил комок в руке у Дина и покорно выполнил веленное. Вышло слабо и неубедительно.

\- Еще раз, - не удовлетворился Дин.

После этого он обтер Сэму лицо и заставил как следует прополоскать рот. Теперь перед ним стояла совсем небольшая задачка – привести еле стоящего на ногах двухметрового пьянчугу в относительно вертикальное положение. Дин подлез ему под руку, обхватил за поясницу и, крякнув от натуги, усадил Сэма на край ванны. Тот время от времени начинал крениться, но тут же спохватывался и в итоге продержался на удивление долго - Дин успел вытряхнуть его из провонявшей рубашки и обтереть полотенцем. На фоне этого миссия по дальнейшему перебазированию Сэма на кровать смотрелась почти что плевым делом.

Сэм поплелся было к своей постели, но Дин расторопно завернул его на полдороге и помог опуститься на свою со словами:

\- Нет, Сэмми, та насквозь мокрая.

На самом деле не насквозь, большую часть виски Сэм, видимо, все же употребил внутрь, но спать там все равно будет не слишком комфортно. Дин поднял опрокинутую бутылку и залпом допил уцелевшие остатки. Чего добру пропадать?

Сэму он протянул стакан воды, на который тот уставился с таким видом, будто это и не стакан вовсе, а нечто, непостижимое человеческому разуму. Вздохнув, Дин всунул его Сэму в руку и легонько подтолкнул к губам – пей, мол, горе луковое. Честно говоря, он, как ни старался, не мог перестать смятенно таращиться на прежде ни разу не виданное: Сэм, с опухшими глазами, дрожащими губами, сокрушенно сведенными бровями. Даже взъерошенная челка и завитки волос над ушами каким-то образом выглядели _жалобно_. Совсем ребенок. Рано повзрослевший и возмужавший мальчишка, которого не спрашивали, что ему нужно и чего он хочет в жизни, а решили все за него, взвалили ему на плечи тяжелейшее бремя, ожидая и _требуя_ от парня того, сего, пятого и десятого. А Дин беззастенчиво добавил туда еще и свое дерьмо, даже не задумавшись ни разу, что Сэм может не вытянуть и надорваться. Ему и в голову не приходило, что за ужас творится за Великой Сэмовой Стеной, что делает с его другом этот груз.

Что ж, с этим покончено. Прямо сейчас. Пришла пора взрослеть и Дину. Именно так: свое – тащить исключительно на себе и, может быть, забрать хоть часть ноши у Сэма.

Дин скинул рубашку, потому что та пребывала в таком же плачевном состоянии, как и Сэмова, и сунул ее в стирку. На куртку тоже было больно смотреть, но с ней-то проще, достаточно обтереть. Занимаясь этим, Дин одновременно прикидывал, как бы понадежней обезопасить комнату – замок-то ему не починить. В итоге он подпер дверь столом и вдобавок нагромоздил сверху стульев. Подумав, насыпал вокруг этой конструкции новую соляную дорожку. Потом погасил люстру, зажег бра и положил на тумбочку пистолет и святую воду – так, чтобы те находились в пределах досягаемости с кровати.

Сэм все так же потерянно сидел на краю постели, даже не шевельнулся ни разу. К воде он так и не притронулся. Нахмурившись, Дин снова поднес к его губам стакан и проследил, чтоб все было выпито до капли. Затем сел на кровать, привалился к спинке и подтянул Сэма к себе так, чтобы тот улегся меж его ног, устроив голову на груди. Теперь укрыться одеялом… ну все, готово. Сэм не дергался, не спорил и даже не переживал, что ненароком уснет, и это только лишний раз показывало, в каком плачевном эмоциональном состоянии он находился. Впрочем, беспокоиться ему не о чем. Ни кошмарам, ни чему другому к Сэму сегодня ночью не подобраться. Дин не даст.

\- Я здесь, держу тебя, - сказал Дин, легонько поглаживая темные вихры. – Спи, Сэмми.

И, чтобы помочь Сэму уснуть, а заодно и себя занять, он тихо запел, отрешенно глядя в полумрак, - запел полузабытую песню, и наверняка что-то при этом путал, потому что слышал ее в последний раз давным-давно. Зато припев в ней можно было повторять снова и снова, столько, сколько нужно.

\- Hey, Jude, don't be afraid.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
The minute you let it into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain – hey, dude – refrain.  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For don’t you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
by making his world a little colder?  
Na na na na na na na...

Сэм обмяк и прижался ухом к груди Дина, а тот продолжал негромко мурлыкать:

\- So let it out and let it in. Hey, dude, begin.  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey, dude, you'll do.  
The moment you need is on my shoulder.  
Na na na na na na na na yeah...

Hey, Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let us under your skin.  
Then you'll begin to make it better.

Na na na na na na na, na na na na  
Hey, Jude.  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na  
Hey, Jude.  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na  
Hey, Jude.  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na  
Hey, Jude ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня группы The Beatles "Hey, Jude". Перевод песни можно посмотреть тут: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/beatles/hey_jude.html


	17. Глава 17

**Глава 17**

Времени не было или оно не имело значения. Формы тоже не было, хотя он знал, кем является. Его окутывало тепло. И любовь. Он ощущал себя… целым.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, очень медленно. Сначала он услышал: глуховатый и ритмичный стук, который отдавался в голове, во всем теле. Он успокаивал и вселял уверенность… но и напоминал собой о том, что секунды уходят, уплывают с каждым ударом. Потом добавился еще один звук – тихое и монотонное гудение, оно гулко резонировало под ухом, потихоньку складываясь в слова.

♫ _This is the face you'll never change._  
 _This is the god that ain't so pure._  
 _This is the god that is not pure._  
 _This is the voice of silence no more_.♫ [1]

Именно в этот момент в его теплое полузабытье ворвалась реальность. Он же должен был что-то сделать… пойти куда-то, может? Его кто-то ждал? Или что-то? Да, что-то – недобрый мир, жестокий… больной. Он не хотел туда, сопротивлялся, пытался вернуться обратно в ласковый туман, но ведь этот мягкий, негромкий голос – он тоже принадлежал тому миру.

♫ _This is the test of flesh and soul._  
 _This is the trap that smells so good._  
 _This is the flood that drains these eyes._  
 _These are the looks that chill to the bone._  
 _These are the fears that swing overhead._  
 _These are the weights that hold you down._  
 _This is the end that will never end._  
 _This is the voice of silence no more_.♫

Тупая боль ввинтилась в виски, отозвалась ломотой в костях, а вместе с ней накрыла память о прошлой ночи… и тошнота.

Рывком скатившись с кровати, Сэм на подгибающихся ногах ринулся в ванную и рухнул на колени перед унитазом, смутно ощущая, что он не один, что в двери за спиной маячит тень. Со сжавшимся сердцем он повернул голову, пытаясь поймать выражение лица того, кто за ним сейчас наблюдал, и не ожидая для себя ничего хорошего. Что они могут сказать друг другу после всей этой свистопляски?

\- Доброе утро, солнце ясное, - весело поприветствовал его Дин. – Вот что бывает с теми, кто без спросу выхлебает весь мой вискарь.

Серьезно? Вот так вот просто? Словно ничего особенного не случилось? Сэм молча и неверяще таращился на Дина, пока взбунтовавшийся по новой желудок не вынудил опять согнуться над толчком.

Поглядев, как он пытается справиться с приступом тошноты, Дин ухмыльнулся и жизнерадостно предложил:

\- Знаешь, есть отличное средство от похмелья: сэндвич с жирной свининой в грязной пепельнице.

Естественно, Сэм тут же и проиграл битву с собственным организмом, хотя еще успел услышать безмятежное:

\- Лучше наружу, чем внутрь, Сэмми.

Дин оставил его в одиночестве принять душ только после того как убедился, что Сэм способен самостоятельно держаться на ногах. Когда же тот спустя энное количество времени вывалился из ванной в клубах пара, Дин занимался тем, что сосредоточенно смешивал в кружке какие-то травы из их медицинского запаса. И Сэм только тут обратил внимание, что стол придвинут вплотную к криво висящей двери. Ну да, он же вчера не озаботился хотя бы минимальной безопасностью… Бравый охотник, что и говорить. К общему скопу Сэмовых злосчастий добавился еще и стыд за собственную беспечность.

В протянутом Дином зелье Сэм признал свое фирменное противопохмельное снадобье, которым он и сам поил бы друга в подобных обстоятельствах. Надо сказать, что с позиции пациента перспектива его употребления внутрь окрыляла примерно так же, как предыдущее предложение Дина насчет сэндвича, но Сэм мужественно выпил все единым духом. Поначалу ему показалось, что зря он это сделал и придется-таки бежать назад в ванную, но Дин быстренько подсунул ему воды на запивку, и в итоге Сэму с некоторым трудом, но удалось удержать все в себе.

\- Ну как, лучше? – спросил Дин, забирая у него стакан.

Сэм кивнул – опрометчивый поступок, за который он немедленно поплатился новым приступом тошноты и головной боли.

\- Сколько время? – тихо просипел он, зарекшись делать лишние телодвижения.

\- Пять сорок пять.

\- Ты хоть поспал? – вздохнул Сэм.

\- Да, пару часов, - соврал Дин.

Сэм видел, что соврал. Выглядел друг уставшим, словно глаз всю ночь не сомкнул… присматривая за своим упившимся в хлам напарником. Сэм на минутку задумался над этим, а еще над значением того, что проснулся сегодня в постели и, по сути, в объятиях другого парня. Сколько он вчера выболтал Дину? Память зияла дырами, но все же Сэм был уверен, что признался не во _всем_. Будь так, Дина бы сейчас не заботило Сэмово самочувствие. Вообще удивительно, что _все еще_ заботило.

\- На вот, попробуй пока съесть, - Дин сунул ему пакет с бесплатным мотельным печеньем. – Толком позавтракаем потом, когда упакуемся… Я так подумал - пора нам дальше. Не знаю, для этого ли нас привела сюда Джемма, но считаю, что больше из этого места мы ничего не выжмем.

Дрожь в руках Сэма имела лишь частичное отношение к токсичному влиянию алкоголя на организм.

\- Ты… что-то узнал вчера? - спросил он.

\- Джим уйму всего рассказал, - ответил Дин, насыпая в две чашки по ложке растворимого кофе. – Но даже это - лишь часть чертовски мудреной головоломки. Картина на самом деле… _огромная_ , понимаешь? Куда больше, чем мы думали. Я тебя за завтраком в курс введу, - закончил он, подавая Сэму чашку.

Наверное, Сэм должен был озаботиться словами об огромной картине и мудреной головоломке, но прямо сейчас его волновало совсем не это. Он не мог уразуметь, почему Дин так спокоен, почему не порывается набить ему морду, почему не кроет матюками, даже вроде и обиды не держит. Может, ждет, когда Сэм сам заговорит о вчерашнем? Вообще-то действительно, надо хоть спросить, как там… этот… Динов приятель. Сэм несколько раз порывался, но никак не мог сообразить, как озвучить потактичней.

\- Он… как он… ну, там?..

К счастью, Дин вопрос предвидел.

\- Джимми-то? Жить будет, - тут он хмыкнул и призадумался. – Или не-жить? Короче, - махнул рукой. – Он же вампир. Оклемается.

Слишком небрежно, чтобы на это купиться. Получалось, что Сэм легко отделался, и, скорее всего, причина этого крылась в его вчерашнем сольном концерте с подвываниями, а это в корне _неправильно_. Незаслуженно. Сэм набрал в грудь воздуха, готовясь ринуться с обрыва головой вниз:

\- Дин… о чем я тебе вчера рассказал?

Тот глянул на Сэма поверх чашки и ответил не сразу, явно подбирая слова:

\- О Гвен, - он произнес это мягко, слишком мягко, и осторожно. – Обо всем, что случилось.

\- Только о Гвен?

Брови Дина взлетели на лоб:

\- А этого мало?

Сэм отставил кофе, отодвинул в сторону нетронутое печенье, резко выдохнул и расправил плечи.

\- Есть еще кое-что.

\- Ясно, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил Дин, тоже внезапно потеряв интерес к распиванию утреннего напитка.

По его лицу пробежала тень неуверенности, почти страха, и Сэму подумалось, что нечестно, несправедливо после вчерашнего вываливать на него еще и это... Нет. Хватит искать отмазки. Оттягивая признание, он делает только хуже.

\- Мне снятся кошмары, - выпалил Сэм поспешно, не давая себе пойти на попятную.

\- Я заметил, - медленно кивнув, отозвался Дин с видимым недоумением.

В самом деле, что тут криминального… Они им обоим снятся.

\- А иногда… они сбываются, - закончил Сэм.

В выражении Дина можно было прочитать сразу две или даже три противоречивых эмоции, но они промелькнули и исчезли.

\- Повтори, – моргнув, попросил он.

Сердце у Сэма колотилось так, что дрожь отдавалась во всем теле.

\- Дин… мне снилась гибель Гвен… за много дней до того, как это случилось.

Не сводя с него взгляда, Дин пошарил за спиной, нащупал там кровать и опустился на матрас.

\- Да какая только ересь ни снится иногда людям, - попытался отмахнуться он. – Просто совпало.

А Сэма, стоило лишь начать говорить, прорвало:

\- Нет, мне снилось все в точности – как она пришла ночью, и глаза, и кровь, г-голова… на полу… _все это в точности_ … и я ничего не сказал, не сделал, потому что сам тогда не поверил, только это оказался не единственный раз. Были и другие. Помнишь голема? Тех мальчишек?

Он видел, что Дин отчаянно пытается осмыслить услышанное, но ему не за что ухватиться, уцепиться мыслью и увязать рассыпающуюся логическую цепочку, и Сэм метнулся к рюкзаку за своим старым альбомом. Быстро перелистав его, нашел нужные страницы, вырвал их и разложил на кровати.

\- Это я нарисовал после того, как мне приснилась Саманта Форд. Я _увидел_ ее смерть, Дин. Именно так я и нашел нам это дело. А… а это… - Сэм дрожащими руками протянул еще пару листков. – Это я нарисовал еще до того, как познакомился с тобой в ту ночь, перед пожаром.

Дин уставился на свой собственный портрет и на набросанный уверенными штрихами интерьер дома – коридор, приоткрытая дверь, картина на стене… и вдруг вскочил, попятился прочь, словно расстояние могло ему чем-то помочь, изменить заключенный в карандашных линиях пугающий смысл.

\- Так, ну-ка, притормози! – почти что выкрикнул он. – Сначала ты мне втираешь, что ты как Денни из «Сияния», а потом… говоришь, видел и пожар, и что случилось с мамой? Тебе это снилось? _До того_ , как произошло, но в точности так, _как_ произошло?

\- Н-нет… не совсем. Не в этот раз, - Сэм помялся, но все же признался: - В моем сне… ты тоже погиб.

\- Ого… - Дин медленно опустился обратно на кровать и провел рукой по лицу. Помолчав с минуту, он тихо спросил: - И давно у тебя… это?...

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Сэм. – Началось все с Гвен. Тогда это случилось в первый раз.

Дин покивал, словно усмотрел в этом некую логику.

\- Может, это и стало толчком? – предположил он. – Ну, что вы с ней были… э-э… близки?

Ну вот они и подобрались к сути. Прежде чем ответить, Сэм сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, но голос все равно предательски подрагивал.

\- Не думаю, что все так просто, - он присел на соседнюю кровать, сомневаясь, что ноги продержат его еще хоть сколько-нибудь долго. - Видишь ли… есть и другие… как я. Другие дети, выжившие в пожарах. У всех них есть какие-то способности: видения, телекинез, контроль над разумом… - округливший глаза Дин одними губами повторил за ним « _контроль над разумом?!_ », и Сэм поспешно продолжил: - У всех по-разному на самом деле. Но начинается, похоже, всегда где-то после двадцать второго дня рождения.

По застывшему лицу товарища Сэм при всем желании не мог понять, о чем тот думает. Вскочив на ноги, Дин заметался по номеру, как тигр по клетке, а когда заговорил, голос его был слишком ровным и спокойным: затишье перед накатывающей грозой, когда ждешь и знаешь - вот-вот налетит, и волоски на теле заранее встают дыбом в насыщенном невидимыми разрядами воздухе.

\- И когда ты мне собирался об этом рассказать?

\- Дин…

\- Мы шесть месяцев бок о бок, - в тоне Дина наконец-то проскользнула эмоция: изумление, граничащее с неверием. – Шесть месяцев выслеживаем демона, ищем отца. И что? Ты решил, это не стоит упоминания? Факт, что все эти дети - гребаные экстрасенсы?

\- Может, и не все… - начал было Сэм, но Дин его не слушал.

Он в три стремительных шага пересек комнату и навис над Сэмом, как та самая надвигающаяся – совсем уже подступившая - гроза. _Уж лучше бы уже грянуло_ , промелькнуло у Сэма в голове.

\- Сэм, это ведь _важно_! – Дин явно прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках. – Это же _не просто так_! Нам с самого начала нужно было рыть в этом направлении, детей этих расспросить! Может, _они_ знают что-то…

\- Дин, я уже говорил тебе: моя семья допросила всех – семьи, свидетелей, - напомнил Сэм ему. – И они не выпускают выживших из виду…

\- А они, что, непогрешимы? Не могут ошибиться или что-то упустить? – Дин сделал по комнате еще один круг и снова встал над Сэмом: – Да они _целые поколения_ проглядеть умудрились! – процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Что? – не понял Сэм.

\- То! – рявкнул Дин ему в лицо. – Джим мне вчера рассказал. Это происходит _веками_! По всему миру! А ты сидишь и молчишь в тряпочку?! Блядь, Сэм!

 _Веками. По всему миру._ Сэм оцепенел и какое-то время сидел, молча переваривая новую информацию и пытаясь уложить в голове чудовищный размах, который так внезапно начал прорисовываться. Наконец он с трудом сглотнул и выдавил:

\- Я собирался рассказать тебе…

\- _Когда_?! – требовательно повторил Дин.

\- Прошлым вечером, - глухо пробормотал Сэм. – Во вторник. Тогда за ужином и хотел признаться, но... – он умолк, но Дин и сам без труда сообразил, что именно Сэм не стал договаривать.

\- Вот только не надо! – взвился он. – Нефиг сваливать все на Джимми! У тебя было полгода на то, чтоб сказать, и я должен поверить, что ты собрался развязать язык именно тогда, когда он к нам подвалил? – в глазах Дина заблестели злые слезы. – Как по мне, так ты сейчас это говоришь просто из страха, что Джим выложит все первым!

\- Что? _Нет_! – с ужасом воскликнул Сэм. Ему и правда такое в голову не приходило, зато теперь он вдруг с леденящей ясностью осознал, что _доказать_ этого Дину никак не сможет. – Я… а что он тебе рассказал? – упавшим голосом спросил он.

\- Да ничего, - сердито бросил Дин. – Вообще. Он о демоне говорил, что уже два века за ним гоняется. И про детей тоже, про все поколения. Вот чуял я, что он что-то про них умолчал! Видимо, как раз _это_!

Конечно, Сэм не мог не задуматься над тем, что _еще_ известно вампиру. И почему он что-то Дину сообщил, а о чем-то предпочел и словом не обмолвиться. Узнать бы причины… Сэм встряхнулся. Не сейчас. Сейчас ему перед Дином надо ответ держать, и тот ждет.

С чего начать?

Он открыто глянул Дину в глаза, отчаянно уповая, что тот поверит в его слова и в то же время со стыдом понимая, что оснований для этого у Дина нет.

\- Я давно хотел тебе рассказать. Правда. Просто… постоянно получалось то не ко времени, то не к месту, то вовсе не до этого становилось. Вдобавок на тебя и так столько всего свалилось, а тут бы еще я с этим… - Дин недоверчиво хмыкнул, и Сэм с горечью признал, что друг имеет полное право сомневаться. – Да, верно, - вздохнул он. – Прости. Надо было мне раньше... Только я не представлял, как. А потом… - Сэм сглотнул и опустил голову. _Эту_ тему в нынешних обстоятельствах он не хотел поднимать _совершенно_ , но понимал, что сейчас Дин дает ему последнюю возможность выложить все как на духу. Другого шанса уже не будет. – Потом у нас с тобой завязалось… ну, ты понял… - горло перехватило от смущения. – А когда ты заговорил о… _б **о** льшем_, о переходе на следующий уровень и все такое… я подумал, что тебе обязательно надо узнать все – в смысле, все обо мне, - до того, как мы… ну… зайдем дальше.

Дин как-то странно притих, а Сэм все не мог набраться храбрости и посмотреть на него.

\- Погоди… - выдохнул Дин, снова присаживаясь на кровать, и тон его все еще был неверящим, но теперь как-то _по-хорошему_ неверящим, а не так, как раньше. – Так ты _об этом_ хотел тогда поговорить? Да? Ты собирался рассказать мне… про _это_?

\- Ну… да, - ответил Сэм с толикой облегчения, что хоть это-то Дин помнит. – Все стало меняться… между нами, в смысле. А в тот день так и вовсе, и я подумал… - глаза защипало, когда на него накатили воспоминания о светлом и теплом, незабываемом дне и одновременно – сожаление и безнадежная тоска. – Да какая теперь разница, - еле слышно закончил он.

Дин уставился на Сэма так пронзительно, словно надеялся препарировать взглядом и увидеть больше, чем тот озвучил, а потом вдруг согнулся в три погибели и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Все это в полном молчании, и Сэм беспокойно заерзал, особенно когда заметил, что плечи Дина мелко трясутся. Тоже плачет?

Сэм нерешительно протянул к нему руку и испуганно отдернул ее, когда Дин внезапно выпрямился и откинулся назад с громким хохотом, перешедшим в заливистое хихиканье, только вот Сэм сильно сомневался, что слезы, выступившие при этом у него на глазах, были от радости.

\- Дин, ты в норме? – встревожился он.

Отчего-то этот вопрос вызвал у Дина новый приступ веселья.

\- Я-то? В полной! Все зашибенно! – выдавил он сквозь смех. – А чего нет? Мой отец – демон, приятель – вампир, а ты – из команды людей Икс! Теперь вот жду, когда в окно влетит сова с письмом из Хогвартса!

Хватая ртом воздух, Дин рухнул плашмя на постель, не заметив, как уязвили Сэма его слова. Может, права обижаться у Сэма сейчас и не было, но все равно…

\- Не смешно, - проворчал он.

\- Да ладно, чуток все же смешно, - поуспокоившись, возразил Дин, утирая глаза. Снова сев, он дотянулся до своей забытой чашки и сделал несколько больших глотков. – А я? – спросил он чуть погодя. – У меня тоже какая-нибудь супер-пупер сила разовьется?

\- Способности есть не у всех выживших, - Сэм поморщился. _Супер-пупер, ага_. – Только у детей. И у них они проявились в двадцать два. Тебе же двадцать семь, так что…

\- Да, но наша семья вообще из схемы выбивается, - заметил посерьезневший Дин.

\- Верно, и все же… - Сэм потерянно пожал плечами. – Не знаю. По-моему, вряд ли.

\- Сэм… - с лица Дина исчезли последние следы усмешки. – Ты не имел права утаивать от меня такое. Это _мой отец_. Его жизнь на кону, и с каждым днем, пока мы топчемся на месте, шансы тают. Ты это понимаешь?

\- _Конечно_ , понимаю! – Сэм аж подался к нему в желании убедить.

Дин покачал головой.

\- А мне кажется, нет, - ровно произнес он. – Не уверен… не уверен, что ты в полной мере сознаешь значение семьи для нормальных людей.

У Сэма болезненно скрутило желудок. Ему-то уже начало казаться, что его признание Дин воспринял не в полном объеме, а лишь с точки зрения «как это поможет нам отыскать демона», несмотря на проскользнувшую подколку насчет людей Икс. Теперь стало очевидно, что это не так. Все Дин прекрасно понял и ведет себя вполне закономерно, ведь он никогда и не утверждал, что Сэм – нормальный. И сейчас тот всего лишь приобрел в Диновых глазах новую степень _не_ нормальности.

Дин залпом допил остывший кофе.

\- И где эти другие? – деловито бросил он. – Которые как ты. Пообщаться с ними хочу, выяснить, что им известно.

\- Дин, если бы они что-то знали…

\- Я хочу поговорить с ними _сам_!

Сэм прикусил губу и кивнул. С учетом обстоятельств, он не мог обижаться на Дина за недоверие к работе, проделанной его семейством… или к самому Сэму, если уж на то пошло.

\- Один живет в Оклахоме, - сказал он, - еще один во Флориде, третий - в Мэйне.

\- Ну, разумеется, у черта на куличиках, - закатил глаза Дин.

\- Но у двух последних никаких способностей до сих пор не проявилось, - добавил Сэм.

\- Так, а остальные где? – нахмурился Дин. – Что, кроме твоего, только три пожара было? Нет же.

\- Это все, кто остались, - Сэм постарался сформулировать поосторожней.

\- В смысле? – Дин рассеянно поставил пустую кружку на тумбочку. – Что с ними всеми случилось?

\- Мертвы, - дрогнувшим голосом ответил Сэм. – Один погиб в Афганистане. Двое покончили с собой. Одного застрелили копы при задержании, а остальные… мы точно не знаем. Но, по всей видимости, убиты другими охотниками.

\- Стоп… - глаза Дина потрясенно распахнулись. – Охотники убивают людей? _Людей_?!

\- Не все их такими считают, - пробормотал Сэм, опуская голову.

\- Что?

\- Людьми, - произнести это вслух оказалось больно, но пришлось выдавить, потому что Дин, похоже, до сих пор не понял очевидного.

\- Что ты мелешь? А кто они? Конечно, люди! – воскликнул Дин. – Ты – человек!

Сэм бросил на него быстрый, полный благодарности взгляд. То, что Дин в это так искренне верил, немного утешало, но и делало признание в разы тяжелее.

\- Их способности – нечеловеческие, - глухо проговорил Сэм. – И некоторые используют их… плохо. Убивают, калечат – просто со зла или ради выгоды. Не все так однозначно… тут нет черного и белого.

Дин оцепенело смотрел на него не мигая и даже дыша, кажется, через раз.

\- На тебя идет _охота_? – тихо спросил он.

Сэм заколебался. Еще вчера он бы ответил – нет, но сегодня уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен.

\- До сих пор никто, кроме семьи, не знал, что я один из этих детей, но…

\- Теперь знает Джим, - закончил Дин за него и погрузился в долгое молчание. Сэм с тяжелым сердцем наблюдал, как меняется выражение его лица, как твердо сжимаются губы, а взгляд становится прицельно-острым, настороженным. Дин принял какое-то решение и сразу же словно накинул несколько лет. Он достал свой мобильник, набрал какой-то номер, и Сэм, подобравшись, вслушивался в длинные гудки в трубке – четвертый, пятый, шестой… голосовая почта. Дин раздраженно фыркнул, захлопнул телефон и пробуравил Сэма глазами. – Есть еще что-нибудь, чего ты мне не рассказал? – резко спросил он. – Еще какие-нибудь сногсшибательные откровения в заначке? Если есть, лучше озвучивай сейчас.

\- Вроде нет, - замотал головой Сэм.

\- _Вроде_? – прищурился Дин.

Сэм мысленно перебрал их разговор – сам по себе сногсшибательный во многих аспектах.

\- Нет, это все, - уже уверенно подтвердил он.

\- Смотри у меня, - проворчал Дин. – Давай, собирайся. Я в душ, а потом мы сгоняем на ферму и проверим, не оставил ли Джим чего-то недосказанным.

С этим словами он сунул телефон в карман и направился в ванную.

Сэм обессиленно уронил голову на руки. Болела, казалось, каждая клеточка в теле, все еще тошнило, хотелось свернуться на кровати и не шевелиться ближайшее столетие, а глаза застилали слезы, грозящие в любой момент пролиться, но где-то под мутным слоем всего этого теплилась крохотная искра облегчения. Все закончилось. Может быть, они с Дином уже никогда не будут друзьями, но, по крайней мере, все _сделано_.

Дин тем временем остановился на пороге ванной и озабоченно поглядел на Сэма.

\- Ты как? – спросил он.

\- А? – растерянно заморгал Сэм.

\- В порядке будешь? – уточнил Дин.

\- Да… Конечно, - Сэм недоуменно сдвинул брови: казалось диким, что Дин _его_ об этом спрашивает, после всего-то. – А ты?

Не ответив, Дин еще раз окинул его пристальным взглядом и отвернулся.

\- Пакуйся давай, - бросил он через плечо и с громким стуком захлопнул за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Песня «Some Kind of Monster» группы Metallica.
> 
>  
> 
> Перевод здесь: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/metallica/some_kind_of_monster.html


	18. Глава 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения к главе** : ангст, графичное описание кровопролития

**Глава 18**

Дин стиснул вентили, стиснул до побелевших костяшек, до боли, с которой металлические выступы впились в ладони. Боль – это хорошо. Так лучше. Лучше, чем…

Лучше, чем лупцевать стену, хотя врезать хотелось, очень. Куда-нибудь. Кому-нибудь. Потому что прав оказался чертов Джимми. А какое у него, блядь, право быть правым?! Видеть Сэма насквозь. И почему Дин слушал его, почему не забил ложь и намеки в его треклятую неживую глотку вместе с зубами. Всеми. И человечьими, и вампирьими.

 _«…а иногда предупреждает о предательстве. Эта карта советует быть осторожнее, особенно с теми, кому доверяете»_. О ком говорила тогда Энни? О Джимми? О Сэме? Они оба предали Дина. Оба! _«Кто-то знакомый и кто вроде бы желает помочь на самом деле может оказаться недругом»_. Сэм бы так не поступил. Умышленно, сознательно – ни за что. Он бы не… Верно? И что бы изменилось, если бы Сэм рассказал тогда, в самом начале, о своем видении? Разве бы ему хоть кто-то поверил?

Не имеет значения. Мамы нет. Ее не вернешь.

_«Он предаст тебя. Ты отдашь ему все, что имеешь, всего себя, а он тебя бросит!»_

Дин резко вывернул кран, и по спине колючими иглами хлестнули обжигающие струи. Текущих по лицу слез он не чувствовал, а плеск воды топил в себе… не мысли, нет, их и не было, только белый шум в голове, скрежещущий песком по стеклу шорох. Слишком. Всего – _слишком_. Безумие. Все в его жизни – одно сплошное безумие. Шесть месяцев бреда, и вот Дин наконец дошел до точки. До ручки. Дальше некуда.

_«Ты отчаянно хватаешься за иллюзию, что если закроешь глаза и притворишься, что ведать ни о чем не ведаешь, то к тебе вернется твоя нормальная жизнь. А правда в том, что этого не будет, и ты все прекрасно понимаешь: твоя жизнь никогда не была ни нормальной, ни безопасной. Просто ты этого в упор не замечал»._

Прекрати. Немедленно. Что ты сделаешь? Свалишь на все четыре стороны? Плюнешь на отца? Бросишь Сэма?

Резко выдохнув, Дин приложился головой о стену так сильно, что боль прострелила виски, и замер, прижимаясь пылающим лбом к холодному кафелю. Вода тоже стала заметно прохладней, струилась по подставленному лицу, затекала в рот, бежала по подбородку.

Нет. Конечно, нет.

Дин одним движением отер рукой и воду, и слезы. Пора вылезать.

В ванной густым туманом клубился пар. Тяжело навалившись на раковину, Дин постоял немного, мрачно зыркая на запотевшее зеркало. Только этой ночью он пообещал себе, что впредь будет сильным, перестанет без конца опираться на Сэма, парень же не костыль в конце концов. И нате вам, полюбуйтесь. Зыбкое отражение по ту сторону стекла и то поосновательней Дина выглядит.

_«На тебя и так столько всего свалилось, а тут бы еще я с этим…»_

Вот-вот. Именно поэтому Сэм тебе никогда ничего и не говорит. Потому что знает, что ты не справишься. Не вынесешь правды.

Но он должен. Он должен стать тем, на кого сможет опереться _Сэм_. Тем, кто прикроет ему спину. Сколько было пожаров? Сколько детей? Дюжина? А осталось лишь четверо. Четверо! Вместе с Сэмом! Их словно косой выкашивали. У Дина это до сих пор в голове не укладывалось. И как он может защитить Сэма, если не знает, от чего? От кого? Вон, как с Джимми получилось: Дин по-идиотски - от _незнания_ , но от этого не легче - выболтал вампиру если не все, то многое. И это могло стоить Сэму жизни. Нет, так нельзя. Ходить вслепую – не вариант, и с этого момента Сэм прекращает держать Дина в неведении. Иначе как он будет Сэма беречь?!

\- Именно этим ты и займешься, - сообщил он своему отражению, смахивая муть с зеркала. – Четко уяснишь наконец факт, что бред – норма твоей жизни, нравится тебе это или нет. Поэтому все свое дерьмо быстренько собираешь и закапываешь. И забываешь. Накрепко. Только так ты продержишься, только так сможешь делать свою работу и только так не окажешься в дурке, ведя там сам с собой беседы!

Вот, блин, он это вслух сказал?

Плевать. Зубная щетка. Паста. Намазать на щетку. 

Сосредоточиться на доведенных до автоматизма движениях. Одно за другим. По шагу за раз.

Перед тем как выйти из ванной, Дин бросил в зеркало последний взгляд. Глаза красные, но после обжигающего душа он весь целиком немного смахивал на вареного рака, так что сойдет.

Была секунда или две иррациональной паники, когда Дин переступил порог и обнаружил, что в комнате никого нет, стол отодвинут на место, а дверь слегка приоткрыта. С захолонувшим сердцем он решил, что Сэм слинял от него, ударился в бега, а потом увидел его в окне. Сэм закидывал вещи в багажник, как ему и велели. _Отбой тревоге_.

Быстро одевшись, Дин как раз упаковывал свой рюкзак, когда Сэм вернулся за оставшимися сумками. Они в последний раз проверили номер и закончили грузить машину в молчании таком давящем и плотном, что его можно было пощупать, нарезать на ломтики и подать под соусом из мучительной неловкости. Сев за руль, Дин всем существом чувствовал на себе взгляд Сэма - ждущий, просительный.

Дин не решился посмотреть в ответ, понимал, что непременно даст слабину при виде ореховых с голубыми переливами глаз. А как теперь узнать, можно ли им верить? Вдруг и они – лишь очередная Сэмова личина, а его теперешняя искренность – еще одно оружие в арсенале охотника, насобачившегося вытягивать из людей информацию и добиваться от них содействия. Поэтому, заводя двигатель, Дин глядел строго перед собой. На торпедку. На засунутую в щель между ней и ветровым стеклом ярко раскрашенную карту: парящий ангел со звездой на груди и двумя кувшинами в руках, из которых лилась вода – на землю и в море.

_«Донни хотел, чтобы я тебе кое-что отдала – как напоминание, он сказал, о том, что ты никогда не должен терять»._

_«И что же это, солнышко?»_

_«Надежда»._

Сэм не ангел. Да и не Супермен. Не исключено, что Дин никогда не поймет, не расшифрует его до конца, но если уж во что-то верить, то в это: вчера Сэм наконец по-настоящему сбросил свою маску и все, увиденное и услышанное Дином, было правдой. 

Опустошенный, потерянный мальчишка, который хватался за Дина, как за спасительную соломинку, - это и есть _правда_.

Заглушив мотор, Дин откинулся на спинку и повернулся к Сэму.

\- Мы же напарники, Сэм? - требовательно спросил он.

\- Ч-что? – растерянно заморгал тот.

\- Потому что я считал, что мы команда, - продолжил Дин. – Ты и я против всего мира. Или я ошибался?

\- Нет! – горячо воскликнул Сэм. – То есть да… в смысле, _да_ , мы напарники. 

Дин наклонился ближе и пробуравил его глазами.

\- _Напарники_ , Сэм, ничего друг от друга не скрывают, - произнес он негромко, но тоном, который не терпел возражений. – Не тебе решать, что мне нужно знать, а что – нет, - Дин выдержал многозначительную паузу и только потом добавил: - Это _понятно_?

Сглотнув, Сэм торопливо закивал.

\- Да, Дин, более чем.

***

Круглосуточная заправка, несмотря на обещающее название, оказалась закрыта, но на другом конце города им повезло отыскать работающую. Заливая бак, Дин хмуро разглядывал дом напротив. Раньше он бы и внимания на него не обратил, а теперь наглухо закрытые окна невольно заставляли насторожиться. Во дворе громоздилась куча пустых коробок и сломанной мебели. Таблички «Продается» нигде не висело, но от дома веяло ощущением нежилой пустоты и заброшенности.

Мимо прошел парень с телефоном у уха, и Дин уловил обрывок разговора:

\- …помоги мне там, а? Я и так уже двоих недосчитываюсь, а тут еще Конрад на ночную смену не вышел…

Неизвестно почему, но Дина вдруг обуяла тревога, и он всю дорогу до фермы Ленор втапливал педаль газа. По приезду туда их встретила деловитая суета - всех коров спешно грузили в большущую скотовозку, - но ни одного знакомого лица.

\- Понятия не имею, - пробурчал кряжистый работник, к которому Сэм с Дином сунулись с вопросом о хозяйке фермы. – Пока я сюда из города добрался, тут уже никого не было. Она не сказала, куда они уехали. Позвонила вечером и огорошила, что коров забирает Уоллис, а нам надо помочь с погрузкой и получить выходное пособие. Больше ничего не знаю. Кроме того, что я теперь безработный, - мрачно добавил он. – Не в курсе, случайно, кому-нибудь руки нужны?

Возвращаясь к Импале, Дин попробовал набрать Джима и не особо удивился, услышав: «Набранный вами номер не обслуживается». 

Сэм поджидал его у машины.

\- Они свалили, - ответил Дин на незаданный вопрос. – Все.

Можно, конечно, доехать до «Рудокопа Билли», но Дин не сомневался, что и там они никого не найдут. Он в сердцах швырнул телефон на землю – от удара тот разлетелся на куски - и от души врезал ногой по заборному столбу, который обиженно крякнул и скособочился. Еще один яростный пинок пришелся в шину Импалы.

Собственно, это Дина и отрезвило: не хватало еще на Детке злость вымещать. Он прислонился к теплому черному боку, виновато провел пальцами по полированной крыше, потом устало уронил голову на руки и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. 

\- Садись в машину, Сэм, - сказал он наконец.

\- Может, лучше я поведу? – тихо предложил тот. – Ты же всю ночь не спал.

\- И все же в водители гожусь больше тебя, - отрезал Дин.

Сэм хоть и выглядел существенно лучше, но промилле алкоголя из его крови так быстро не выветрятся. Вдобавок, хоть Дин и впрямь чертовски вымотался, сон ему в ближайшее время не светит. Нервы на взводе, где уж тут заснуть, а за рулем все же легче, отвлекаешься.

\- Садись, - повторил Дин, плюхаясь на водительское сидение.

Заведя Импалу, Дин на автомате сунул в магнитолу кассету. «Металлика», рассеянно отметил он, хотя в заигравшую песню почти не вслушивался.

_♫This is the cloud that swallows trust.  
This is the black that uncolors us.  
This is the face that you hide from.  
This is the mask that comes undone.♫ _  
[Это туча, застлавшая доверие.  
Это чернота, делающая нас бесцветными.  
Это лицо, от которого ты прячешься.  
Это маска, которая спадает...]

Сэм сгорбился рядом с ним, безотчетно повторяя про себя слова Дина. Интересно, а он вообще для _чего-нибудь_ еще годится? От слов, которыми плевались динамики, пробирало холодом. Сэм знал – чтобы вернуть утраченное доверие Дина, одних обещаний недостаточно. И все же ему, похоже, предоставили такой шанс… только не получится ли в итоге еще хуже?

Припомнились вдруг слова девушки, встреченной им в кафе на автостанции:

_«…Мы с ним из двух совершенно разных миров. Не думаю, что мы смогли бы хоть когда-нибудь друг друга понять. И чем дальше, тем больше он узнавал бы обо мне такого, что ему бы не понравилось…»_

Неужели это было всего три недели назад?

Всего три недели назад: Индиана, ссора, они разбежались, снова сошлись, и Дин впервые разделил с ним постель. Пять… пять ночей с тех пор, как Сэм лежал в объятиях Дина в Личбурге, перед приездом сюда. Меньше двух дней с тех пор, как они сидели на холме за городом, и Дин его целовал…

И меньше одного дня с тех пор, как Сэм напал и похитил лучшего друга Дина, пытал его и собирался прикончить.

Как бы он хотел, чтобы они обошли десятой дорогой чертов Ред Лодж и не пересеклись дорожками с вампиром. Эта встреча… вывернула все наизнанку. _Все_. Сэм не мог не думать об охотах, которых у него было – не сосчитать уже. Сколько из тех, кого он убил, на самом деле этого не заслуживали? Его всю жизнь учили ненавидеть нелюдей – и он ненавидел. Всем сердцем. Все выпестованные в нем Кемпбеллами инстинкты кричали, что Мастерса нужно убить. И, если бы не Дин, Сэм бы убил. Всех их.

 _♫Some kind of monster.  
Some kind of monster.  
Some kind of monster.  
This monster lives.♫ _  
[Подобие монстра,  
Подобие монстра,  
Подобие монстра,  
Этот монстр живёт.]

Сэма внезапно забил озноб, когда в голове громко и отчетливо прошипел голос Саула Витмэна: _«Ради него ты станешь чудовищем, а потом он сам же и обвинит тебя в этом»._

Но Витмэн ошибся, потому что Сэм-то знал, кто он на самом деле, в душе давно _знал_ : чудовище всегда было там, внутри него.

 

**_Мэннинг, Колорадо  
За 8 месяцев до этого_ **

Продавец в магазине озадаченно поглядел на груду Сэмовых покупок, сваленную тем на прилавок. Подборка и впрямь получилась диковинная.

\- Надо убить пару-тройку вампиров, - небрежно пояснил Сэм.

Мужик и бровью не повел, лишь возвел глаза к потолку.

\- Рад за тебя, - фыркнув, он взял кредитку и придирчиво сравнил подписи на ней и на только что подмахнутом Сэмом чеке. – Удачного дня, мистер Болло.

На стоянке Сэм закинул свои приобретения в кузов угнанного в Денвере грузовика, к уже запрятанному там с самого Брумфилда огнеупорному комбезу и куче остального снаряжения. Теперь у него было в наличии все необходимое.

Вампиры облюбовали для себя очередной заброшенный дом на отшибе. Сэм наблюдал за их передвижениями с тревожным чувством дежа вю, но прежних ошибок повторять не собирался. Кровососы притащили себе на поживу двух подростков, и те сейчас скрючились на полу в углу сарая, связанные и с кляпами во рту. Пытаться сначала спасти их – нечего и думать. Сэм не мог разорваться между ними и вампирами. Надо глядеть на вещи трезво: при сложившихся обстоятельствах ребята могут выжить, только если Сэму удастся зачистить гнездо, а для этого ему необходим элемент внезапности. И он не забыл, что в прошлый раз именно предполагаемая жертва подняла тревогу.

Он поднес к глазам бинокль. В крови опять начинала закипать знакомая ярость, жгучей кислотой потекла по венам. Когда Сэм, после долгих поисков, выследил-таки тварей, его первым порывом было ринуться на них очертя голову с мачете наизготовку. Понятно, что ничем хорошим бы это не закончилось, но все же сдержаться стоило больших усилий. Сэм сцепил тогда зубы и занялся подготовкой. Он планировал атаковать в полдень, когда у вампиров самый сон, но рассчитывать на одну только медлительность противника не стоило.

Оставаться постоянно с подветренной стороны Сэм не мог, поэтому тщательно забил свой запах шафраном, триллиумом и скунсовой капустой, чтобы его не учуяли раньше времени. Самую большую опасность представлял острейший слух проклятых тварей, но Сэм выждал, пока все в гнезде не уснут, и только тогда приступил к делу, работая как можно тише. Солнце стояло уже высоко, когда он вернулся к грузовику, укрытому на возвышенности к северу от сарая. По периметру здания теперь расстилались витки колючей проволоки. Сэм оставил лишь два разрыва: один впереди, напротив въездных ворот и достаточно широкий, чтобы в него поместился грузовик, и один - узкий - позади, где в западной стене сарая имелась запасная дверь. Но этот второй разрыв был смещен относительно выхода с таким расчетом, что найти его смог бы только Сэм, а никак не выбегающие на свет божий вампиры. Впрочем, Сэм не собирался давать им даже такого шанса.

Пропитав остатками бензина ветошь, Сэм пропихнул ее в горлышко стеклянной бутылки. Остальное он сложил в кузов под брезент вместе с пустой канистрой и еще одной, полной, захваченной про запас. Настало время приготовиться самому, и Сэм быстренько натянул комбинезон, защитные перчатки, лыжную маску и плотно прилегающие очки. Нож, пистолет и мачете он пристроил на ремень, на одно плечо повесил сумку с зажигательной бутылкой, на второе - помповое ружье.

Полностью снаряженный, Сэм встал на пригорке, в последний раз взглянул в бинокль, оценивая местоположение всех целей, поправил очки и открыл дверцу грузовика. Перед тем как начать, Сэм на долю секунды замешкался – не колебался, просто напоследок анализировал. Даже с учетом всех принятых мер и подготовки, шансов на удачный исход почти не было, и он не особо рассчитывал выйти из этой переделки живым. Один охотник против пятерых вампиров. Вероятность близка к нулю. Но у Сэма, в отличие от его врагов, имелось одно преимущество: ему больше нечего терять.

Перегнувшись через сидение, он опустил ручник и налег всем весом на дверную раму, толкая машину вперед. Та сдвинулась неохотно, а затем покатилась под горку, потихоньку набирая скорость. Сэм бежал рядом сколько мог, подправляя курс – ведь если промахнется, то все пойдет псу под хвост, - а потом отстал и несся следом за подпрыгивающим на кочках грузовиком. Разогнавшись, тот пронесся через оставленный в проволоке разрыв, со всего маху врезался в деревянные ворота и снес их напрочь - как Сэм и планировал.

Внезапный удар и грохот возымели желаемый эффект. В сарае раздались заполошные крики, а Сэм, воспользовавшись минутной растерянностью противника, успел затянуть колючей проволокой проход, выхватить бутылку и поджечь фитиль. Грузовик он нацеливал так, чтобы тот при столкновении сбил хотя бы парочку тварей, и его расчет оправдался как минимум наполовину – один из вампиров дергался, придавленный колесом. Второй бешено рвал на себя заклинившую дверцу кабины, видимо, пытаясь добраться до несуществующего водителя, но, завидев приближающегося Сэма, ринулся к нему. Третий вынырнул из темноты сарая и рыча присоединился к собрату. Шаг, два, три… сейчас! Сэм швырнул бутылку под ноги вампирам, и вокруг них взметнулась стена огня, подпитываемая заранее разлитым по земле бензином. Влево и вправо от нее тут же побежали язычки желтоватого пламени, следуя проложенным вокруг сарая «дорожкам», чтобы таким же образом поджечь лужи горючего, оставленные Сэмом под всеми окнами. Пути к побегу были надежно отрезаны.

Один охваченный огнем вампир слепо заметался, зацепился ногой за колючую проволоку, упал и принялся с воплями биться в опутавших его стальных силках. Но другой все так же бешено пер на Сэма, и охотник едва успел выхватить мачете. Слишком близко подобрался противник - клинок всего лишь рассек ему плечо и крепко увяз в ключице. Даже сквозь пожарный комбинезон Сэм чувствовал лижущие его языки пламени, запах бензина и паленой плоти забивал ноздри. Стиснув зубы, он изо всех сил пнул упыря ногой в грудь и выдернул мачете. Тот не унялся и снова кинулся на охотника, но на сей раз замах оказался точным. Полуобугленная голова слетела с плеч и покатилась прочь, а чадящее тело тяжело рухнуло на землю.

Управившись с этим, Сэм перепрыгнул через горящий ручей и припустился к воротам. Остальные твари уже оправились от шока, и на охотника опять надвигались двое. Сэм сдернул с плеча ружье и открыл огонь. Первыми двумя выстрелами – в грудь – он отбросил противников назад, а третьим перебил одному из вампиров колено, но второй взвился в отчаянном прыжке, сбил Сэма с ног и вырвал из рук оружие. Пальцы железной хваткой сомкнулись на горле, и Сэм резко втянул воздух, когда дюймовые клыки пропороли и стянутый на шее комбинезон, и пропитанный кровью мертвеца нижний край вязаной маски.

Вампир отдернулся, шипя и отплевываясь, и этого Сэму хватило, чтобы выхватить пистолет и пальнуть ему в лицо. Раздался дикий вопль, очки забрызгало кровью и осколками кости. Сэм сдернул их и перекатился, доставая мачете, но не успел. Недобитый вампир навалился сзади и обеими руками стиснул его голову. На этот раз кусать он не собирался.

Время, казалось, застыло, и Сэм все ждал: короткой вспышки боли, хруста сломанных позвонков и темноты. А вместо этого его оглушил взрыв, прогремевший в западной части и разметавший по всем сараю щепки и солому. Значит, пятый ублюдок попытался улизнуть через боковую дверь и напоролся на растяжку с гранатой. От неожиданности Сэмов противник немного ослабил хватку, чем охотник и воспользовался: крутнулся и выдернул нож. Он ударил вслепую, и это было чистое везение, что попал вампиру в шею. Сэм бил и бил, пока напрочь не откромсал твари башку.

Тяжело дыша, Сэм поднялся на ноги и тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от звона в ушах. Он огляделся, в любую секунду ожидая новой атаки, но очередной вампир – тот, что с простреленной ногой - пытался не напасть, а сбежать. Хромая, он улепетывал вдоль колючей проволоки, ища в витках проход. Сэмово ружье валялось неподалеку, и он, подхватив его, выскочил из сарая следом за беглецом. Первая пуля попала тому в спину и заставила пошатнуться. После второго выстрела он упал, и Сэм продолжал жать на курок, пока череп вампира не превратился в разбрызганную по земле кровавую кашу. Не самое образцовое обезглавливание, но тоже сойдет.

Недалеко от этого места самый первый вампир все еще корчился в ловушке и слабо стонал, когда в обгоревшую плоть впивались стальные шипы… на которые Сэм не пожалел намазать мертвой крови. Вампир уже задыхался, когда Сэм подошел к нему, охотнику оставалось только закончить работу. Он обернул виток проволоки вокруг шеи упыря, ухватился покрепче и принялся стягивать получившуюся петлю. Шипы рвали перчатки и ладони, но Сэм лишь удвоил усилия, уперевшись ногой в плечо хрипящему вампиру. Еще один рывок – и оторванная голова повисла на проволоке рядом с все еще трепыхающимся телом.

Времени на то, чтобы перевязывать раны на руках и шее, не было, хотя Сэм чувствовал, что текущая из них кровь - теплая, в отличие от холодной и липкой вампирьей, заляпавшей маску на лице, - уже изрядно пропитала одежду. Его пошатывало от усталости, но дело пока не сделано. Где-то тут оставался еще один, последний.

Заслышав внутри сарая придушенные крики, он крепче сжал ружье, подобрал с земли мачете и быстро обогнул грузовик. От представшего зрелища у Сэма оборвалось сердце. Пятый вампир после взрыва гранаты уцелел. Если можно так выразиться. Ему оторвало руку по локоть и снесло пол-лица, левый глаз висел на белесых ниточках нервов и качался, ударяясь об обнаженную кость. Тварь обгорела почти полностью, но все еще стояла на ногах, точнее, на одной ноге, и ей все еще хватало сил ковылять к двери, держа перед собой живой щит – девочку-подростка.

\- Брось оружие, охотник, - прорычал вампир, скаля клыки в непосредственной близости от ее шеи, - или она умрет.

Перепуганная девчушка всхлипнула сквозь кляп, из широко распахнутых, умоляющих глаз катились слезы. Сэм лихорадочно прокручивал варианты, приходя к безнадежному выводу: она умрет в любом случае. Со своей позиции выстрелить точно Сэм не мог, а если кинется на вампира с клинком, тот прикончит ее. Но он прикончит ее, даже если его отпустить, просто чуть позже, едва надобность в заложнике отпадет. Сэму пришло на ум лишь одно решение. Он медленно развел руки, демонстрируя капитуляцию, разжал пальцы на мачете и начал опускаться на колени, словно собираясь и в самом деле положить ружье. А потом выстрелил. В пленницу.

Пуля прошила ей ногу, и девчонка с криком упала. Затея Сэма была рискованной, но удача и риск ходят парочкой: вампир такого поворота не ожидал, как не ожидал и внезапно оттянувшего ему руки веса рухнувшей заложницы. Он ее не удержал, уронил и тем самым подставил себя под выстрел. И Сэм стрелял, стрелял, шагая вперед, стрелял, пока не кончились патроны в магазине, а потом сгреб тварь за грудки, впечатал в ближайшую стену, приставил к глотке нож и _надавил_. И давил до тех пор, пока лезвие не вошло в доски, прорезав плоть, сухожилия и позвоночник.

Когда он освободил девочку от кляпа, та снова пронзительно закричала, и, судя по полубезумным от ужаса глазам, Сэма она боялась ничуть не меньше поймавших ее чудовищ. Он стянул маску, перчатки, отодрал скотч, которым на всякий случай заклеил себе рот, чтобы не наглотаться ненароком отравленной крови. Оставалось надеяться, что в порезы на ладонях ничего не попало.

\- Я пришел помочь, - хрипло сказал он, осматривая пулевое отверстие в ноге пленницы, но та едва ли поверила.

Рана получилась прямо как по учебнику - сквозной и чистой, но передвигаться самостоятельно девчонка точно не сможет. На всякий случай Сэм бесцеремонно задрал ей верхнюю губу, проверил зубы и лишь потом перерезал связывающие ее веревки.

То же самое он проделал с парнем, который поднялся с трудом, но, кажется, готов был бежать без оглядки от своего спасителя, да вот только не знал – куда.

\- Туда! – Сэм указал на боковую дверь, но мальчишка кидаться туда не спешил – то ли потому, что за подругу свою переживал, то потому, что именно там недавно взорвалась граната.

Сэм поднял девчонку на руки и подал личный пример. Парень осторожно последовал за ним через разметанный проем, потом через лазейку в проволоке к опушке леса, где охотник заранее оставил рюкзак с предметами первой необходимости. Быстро соорудив из бинта толстый тампон, Сэм поручил мальчику крепко зажимать рану, а сам сбегал за одеялом. Девчушку трясло от пережитого шока, к которому теперь добавлялась еще и кровопотеря – как будто мало того, что высосали из нее упыри. Сэм обиходил ее, как мог, и позвонил 911, но его ждало еще одно незаконченное дело.

Последнюю канистру с бензином он предназначил для зачистки: сжечь тела и всю пролитую кровь вампиров, чтобы ни капли нигде не осталось. Под конец он зашвырнул в кузов грузовика комбинезон, маску и перчатки, а затем, подумав, еще и мачете с ружьем, забрав себе только нож и пистолет. Вымочив в горючем еще одну тряпку, Сэм запихнул ее в горловину бензобака, поджег и что есть духу припустился прочь. Грузовик взлетел на воздух, когда Сэм был далеко за колючей проволокой, а к тому времени, как он закинул на плечи рюкзак, пламя уже охватило весь сарай. Вскоре вдалеке послышались и приближающиеся сирены.

***

Лишь несколько часов и десяток миль спустя Сэм наконец остановился, чтобы обработать и перевязать собственные раны. Ничего серьезного на самом деле, если только не произошло заражения кровью вампиров, а его не произошло, не то бы Сэм уже почувствовал признаки.

После этого он выкопал в земле яму, скинул туда ботинки и всю остальную одежду тоже – исключительно в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности. Так он себе твердил. Разведя из всего этого последний на сегодня костер, Сэм методично сбрил с головы все волосы и бросил их туда же, в огонь.

Переодевшись во все чистое, он присел на корточки и невидяще уставился на пламя. Впервые за много часов у него появилось время подумать, и теперь… Сэм не хотел, но само собой вставало перед глазами: обугливающаяся плоть, торчащий из черно-алого месива обломок белой кости, кроваво-серые ошметки мозгов на земле, а он все стреляет-стреляет-стреляет. Запах горелого мяса, крики горящих заживо вампиров, агония в глазах того, чью шею Сэм перерезал проволокой. Изуродованное лицо последнего, хруст прорубаемых позвонков, и лезвие ножа, ушедшее так глубоко в доски стены, что Сэм потом еле выдернул.

И ужас в глазах обоих подростков, когда они смотрели на Сэма… полные страха и боли крики девочки… едва ли она когда-нибудь полностью уяснит, что Сэм ей жизнь спасти пытался… а он никогда не узнает, удалось ли.

Среди густых клубов черного, едкого дыма насмешливо плясали желтые язычки пламени. В теплый августовский вечер Сэм сидел перед костром и его трясло.

Дело было сделано. Но почему-то даже мысль о том, что Гвен отомщена, не могла прогнать просачивающийся в кровь холод. Наконец Сэм встал и закидал яму землей, твердо намереваясь похоронить в ней и память о сегодняшнем дне, и всю прежнюю жизнь. Он не хотел больше об этом думать. Никогда. А хотел он… не чувствовать. Ничего.

***

Он избегал дорог, пока не пересек границу следующего округа. Солнце уже опускалось к далекому горизонту, когда Сэм наконец выбрался на пыльный проселок и зашагал на запад. Он не знал, куда направляется и что будет делать, поэтому просто продолжал идти навстречу закатному светилу, таща за собой свою тень.

**КОНЕЦ ЭПИЗОДА 6**

**В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ ЭПИЗОДЕ «БЛУДНЫЙ СЫН»:**

В видениях Сэма появляется еще один из «чудо-детишек» с настораживающими способностями. Поиски ответов приведут молодого охотника домой во многих смыслах. По дороге они с Дином обнаружат, что в Южной Дакоте у них имеется общий друг, а Сэм узнает больше, чем ему хотелось бы, о своих отношениях с Дином.

P.S. Этот эпизод Фэн еще не закончила, а начать переводить его я смогу, только когда прочитаю финальную главу и увижу всю картину целиком. Любить автора, махать помпонами и следить за процессом можно и нужно тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4465316


End file.
